If the Cullens read Twilight
by lorixjake
Summary: What would happen if the Cullens received a package from S.M containing four books. One in the past and three in the future. Set between Twilight and New Moon. First fanfic R&R please. Usual pairings [Edward, Bella]
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: Not gonna say it every time. I own none of the characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.) Bold print is directly from the book. The rest is my own invention. Enjoy :)

(E. pov)

I was hunting. I just spotted a mountain lion when my phone rang. With a great sigh I opened it.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Edward you have to come home as soon as possible. We just had a package delivered and...well you will see when you get here. Bring Emmett back quickly."

"Yes Alice." I closed the phone and listened

_Awesome! Here it comes. _I followed the thoughts and found Emmett in a wrestling match with a bear. I watched with amusement as he finally finished the fight.  
>"Come on Emmett, Alice wants us back." I said.<p>

"What does the pixie want this time?" He growled.

"She didn't say just that it was important." He rolled his eyes and we set off at a run back towards Forks. I let him go ahead and ran to pick up my beloved. As I approached, I heard her speaking with her father in the kitchen. I listened as she went upstairs and I jumped in through her window.

"Hey there." I whispered. She jumped and whirled around to face me. I heard her heart race and she put her hand over her chest.

"Edward!" She sang and threw herself towards me. I opened my arms obediently and held her close, breathing in the delicious scent of her hair.

"Hello, my love. Can you escape Charlie for a while. You are wanted at the house. Alice has summoned us." I said in a serious voice.

"What for? The annual clothing convention?" She smirked and I chuckled lightly.

"I don't know love, but she said it was urgent so it might be something like that. I will come around to the front door and invite you to sleep over with Alice as us  
>boys are going camping." She nodded and I sped out of the window, knocking on the door before she could move. A grumpy Charlie opened the door and his mood did not improve when he saw me.<p>

"Hello Chief Swan." I said politely.

"Bella!" He yelled. "You have a visitor." I heard her come down the stairs a little too quickly and as Charlie had already gone into the front room I was able to dash forward in time to catch her falling down the last stair. I laughed quietly

"Please be careful love." She stuck her tongue out at me. We went into the front room and he didn't look up from the game.

"Chief Swan, Alice would like me to ask if Bella can sleep over with us tonight because the family is going camping and she doesn't want to be left alone." He looked around at us.

"Yes." He said rather gruffly. Bella went to pack and I followed her, breezing past her and lying like a statue on her bed when she came in. She giggled and I helped her pack quickly. Then we left and I scooped her into my arms to run home. Bella snuggled against my chest and I pressed my lips to the top of her head as we came to a stop at the front door. I put her down and we walked in. Everybody was gathered in the front room, looking stunned. Everyone's thoughts were jumbled and full of shock. I saw a pile of four books on the table, Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. There was a note on top of them. I picked up the note and scanned it quickly.

_The Cullens_

_I have a gift similar to Alice. I can predict the future but only when I write. These books should be of some use to you. One is in the past and the others are your future unless you change it. Start with Twilight and then New Moon, Eclipse and finally Breaking Dawn. Good luck._

_S.M._

I gaped at everyone and handed the note to Bella. I saw Rosalie scowl out of the corner of my eye and Emmett put his arm around her shoulders. She read it slowly and then stared at me.

"I guess we read them then." Carlisle suggested. Everyone nodded and took their seats. I pulled Bella into my lap and buried my face in her hair again. "Who wants to read first?"

"I will." volunteered Emmett. Esme handed him Twilight and he took his arm out from behind Rose.

"**Preface." **He began in a serious voice.

"**I've never given much thought to how I would die - though i'd had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.  
>I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.<br>Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.  
>I knew if I'd never gone to forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.<br>The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me."  
><strong>  
>"Cheerful this, isn't it." He muttered<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

(B. pov)

"**Chapter one. First sight. My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue." **

I buried my face into Edward's chest as the whole family stared.

"This is Bella's point of view." Alice gasped. I could tell Edward was grinning. I felt mortified. I definitely did not want everyone to hear my thoughts.

"Finally I can hear what is going on in that gorgeous head of yours." His voice was delighted and I groaned into into chest to hide my blush. Emmett laughed evilly. I finally looked up to glare at him.

"**I was wearing my favourite shirt - sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture." **

"To Forks Bella?" Asked Edward amused.

"**My carry on item was a parka."**

"I guess that is slightly better then." He commented.

"Are you going to let Emmett read or not?" I whined. I wanted this over with as soon as possible. He chuckled into my hair and I relaxed slightly as his cool lips pressed against my head.

"**In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America. It was in this town and its gloomy; omnipresent shade that my mother escaped when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I was compelled to spend a month every summer until i was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead.**

**It was to Forks that I now exiled myself - an action I took with great horror. I detested Forks."**

"I'm hurt Bella. Are we really that bad?" Carlisle laughed. I shook my head and whispered.

"Not anymore anyway." I saw Rosalie mutter something too fast for me to hear but Edward growled at her. Esme looked reproving and then turned to me.

"Oh Bella dear, I had no idea you were so unhappy."

"I'm not anymore Esme. Don't worry, all of you have fixed that. Except Emmett." I added slyly. He pouted and everybody laughed except Rosalie, who just glared.

"**I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.**

****"**Bella," My mom said to me - the last of a thousand times - before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."  
>My mom looks like me, except with shorter hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared into her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator, gas in the car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still…"<strong>

"It's so sweet that you care so much dear. I'm sure your mother is just fine." Esme smiled kindly at me and Carlisle nodded. Edward held me tighter against his chest with his arms wrapped around my waist.

" "**I want to go." I lied. I'd always been a bad liar,"**

Edward chuckled softly.

"Bad is putting it mildly, love." I scowled at him as Alice nodded in agreement.

"**but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now. **

****"**Tell Charlie I said hi."**

"**I will."**

"**I'll see you soon." She insisted. "You can come home whenever you want - I'll come right back as soon as you need me." **

**But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.**

"**Don't worry about me." I urged. "It'll be great. I love you mom."**

**She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.**

**It's a four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about."**

I saw Esme's brow crease slightly.

"**Charlie had been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence. He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car.  
>But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call a verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision - like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks."<strong>

"Oh my Bella. So selfless." Edward pressed his cool, marble lips to mine and kissed me softly. Emmett coughed and I broke away from him, blushing crimson. Esme looked delighted, about to burst with pride and Carlisle beamed. Jasper was so overwhelmed by our love that he suddenly picked up Alice and started kissing her passionately.

"Oi, get a room." Snickered Emmett.

"Says you. We always put up with you and Rose." Shot back Alice when Jasper finally released her.

"**When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen - just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun."**

Everyone chuckled.

"A little overdramatic love." Edward grinned at me. I wanted to elbow him but it would only give me a bruise.

"**Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.  
>Charlie gave me an awkward one-armed hug as I stumbled my way off the plane.<strong>

"**It's good to see you, Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renee?"**

"**Mom's fine. It's good to see you too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face.**

"Of course not Bella." Esme said reprovingly. I nodded.

"**I only had a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.**

"**I found a really good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in.**

"**What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for **_**you**_" **as opposed to just "good car."**

"**Well it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**

"That is _not_ a good car!" Edward burst out. Rosalie nodded before she caught herself and continued scowling away at the wall. I looked at Alice who came over and smacked the back of his head.

"That was for Bella. Though for what it's worth, I agree with Edward." She smiled at me mischieviously. I sighed. Well, I loved the truck anyway.

"**Where did you find it?"**

"**Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"**

Edward growled slightly at the name. Carlisle looked at him and he was silent.

**La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.**

"**No."**

"**He used to go fishing with us during summer," Charlie prompted.  
>That would explain why I don't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.<strong>

"You humans have it so easy." Edward teased. "Just forget whatever you like." Rosalie's scowl deepened.

"**He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck cheap."**

"**What year is it?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

"**Well, billy's done a lot of work on the engine - it's only a few years old really."**

Edward and Rosalie both snorted.

**I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily. "When did he buy it?"**

"**He bought it in 1984, I think."**

"**Did he buy it new?"**

"**Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties - or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.**

"**Ch - Dad I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong, and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"**

"**Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**

**The thing, I thought to myself...it had possibilities -"**

"As what? Scrap metal?" Rosalie snorted. I flinched. Edward and Esme both glared at her but I could sense, Edward at least, agreed.

"**as a nickname at the very least.**

"**How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**

"**Well honey, I kind of already bought it for you. As a homecoming gift." Charlie peeked sideways as me with a hopeful expression.**

**Wow. Free.**

"**You didn't need to do that Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**

"**I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking uncomfortable as he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking ahead as I responded.**

"**That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility."**

"An impossibility?" Edward, Emmett and Alice exclaimed together. "Thanks a lot Bella." Edward pouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Ok, clearly I was wrong. It is possible to be happy in Forks, living with such loving, kind, wonderful people. Better?"

"It would be if you were not dripping sarcasm Bella." It was Alice's turn to pout.

"But she did admit she was wrong." Put in Emmett. "That's a new one." He winked at me and I stuck my tongue out.

"**He didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth - or engine."**

Emmett chuckled, while Edward just rolled his eyes.

" "**Well now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks.**

**We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the windows in silence.**

**It was beautiful of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green; the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches, hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves.  
>It was too green - an alien planet."<strong>

Everyone burst out laughing at this.

"Alien planet? Only Bella." Emmett chortled. Even Rosalie cracked a smile.

"Well with Emmett here, I wasn't exactly far off." I shot back with a grin. That sobered him up and he went back to pouting, making everyone else laugh harder. "Keep going Emmett. I think there is going to be plenty for you to laugh at." I sighed and leaned back into Edward.

"**Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had - early ones."**

Esme looked sad.

"**There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new - well new to me - truck. It was a faded red colour, with big rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise, I loved it."**

Edward groaned. "You would." His voice sounded pained.

"Hey, it's a good job for you, I love antique things." Carlisle chuckled and Emmett roared.

"**I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged - the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of foreign car it had destroyed.**

"**Wow, Dad, I love it. Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.**

"**I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again. It only took one trip to get all my stuff upstairs. I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellow lace curtains around the window - these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a second hand computer, with a phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so we could still keep in touch."**

"That's so sweet." Cried Esme.

"**The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner."**

"I love that rocking chair. It's where I first knew I was in love with you." Edward whispered softly into my ear. I blushed slightly and twisted around to kiss him softly. Esme, Carlisle and Alice looked at us fondly.

"**There was only one small bathroom and the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.**

**One of the best things about Charlie is that he didn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled, a feat that would have been altogether impossible for my mother. It was nice to be alone, not to have to smile and look pleased; a relief to stare dejectedly out of the window at the sheeting rain and just let a few tears escape. I wasn't in the mood for a real crying jag. I would save that for bedtime, when I would have to think about the coming morning.**

Esme came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh sweetie." She mumbled into my shoulder. I gave her a hug back and when she went to sit back next to Carlisle, Edward pulled me tightly against him and kissed my cheek softly.

"**Forks High School had a frightening total of only three hundred and fifty seven - now fifty eight - students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back home. All of the kids here had grown up together - their grandparents had been toddlers together. I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity, a freak."**

"Bella, love, you could never be a freak. You should have heard all the males' thoughts when they first saw you. Well maybe not, they were very rude, but it makes my point, you are beautiful." I smiled at him and kissed his jaw lightly.

"**Maybe, if I looked like a girl from Phoenix should, I could work this to my advantage. But physically, I'd never fit in anywhere. I **_**should **_**be, tan, sporty and blonde - a volleyball player, or a cheerleader, perhaps - all the things that go with living in the valley on the sun.**

**Instead I was ivory skinned, without even the excuse of blue eyes or red hair,"**

"Or being a vampire." Interjected Emmett.

"**despite the constant sunshine. I had always been slender, but soft somehow, obviously not an athlete; I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself - and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close."**

Everyone laughed.

"I don't think you have any hand-eye coordination Bella, let alone enough to play sports." Emmett winked at me. I threw a cushion at him, but to prove his point I hit Rosalie instead who growled at me. Edward immediately growled back and threw a cushion at Emmett for me, hitting him in the face.

"**When I finished putting my clothes in the old pine dresser, I took my bag of bathroom necessities and went to the communal bathroom to clean myself up after a day of travel. I looked at my face in the mirror as I brushed through my tangled, damp hair. Maybe it was the light, but already I looked sallower, unhealthy. My skin could be pretty - it was very clear, almost translucent looking -"**

"So you make friends with vampires. Very smart Bella." Emmett interrupted himself chortling.

"**but it all depended on colour. I had almost no colour here.**

**Facing my pallid reflection in the mirror, I was forced to admit that I was lying to myself. It wasn't just physically that I'd never fit in. And if I couldn't find a niche in a school with three thousand people, what were my chances here.**

**I didn't relate well to people my age."**

"Well we are certainly not your age Bella." Grinned Carlisle.

"**Maybe the truth was I didn't relate well to people, period."**

"Well we aren't exactly people either." Jasper added dryly. Everyone laughed except Rosalie.

"**Even my mother, who I was closer to than anyone else on the planet, was never in harmony with me, never on exactly the same page. Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. **

**But the cause didn't matter. All that mattered was the effect. And tomorrow would just be the beginning.**

**I didn't sleep well that night even after I was done crying. The constant **_**whoosh**_**ing of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I pulled the faded old quilt over my head, and later added the pillow too. But I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight, when the rain finally settled into a quieter drizzle.**

**thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning, and I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. You could never see the sky here; it was like a cage.**

**Breakfast with Charlie was a quiet event. He wished me good luck at school. I thanked him, knowing his hope was wasted. Good luck tended to avoid me,"**

Edward chuckled blackly behind me.

"Well apparently it was saving up all my life luck for meeting you and giving me such a wonderful family." I said shyly. Esme and Alice both exclaimed and flitted to my side, giving me hugs.

"Of course it gave you Emmett too." Edward stage whispered and Emmett glared at him.

"My little sister loves me. Don't you?" He turned to me with pleading, puppy dog eyes. I giggled.

"Of course I do Emmett." He ran over and gave me a bear hug that left me gasping for breath. Then he went back and picked up the book again.

"**Charlie left first, off to the police station that was his wife and family. After he left, I sat at the old square oak table in one of the three unmatching chairs and examined his small kitchen, with its dark panelled walls, bright yellow cabinets, and white linoleum floor. Nothing had changed. My mother had painted the cabinets eighteen years ago in an attempt to bring some sunshine into the house. Over the small fireplace in the adjoining handkerchief-sized family room was a row of pictures. First a wedding picture of Charlie and my mom in Las Vegas, then one of the three of us in the hospital after I was born, taken by a helpful nurse, followed by the procession of my school pictures up to last year's. Those were embarrassing to look at - I would have to see what I could do to get Charlie to put them somewhere else, at least while I was living here.**

**It was impossible, being in this house, not to realise Charlie had never gotten over my mom. It made me uncomfortable."**

"Poor man." Whispered Esme so softly I'm sure I wasn't supposed to hear. She snuggled a little closer to Carlisle as she spoke.

"**I didn't want to be early to school, but I couldn't stay in the house anymore. I donned my jacket - which had the feel of a biohazard suit - and headed out into the rain.**

**It was just drizzling still, not enough to soak me through immediately as I reached for the house key that was always hidden under the eaves by the door, and locked up. The sloshing of my new waterproof boots was unnerving. I missed the normal crunch of gravel as I walked. I couldn't pause and admire my truck again as I wanted; I was in a hurry to get out of the misty wet that swirled around my head and clung to my hair under my hood.**

**Inside the truck, it was nice and dry. Either Billy or Charlie had obviously cleaned it up, but the tan upholstery seats still smelled faintly of tobacco, gasoline and peppermint. The engine started quickly, to my relief, but loudly, roaring to life and then idling at top volume. Well, a truck this old was bound to have a flaw. The antique radio worked, a plus that I hadn't expected."**

Edward groaned softly. "The radio may have made a noise, but you can't say it worked Bella, or that it was a plus." Emmett chuckled.

"**Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just off the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school; only the sign which declared it to be Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon coloured bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see its size at first. Where was the feel on the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?"**

Everyone, including Rosalie laughed in unison.

"**I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading FRONT OFFICE. No one else was parked there so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door.  
>Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area with padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards cluttering the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly coloured flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired woman wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt that made me feel overdressed."<strong>

"Aww Eddie's favourite person." Snickered Emmett. Edward scowled at him and shook his head.

"**The red-haired woman looked up,**

"**Can I help you?"**

"**I'm Isabella Swan," I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, come home at last.**

"**Of course," she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desk till she found the ones she was looking for. "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school." She brought several sheets to the counter to show me.  
>She went through each of my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to have each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks. I smiled back as convincingly as I could."<strong>

"So not very then Bella." Chimed Alice, grinning.

"**When I arrived back at my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school, following the line of traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. At home I'd lived in one of the few lower income neighbourhoods that were included in the Paradise Valley District. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche in the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny new Volvo, and it stood out.**

"My Volvo." Cooed Edward. I rolled my eyes

"Careful Bella, you have some competition for Edward's heart. He even named that Volvo and everything." Sniggered Jasper. I looked at him questioningly and he maintained a look of wide-eyed innocence I didn't believe for a second.

"**Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, so that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me."**

"No chance Bella, love. Every human male noticed you." Edward said grinning at me. He kissed me softly on the lips as Emmett continued.

"**I looked at the map in the truck trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything into my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. Nobody was going to bite me."**

All the Cullens burst out laughing at this statement. Emmett shook so hard, he fell off the chair and I almost slipped off Edward's lap as he laughed. I cracked a feeble smile as even Rosalie was chuckling. Jasper, feeling the effects of everyone at the same time, was on his knees, holding his sides as he gasped and laughed. Emmett finally calmed down enough to carry on reading.

"**I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck.**

**I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief.**

**Once I got around the cafeteria, building three was easy to spot. A large black '3' was painted on the white square on the east corner. I felt my breathing gradually creeping towards hyperventilation as I approached the door. I tried holding my breath as I followed two unisex raincoats through the door.**

**The classroom was small. The people in front of me stopped just inside the door to hang up their coats on a long row of hooks. I copied them. They were two girls, one a porcelain-coloured blonde, and the other also pale, with light brown hair. At least my skin wouldn't be a standout here.  
>I took the slip up to the teacher, a tall, balding man whose desk had a nameplate identifying him as Mr. Mason. He gawked at me when he saw my name - not an encouraging response - and of course I flushed tomato red."<strong>

"You look so beautiful when you blush." Edward whispered in my ear, naturally making me blush. Emmett grinned.

"You look pretty edible too little sis." Esme gave him a reproving look but I giggled.

"**But at least he sent me to an empty desk at the back without introducing me to the class. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. I kept my eyes down on the reading list the teacher had given me. It was fairly basic: Bronte, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. I'd already read everything. That was comforting...and boring. I wondered if my mom would send me my folder of old essays, or if she would think that was cheating."**

"Possibly, because that is cheating, Bella." Alice laughed.

"**I went through different arguments with her in my head while the teacher droned on. When the bell rang, a nasal buzzing sound, a gangly boy with skin problems and hair black as oil slick leaned across the aisle to talk to me."**

"Eric!" Said Alice, Edward and Jasper together.

" "**You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He looked like the overly helpful, chess club type."**

"Spot on Bella." Edward chuckled.

" "**Bella." I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.**

"**Where's your next class?" He asked.  
>I had to check my bag. "Um, Government, with Jefferson in building six." <strong>

**There was no where to look without meeting curious eyes.**

"**I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Definitely over-helpful. "I'm Eric," he added.**

The three that had guessed, grinned at each other. Carlisle and Esme looked amused as Alice and Emmett high-fived.

"**I smiled tentatively. "Thanks."**

**We got our jackets and headed out into the rain, which had picked up. I could have sworn several people behind us were walking close enough to eavesdrop. I hoped I wasn't getting paranoid.**

The Cullens all laughed again.

"No, love, you are just beautiful and they all want you."

" "**So, this is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?" He asked.**

"**Very."**

"**It doesn't rain much there, does it?"**

"**Three of four times a year."**

"**Wow, what must that be like?" He wondered.**

"**Sunny," I told him**

"**You don't look very tan."**

"**My mother is part albino."**

Edward chuckled slightly.

"**He studied my face apprehensively, and I sighed. It looked like clouds and a sense of humour didn't mix."**

"Unless you are Emmett." Emmett announced.

"Definitely not then." Alice snorted. He threw a pillow at her but she dodge and he hit Jasper, who growled playfully.

"Stop throwing things Emmett." Esme sighed.

"**A few months of this and I'd forget how to use sarcasm.**

**We walked back around the cafeteria, to the south buildings by the gym. Eric walked me right to the door, though it was clearly marked.**

"**Well, good luck," he said as I touched the handle. "Maybe we'll have some other classes together." He sounded hopeful.  
>I smiled at him vaguely and went inside.<strong>

**The rest of the morning passed in about the same fashion. MY Trigonometry teacher, Mr Varner, who I would have hated anyway just because of the subject he taught, was the only one who made me stand at the front of the class and introduce myself. I stammered, blushed and tripped over my own boots on the way to the seat.**

"My clumsy Bella." Edward chuckled. Emmett was howling with laughter and I glared at him.

"I swear you would even make a clumsy vampire." He chortled and Edward snarled quietly. I leaned against him and kissed his cheek softly.

"**After two classes, I started to recognise several of the faces in each class. There was always someone braver than the others who would introduce themselves and ask me questions about how I was liking Forks. I tried to be diplomatic, but mostly I just lied a lot. At least I never needed the map.**

**One girl sat next to me in both Trig and Spanish, and she walked with me to the cafeteria for lunch. She was tiny, several inches shorter than my five feet four inches. but her wildly curly dark hair made up a lot of the difference between out heights. I couldn't remember her name, so I smiled and nodded as she prattled about teachers and classes. I didn't try to keep up."**

"Jessica," cried all the Cullen's that attended school.

"**We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced me to. I forgot all their names as soon as she spoke them. They seemed impressed by her bravery in speaking to me. The boy from English, Eric, waved at me from across the room. It was there, sitting in the lunch room, trying to make conversation with seven curious strangers, that I first saw them.**

**They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front on them.**

"Us!" Cried Emmett. "Finally."

"**They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them without fear of meeting an excessively interested pair of eyes. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention.**

**They didn't look anything alike. Of the three boys, one was big - muscled like a serious weightlifter, with dark, curly hair.**

"Me!" Said Emmett in delight. "Nice description Bella, I love it." He started flexing his muscles until Rosalie hit him on the back of the head. "Ow!" He cried and started reading again.

"**Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular, and honey blonde.**

"Nice description Bella." Jasper smiled at me.

"**The last was lanky, less bulky, with untidy bronze-coloured hair. He was more boyish than the others, who looked like they could be in college, or even teachers here rather than students."**

"Thanks a lot Bella. Lanky, untidy and boyish. Such a flattering description." Edward pouted while the rest of the family chuckled.

"**The girls were opposites. The tall one was statuesque. She had a beautiful figure, the kind you saw on the cover of the **_**Sports Illustrated **_**swimsuit issue, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on her self-esteem just by being in the same room. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of her back."**

Rosalie looked very smug. "Thank you Bella, that's flattering." I gaped at her. That was the first time she had ever spoken to me in a remotely civil way. Emmett grinned and gave her a passionate kiss. Soon Carlisle coughed and they broke apart laughing.

"**The short girl was pixielike, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction."**

"Gee thanks Bella." Alice pouted. "Rosalie is made to seem like royalty and I'm a thin pixie?" I tried to stop a giggle.

"Sorry Alice."

"I think you're beautiful darlin' " Drawled Jasper in his southern accent.

"**And yet, they were all exactly alike. Every one of them was chalky pale, the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than me, the albino. They all had very dark eyes despite their range in hair tones. They also had dark shadows under their eyes - purplish, bruiselike shadows. As if they were all suffering from a sleepless night, or almost done recovering from a broken nose"**

"How true Bella. We have had many sleepless nights." Carlisle said. "It's incredible how much you noticed, especially at that distance. All the other Cullens nodded.

"**Though their noses, all their features, were straight, perfect, angular.**

**But all this is not why I couldn't look away.**

**I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. They were faces you never expected to see except perhaps on the airbrushed pages of a fashion magazine. Or painted by an old master as the face of an angel. It was hard to decide who was the most beautiful - maybe the perfect blonde girl, or the bronze-haired boy."**

"What do you mean Bella? Clearly I am the most beautiful." Pouted Emmett.

"Sorry Emmett. It's definitely Edward." I grinned back at him.

"**They were all looking away - away from each other, away from the other students, away from anything in particular as far as I could tell. As I watched, the small girl rose with her tray - unopened soda, unbitten apple - and walked away with a quick, graceful lope that belonged on a runway. I watched, amazed at her lithe dancer's step, till she dumped her tray and glided through the back door, faster than I would have thought possible."**

Rosalie scowled at Alice and Carlisle looked impressed.

"**My eyes darted back to the others, who sat unchanging.**

"**Who are they?" I asked the girl from my Spanish class, whose name I'd forgotten.**

**As she looked up to see who I meant - though already knowing, probably from my tone, - suddenly he looked at her, the thinner one, the boyish one, the youngest, perhaps.**

"Sorry love, second oldest." Edward winked.

"**He looked at my neighbour for just a fraction of a second, and then his dark eyes flickered to mine.**

**He looked away quickly, more quickly than I could, though in a flush of embarrassment I dropped my eyes at once. In that brief flash of a glance, his face held nothing of interest - it was as if she had called his name and he'd looked up in an involuntary response, already having decided not to answer.**

Everyone turned to me with astonishment written all over their faces.

"She had." Clarified Edward. "Though in her mind."

"**My neighbour giggled in embarrassment, looking at the table like I did.**

"**That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and giving his wife." She said this under her breath.**

**I glanced sideways at the beautiful boy, who was looking at his tray now, picking a bagel to pieces with his long, pale fingers. His mouth was moving very quickly, his perfect lips, barely opening. The other three still looked away, and yet I felt he was speaking quietly to them."**

"You saw that?" Edward said incredulously.

I shrugged and nodded.

"That's incredible Bella. Very observant." Carlisle complimented me and I blushed slightly.

"**Strange, unpopular names, I thought. The kinds of names grandparents had. But maybe that was in vogue here - small town names? I finally remembered that my neighbour was called Jessica, a perfectly common name. There were two girls called Jessica in my History class back home.**

"**They are...very nice-looking." I struggled with the conspicuous understatement. **

"**Yes!" Jessica agreed with another giggle. "They are all **_**together **_**though - Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice. I mean, they live together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, I thought critically. But, if I was being honest, I had to admit that even in Phoenix, it would cause gossip.**

"**Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. "They don't look related."**

"**Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins - the blondes - and they're foster children. **

"**They look a little old for foster children."**

"**They are now. Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were both eight. She's their aunt or something like that."**

"**That's really nice - for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."**

"Thanks you Bella dear." Said Esme quietly, smiling at me. i smiled back shyly.

" "**I guess so." Jessica admitted reluctantly, and I got the impression that she didn't like the doctor and his wife for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at their adopted children, I would presume the reason was jealousy."**

"It was." Confirmed Edward.

" "**I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids though," she added, as if that lessened their kindness."**

Both Carlisle and Esme smiled warmly at me. Edward kissed the top of my head.

"**Throughout all this conversation, my eyes flickered again and again to the table where the strange family sat. They continued to look as the walls and not eat.**

"**Have they always lived in Forks?" I asked. Surely I would have noticed them on one of my many summers here.**

"**No," she said in a voice that implied it should be obvious, even to a new arrival like me. "They just moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."**

**I felt a surge of pity and relief. Pity because, as beautiful as they were, they were outsiders, clearly not accepted. Relief that I wasn't the only newcomer here, and certainly not the most interesting by any standard.**

**As I examined them, the youngest, one of the Cullen's, looked up and met my gaze, this time with evident curiosity in his expression. As I looked swiftly away, it seemed to me that his glance held some kind of unmet expectation.**

"You are too good at reading people Bella. It's not normal." Edward grinned at me.

"Bella isn't normal." Pointed out Emmett and I stuck my tongue out at him again.

" "**Which one is the boy with reddish brown hair?" I asked. I peeked at him from the corner of my eye, and he was still staring at me, but not sawking like the other students had today - he had a slightly frustrated expression."**

"Well today is fixing that." He said smugly. I groaned.

"Please lets get this over with. This isn't even the first chapter over with yet.

"**I looked down again.**

"**That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down."**

"None of the girls _were _good enough." He whispered. "They weren't you. You are right though, definite sour grapes." He chuckled.

"**I bit my lip to hide my smile. Then I glanced at him again. His face was turned away, but I thought his cheek appeared lifted, as if he were smiling, too. **

**After a few more minutes, the four of them left the table together. They were all noticeably graceful - even the big, brawny one. It was unsettling to watch. The one named Edward didn't look at me again.**

**I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends longer than I would have if I'd been sitting alone. I was anxious not to be late to class on my first day. One of my new acquaintances, who constantly reminded me that her name was Angela, had Biology II with me the next hour. We walked to class together in silence. She was shy too."**

Edward groaned softly as he remembered what came next.

"**When we entered the classroom, Angela went to sit at a black topped lab table exactly like the ones I was used to. She already had a neighbour. In fact all the tables were filled but one. Next to the centre aisle, I recognised Edward Cullen by his unusual hair, sitting next to the single open seat.**

**As I walked down the aisle to introduce myself to the teacher and get my slip signed, I was watching him surreptitiously. Just as I passed, he suddenly went rigid in his seat. He stared at me again, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face - it was hostile, furious.**

"Ahh, Bella, love, I'm so sorry. My behaviour was inexcusable." Jasper looked at him with pity.

"**I looked away quickly, shocked, going red again. I stumbled over a book in the walkway and had to catch myself on the edge of a table. The girl sitting there giggled.**

**I'd noticed his eyes were black - coal black.**

**Mr. Banner signed my slip and handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat in the middle of the room. I kept my eyes down as I went to sit by **_**him**_**, bewildered by the antagonistic stare he's given me.**

**I didn't look up as I set my book on the table and took my seat, but I saw his posture change from the corner of my eye. He was leaning away from me, sitting on the extreme edge of his chair and averting his face like he smelled something bad."**

"Wrong Bella. He smelled something good." Emmett laughed. Edward growled, a low rumbled that vibrated through his chest where I could feel it.

"**Inconspicuously, I sniffed my hair. It smelled like strawberries, the scent of my favourite shampoo. It seemed an innocent enough odour. I let my hair fall over my right shoulder, making a dark curtain between us, and tried to pay attention to the teacher. **

**Unfortunately the lecture was on cellular anatomy, something I'd already studied. I took notes carefully anyway, always looking down.**

**I couldn't stop myself from peeking occasionally through the screen of my hair at the strange boy next to me. During the whole class, he never relaxed his stiff position on the edge of his chair, sitting as far from me as possible. I could see his hand on his left leg was clenched into a fist, tendons standing out under his pale skin. This, too, he never relaxed. He had the long sleeves of his white shirt pushed up to his elbows, and his forearms were surprisingly hard and muscular beneath his light skin. He wasn't nearly as slight as he'd looked next to his burly brother.**

"You scared poor Bella half to death Edward." Said Esme reprovingly.

"Better that than kill her." He muttered so low I couldn't be sure. He did look shamefaced so I kissed him lightly and ran my fingers through his hair. I felt him relax under my touch.

"**The class seemed to drag on longer than the others. Was it because the day was finally coming to a close, or because I was waiting for his tight fist to loosen? It never did; he continued to sit so still it looked like he wasn't breathing."**

"So, so observant." He muttered against my hair.

"**What was wrong with him? Was this his normal behaviour? I questioned my judgement on Jessica's bitterness at lunch today. Maybe not as resentful as I thought.**

**It couldn't have anything to do with me. He didn't know me from Eve.**

**I peeked up at him one more time, and regretted it. He was glaring down at me again, his black eyes full of revulsion. As I flinched away from him, shrinking against my chair, the phrase **_**if looks could kill **_**ran through my mind."**

"Oh Bella. So close to the truth." Emmett laughed.

"**At that moment, the bell rang loudly, making me jump, and Edward Cullen was out of his seat. Fluidly he rose - he was much taller than I'd thought - his back to me, and he was out of the door before anyone else was out of their seat."**

The family looked his Edward with disapproval on their faces.

"**I sat frozen in my seat, staring blankly after him. He was so mean. It wasn't fair. I began gathering up my things slowly, trying to block the anger that filled me, for fear my eyes would tear up. For some reason, my temper was wired to my tear ducts. I usually cried when I was angry, a humiliating tendency.**

"**Aren't you Isabella Swan?" A male voice asked. **

**I looked up to see a cute, baby-faced boy, his pale blonde hair carefully gelled into orderly spikes, smiling at me in a friendly way. He obviously didn't think I smelled bad."**

Everybody chuckled, except Edward, who growled.

"Mike." Said Alice and Emmett.

" "**Bella," I corrected him, with a smile.**

"**I'm Mike."**

Alice nodded. "I was right." She grinned around.

" "**Do you need any help finding your next class?"**

"**I'm headed to gym, actually. I think I can find it."**

"**That's my next class, too." He seemed thrilled, though it wasn't that big of a coincidence in a school this small.**

**We walked to class together; he was a chatterer - he supplied most of the conversation, which made it easy for me. He'd lived in California till he was ten, so he knew how I felt about the sun. It turned out he was in my English class also. He was the nicest person I'd met today."**

Edward growled again, louder this time.

"Edward, look at me. I'm here, not with Mike. Don't be jealous." I soothed him. He nodded stiffly and buried his face in my hair.

"**But as we were entering gym, he asked, "So, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pencil or what? I've never seen him act like that."**

**I cringed. So I wasn't the only one who had noticed. And, apparently, that wasn't Edward Cullen's usual behaviour. I decided to play dumb.**

"**Was that the boy I sat next to in Biology?" I asked artlessly.**

"**Yes." He said. "He looked like he was in pain or something."**

"**I don't know," I responded. "I never spoke to him."**

"**He's a weird guy." Mike lingered by me instead of heading to the dressing room. "If I were lucky enough to sit by you, I would have talked to you." **

**I smiled at him before walking through the girls' locker room door. He was friendly and clearly admiring. But it wasn't enough to ease my irritation**

**The Gym teacher, Coach Clapp, found me a uniform but didn't make me dress down for today's class. At home only two years of P.E. were required. Here P.E. was mandatory for all four years. Forks was literally my personal hell on Earth.**

Edward pouted.

"Not anymore." I assured him and he smiled at me.

"**I watched four volleyball games running simultaneously. Remembering how many injuries I had sustained - and inflicted - playing volleyball, I felt faintly nauseated.**

All the Cullen's laughed at that.

"You could be the first vampire with the superpower of clumsiness," Emmett laughed. "Surprise all your enemies with your clumsiness and go in for the kill." Everyone laughed harder, except Edward who hissed something to quietly and quickly for me to hear.

"**The final bell rang at last. I walked slowly to the office to return my paperwork. The rain had drifted away, but the wind was stronger, and colder. I wrapped my arms around myself.**

**When I walked into the warm office, I almost turned around and walked back out.**

**Edward Cullen stood at the desk in front of me. I recognised that tousled bronze hair. He didn't appear to notice the sound of my entrance. I stood pressed against the wall, waiting for the receptionist to be free.**

**He was arguing with her in a low, attractive voice. I quickly picked up the gist of the argumen. He was trying to trade sixth hour Biology to another time - any other time.**

**I couldn't believe this was about me. It had to be something else, something that happened before I entered the Biology room. The look on his face must have been about another aggravation entirely. It was impossible that this stranger could take such a sudden, intense dislike to me.**

**The door opened again, and the cold wind suddenly gusted through the room, rustling the papers on the desk, swirling my hair around my face. The girl who came in merely stepped to the desk, placed a note in the wire basket, and walked out again. But Edward Cullen's back stiffened, and he turned slowly to glare at me - his face absurdly handsome - with piercing, hate-filled eyes. For an instant I felt a thrill of genuine fear, raising the hair on my arms.**

"Hurray, Eddie isn't all soft then." Emmett cheered.

"Don't call me Eddie, Emmy." He glared at Emmett.

"Hey, don't call me Emmy." Esme shot them both glares and they stopped arguing.

"**The look only lasted a second, but it chilled me more than the freezing wind. He turned back to the receptionist.**

"**Never mind, then," He said hastily in a voice like velvet. "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help.**

"How do you have a voice like velvet Bella?" Alice asked me. Emmett rolled his eyes but Edward looked smug.

"Ignore them," He said in a stage whisper. Alice stuck her tongue out at him and he chuckled.

"**And he turned on his heel without another look at me, and disappeared out the door.**

**I went meekly to the desk, my face white for once instead of red, and handed her the signed slip.**

"**How did your first day go, dear?" the receptionist asked maternally.**

"**Fine," I lied, my voice weak. She didn't look convinced. **

**When I got to my truck, it was almost the last car in the lot. It seemed like a haven, already the closest thing to home I had in this damp green hole. I sat inside for a while, just staring out the windshield blankly. But soon I was cold enough to need the heater, so I turned the key and the engine roared to life. I headed back to Charlie's house, fighting tears the whole way there."**

"You made her cry Edward!" Exclaimed Alice and Esme. He looked mortified.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. My behaviour was unforgivable."

"Not unforgivable." I corrected him and I kissed him softly.

"Well that's the end of that chapter. Who wants to read next?" Emmett said.

"I will." Offered Alice and she took the book from him.


	3. Chapter 3

(E. pov)

"**Chapter 2" **Alice read. "**Open book."**

"**The next day was better...and worse."**

"Ok, who wants a bet on what makes it worse?" Emmett asked eagerly. "$100 says it's Edward missing."

"Na. It's gotta be the rain." Jasper challenged. As they shook hands,they saw Alice shaking her head at Jasper in exasperation. He sighed and handed over the money. My dead heart soared.

"**It was better because it wasn't raining yet, though the clouds were dense and opaque. It was easier because I knew what to expect of my dad. Mike came to sit by me in English,"**

A growl escaped me at the name. Bella lightly ran her hands through my hair and I relaxed very slightly. She was here with me. Not that vile Newton,

"**and walked me to my next class, with Chess Club Eric glaring at him all the while; that was flattering. People didn't look at me quite as much as they had yesterday. I sat with a big group at lunch that included Mike, Eric, Jessica and several other people whose names and faces I now remembered. I began to feel like I was treading water, instead of drowning in it."**

I could hear Esme thinking about her worry for Bella. I felt a stab of pain when I knew that I had caused my beloved to cry. I started thinking about all the ways I could make it up to her.

"**It was worse because I was tired; I still couldn't sleep with the wind echoing around the house. It was worse because Mr. Varner called on me in Trig when my hand wasn't raised and I had the wrong answer. It was miserable because I had to play volleyball, and the one time I didn't cringe out of the way of the ball, I hit my teammate in the head with it."**

"Even I couldn't resist snickering at that. My Bella was such a klutz. I felt her elbow jerk reflexively as if she thought about hitting me with it, and then thought better of it. I kissed the top of her head gently.

"**And it was worse because Edward Cullen wasn't in school at all."**

My heart soared even higher. I knew it was coming but hearing it aloud made me feel almost alive. She cared for me. This beautiful, kind, selfless creature cared for something like me. I didn't deserve anything this good but I would take it gladly while I could.

"**All morning I was dreading lunch, fearing his bizarre glares. Part of me wanted to confront him and demand to know what his problem was. While I was lying sleepless in my bed, I even imagined what I would say. But I knew myself too well to think I would really have the guts to do it. I made the Cowardly Lion look like the terminator."**

I shook my head at her. "You do not see yourself clearly, love," I pointed out. "You are sat in a house full of vampires, willing even to kiss one. That seems brave to me." She shrugged.

"**But when I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica - trying to keep my eyes from sweeping the place for him, and failing entirely - I saw that his four siblings of sorts were sitting together at the same table, and he was not with them.  
>Mike intercepted us and steered us to his table. Jessica seemed elated by the attention, and her friends quickly joined us. But as I tried to listen to their easy chatter, I was terribly uncomfortable, waiting nervously for the moment he would arrive. I hoped that he would simply ignore me when he came, and prove my suspicions false."<strong>

"I could never ignore you, love." I breathed in her ear. She giggled and I saw Rosalie scowl slightly in Bella's direction.  
><em>No, he couldn't leave well enough alone and dragged all of us into his mess. <em>I hissed quietly at Rosalie.

"**He didn't come, and as time passed I grew more and more tense. I walked into biology with more confidence when, by the end of lunch, he still hadn't , who was taking on the qualities of a golden retriever," **

Everybody laughed at that.

"**walked faithfully by my side to class. I held my breath at the door, but Edward Cullen wasn't there, either. I exhaled and went to my seat. Mike followed, talking about the upcoming trip to the beach. He lingered by my desk till the bell rang. Then he smiled at me wistfully and went to sit by a girl with braces and a bad perm. It looked like I was going to have to do something about Mike, and it wouldn't be easy. In a town like this, where everyone lived on top of everyone else, diplomacy was essential. I had never been enormously tactful; I had no practice dealing with overly friendly boys.**

**I was relieved that I had the desk to myself, that Edward was absent. I told myself that repeatedly. But I couldn't get rid of the suspicion that I was the reason he wasn't there. It was ridiculous and egotistical, to think that that I could affect anyone that strongly."**

I sighed. "You do not see yourself clearly Bella. You affect all the people around you." I told her. Esme and Alice nodded.

"**It was impossible. And yet I couldn't stop worrying that it was true.**

**When the school day was finally done, and the blush was fading out of my cheeks from the volleyball incident, I changed quickly back into my jeans and navy blue sweater. I hurried from the girls' locker room, pleased to find that I had successfully avoided my retriever friend for the moment."**

"Oh Bella, I can just picture MIke with floppy ears and a wagging tail." Chortled Emmett. I snickered at the image in his head.

"**I walked swiftly out to the parking lot. It was crowded now with fleeing students. I got into my truck and dug through my bag to make sure I had what I needed. **

**Last night I had discovered that Charlie couldn't cook much besides fried eggs and bacon. So I requested that I be assigned kitchen detail for the duration of my stay. He was willing enough to hand over the keys to the banquet hall. I also found out that he had no food in the house. So I had my shopping list and the cash from the jar in the cupboard labelled FOOD MONEY, and I was on my way to the Thriftway.**

**I gunned my deafening engine to life, ignoring the heads that turned in my direction, and backed carefully into a place in the line of cars that were waiting to exit from the parking lot. As I waited, trying to pretend that the earsplitting rumble was coming from someone else's carm I saw the two Cullen's and the Hale twins getting into their car. It was the shiny new Volvo. Of course."**

"My Volvo. I can't believe you drove it when I wasn't there." I scowled at the others. Alice grinned.  
>"I knew you wouldn't mind." She said as she winked at me.<p>

"**I hadn't noticed their clothes before - I'd been too mesmerised by their faces."**

"Bella...I spend ages making sure everybody is dressed perfectly. How could you not notice my effort?" Alice pouted.

"Because you are just too beautiful Alice." She smirked. Alice looked appeased.

"**Now that I looked, it was obvious that they were dressed exceptionally well; simply, but in clothes that subtly hinted at designer origins. With their remarkable good looks, the style with which they carried themselves, they could have worn dishrags and pulled it off."**

"Now there is a good idea for a bet," Emmett said. "When we find something worth betting on, loser wears a dishrag." Everybody raised their eyebrows at him. "Fine, was just a thought." He muttered and we all laughed.

"**It seemed excessive for them to have both looks and money. But as far as I could tell, life worked that way most of the time. It didn't look as if it bought them any acceptance here.**

**No I didn't fully believe that. The isolation must be their desire; I couldn't imagine any door that wouldn't be opened by that degree of beauty.**

**They looked at my noisy truck as I passed them, just like everyone else. I kept my eyes straight forward and was relieved when I was finally free of the school grounds.**

**The Thriftway was not far from the school, just a few streets south, off the highway. It was nice to be inside the supermarket; it felt normal. I did the shopping at home, and I fell into the pattern of the familiar task gladly. The store was big enough inside that I couldn't hear the tapping of the rain on the roof to remind me where I was.**

**When I got home, I unloaded all the groceries, stuffing them in wherever I could find an open space. I hoped Charlie wouldn't mind. I wrapped potatoes in foil and stuck them in the oven to bake, covered a steak in marinade and balanced it on top of a carton of eggs in the fridge. **

**When I was finished with that, I took my book bag upstairs. Before starting my homework, I changed into a pair of dry sweats, pulled my damp hair up into a ponytail, and checked my e-mail for the first time. I had three messages.**

"**Bella," my mom wrote…**

_**Write to me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your flight was. is it raining? I miss you already. I'm almost finished packing for Florida, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? Phil says hi. Mom.**_

**I sighed and went to the next. It was sent eight hours after the first.**

"It's nice your mother cares so much about you" Said Esme to Bella, smiling at her. I nodded in agreement.

"You worry about her in your sleep. At least you know she worries about you too." I said.

"Yeah, I know." Bella sighed

" "**Bella," she wrote**

_**Why haven't you e-mailed me yet? What are you waiting for? Mom.**_

**The last was from this morning**

_**Isabella,**_

_**If I haven't heard from you by 5:30 p.m today I'm calling Charlie.**_

**I checked the clock. I still had an hour, but my mom was well known for jumping the gun.**

_**Mom,**_

_**Calm down. I'm writing right now. Don't do anything rash.**_

_**Bella.**_

**I sent that, and began again.**

_**Mom,**_

_**Everything is great. Of course it's raining. I was waiting for something to write about. School isn't bad, just a little repetitive. I met some nice kids who sit by me at lunch.**_

_**Your blouse is at the dry cleaners - you were supposed to pick it up Friday.**_

_**Charlie bought me a truck, can you believe it? I love it."**_

I groaned loudly. That truck was a pile of rubbish but Bella refused to hear a word against it. Only she could love something so slow.

"_**It's old, but really sturdy, which is good, you know, for me.**_

_**I miss you, too. I'll write again soon, but I'm not going to check my e-mail every five minutes. Relax, breathe, I love you.**_

_**Bella.**_

**I had decided to read Wuthering Heights - the novel we were currently studying in English - yet again for the fun of it, and that's what I was doing when Charlie came home. I'd lost track of time, and I hurried downstairs to take the potatoes out and put the steak in to broil.**

"**Bella?" My father called out when he heard me on the stairs. Who else? I thought to myself.**

"Doesn't seem like such a stupid thing to say now that I have a vampire boyfriend who could be there too." Bella said. I snorted with laughter.

" "**Hey, Dad, welcome home."**

"**Thanks." He hung up his gun belt and stepped out of his boots as I bustled about the kitchen. As far as I was aware, he'd never shot the gun on the job. But he kept it ready. When I came here as a child, he would always remove the bullets as soon as he walked in the door. I guess he considered me old enough now not to shoot myself by accident, and not depressed enough to shoot myself on purpose.**

"**What's for dinner?" He asked warily. My mother was an imaginative cook, and her experiments were not always edible. I was surprised, and sad, that he seemed to remember that far back.**

"**Steak and potatoes," I answered, and he looked relieved. He seemed to feel awkward standing in the kitchen doing nothing; he lumbered into the living room to watch TV while I worked. We were both comfortable that way. I made a salad while the steaks cooked, and set the table. **

**I called him in when dinner was ready, and he sniffed appreciatively as he walked into the room.**

"**Smells good Bell."**

"**Thanks." We ate in silence for a few minutes. It wasn't uncomfortable. Neither of us was bothered by the quiet."**

Bella's stomach rumbled and she blushed, embarrassed.

"Would you like some dinner Bella, I'm sorry, I forgot it was so late." She nodded and Esme stood up to go and cook something.

"I can cook." She said.

"No dear. I can hear from the kitchen, and you are our guest. You stay there." Esme smiled down at Bella and went to the kitchen.

"**In some ways, we were well suited for living together.**

"**So, how did you like school? Have you made any friends?" He asked as he was taking seconds.**

"**Well, I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica. I sit with her friends at lunch. And there's this boy, Mike, who's very friendly. Everybody seems pretty nice." With one outstanding exception"**

I growled and then felt ashamed. Bella thought I was an exception and horrible. The worst part was she wasn't even wrong. I had been indecently awful to her.

" "**That must be Mike Newton. Nice kid - nice family." "**

I growled again, louder this time as the now familiar surge of jealousy shot through me. Bella kissed me softly and I felt my body relax minutely.

" "**His dad owns the sporting goods store just outside of town. He makes a good living off all the backpackers who come through here."**

"**Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked hesitantly.**

"**Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen is a great man."**

"**They...the kids...are a little different. They don't seem to fit in well at school."**

**Charlie surprised me by looking angry.**

"**People in this town," he muttered. "Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he makes here,"**

"I had no idea Charlie thought so highly of me." Carlisle said, surprised. That's very kind of him.

"**he continued, getting louder. "We're lucky to have him - lucky that his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have had some problems with them. But they're all very mature - I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them."**

"Until one started dating his daughter." Chuckled Jasper. I scowled but couldn't deny it.

" "**That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should - camping trips every other weekend...Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk." **

**It was the longest speech I'd ever heard Charlie make. He must feel strongly about what people were saying. **

**I backpedaled. "They seem nice enough to me. I just noticed they kept to themselves. They are all very attractive," I added, trying to be more complimentary.**

"**You should see the doctor," Charlie said, laughing. "It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."**

Esme let out a growl from the kitchen. Dashing back in with Bella's food and handing it to her. Bella took it.

"Thank you Esme, it looks wonderful." Esme smiled at her and flitted back to Carlisle's side, her arms around him possessively.

"**We lapsed back into silence as we finished eating. He cleared the table while I started on the dishes. He went back to the TV, and after I had finished washing the dishes by hand - no dishwasher - I went upstairs unwillingly to work on my math homework. I could feel a tradition in the making.**

**That night it was finally quiet. I fell asleep, exhausted. The rest of the week was uneventful. I got used to the routine of my classes. By Friday I was able to recognise, if not name, almost all the students at school. In Gym, the kids on my team learned not to pass me the ball and to step quickly in front of me if the other team tried to take advantage of my weakness. I happily stayed out of their way.**

**Edward Cullen didn't come back to school.**

**Every day, I watched anxiously until the rest of the Cullens entered the cafeteria without him. Then I could relax and join in the lunchtime conversation."**

_Edward!_ Thought Esme reprovingly. _You frightened the poor girl senseless. _I nodded, ashamed of my behaviour. Bella looked at me questioningly but I just shook my head.

"**Mostly it centred around a trip to the La Push Ocean Park in two weeks that Mike was putting together. I was invited, and I had agreed to go, more out of politeness that desire. Beaches should be hot and dry.**

**By Friday I was completely comfortable entering my Biology class, no longer worried that Edward would be there. For all I knew, he had dropped out of school. I tried not to think about him, but I couldn't totally suppress the worry that I was responsible for his continued absence, ridiculous as it seemed. **

**My first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, worked most of the weekend. I cleaned the house, got ahead on my homework, and wrote to my mom more bogusly cheerful Email. I did drive to the library Saturday,"**

I shuddered at how poorly stocked the Forks library was.

"**but it was so poorly stocked that I didn't bother to get a card; I would have to make a date to visit Olympia or Seattle soon and find a good bookstore. I wondered what kind of gas mileage the truck got...and shuddered at the thought."**

Both Rosalie and I shuddered at that thought as well.

"**The rain stayed soft over the weekend, quiet, so I was able to sleep well. **

**People greeted me in the parking lot Monday morning. I didn't know all their names, but I waved back and smiled at everyone. It was colder this morning, but happily not raining. In English Mike took his accustomed seat by my side. We had a pop quiz on Wuthering Heights. It was straightforward, very easy."**

"I should hope so Bella, how many times have you read that book?" I teased her, in a mock serious tone.

"Well sorry, not all of us have perfect memories." The rest of the family laughed.

"**All in all, I was feeling a lot more comfortable than I had ever thought I would feel by this point. More comfortable than I had ever expected to feel here.**

Esme beamed.

**When we walked out of class, the air was full of swirling bits of white. I could hear people shouting excitedly to each other. The wind bit at my cheeks, my nose.**

"**Wow," Mike said. "It's snowing."**

**I looked at the little cotton fluffs that were building up along the sidewalk and swirling erratically past my face.**

"**Ew." Snow. There went my good day. **

**He looked surprised. "Don't you like snow?"**

"**No. That means it's too cold for rain." Obviously. "Besides, I thought it was supposed to come down in flakes - you know, each one unique and all that. These just look like the end of Q-tips."**

"**Haven't you ever seen snow fall before?" He asked incredulously.**

"**Sure I have." I paused, "On TV."**

Emmett roared with laughter, even Carlisle and Esme were biting their lips to hide smiles. Bella blushed a beautiful scarlett.

"**Mike laughed. And then a big squishy ball of dripping wet snow smacked into the back of his head."**

_Hey Eddie...you know what else is big and dripping wet? _Emmett thought, waggling his eyebrows at me. I groaned and tried, unsuccessfully, to block him out.

"**We both turned to see where it came from. I had my suspicions about Eric, who was walking away, his back to us - in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike apparently had the same notion. He bent over and began scraping together a pile of white mush.**

"**I'll see you at lunch, okay?" I kept walking as I spoke. "Once people start throwing wet stuff, I go inside."**

**He just nodded, his eyes on Eric's retreating figure.**

**Throughout the morning, everyone chattered excitedly about the snow; apparently it was the first snowfall of the new year. I kept my mouth shut. Sure, it was drier than rain - until it melted in your socks.**

**I walked alertly to the cafeteria with Jessica after Spanish. Mush balls were flying everywhere. I kept a binder in my hands, ready to use as a shield if necessary."**

"Really Bella? A binder? How is that in any way effective?" Alice looked at her, eyebrows raised. She blushed again and shrugged.

"**Jessica thought I was hilarious, but something in my expression kept her from lobbing a snowball at me herself.**

**Mike caught up to us as we walked in the doors, laughing, with ice melting the spikes in his hair. He and Jessica were talking animatedly about the snow fight as we got in line to buy food. I glanced at that table in the corner out of habit. And then I froze where I stood. There were five people at the table.**

**Jessica pulled on my arm.**

"**Hello? Bella? what do you want?"**

**I looked down; my ears were hot. I had no reason to feel self-conscious, I reminded myself. I hadn't done anything wrong.**

"Of course you hadn't love. You were perfect. Just a little too perfect." I soothed. Emmett snickered.

" "**What's wrong with Bella? Mike asked Jessica."**

"How rude!" Exclaimed Esme. "He could ask Bella as she was standing right there." I nodded in agreement.

"Clearly Edward is much scarier than he looks." Jasper laughed.

" "**Nothing," I answered. "I'll just get a soda today." I caught up to the end of the line**

Carlisle looked at Bella disapprovingly. "Bella you need to eat properly."

"**Aren't you hungry?" Jessica asked.**

"**Actually I feel a little sick.""**

"Aww, looking at Eddie made her feel sick. Don't worry Bella, you can just look at me instead." Jasper smirked. She stuck her tongue out at him and I pretended to pout.

"Imagine how kissing him must feel." Emmett pointed out and they both pretended to gag. I growled at them and they laughed harder. Jasper sent out a wave of happiness so I had to laugh even though I didn't want to.

"**I said, my eyes still on the floor. I waited for them to get their food, and then followed them to a table, my eyes on my feet.**

**I sipped my soda slowly, my stomach churning. Twice Mike asked, with unnecessary concern, how I was feeling. I told him it was nothing, but I wondered if I should play it up and escape to the nurse's office for the next hour.**

**Ridiculous. I shouldn't have to run away.**

**I decided to permit myself one glance at the Cullen family's table. If he was glaring at me, I would skip Biology like the coward I was.**

"If I was glaring at you, you would skip the lesson?" I asked her. She nodded and I felt her blush against my chest. "Oh, love, I'm so sorry I put you through that."

"S'okay." She mumbled into my shirt.

"**I kept my head down and glanced up under my lashes. None of them were looking this way. I lifted my head a little. **

**They were laughing. Edward, Jasper and Emmett all had their hair entirely saturated with melting snow. Alice and Rosalie were leaning away as Emmett shook his dripping hair toward them. They were enjoying the snowy day, just like everyone else - only they looked more like a scene from a movie than the rest of us.**

Alice laughed. "You are almost right Bella. I had a vision and planned it around when you would be looking at us."

"**But, aside from the laughter and playfulness, there was something different, and I couldn't quite pinpoint what that difference was. I examined Edward the most carefully. His skin was less pale, I decided - flushed from the snowfight maybe - the circles under his eyes much less noticeable. But there was something more. I pondered, staring, trying to isolate the change.**

"**Bella what are you staring at?" Jessica intruded, her eyes following my stare.**

**At that precise moment, his eyes flashed over to meet mine. I dropped my head, letting my hair fall to conceal my face. I wasn't sure, though, in the instant our eyes met, that he didn't look harsh or unfriendly as he had the last time I'd seen him. He looked merely curious again, unsatisfied in some way.**

_Unsatisfied? For the last one hundred years. My poor virgin brother. _Emmett thought, grinning at me.

"I'm definitely satisfied now love. I can hear all that's going on in your head." I told her, ignoring Emmett's thought which were growing steadily more vulgar.

" "**Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica giggled in my ear.**

"**He doesn't look angry does he?" I couldn't help asking.**

"**No," she said, sounding confused by my question. "Should he be?"**

"**I don't think he likes me," I confided, I still felt queasy. I put my head down on my arm.**

"**The Cullen's don't like anybody...well, they don't notice anybody enough to like them. But he's still staring at you."**

"**Stop looking at him," I hissed.**

**She snickered, but looked away. I raised my head enough to make sure that she did, contemplating violence if she resisted."**

I had to fight not to laugh. Naturally Emmett and Jasper were not as well controlled and burst into raucous laughter.

"Bella...using violence" Emmett spluttered through his laughter.

"Like a little angry kitten." Put in Jasper, very amused. I wanted to defend my Bella but it was just too funny. A chuckle escaped my lips and Bella turned to glare at me. I immediately reassembled my face into a contrite look and kissed her on the cheek.

"**Mike inturrupted us then - he was planning an epic battle of the blizzard in the parking lot after school and wanted us to join. Jessica agreed enthusiastically. They way she looked at Mike left little doubt that she would be up for anything he suggested. I kept silent. I would have to hide in the gym until the parking lot cleared.**

**For the rest of lunch hour I very carefully kept my eyes at my own table. I decided to honor the bargain I'd made with myself. Since he didn't look angry, I would go to Biology. My stomach did little flibs at the thought of sitting next to him again.**

**I didn't really want to walk to class with Mike as usual - he seemed to be a popular target for the snowball snipers - but when we went in the door, everyone beside me groaned in unison. It was raining, washing all traces of the snow away in clear, cy ribbons down the side of the walkway. I pulled my hood up, secretly pleased. I would be free to go straight home after Gym. **

**Mike kept up a string of complaints on the way to building four.**

**Once inside the classroom, I saw with relief that my table was still empty. Mr. Banner was walking around the room, distributing one microscope and box of slides to each table. Class didn't start for a few minutes, and the room buzzed with conversation. I kept my eyes away from the door, doodling idly on the cover of my notebook.**

**I heard very clearly when the chair next to me moved, but my eyes stayed focused on the pattern I was drawing.**

"**Hello," said a quiet, musical voice."**

"And he speaks." Announced Jasper. "Well done Bella, now all you have to do is shut him up again." She giggled.

"**I looked up, stunned that he was speaking to me. He was sitting as far away from me as the desk allowed, but his chair was angled toward me. His hair was dripping wet, disheveled - even so, he looked like he'd just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. His dazzling face was friendly, open, a slight smile on his flawless lips."**

"Dazzling? Flawless?" Scoffed Emmett. "Be real Bella."

"I am." She said and pointedly kissed me on the lips. I kissed her back. All too soon I had to move away and she frowned slightly at me.

"**But his eyes were careful.**

"**My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I didn't have a chance to introduce myself last week. You must be Bella Swan.""**

_Much better Edward. _Though Esme, smiling.

**My mind was spinning with confusion. Had I made up the whole thing? He was perfectly polite now. I had to speak; he was waiting. But I couldn't think of anything conventional to say.**

"**H-how do you know my name?" I stammered.**

**He laughed, a soft, enchanting laugh.**

"**Oh, I think everyone knows your name. The whole town's been waiting for you to arrive."**

**I grimaced. I knew it was something like that.**

"**No," I persisted stupidly. "I meant, why did you call me Bella?"**

**He seemed confused. "Do you prefer Isabella?"**

"**No, I like Bella," I said. "But I think Charlie - I mean my dad - must call me Isabella behind my back - that's what everyone here seems to know me as," I tried to explain feeling like an utter moron."**

"So observant." I muttered under my breath.

" "**Oh." He let it drop. I looked away awkwardly.**

**Thankfully Mr. Banner started class at that moment. I tried to concentrate as he explained the lab we would be doing today. The slides in the box were out of order. Working as lab partners, we had to separate the slides of onion root tip cells into the phases of mitosis they represented and label them accordingly. We weren't supposed to use our books. In twenty minutes, he would be coming around to see who had it right.**

"**Get started," he commanded.**

"**Ladies first, partner?" Edward asked. I looked up to see him smiling a crooked smile so beautiful that I could only stare at him like an idiot.**

"**Or I could start, if you wish." The smile faded; he was obviously wondering if I was mentally competent.**

"**No," I said, flushing. "I'll go ahead."**

**I was showing off a little. I'd already done this lab, and I knew what I was looking for. It should be easy. I snapped the first slide into place under the microscope and adjusted it quickly to the 40X objective. I studied the slide briefly.**

**My assessment was confident. "Prophase."**

"**Do you mind if I look?" He asked as I began to remove the slide. His hand caught mine,to stop me, as he asked. His fingers were ice-cold, like he'd been holding them in a snowdrift before class. But that wasn't why I jerked my hand away so quickly. When he touched me, it stung my hand as if an electric current had passed through us."**

"You felt that?" I asked her, stunned. "I was worried that you were disgusted by my skin." She laughed a little.

"No, I felt it." She said.

"Interesting." Carlisle said aloud. _Maybe they are more than soulmates. That is certainly unusual._

" "**I'm sorry," he muttered, pulling his hand back immediately. However, he still continued to reach for the microscope. I watched him, still staggered, as he examined the slide for an even shorter time than I had.**

"**Prophase," he agreed, writing it neatly in the first space on our worksheet. He swiftly switched out the first slide for the second, then glanced at it cursorily.**

"**Anaphase," he murmured, writing it down as he spoke.**

**I kept my voice indifferent. "May I?"**

**He smirked and pushed the microscope to me.**

**I looked through the eyepiece eagerly, only to be disappointed. Dang it, he was right.**

"**Slide three?" I held out my hand without looking at him.**

**He handed it to me; it seemed like he was being careful not to touch my skin again. **

**I took the most fleeting look I could manage. "Interphase." I passed him the microscope before he could ask for it. He took a swift peek, and then wrote it down. I would have written it while he looked, but his clear, elegant script intimidated me."**

"You will kiss him and sit on his lap, but his handwriting intimidates you?" Jasper scoffed. Bella blushed again as the rest of the family laughed.

"**I didn't want to spoil the page with my clumsy scrawl.**

**We were finished before anybody else was close. I could see Mike and his partner comparing two slides again and again, and another group had their book open under the table.**

**Which left me with nothing to do but try not to look at him… unsuccessfully. I glanced up, and he was staring at me, the same inexplicable look of frustration in his eyes. Suddenly I identified that subtle difference in his face.**

"**Did you get contacts?" I blurted out unthinkingly. **

**He seemed puzzled by my unexpected question. "No.""**

"It did make me laugh though, the thought of getting contacts to improve my eyesight." I said and Bella chuckled.

"**Oh," I mumbled. "I thought there was something different about your eyes."**

**He shrugged and looked away.**

**In fact, I was sure there was something different. I vividly remembered the flat black colour of his eyes the last time he'd glared at me - the colour was striking against the background of his pale skin and his auburn hair. Today, his eyes were a completely different colour: a strange ocher, darker than butterscotch, but with the same golden tone. I didn't understand how that could be, unless he was lying for some reason about the contacts. Or maybe Forks was making me crazy in the literal sense of the word.**

**I looked down. His hands were clenched into hard fists again.**

**Mr. Banner came to our table then, to see why we weren't working. He looked over our shoulders to glance at the completed lab, and then stared more intently to check the answers.**

"**So, Edward, didn't you think Isabella should get a chance with the microscope?" Mr. Banner.**

"**Bella," Edward corrected automatically. "Actually, she identified three of the five."**

**Mr. Banner looked at me now; his expression skeptical.**

"**Have you done this lab before?" he asked.**

**I smiled sheepishly. "Not with onion root."**

"**Whitefish blastula."**

"**Yeah."**

**Mr. Banner nodded. "Were you in an advanced placement program in Phoenix?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Well," he said after a moment, "I guess it's good you two are lab partners." He mumbled something else as he walked away."**

"Yes he did. He said 'So the other kids could get a chance to learn something for themselves.'" I told her. The rest of the family snickered.

"**After he left, I began doodling on my notebook again.**

"**It's too bad about the snow isn't it?" Edward asked. I had the feeling he was forcing himself to make small talk with me. Paranoia swept over me again. It was like he had heard my conversation with Jessica at lunch and was trying to prove me wrong. **

"**Not really," I answered honestly, instead of pretending to be normal like everyone else. I was still trying to dislodge the stupid feeling of suspicion, and I couldn't concentrate. **

"**You don't like the cold." It wasn't a question.**

"**Or the wet."**

"**Forks must be a difficult place for you to live," he mused.**

"**You have no idea," I muttered darkly."**

"It is much, much better now." She assured me quickly. _Well maybe you shouldn't have come here then. _Thought Rosalie. I growled at her.

"**He looked fascinated by what I said, for some reason I couldn't imagine. His face was such a distraction that I tried not to look at it any more than courtesy absolutely demanded.**

"**Why did you come here then?"**

**No one had asked me that - not straight out like he did, demanding." **

_Edward. You should not have been so rude. _Esme thought at me, sounding annoyed and reproving. I nodded, feeling ashamed.

" "**It's...it's complicated."**

"**I think I can keep up," he pressed.**

**I paused for a long moment, and then made the mistake of meeting his gaze. His dark gold eyes confused me, and I answered without thinking.**

"**My mother got remarried," I said.**

"**That doesn't sound so complex," he disagreed, but he was suddenly sympathetic. "When did that happen?"**

"**Last September." My voice sounded sad, even to me.**

"**And you don't like him," Edward surmised, his tone still kind."**

"Maybe she would tell you if you stopped making assumptions." Alice scolded me.

" "**No, Phil is fine. Too young, maybe, but nice enough."**

"**Why didn't you stay with them then?"**

**I couldn't fathom his interest, but he continued to stare at me with penetrating eyes, as if my dull life's story was somehow vitally important. **

"**Phil travels a lot. He plays ball for a living." I half-smiled.**

"**Have I heard of him?" he asked, smiling in response.**

"**Probably not. He doesn't play well. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."**

"**And your mother sent you here so she could travel with him." He said it as an assumption again, not a question.**

**My chin raised a fraction. "No, she did not send me here. I sent myself."**

**His eyebrows knit together "I don't understand," he admitted, and he seemed unnecessarily frustrated by that fact."**

"Oh Bella, we need to take advantage of this. Teach you to play chess, he can't cheat against you." Emmett said.

"**I sighed. Why was I explaining this to him? He continued to stare at me with obvious curiosity.**

"**She stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her unhappy...so I decided it was time to spend some quality time with Charlie." My voice was glum by the time I finished. **

"**But now you're unhappy," he pointed out.**

"**And?" I challenged.**

"**That doesn't seem fair." He shrugged, but his eyes were still intense.**

**I laughed without humour. "Hasn't anyone told you? Life isn't fair." **

"**I believe I have heard that somewhere before." He agreed dryly.**

"**So that's all," I insisted, wondering why he was still staring at me that way. **

**His gaze became appraising "You put on a good show," he said slowly. "But I'm willing to bet that you're suffering more than you let anyone see."**

**I grimaced at him, resisting the urge to stick out my tongue like a five year old and looked away."**

She stuck her tongue out at me now and I grinned at her, kissing her softly.

" "**Am I wrong?" **

**I tried to ignore him.**

"**I didn't think so," he murmured smugly.**

"**Why does it matter to you?" I asked irritated. I kept my eyes away, watching the teacher make his rounds.**

"**That's a very good question," he muttered, so quietly that I wondered if he was talking to himself."**

"I was, love, I didn't think you heard me." I kissed her cheek softly and heard Esme sigh with satisfaction.

"**However, after a few seconds of silence, I decided that was the only answer I was going to get.**

**I sighed, scowling at the blackboard.**

"**Am I annoying you?" he asked. He sounded amused.**

**I glanced at him without thinking...and told the truth again.**

"**Not exactly, I'm more annoyed at myself. My face is so easy to read - my mother calls me her open book." I frowned.**

"**On the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." Despite everything that I'd said and he'd guessed, he sounded like he meant it.**

"**You must be a good reader then," I replied.**

"**Usually." He smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultra-white teeth,"**

"Only because you cheat." Emmett grumbled. Bella laughed.

**Mr. Banner called the class to order then, and I turned with relief to listen. I was in disbelief that I'd just explained my dreary life to this bizarre, beautiful boy who may or may not despise me. He'd seemed engrossed in our conversation, but now I could see, from the corner of my eye, that he was leaning away from me again, his hands gripping the edge of the table with unmistakable tension.**

**I tried to appear attentive as Mr. Banner illustrated, with transparencies on the overhead projector, what I had seen without difficulty through the microscope. But my thoughts were unmanageable.**

**When the bell finally rang, Edward rushed as swiftly and as gracefully from the room as he had last Monday." **

_You could have given us away to everyone, not just Bella! _Screeched Rosalie in her thoughts. She growled quietly. I kissed Bella to distract her.

"**And, like last Monday, I stared after him in amazement.**

**Mike skipped to my side and picked up my books for me. I imagined him with a wagging tail."**

I laughed, along with Jasper, Emmett and Alice.

" "**That was awful," he groaned. "They all looked exactly the same. You're lucky you had Cullen for a partner."**

"**I didn't have any trouble with it," I said, stung by his assumption. I regretted the snub instantly."**

Alice sighed. "You really shouldn't Bella. I will have to teach you how to get rid of unwanted admirers."

" "**I've done the lab before, though," I added before he could get his feelings hurt.**

"**Cullen seemed friendly enough today," he commented as we shrugged into our raincoats. He didn't seemed pleased about it.**

**I tried to sound indifferent. "I wonder what was with him last Monday."**

**I couldn't concentrate on Mike's chatter as we walked to Gym, and P.E. didn't do much to hold my attention, either. Mike was on my team today. He chivalrously covered my position as well as his own, so my woolgathering was only interrupted when it was my turn to serve; my team ducked warily out of the way every time I was up.**

**The rain was just a mist as I walked to the parking lot, but I was happier when I was in the dry cab. I got the heater running, for once not caring about the mind-numbing roar of the engine. I unzipped my jacket, put the hood down, and fluffed my damp hair out so the heater could dry it on the way home.**

**I looked around me to make sure it was clear. That's when I noticed the still, white figure. Edward Cullen was leaning against the front door of the Volvo, three cars down from me, and staring intently in my direction. I swiftly looked away and threw the truck into reverse, almost hitting a rusty Toyota Corolla in my haste. Lucky for the Toyota, I stomped on the brake in time. It was just the sort of car that my truck would make scrap metal of. I took a deep breath, still looking out the other side of my car, and cautiously pulled out again, with greater success. I stared straight ahead as I passed the Volvo, but from a peripheral peek, I would swear I saw him laughing."**

"Yes, what were you laughing at?" Bella asked me.

"You, love. Just the way you seemed to think you were dangerous in that decrepit truck of yours." She scowled at me.

"Well that is the end of the chapter," Alice announced. "Who would like to read next?"

"I will." Volunteered Bella. Alice handed her the book and went to sit back in Jasper's lap.


	4. Chapter 4

(J. POV)

My Alice sat in my lap as Bella took the book and started to read. I could feel Emmett's amusement and Bella's embarrassment as the strongest emotions in the room.

"**Chapter 3: Phenomenon" **Bella read.

"**When I opened my eyes in the morning, something was different. **

**It was the light. It was still the gray-green light of a cloudy day in the forest, but it was clearer somehow. I realized there was no fog veiling my window.**

I **jumped up to look outside, and then groaned in horror.**

**A fine layer of snow covered the yard dusted the top of my truck, and whitened the road. But that wasn't the worst part. All the rain from yesterday had frozen solid - coating the needles on the trees in fantastic, gorgeous patterns, and making the driveway a deadly ice slick."**

"$50 says Bella falls over at least three times." Emmett said, looking at me. I flicked my eyes to Alice who was deliberately staring away from me. She wasn't going to help.

"Ok you're on. I say it's less that three." I agreed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice grinning and knew I had won the bet. I smirked at Emmett who was watching us carefully.

"**I had enough trouble not falling down when the ground was dry; it might be safer for me to go back to bed now. **

**Charlie had left for work before I got downstairs. In a lot of ways, living with Charlie was like having my own place, and I found myself reveling in the aloneness instead of being lonely. **

**I threw down a quick bowl of cereal and some orange juice from the carton. I felt excited to go to school, and that scared me. I knew it wasn't the stimulating learning environment I was anticipating, or seeing my new set of friends. If I was being honest with myself, I knew I was eager to get to school because I would see Edward Cullen."**

I could feel the embarrassment radiating off Bella. Edward was grinning like a maniac and his cheerfulness was catching. My lips turned up in amusement.

"**And that was very, very stupid."**

I didn't have to read minds to know that Rosalie agreed with that statement. Being around her was just too irritating. All I ever felt was anger or lust these days. A little jealousy. I still couldn't believe that she was with Emmett who was such an opposite.

****"**I should be avoiding him entirely after my brainless and embarrassing babbling yesterday. And I was suspicious of him; why should he lie about his eyes? I was still frightened of the hostility I sometimes felt emanating from him, and I was still tongue-tied whenever I pictured his perfect face. I was well aware that my league and his league were spheres that did not touch." **

"Oh, love, you are right, but not for the same reason. You realise someone as perfect as you doesn't deserve a creature like me." Carlisle frowned at him.

"**So I shouldn't be at all anxious to see him today. **

**It took every ounce of my concentration to make it down the icy brick driveway alive. I almost lost my balance when I finally got to the truck, but I managed to cling to the side mirror and save myself. Clearly, today was going to be nightmarish. **

**Driving to school, I distracted myself from my fear of falling and my unwanted speculations about Edward Cullen by thinking about Mike and Eric, and the obvious difference in how teenage boys responded to me here." **

Edward let out a growl at the names.

**I was sure I looked exactly the same as I had in Phoenix. Maybe it was just that the boys back home had watched me pass slowly through all the awkward phases of adolescence and still thought of me that way. Perhaps it was because I was a novelty here, where novelties were few and far between. Possibly my crippling clumsiness was seen as endearing rather than pathetic, casting me as a damsel in distress." **

"Oh Bella, you must see how beautiful you are." Edward said. She blushed a delicious scarlett and I felt venom pool into my mouth. Edward turned and looked at me pointedly so I made to get up. Alice glared at him and held me in my seat.

"Alice, it's ok, I should go and listen from another room before something goes wrong." I told her in a whisper too low for Bella to hear.

"No Jasper, you are so much more controlled than you give yourself credit for. You can do this. Trust me." I stared deeply into her eyes and felt calm wash over me. She always knew what I needed. I would not survive without my shining star. The whole exchange had barely taken two seconds and Bella was oblivious.

"**Whatever the reason, Mike's puppy dog behaviour and Eric's apparent rivalry with him were disconcerting. I wasn't sure if I didn't prefer being ignored. **

**My truck seemed to have no problem with the black ice that covered the roads. I drove very slowly, though, not wanting to carve a path of destruction through Main Street. **

**When I got out of my truck at school, I saw why I'd had so little trouble. Something silver caught my eye, and I walked to the back of the truck - carefully holding the side for support - to examine my tires. There were thin chains crisscrossed in diamond shapes around them. Charlie had gotten up who knows how early to put snow chains on my truck. My throat suddenly felt tight. I wasn't used to being taken care of, and Charlie's unspoken concern caught me by surprise."**

"I wondered why you looked so sentimental about that old bucket of rust." Edward said.

"That's really sweet of Charlie." Esme said, kindly. Bella just nodded.

"**I was standing by the back corner of the truck, struggling to fight back the sudden wave of emotion the snow chains had brought on, when I heard an odd sound. **

**It was a high-pitched screech, and it was fast becoming painfully loud. I looked up, startled. **

**I saw several things simultaneously. Nothing was moving in slow motion, the way it does in the movies. Instead, the adrenaline rush seemed to make my brain work much faster, and I was able to absorb in clear detail several things at once. **

**Edward Cullen was standing four cars down from me, staring at me in horror. His face stood out from a sea of faces, all frozen in the same mask of shock. But of more immediate importance was the dark blue van that was skidding, tires locked and squealing against the brakes, spinning wildly across the ice of the parking lot. It was going to hit the back corner of my truck, and I was standing between them. I didn't even have time to close my eyes.**

**Just before I heard the shattering crunch of the van folding around the truck bed, something hit me, hard, but not from the direction I was expecting. My head cracked against the icy blacktop, and I felt something solid and cold pinning me to the ground." **

"This story is getting good. Eddie boy finally got on top of Bella." Emmett rubbed his hands together. Edward snarled quietly at him.

"**I was lying on the pavement behind the tan car I'd parked next to.**

**But I didn't have a chance to notice anything else, because the van was still coming. It had curled gratingly around the end of the truck and, still spinning and sliding, was about to collide with me again. **

**A low oath made me aware that someone was with me,"**

"Edward Cullen!" Chastised Esme. "You were brought up better than that." He hung his head in shame.

"**and the voice was impossible not to recognize. Two long, white hands shot out protectively in front of me, and the van shuddered to a stop a foot from my face, the large hands fitting providentially into a deep dent in the side of the van's body. **

**Then his hands moved so fast they blurred. One was suddenly gripping under the body of the van, and something was dragging me, swinging my legs around like a rag doll's, till they hit the tire of the tan car."**

"I still can't believe you saw all that Bella." Edward said in amazement. I agreed. Human's had always seemed so slow and unobservant but Bella was just so different.

"**A groaning metallic thud hurt my ears, and the van settled, glass popping, onto the asphalt - exactly where, a second ago, my legs had been. **

**It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting my name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I could hear Edward Cullen's low, frantic voice in my ear.**

**"Bella? Are you all right?"**

**"I'm fine." My voice sounded strange. I tried to sit up, and realized he was holding me against the side of his body in an iron grasp.**

"Come on Bella, it took him almost a hundred years to get that close." Emmett said laughing even harder. I channelled his amusement onto Edward who suddenly began laughing. Everyone stared at him like he had gone mad. Except Alice, who looked at me smiling slightly.

**"Be careful," he warned as I struggled. "I think you hit your head pretty hard." **

**I became aware of a throbbing ache centered above my left ear.**

**"Ow," I said, surprised.**

**"That's what I thought." His voice, amazingly, sounded like he was suppressing laughter.**

**"How in the..." I trailed off, trying to clear my head, get my bearings. "How did you get over here so fast?""**

Rosalie's anger spiked for a second.

"**"I was standing right next to you, Bella," he said, his tone serious again. **

**I turned to sit up, and this time he let me, releasing his hold around my waist and sliding as far from me as he could in the limited space. I looked at his concerned, innocent expression and was disoriented again by the force of his gold-colored eyes. What was I asking him? **

**And then they found us, a crowd of people with tears streaming down their faces, shouting at each other, shouting at us.**

**"Don't move," someone instructed.**

**"Get Tyler out of the van!" someone else shouted. **

**There was a flurry of activity around us. I tried to get up, but Edward's cold hand pushed my shoulder down.**

**"Just stay put for now."**

**"But it's cold," I complained. It surprised me when he chuckled under his breath. There was an edge to the sound."**

"You were almost killed by a van and you are worried about the cold?" I chuckled. "You are certainly one odd human."

"**"You were over there," I suddenly remembered, and his chuckle stopped short. "You were by your car."**

**His expression turned hard. "No, I wasn't."**

**"I saw you." All around us was chaos. I could hear the gruffer voices of adults arriving on the scene. But I obstinately held on to our argument; I was right, and he was going to admit it."**

"So stubborn." Edward chuckled.

"**"Bella, I was standing with you, and I pulled you out of the way." He unleashed the full, devastating power of his eyes on me, as if trying to communicate something crucial.**

**"No." I set my jaw.**

**The gold in his eyes blazed. "Please, Bella."**

**"Why?" I demanded.**

**"Trust me," he pleaded, his soft voice overwhelming.**

**I could hear the sirens now. "Will you promise to explain everything to me later?"**

**"Fine," he snapped, abruptly exasperated.**

**"Fine," I repeated angrily. **

**It took six EMTs and two teachers - Mr. Varner and Coach Clapp - to shift the van far enough away from us to bring the stretchers in. Edward vehemently refused his, and I tried to do the same, but the traitor told them I'd hit my head"**

"Traitor? I'm sorry, love, but I was so worried about you. Given how strong we are I could have done some damage to you.""

"**and probably had a concussion. I almost died of humiliation when they put on the neck brace. It looked like the entire school was there, watching soberly as they loaded me in the back of the ambulance. Edward got to ride in the front. It was maddening. **

**To make matters worse, Chief Swan arrived before they could get me safely away.**

**"Bella!" he yelled in panic when he recognized me on the stretcher.**

**"I'm completely fine, Char - Dad," I sighed. "There's nothing wrong with me." **

**He turned to the closest EMT for a second opinion. I tuned him out to consider the jumble of inexplicable images churning chaotically in my head. When they'd lifted me away from the car, I had seen the deep dent in the tan car's bumper - a very distinct dent that fit the contours of Edward's shoulders... as if he had braced himself against the car with enough force to damage the metal frame... **

**And then there was his family, looking on from the distance, with expressions that ranged from disapproval to fury but held no hint of concern for their brother's safety."**

"It's ok Bella; we are never concerned about Edward's safety. I was just furious he damaged the car." Emmett winked at her.

"**I tried to think of a logical solution that could explain what I had just seen - a solution that excluded the assumption that I was insane."**

"But that's such a reasonable assumption Bella." Alice giggled. Bella stuck her tongue out.

"**Naturally, the ambulance got a police escort to the county hospital. I felt ridiculous the whole time they were unloading me. What made it worse was that Edward simply glided through the hospital doors under his own power. I ground my teeth together. **

**They put me in the emergency room, a long room with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put a pressure cuff on my arm and a thermometer under my tongue. Since no one bothered pulling the curtain around to give me some privacy, I decided I wasn't obligated to wear the stupid-looking neck brace anymore. When the nurse walked away, I quickly unfastened the Velcro and threw it under the bed."**

Carlisle and Edward both looked disapproving.

"**There was another flurry of hospital personnel, another stretcher brought to the bed next to me. I recognized Tyler Crowley from my Government class beneath the blood-stained bandages wrapped tightly around his head. Tyler looked a hundred times worse than I felt. But he was staring anxiously at me.**

**"Bella, I'm so sorry!"**

**"I'm fine, Tyler - you look awful, are you all right?" As we spoke, nurses began unwinding his soiled bandages, exposing a myriad of shallow slices all over his forehead and left cheek.**

**He ignored me. "I thought I was going to kill you! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong..." He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.**

**"Don't worry about it; you missed me."**

**"How did you get out of the way so fast? You were there, and then you were gone..."**

**"Umm... Edward pulled me out of the way.""**

"All that and you still covered for us Bella?" Esme asked. Bella nodded shyly.

"**He looked confused. "Who?"**

**"Edward Cullen - he was standing next to me." I'd always been a terrible liar; I didn't sound convincing at all.**

**"Cullen? I didn't see him... wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is he okay?"**

**"I think so. He's here somewhere, but they didn't make him use a stretcher."**

**I knew I wasn't crazy. What had happened? There was no way to explain away what I'd seen.**

**They wheeled me away then, to X-ray my head. I told them there was nothing wrong, and I was right. Not even a concussion. I asked if I could leave, but the nurse said I had to talk to a doctor first. So I was trapped in the ER, waiting, harassed by Tyler's constant apologies and promises to make it up to me. No matter how many times I tried to convince him I was fine, he continued to torment himself. Finally, I closed my eyes and ignored him. He kept up a remorseful mumbling.**

**"Is she sleeping?" a musical voice asked. My eyes flew open.**

**Edward was standing at the foot of my bed, smirking. I glared at him. It wasn't easy - it would have been more natural to ogle."**

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Bella, you're gonna make his head explode if you keep this up." He said.

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't plan on your reading my thoughts." She snapped back. She grinned slightly as Emmett looked taken aback.

"**"Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry -" Tyler began.**

**Edward lifted a hand to stop him.**

**"No blood, no foul," he said, flashing his brilliant teeth."**

We all snickered.

"**He moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, facing me. He smirked again.**

**"So, what's the verdict?" he asked me.**

**"There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go," I complained. "How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?"**

**"It's all about who you know," he answered. "But don't worry, I came to spring you."**

**Then a doctor walked around the corner, and my mouth fell open. He was young, he was blond... and he was handsomer than any movie star I'd ever seen."**

"Why thank you Bella." Carlisle chuckled.

"**He was pale, though, and tired-looking, with circles under his eyes. From Charlie's description, this had to be Edward's father.**

**"So, Miss Swan," Dr. Cullen said in a remarkably appealing voice, "how are you feeling?"**

**"I'm fine," I said, for the last time, I hoped.**

**He walked to the lightboard on the wall over my head, and turned it on.**

**"Your X-rays look good," he said. "Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard."**

**"It's fine," I repeated with a sigh, throwing a quick scowl toward Edward. **

**The doctor's cool fingers probed lightly along my skull. He noticed when I winced.**

**"Tender?" he asked.**

**"Not really." I'd had worse."**

"A klutz and a danger magnet? How are you alive Bella?" Emmett laughed.

"Because I have a guardian angel Emmett." She replied.

"Aww, don't say that Bella, Eddie is the jealous type." He winked. Edward just rolled his eyes.

**I heard a chuckle, and looked over to see Edward's patronizing smile. My eyes narrowed.**

**"Well, your father is in the waiting room - you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all."**

**"Can't I go back to school?" I asked, imagining Charlie trying to be attentive.**

**"Maybe you should take it easy today."**

**I glanced at Edward. "Does he get to go to school?"**

**"Someone has to spread the good news that we survived," Edward said smugly.**

**"Actually," Dr. Cullen corrected, "most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."**

**"Oh no," I moaned, covering my face with my hands.**

**Dr. Cullen raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to stay?"**

**"No, no!" I insisted, throwing my legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly. Too quickly - I staggered, and Dr. Cullen caught me. He looked concerned.**

**"I'm fine," I assured him again. No need to tell him my balance problems had nothing to do with hitting my head.**

The whole family burst out laughing, except Rosalie. I could feel the disapproval emanating from her. I could also feel jealousy.

**"Take some Tylenol for the pain," he suggested as he steadied me.**

**"It doesn't hurt that bad," I insisted.**

**"It sounds like you were extremely lucky," Dr. Cullen said, smiling as he signed my chart with a flourish.**

**"Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me," I amended with a hard glance at the subject of my statement.**

**"Oh, well, yes," Dr. Cullen agreed, suddenly occupied with the papers in front of him. Then he looked away, at Tyler, and walked to the next bed. My intuition flickered; the doctor was in on it.**

**"I'm afraid that you'll have to stay with us just a little bit longer," he said to Tyler, and began checking his cuts.**

**As soon as the doctor's back was turned, I moved to Edward's side.**

**"Can I talk to you for a minute?" I hissed under my breath. He took a step back from me, his jaw suddenly clenched."**

"Edward, you had better not be rude to her again." Alice said threateningly. Edward winced as he read her mind and I felt his anguish. I guessed it was something to do with his car."

"**"Your father is waiting for you," he said through his teeth.**

**I glanced at Dr. Cullen and Tyler.**

**"I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind," I pressed.**

**He glared, and then turned his back and strode down the long room. I nearly had to run to keep up. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, he spun around to face me.**

**"What do you want?" he asked, sounding annoyed. His eyes were cold.**

**His unfriendliness intimidated me. My words came out with less severity than I'd intended. "You owe me an explanation," I reminded him.**

**"I saved your life - I don't owe you anything.""**

"Edward!" Said both Esme and Alice together. I released my hold on Alice so she could run over and hit Edward on the head. "How could you be so rude?" Esme pressed.

"**Sorry mom." He muttered in a subdued tone. "I'm so sorry Bella." He continued.**

"**I flinched back from the resentment in his voice. "You promised."**

**"Bella, you hit your head, you don't know what you're talking about." His tone was cutting."**

"Actually, I think you will find, you hit her head Edward." Said Alice. I was thrilled that my wife had someone to consider a proper friend. Who accepted her for what she was. I just wished I had better control so I could not constantly threaten something so dear to my Alice.

I suddenly felt sympathy coming from Edward. He could understand. He was a constant threat to the person he loved, at least I wasn't that. His feelings changed from sympathy to self-loathing. I immediately felt bad for the thought.

"**My temper flared now, and I glared defiantly at him. "There's nothing wrong with my head."**

**He glared back. "What do you want from me, Bella?"**

**"I want to know the truth," I said. "I want to know why I'm lying for you."**

**"What do you think happened?" he snapped.**

**It came out in a rush.**

**"All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me - Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both - and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it - and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all - and the van should have smashed my legs, but you were holding it up..." I could hear how crazy it sounded, and I couldn't continue. I was so mad I could feel the tears coming; I tried to force them back by grinding my teeth together."**

"It's incredible how much you actually saw Bella." Said Carlisle. Everybody nodded.

**He was staring at me incredulously. But his face was tense, defensive.**

**"You think I lifted a van off you?" His tone questioned my sanity, but it only made me more suspicious. It was like a perfectly delivered line by a skilled actor." **

Edward laughed. "That's exactly what it was Bella. I was just so amazed at how much you saw."

"**I merely nodded once, jaw tight.**

**"Nobody will believe that, you know." His voice held an edge of derision now.**

**"I'm not going to tell anybody." I said each word slowly, carefully controlling my anger.**

**Surprise flitted across his face. "Then why does it matter?"**

**"It matters to me," I insisted. "I don't like to lie - so there'd better be a good reason why I'm doing it."**

**"Can't you just thank me and get over it?""**

"You promised her Edward, you shouldn't do that unless you intended to tell her." Esme chided.

"**"Thank you." I waited, fuming and expectant.**

**"You're not going to let it go, are you?"**

**"No."**

**"In that case... I hope you enjoy disappointment."**

**We scowled at each other in silence. I was the first to speak, trying to keep myself focused. I was in danger of being distracted by his livid, glorious face. It was like trying to stare down a destroying angel.**

**"Why did you even bother?" I asked frigidly.**

**He paused, and for a brief moment his stunning face was unexpectedly vulnerable.**

**"I don't know," he whispered."**

"Because he's in looooove." Cooed Emmett with a grin.

"Yes I am." Replied Edward calmly. He then kissed Bella and I could feel the lust building up inside both of them. I coughed and Bella broke the kiss, looking embarrassed.

"**And then he turned his back on me and walked away.**

**I was so angry, it took me a few minutes until I could move. When I could walk, I made my way slowly to the exit at the end of the hallway.**

**The waiting room was more unpleasant than I'd feared. It seemed like every face I knew in Forks was there, staring at me. Charlie rushed to my side; I put up my hands.**

**"There's nothing wrong with me," I assured him sullenly. I was still aggravated, not in the mood for chitchat.**

**"What did the doctor say?"**

**"Dr. Cullen saw me, and he said I was fine and I could go home." I sighed. Mike and Jessica and Eric were all there, beginning to converge on us. "Let's go," I urged.**

**Charlie put one arm behind my back, not quite touching me, and led me to the glass doors of the exit. I waved sheepishly at my friends, hoping to convey that they didn't need to worry anymore. It was a huge relief- the first time I'd ever felt that way - to get into the cruiser.**

**We drove in silence. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I barely knew Charlie was there. I was positive that Edward's defensive behaviour in the hall was a confirmation of the bizarre things I still could hardly believe I'd witnessed.**

**When we got to the house, Charlie finally spoke.**

**"Um... you'll need to call Renée." He hung his head, guilty.**

**I was appalled. "You told Mom!""**

"She is your mother Bella, she should know if you were hurt." Said Esme quietly.

"But my mom overreacts over the slightest thing." Bella said with a little sigh.

"Oh come on, you deal with Edward, your mother must be easy compared to that." I said, laughing.

"**"Sorry." **

**I slammed the cruiser's door a little harder than necessary on my way out. **

**My mom was in hysterics, of course. I had to tell her I felt fine at least thirty times before she would calm down. She begged me to come home - forgetting the fact that home was empty at the moment - but her pleas were easier to resist than I would have thought. I was consumed by the mystery Edward presented. And more than a little obsessed by Edward himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. I wasn't as eager to escape Forks as I should be, as any normal, sane person would be. **

**I decided I might as well go to bed early that night. Charlie continued to watch me anxiously, and it was getting on my nerves. I stopped on my way to grab three Tylenol from the bathroom. They did help, and, as the pain eased, I drifted to sleep.**

**That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen." **

I felt the pure joy that radiated out of Edward as she said this. A huge smile was plastered on his face and it consumed me. Unintentionally I expressed the happiness to everyone else, so the whole family, even Rose, were smiling and laughing. Alice turned to me with the most breathtaking smile on her face. Eyes sparkling she reached up to kiss me.

When we broke apart, I grinned at Emmett. "Bella didn't fall over at all. I win." His face fell. He handed over the money with a scowl and a vow to get me back.

"Ok, who is next to read?" Asked Bella.

"I will." Volunteered Carlisle. Bella handed the book over.


	5. Chapter 5

(A. pov.)

"**Chapter 4." **"Carlisle read." "**INVITATIONS.**

"**In my dream it was very dark, and what dim light there was seemed to be radiating from Edward's skin. I couldn't see his face, just his back as he walked away from me, leaving me in the blackness. No matter how fast I ran, I couldn't catch up to him; no matter how loud I called, he never turned."**

"You certainly have very interesting dreams Bella." Carlisle said.

**Troubled, I woke in the middle of the night and couldn't sleep again for what seemed like a very long time. After that, he was in my dreams nearly every night, but always on the periphery, never within reach.**

**The month that followed the accident was uneasy, tense, and, at first, embarrassing.**

**To my dismay, I found myself the center of attention for the rest of that week. Tyler Crowley was impossible, following me around, obsessed with making amends to me somehow."**

"Bella, love, it was not all about making amends. Like every other human male, he was, well is, entranced by you." Edward tried to explain. She just blushed and shrugged. I kept one supportive arm around Jazz as I felt him tense beside me when she blushed.

"**I tried to convince him what I wanted more than anything else was for him to forget all about it - especially since nothing had actually happened to me - but he remained insistent. He followed me between classes and sat at our now-crowded lunch table. Mike and Eric were even less friendly toward him than they were to each other, which made me worry that I'd gained another unwelcome fan.**

**No one seemed concerned about Edward,"**

"No one likes Edward, no one likes Edward." Said Emmett in a sing song voice. I giggled and Edward rolled his eyes.

"**though I explained over and over that he was the hero - how he had pulled me out of the way and had nearly been crushed, too. I tried to be convincing. Jessica, Mike, Eric, and everyone else always commented that they hadn't even seen him there till the van was pulled away."**

"Idiot." Muttered Rose under her breath. I had always wondered if there wasn't something more than just Bella being human to make Rose dislike her so much. Edward always denied knowing anything but he always acted a little too innocent so I knew he was hiding something he had seen in his thoughts. I supposed it was good he kept those kind of secrets or we would all be in trouble. Edward smiled slightly as he heard me.

"**I wondered to myself why no one else had seen him standing so far away, before he was suddenly, impossibly saving my life. With chagrin, I realized the probable cause - no one else was as aware of Edward as I always was. No one else watched him the way I did. How pitiful."**

"It's not pitiful, love. I watch you all the time. It's incredible to think that you love me so much."

"Yeah, just because Edward does it, it isn't pitiful." Jazz snorted.

"**Edward was never surrounded by crowds of curious bystanders eager for his firsthand account. People avoided him as usual. The Cullens and the Hales sat at the same table as always, not eating, talking only among themselves. None of them, especially Edward, glanced my way anymore.**

**When he sat next to me in class, as far from me as the table would allow, he seemed totally unaware of my presence. Only now and then, when his fists would suddenly ball up - skin stretched even whiter over the bones - did I wonder if he wasn't quite as oblivious as he appeared."**

"I definitely wasn't." He chuckled.

"**He wished he hadn't pulled me from the path of Tyler's van - there was no other conclusion I could come to."**

Everyone looked at her in surprise. Except me.

"Bella, how could you think I regretted saving you. At that moment it was probably the only thing I didn't regret, except killing you."

"Let's see Edward, you glare at her with hatred first lesson she has with you, are very rude to her and then you save her one day and ignore her the next. Now why on earth would she come to any other conclusion." I hissed at him, speaking very fast to defend my new friend and sister. He grimaced but otherwise ignored me.

**I wanted very much to talk to him, and the day after the accident I tried. The last time I'd seen him, outside the ER, we'd both been so furious. I still was angry that he wouldn't trust me with the truth, even though I was keeping my part of the bargain flawlessly. But he had in fact saved my life, no matter how he'd done it. And, overnight, the heat of my anger faded into awed gratitude.**

**He was already seated when I got to Biology, looking straight ahead. I sat down, expecting him to turn toward me. He showed no sign that he realized I was there.**

**"Hello, Edward," I said pleasantly, to show him I was going to behave myself.**

**He turned his head a fraction toward me without meeting my gaze, nodded once, and then looked the other way."**

I ran over and slapped him around the back of the head. "Edward Cullen, you are so rude!" I yelled at him. Esme looked disapproving as well. Bella giggled at my antics.

"**And that was the last contact I'd had with him, though he was there, a foot away from me, every day. I watched him sometimes, unable to stop myself- from a distance, though, in the cafeteria or parking lot. I watched as his golden eyes grew perceptibly darker day by day. But in class I gave no more notice that he existed than he showed toward me. I was miserable. And the dreams continued.**

**Despite my outright lies, the tenor of my e-mails alerted Renée to my depression, and she called a few times, worried. I tried to convince her it was just the weather that had me down.**

**Mike, at least, was pleased by the obvious coolness between me and my lab partner. I could see he'd been worried that Edward's daring rescue might have impressed me, and he was relieved that it seemed to have the opposite effect. He grew more confident, sitting on the edge of my table to talk before Biology class started, ignoring Edward as completely as he ignored us."**

"Actually I was listening very carefully." He smiled slightly.

"**The snow washed away for good after that one dangerously icy day. Mike was disappointed he'd never gotten to stage his snowball fight, but pleased that the beach trip would soon be possible. The rain continued heavily, though, and the weeks passed.**

**Jessica made me aware of another event looming on the horizon - she called the first Tuesday of March to ask my permission to invite Mike to the girls' choice spring dance in two weeks.**

**"Are you sure you don't mind... you weren't planning to ask him?" she persisted when I told her I didn't mind in the least."**

"Like I would ever ask Mike to a dance." Bella snorted.

"Yeah, she didn't even really want to take Edward, until he made her." Jazz grinned.

"Well, who blames her not wanting to take that killjoy." Emmett laughed.

**"No, Jess, I'm not going," I assured her. Dancing was glaringly outside my range of abilities.**

**"It will be really fun." Her attempt to convince me was halfhearted. I suspected that Jessica enjoyed my inexplicable popularity more than my actual company."**

"She did." Edward confirmed. "And she was jealous Mike paid you attention and not her."

"**"You have fun with Mike," I encouraged.**

**The next day, I was surprised that Jessica wasn't her usual gushing self in Trig and Spanish. She was silent as she walked by my side between classes, and I was afraid to ask her why. If Mike had turned her down, I was the last person she would want to tell.**

**My fears were strengthened during lunch when Jessica sat as far from Mike as possible, chatting animatedly with Eric. Mike was unusually quiet.**

**Mike was still quiet as he walked me to class, the uncomfortable look on his face a bad sign. But he didn't broach the subject until I was in my seat and he was perched on my desk. As always, I was electrically aware of Edward sitting close enough to touch, as distant as if he were merely an invention of my imagination.**

**"So," Mike said, looking at the floor, "Jessica asked me to the spring dance."**

**"That's great." I made my voice bright and enthusiastic. "You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica."**

**"Well..." He floundered as he examined my smile, clearly not happy with my response. "I told her I had to think about it."**

**"Why would you do that?" I let disapproval color my tone, though I was relieved he hadn't given her an absolute no.**

**His face was bright red as he looked down again. Pity shook my resolve.**

**"I was wondering if... well, if you might be planning to ask me.""**

Edward growled quietly.

"Gheez, relax Edward. She went with you didn't she?" Emmett said in a voice too low for Bella to hear.

"**I paused for a moment, hating the wave of guilt that swept through me. But I saw, from the corner of my eye, Edward's head tilt reflexively in my direction."**

"It was too much for me. I was jealous. I couldn't stand of you saying yes to someone else. Even if it wasn't Mike Newton." He explained and I laughed.

"Aww, Edward jealous of poor old Mike." I teased.

"Stupid Pixie." He muttered.

**"Mike, I think you should tell her yes," I said.**

**"Did you already ask someone?" Did Edward notice how Mike's eyes flickered in his direction?"**

"I did notice." He said.

"**"No," I assured him. "I'm not going to the dance at all."**

**"Why not?" Mike demanded."**

"Oh let's see, because she doesn't plan her life around what you want." Burst out Rose. Bella stared at her in surprise.

**I" didn't want to get into the safety hazards that dancing presented, so I quickly made new plans.**

**"I'm going to Seattle that Saturday," I explained. I needed to get out of town anyway - it was suddenly the perfect time to go.**

**"Can't you go some other weekend?""**

Everyone glared at the book.

**""Sorry, no," I said. "So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer - it's rude."**

**"Yeah, you're right," he mumbled, and turned, dejected, to walk back to his seat. I closed my eyes and pressed my fingers to my temples, trying to push the guilt and sympathy out of my head. Mr. Banner began talking. I sighed and opened my eyes.**

**And Edward was staring at me curiously, that same, familiar edge of frustration even more distinct now in his black eyes."**

"I wanted to know why you didn't want to go to the dance. Not being able to see inside your mind, I wanted to know if you were not going for Jessica's sake, or if you liked someone else, it drove me insane." Edward chuckled dryly.

"Along with the rest of us." Jazz laughed.

**I stared back, surprised, expecting him to look quickly away. But instead he continued to gaze with probing intensity into my eyes. There was no question of me looking away. My hands started to shake.**

**"Mr. Cullen?" the teacher called, seeking the answer to a question that I hadn't heard.**

**"The Krebs Cycle," Edward answered, seeming reluctant as he turned to look at Mr. Banner."**

"That's so annoying. I bet you didn't even hear the question, just plucked the answer out of his head." Emmett complained.

"**I looked down at my book as soon as his eyes released me, trying to find my place. Cowardly as ever, I shifted my hair over my right shoulder to hide my face. I couldn't believe the rush of emotion pulsing through me - just because he'd happened to look at me for the first time in a half-dozen weeks. I couldn't allow him to have this level of influence over me. It was pathetic. More than pathetic, it was unhealthy."**

"She is right." Emmett chortled.

"**I tried very hard not to be aware of him for the rest of the hour, and, since that was impossible, at least not to let him know that I was aware of him. When the bell rang at last, I turned my back to him to gather my things, expecting him to leave immediately as usual.**

**"Bella?" His voice shouldn't have been so familiar to me, as if I'd known the sound of it all my life rather than for just a few short weeks.**

**I turned slowly, unwillingly. I didn't want to feel what I knew I would feel when I looked at his too-perfect face. My expression was wary when I finally turned to him; his expression was unreadable. He didn't say anything.**

**"What? Are you speaking to me again?" I finally asked, an unintentional note of petulance in my voice.**

**His lips twitched, fighting a smile. "No, not really," he admitted.**

**I closed my eyes and inhaled slowly through my nose, aware that I was gritting my teeth. He waited.**

**"Then what do you want, Edward?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed;"**

"Why would you do that Bella?" I asked. She blushed.

"Because I knew if I looked at him I would lose my train of thought." She confessed. Edward's chest seemed to swell and he couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"**it was easier to talk to him coherently that way.**

**"I'm sorry." He sounded sincere. "I'm being very rude, I know. But it's better this way, really.""**

"It is not better to be rude, Edward." I snapped.

"**I opened my eyes. His face was very serious.**

**"I don't know what you mean," I said, my voice guarded.**

**"It's better if we're not friends," he explained. "Trust me."**

**My eyes narrowed. I'd heard that before."**

Edward winced slightly.

"**"It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier," I hissed through my teeth. "You could have saved yourself all this regret."**

**"Regret?" The word, and my tone, obviously caught him off guard. "Regret for what?"**

**"For not just letting that stupid van squish me."**

**He was astonished. He stared at me in disbelief.**

**When he finally spoke, he almost sounded mad. "You think I regret saving your life?"**

**"I know you do," I snapped.**

**"You don't know anything." He was definitely mad.**

**I turned my head sharply away from him, clenching my jaw against all the wild accusations I wanted to hurl at him. I gathered my books together, then stood and walked to the door. I meant to sweep dramatically out of the room, but of course I caught the toe of my boot on the door jamb and dropped my books."**

Everyone burst out laughing as Bella blushed an even deeper scarlett. I kept both hands on Jazz, holding him against me. His body was tense.

"Jazz, I can see that you won't do anything." I said in a voice to low and quick for Bella to hear. He nodded stiffly. I tried to allow calm to flood through me, and then through him. After a second he relaxed ever so slightly.

**I stood there for a moment, thinking about leaving them. Then I sighed and bent to pick them up. He was there; he'd already stacked them into a pile. He handed them to me, his face hard.**

**"Thank you," I said icily.**

**His eyes narrowed.**

**"You're welcome," he retorted.**

**I straightened up swiftly, turned away from him again, and stalked off to Gym without looking back.**

**Gym was brutal. We'd moved on to basketball. My team never passed me the ball, so that was good, but I fell down a lot. Sometimes I took people with me."**

Emmett laughed so hard he shook Rose, who pushed him off the chair. He just sat on the floor laughing and soon Jazz was laughing as well.

"**Today I was worse than usual because my head was so filled with Edward. I tried to concentrate on my feet, but he kept creeping back into my thoughts just when I really needed my balance.**

**It was a relief, as always, to leave. I almost ran to the truck; there were just so many people I wanted to avoid. The truck had suffered only minimal damage in the accident. I'd had to replace the taillights, and if I'd had a real paint job, I would have touched that up. Tyler's parents had to sell their van for parts.**

**I almost had a stroke when I rounded the corner and saw a tall, dark figure leaning against the side of my truck. Then I realized it was just Eric. I started walking again.**

**"Hey, Eric," I called.**

**"Hi, Bella."**

**"What's up?" I said as I was unlocking the door. I wasn't paying attention to the uncomfortable edge in his voice, so his next words took me by surprise.**

**"Uh, I was just wondering... if you would go to the spring dance with me?" His voice broke on the last word.**

**"I thought it was girls' choice," I said, too startled to be diplomatic."**

"That was a little rude Bella." Said Esme. Bella nodded.

"**"Well, yeah," he admitted, shamefaced.**

**I recovered my composure and tried to make my smile warm. "Thank you for asking me, but I'm going to be in Seattle that day."**

**"Oh," he said. "Well, maybe next time."**

**"Sure," I agreed, and then bit my lip. I wouldn't want him to take that too literally.**

**He slouched off, back toward the school. I heard a low chuckle.**

**Edward was walking past the front of my truck, looking straight forward, his lips pressed together. I yanked the door open and jumped inside, slamming it loudly behind me. I revved the engine deafeningly and reversed out into the aisle. Edward was in his car already, two spaces down, sliding out smoothly in front of me, cutting me off. He stopped there - to wait for his family; I could see the four of them walking this way, but still by the cafeteria. I considered taking out the rear of his shiny Volvo,"**

Rose and Edward both gasped in horror.

"You wouldn't Bella!" His voice was full of shock. She just giggled.

"**but there were too many witnesses. I looked in my rearview mirror. A line was beginning to form. Directly behind me, Tyler Crowley was in his recently acquired used Sentra, waving. I was too aggravated to acknowledge him.**

**While I was sitting there, looking everywhere but at the car in front of me, I heard a knock on my passenger side window. I looked over; it was Tyler. I glanced back in my rearview mirror, confused. His car was still running, the door left open. I leaned across the cab to crank the window down. It was stiff. I got it halfway down, then gave up.**

**"I'm sorry, Tyler, I'm stuck behind Cullen." I was annoyed - obviously the holdup wasn't my fault."**

Bella scowled at Edward and then the book.

"**"Oh, I know - I just wanted to ask you something while we're trapped here." He grinned.**

**This could not be happening.**

**"Will you ask me to the spring dance?" he continued.**

**"I'm not going to be in town, Tyler." My voice sounded a little sharp. I had to remember it wasn't his fault that Mike and Eric had already used up my quota of patience for the day."**

"Bella, I am going to have to teach you to ward off unwanted boys. Clearly you cannot cope on your own." I told her firmly.

"**"Yeah, Mike said that," he admitted.**

**"Then why -""**

"Because you are very desirable." Edward told her, smirking.

"**He shrugged. "I was hoping you were just letting him down easy."**

**Okay, it was completely his fault.**

**"Sorry, Tyler," I said, working to hide my irritation. "I really am going out of town."**

**"That's cool. We still have prom."**

**And before I could respond, he was walking back to his car. I could feel the shock on my face. I looked forward to see Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper all sliding into the Volvo. In his rearview mirror, Edward's eyes were on me. He was unquestionably shaking with laughter, as if he'd heard every word Tyler had said. My foot itched toward the gas pedal... one little bump wouldn't hurt any of them, just that glossy silver paint job. I revved the engine."**

"Bella how could you even think that?" Edward gasped, looking horrified. Bella eyed him speculatively and I suddenly had a vision of Bella attempting to destroy his Volvo. I must admit the damage she created was very impressive for a clumsy human.

Edward didn't see the funny side when he saw it in my head. His mouth fell open and he gaped at Bella, shock and horror on his face, with just a little bit of fear.

"You wouldn't." His voice was a whimper. She giggled.

"**But they were all in, and Edward was speeding away. I drove home slowly, carefully, muttering to myself the whole way.**

**When I got home, I decided to make chicken enchiladas for dinner. It was a long process, and it would keep me busy. While I was simmering the onions and chilies, the phone rang. I was almost afraid to answer it, but it might be Charlie or my mom.**

**It was Jessica, and she was jubilant; Mike had caught her after school to accept her invitation. I celebrated with her briefly while I stirred. She had to go, she wanted to call Angela and Lauren to tell them. I suggested - with casual innocence - that maybe Angela, the shy girl who had Biology with me, could ask Eric. And Lauren, a standoffish girl who had always ignored me at the lunch table, could ask Tyler; I'd heard he was still available. Jess thought that was a great idea. Now that she was sure of Mike, she actually sounded sincere when she said she wished I would go to the dance. I gave her my Seattle excuse.**

**After I hung up, I tried to concentrate on dinner - dicing the chicken especially; I didn't **

**want to take another trip to the emergency room."**

"It's ok Bella, you can still do plenty with one hand." Emmett grinned, looking at Edward. Bella blushed again when she realised what he meant and Edward's look of horror was replaced with a scowl.

"**But my head was spinning, trying to analyze every word Edward had spoken today. What did he mean, it was better if we weren't friends?**

**My stomach twisted as I realized what he must have meant. He must see how absorbed I was by him; he must not want to lead me on... so we couldn't even be friends... because he wasn't interested in me at all.**

**Of course he wasn't interested in me, I thought angrily, my eyes stinging - a delayed reaction to the onions. I wasn't interesting. And he was. Interesting... and brilliant... and mysterious... and perfect... and beautiful... and possibly able to lift full-sized vans with one hand."**

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry I made you think that. You are every bit as perfect and beautiful as you think I am, in fact, you are more so." He gushed. Esme and I both nodded.

"Don't say that Bella. Edward's ego is big enough already without you giving him those kind of compliments."

"**Well, that was fine. I could leave him alone. I would leave him alone. I would get through my self-imposed sentence here in purgatory, and then hopefully some school in the Southwest, or possibly Hawaii, would offer me a scholarship. I focused my thoughts on sunny beaches and palm trees as I finished the enchiladas and put them in the oven.**

**Charlie seemed suspicious when he came home and smelled the green peppers. I couldn't blame him - the closest edible Mexican food was probably in southern California. But he was a cop, even if just a small-town cop, so he was brave enough to take the first bite. He seemed to like it. It was fun to watch as he slowly began trusting me in the kitchen.**

**"Dad?" I asked when he was almost done.**

**"Yeah, Bella?"**

**"Um, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to Seattle for the day a week from Saturday... if that's okay?" I didn't want to ask permission - it set a bad precedent - but I felt rude, so I tacked it on at the end."**

"You could teach Edward a thing or two about manners." Esme smiled at her. I could tell she was only partly joking and Edward hung his head.

"**"Why?" He sounded surprised, as if he were unable to imagine something that Forks couldn't offer.**

**"Well, I wanted to get few books - the library here is pretty limited - and maybe look at some clothes." I had more money than I was used to having, since, thanks to Charlie, I hadn't had to pay for a car. Not that the truck didn't cost me quite a bit in the gas department."**

Edward and Rose both shuddered at that thought.

"**"That truck probably doesn't get very good gas mileage," he said, echoing my thoughts.**

**"I know, I'll stop in Montesano and Olympia - and Tacoma if I have to."**

**"Are you going all by yourself?" he asked, and I couldn't tell if he was suspicious I had a secret boyfriend or just worried about car trouble."**

"Probably a little of both." Edward chuckled. His voice became more serious and he continued. "But he does love you Bella. I may not be able to read his mind well but I can hear enough to know how much he really cares for you."

I had seen enough in my vision of Bella dead at Edward's hand, to know that he was right.

"**"Yes."**

**"Seattle is a big city - you could get lost," he fretted.**

**"Dad, Phoenix is five times the size of Seattle - and I can read a map, don't worry about it."**

**"Do you want me to come with you?"**

**I tried to be crafty as I hid my horror.**

**"That's all right, Dad, I'll probably just be in dressing rooms all day - very boring."**

**"Oh, okay." The thought of sitting in women's clothing stores for any**

**period of time immediately put him off."**

"Nicely done Bella." I told her. "Maybe there is hope for you yet."

"**"Thanks." I smiled at him.**

**"Will you be back in time for the dance?"**

**Grrr. Only in a town this small would a father know when the high school dances were.**

**"No - I don't dance, Dad." He, of all people, should understand that - I didn't get my balance problems from my mother.**

**He did understand. "Oh, that's right," he realized.**

**The next morning, when I pulled into the parking lot, I deliberately parked as far as possible from the silver Volvo. I didn't want to put myself in the path of too much temptation and end up owing him a new car. Getting out of the cab, I fumbled with my key and it fell into a puddle at my feet. As I bent to get it, a white hand flashed out and grabbed it before I could. I jerked upright. Edward Cullen was right next to me, leaning casually against my truck.**

**"How do you do that?" I asked in amazed irritation.**

**"Do what?" He held my key out as he spoke. As I reached for it, he dropped it into my palm.**

**"Appear out of thin air."**

**"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant." His voice was quiet as usual - velvet, muted."**

"I'm sorry Bella, love. That wasn't nice. It was also most certainly not true. You are the most observant human I have ever seen." She smiled and kissed him.

"**I scowled at his perfect face."**

"Even when she is mad at him, he gets called perfect. Honestly Bella." Emmett sighed. "Are you _trying _to make his head explode." Edward smirked.

"**His eyes were light again today, a deep, golden honey color. Then I had to look down, to reassemble my now-tangled thoughts.**

**"Why the traffic jam last night?" I demanded, still looking away. "I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death."**

**"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance." He snickered."**

"I can't believe you Edward Cullen." Scolded Esme. Bella turned red again and I got another vision of his Volvo. This time the damage was worse.

His face fell. "Bella, I'm sorry. I promise never to do it again. Please don't hurt my Volvo." He begged in a whimper, staring into her eyes. Everyone laughed. Her heart stuttered as he did so.

"**"You..." I gasped. I couldn't think of a bad enough word. It felt like the heat of my anger should physically burn him, but he only seemed more amused."**

"Bad move Edward. You don't piss off the girls. They're crazy." Emmett told him in a mock serious voice. Rose smacked him round the back of the head.

"**"And I'm not pretending you don't exist," he continued.**

**"So you are trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?"**

**Anger flashed in his tawny eyes. His lips pressed into a hard line, all signs of humor gone.**

**"Bella, you are utterly absurd," he said, his low voice cold."**

"I can't believe Bella puts up with this. Edward you are suppose to love her. All you have done is ignore her or be rude!" I scolded him. Even Jazz and Emmett were looking unhappy with him.

"**My palms tingled - I wanted so badly to hit something. I was surprised at myself. I was usually a nonviolent person. I turned my back and started to walk away.**

**"Wait," he called. I kept walking, sloshing angrily through the rain. But he was next to me, easily keeping pace.**

**"I'm sorry, that was rude," he said as we walked. I ignored him. "I'm not saying it isn't true," he continued, "but it was rude to say it, anyway."**

**"Why won't you leave me alone?" I grumbled."**

"Because I can't love." He told her, kissing her hair.

"**"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me," he chuckled. He seemed to have recovered his good humor.**

**"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?" I asked severely."**

"I think he does Bella." I told her. "I'm surprised you haven't got whiplash trying to keep up with his mood swings."

"**"You're doing it again."**

**I sighed. "Fine then. What do you want to ask?"**

**"I was wondering if, a week from Saturday - you know, the day of the spring dance -""**

"Edward are you trying to be funny?" I glared at him.

"**"Are you trying to be funny?" I interrupted him, wheeling toward him."**

I grinned at Bella.

"**My face got drenched as I looked up at his expression.**

**His eyes were wickedly amused. "Will you please allow me to finish?"**

**I bit my lip and clasped my hands together, interlocking my fingers, so I couldn't do anything rash.**

**"I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride."**

**That was unexpected.**

**"What?" I wasn't sure what he was getting at.**

**"Do you want a ride to Seattle?"**

**"With who?" I asked, mystified.**

**"Myself, obviously." He enunciated every syllable, as if he were talking to someone mentally handicapped."**

"Oh come on Edward. You just called her unobservant and absurd, she was hardly going to expect you to offer to drive her somewhere." Jazz told him severely.

"**I was still stunned. "Why?"**

**"Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest, I'm not sure if your truck can make it."**

**"My truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern." I started to walk again, but I was too surprised to maintain the same level of anger.**

**"But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?" He matched my pace again.**

**"I don't see how that is any of your business." Stupid, shiny Volvo owner."**

The whole family laughed, including Bella.

"**"The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business."**

**"Honestly, Edward." I felt a thrill go through me as I said his name, and I hated it."**

Edward pouted. "I felt a thrill too, but I didn't hate it." He told her.

"Well, I didn't like you having this much effect on me when you seemed to hate me." She explained. He nodded but still looked a little upset.

"**"I can't keep up with you. I thought you didn't want to be my friend."**

**"I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be.""**

"Oh yes Edward, that makes perfect sense." I said sarcastically.

"**"Oh, thanks, now that's all cleared up." Heavy sarcasm. I realized I had stopped walking again. We were under the shelter of the cafeteria roof now, so I could more easily look at his face. Which certainly didn't help my clarity of thought.**

**"It would be more... prudent for you not to be my friend," he explained. "But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella."**

**His eyes were gloriously intense as he uttered that last sentence, his voice smoldering. I couldn't remember how to breathe.**

**"Will you go with me to Seattle?" he asked, still intense. I couldn't speak yet, so I just nodded. He smiled briefly, and then his face became serious.**

**"You really should stay away from me," he warned. "I'll see you in class."**

**He turned abruptly and walked back the way we'd come."**

"That's the end of the chapter." Carlisle announced.

"Edward, you really were such an idiot. If I had known how rude you were to Bella I would have knocked some sense into you." I told him with a growl.

He had the decency to look shamefaced and apologised, yet again, to Bella. Bella then yawned.

"Ok, that's enough for tonight." Said Carlisle. "Let Bella sleep and we can continue in the morning." The family steadily dispersed. Rose and Emmett left quickly, heading out into the forest. Esme and Carlisle wished Bella goodnight and then excused themselves.

"Goodnight Bella." I said. Jazz nodded to her and then we ran up to our room. As soon as the door was shut I jumped into Jazz's arms, my legs around his waist, and kissed him deeply. My arms around his neck. His arms immediately came to support me and he kissed me back. The night was blissful.


	6. Chapter 6

(E. Pov)

I put Bella in the bed I had had installed in my room. She seemed surprised to see one and I chuckled at her expression. There was little humour, I was upset with myself.

Bella lay back and I held her in my arms.

"Edward, you know all of this already happened. There is no point worrying about what happened." She told me, sensing my mood. I said nothing. Yet again, my beautiful Bella was trying to let me off the hook for my mistakes. I started to hum her lullaby and within a few minutes she was asleep. Hopefully the ones about the future would be better.

I considered what I had learnt about Bella from her thoughts. She clearly loved me. Much more than I had thought. Even with my rudeness and hostility she was obsessed and dreaming about me. Assuming her feelings only increased as I became nicer then it was pretty close to how I felt about her. No wonder she had freaked out in the hospital about my leaving her.

The problem was leaving would possibly save her life. I couldn't be so selfish and take her soul. The only other solution was to stay with her for her human years which Bella was set against. I sighed. What a mess.

"Edward. I love you." Mumbled Bella in her sleep. I smiled.

"I love you too, my Bella." I whispered in her ear. She snuggled closer against me as I said this.

I thought about how Bella had perceived everything I had done and said. I had been much better an concealing my feelings for her than I had realised. I had been hostile and rude, which my mother and sister kept scolding me for and rightfully so. Yet it still hurt when Bella had said she was scared of me to the point of possibly skipping class. That had hurt much more than I cared to admit.

It was a long night. Once Bella had finished her sleep-talking I set off to find Rosalie. She wasn't hard to find. She and Emmett had returned from whatever they were doing and she was watching Emmett play one of his video games.

"Rose, we need to talk before Bella wakes up."

"Why?"

"Because Bella, it seems, is already scared by me in the book and your hostility is really not helping. I would prefer it if you actually liked her, but please at least stop the open hostility to her. I mean," I added with a wink at Emmett. "I put up with Emmett for you." He growled.

"I see she really does love you and would never put our family in danger." She admitted, which was more than I had hoped for, given her responses so far. Her thoughts wandered off to the fact that I found Bella more desirable then Rosalie herself. I fought to hide smirk.

"Rose, it isn't that I don't think," She glared at me and jerked her head towards Emmett. I couldn't hide my smirk this time. She rose fluidly and ran out towards the woods and I followed her.

"Aww, you worried Emmett will find out how shallow you are? He already knows." I pointed out.

"Shut up Edward."

"Anyway, it isn't that I don't think you are beautiful Rose, of course you are. More so than most other vampires but I only ever loved you as a sister. Much the same way I only ever had feelings for Tanya as a cousin. Bella has never been that to me and I love her the way you love Emmett." I tried to explain. She looked thoughtful. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't keep scaring her any more then necessary."

"Well, I will try to be nicer to Bella. Seeing her thoughts made me realise how much she really does love you. And she would never reveal our secret. I understand now that you love her and I'm beginning to see why." I could see in her thoughts that she did admire Bella's love for me to the point that she would lie for me despite what I had done. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I am lucky. Thank you Rose. I suppose you are a half decent sister after all." She smacked me on the arm. "Ow." I complained. She ran back inside to Emmett and I ran back to Bella. When I returned she was tossing and turning as if having a nightmare. I quickly got on the bed beside her and held her close to me. I started humming her lullaby again and she soon calmed down. The rest of the night was blissful. I pushed all the problems and negative thoughts out of my head and focused on Bella in my arms. Although my brain was more than capable of thinking about both I hummed her lullaby and held her close. This made me incredibly happy. I didn't deserve such an angel.

When morning finally came, Bella woke. She stretched and turned to see me smiling at her. She looked at me and then around the room, confusion written on her face. After a minute she seemed to remember where she was and leaned over to kiss me. I pressed my lips to hers and she automatically locked her arms around my neck. Her heart was pounding. After a few seconds I had to break her hold gently. She was breathing heavily and pouted.

"Do you need a human minute?" I asked her. She nodded and went to the bathroom. I went down to the kitchen and started looking around for something to make Bella breakfast with. Esme did have to go shopping to keep up the pretence that we ate but I had no idea what she would have for breakfast.

As I studied the possible options, Bella came down and looked at my puzzled expression. She grinned and started looking around the kitchen. She frowned and then pulled out some eggs, handing them to me. I looked from her to the eggs. _Ok, _I thought to myself, _it can't be that hard. _I was about to get a pan out when Esme came in and giggled at the sight of me trying to cook.

Alice came running in. _Edward what are you doing, I just had a vision of the kitchen in a complete mess and Esme is not going to be happy._ I groaned and Bella grinned at me.

"Go and sit down you two, I will get Bella breakfast." Said Esme, firmly. I nodded and took Bella by the hand, leading her to the front room. The loveseat was already occupied by Rose and Emmett. Rose gave Bella a small smile. I saw shock flit across her face and then she smiled back. _Thank you_ I mouthed at Rose, who just nodded. Emmett jumped up and pulled Bella into a bear hug.

"Can't...breathe...Emmett." She gasped. He put her down grinning. Carlisle came down as Esme brought the plate of eggs in for Bella. Most of the family turned their noses away from the smell but Bella ate with gusto. Jasper and Alice then came into the room, holding hands. They were much less prone to public affection than the other couples but they knew each other so well. Once everyone was seated Esme picked up the book to started reading.


	7. Chapter 7

(E. Pov)

"**Chapter 5: Blood Type." **Read Esme.

"**I made my way to English in a daze. I didn't even realize when I first walked in that class had already started.**

**"Thank you for joining us, Miss Swan," Mr. Mason said in a disparaging tone.**

**I flushed and hurried to my seat.**

**It wasn't till class ended that I realized Mike wasn't sitting in his usual seat next to me. I felt a twinge of guilt."**

"Oh Bella, I need to teach you better than that. He wants to be more than friends, you shouldn't feel bad for not liking him in return." Alice told her.

"She feels bad about hurting his feelings. It's kind of her." Esme replied firmly.

"**But he and Eric both met me at the door as usual, so I figured I wasn't totally unforgiven. Mike seemed to become more himself as we walked, gaining enthusiasm as he talked about the weather report for this weekend. The rain was supposed to take a minor break, and so maybe his beach trip would be possible. I tried to sound eager, to make up for disappointing him yesterday. It was hard; rain or no rain, it would still only be in the high forties, if we were lucky.**

**The rest of the morning passed in a blur. It was difficult to believe that I hadn't just imagined what Edward had said, and the way his eyes had looked. Maybe it was just a very convincing dream that I'd confused with reality. That seemed more probable than that I really appealed to him on any level."**

"Oh Bella," Esme sighed sadly.

"Love, you are beautiful, brave, selfless and kind. And you seem to appeal to every male in school. I wish you would see that." I told her, but she just blushed and shook her head.

"**So I was impatient and frightened as Jessica and I entered the cafeteria. I wanted to see his face, to see if he'd gone back to the cold, indifferent person I'd known for the last several weeks. Or if, by some miracle, I'd really heard what I thought I'd heard this morning. Jessica babbled on and on about her dance plans - Lauren and Angela had asked the other boys and they were all going together - completely unaware of my inattention.**

**Disappointment flooded through me as my eyes unerringly focused on his table. The other four were there, but he was absent. Had he gone home? I followed the still-babbling Jessica through the line, crushed. I'd lost my appetite - I bought nothing but a bottle of lemonade. I just wanted to go sit down and sulk."**

I smiled down at Bella, feeling very light. Esme was watching us, both her face and her thoughts shone with pride and joy.

"**"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica said, finally breaking through my abstraction with his name. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."**

**My head snapped up. I followed her gaze to see Edward, smiling crookedly, staring at me from an empty table across the cafeteria from where he usually sat. Once he'd caught my eye, he raised one hand and motioned with his index finger for me to join him. As I stared in disbelief, he winked."**

Everyone turned to stare at me. _Edward can flirt? He has fun?_ Emmett was thinking. I laughed out loud and Bella looked at me curiously. I shook my head

**"Does he mean you?" Jessica asked with insulting astonishment in her voice.**

**"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework,""**

Everyone laughed at the idea of me needing help with homework. _She could help you Eddie. You could study anatomy together. _Emmett was grinning broadly. Out loud he said.

"About time he had some help. It's not as fun alone." Rosalie smacked him around the back of the head.

"**I muttered for her benefit. "Um, I'd better go see what he wants."**

**I could feel her staring after me as I walked away.**

**When I reached his table, I stood behind the chair across from him, unsure.**

**"Why don't you sit with me today?" he asked, smiling.**

**I sat down automatically, watching him with caution. He was still smiling. It was hard to believe that someone so beautiful could be real. I was afraid that he might disappear in a sudden puff of smoke, and I would wake up."**

I had to laugh at that.

"Well you are mythical." Bella defended herself. Everyone stared chuckling.

"**He seemed to be waiting for me to say something.**

**"This is different," I finally managed.**

**"Well..." He paused, and then the rest of the words followed in a rush. "I decided as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."**

**I waited for him to say something that made sense. The seconds ticked by.**

**"You know I don't have any idea what you mean," I eventually pointed out.**

**"I know." He smiled again,"**

"Edward you are so annoying!" Exclaimed Alice. "It's a wonder Bella puts up with you."

"**and then he changed the subject. "I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you."**

**"They'll survive." I could feel their stares boring into my back.**

**"I may not give you back, though," he said with a wicked glint in his eyes.**

**I gulped.**

**He laughed. "You look worried."**

**"No," I said, but, ridiculously, my voice broke. "Surprised, actually... what brought all this on?"**

**"I told you - I got tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up." He was still smiling, but his ocher eyes were serious.**

**"Giving up?" I repeated in confusion.**

**"Yes - giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may." His smile faded as he explained, and a hard edge crept into his voice."**

"Are you trying to confuse the hell out of her or what Edward? Or just scare her into staying away from you?" Rose put in.

**"You lost me again."**

**The breathtaking crooked smile reappeared.**

**"I always say too much when I'm talking to you - that's one of the problems."**

**"Don't worry - I don't understand any of it," I said wryly.**

**"I'm counting on that."**

**"So, in plain English, are we friends now?"**

**"Friends..." he mused, dubious."**

"Honestly Bella, I was dubious, it didn't sound like enough to me." I grinned at her. She turned faintly pink and kissed my cheek.

"**"Or not," I muttered.**

**He grinned. "Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you." Behind his smile, the warning was real.**

**"You say that a lot," I noted, trying to ignore the sudden trembling in my stomach and keep my voice even.**

**"Yes, because you're not listening to me. I'm still waiting for you to believe it. If you're smart, you'll avoid me.""**

"Good job I'm not smart then. I would have missed out on so much." Bella looked at me smiling. I tried to smile back but it didn't reach my eyes. Yes, she would have missed out on plenty of near death experiences. Of course it would have crushed me if she had decided to stay away but I would take that pain if it kept her safe.

Being Bella, she saw something was wrong and kissed my cheek, running her fingers through my hair gently.

"**"I think you've made your opinion on the subject of my intellect clear, too." My eyes narrowed.**

**He smiled apologetically.**

**"So, as long as I'm being... not smart, we'll try to be friends?" I struggled to sum up the confusing exchange.**

**"That sounds about right."**

**I looked down at my hands wrapped around the lemonade bottle, not sure what to do now.**

**"What are you thinking?" he asked curiously.**

**I looked up into his deep gold eyes, became befuddled, and, as usual, blurted out the truth.**

**"I'm trying to figure out what you are."**

**His jaw tightened, but he kept his smile in place with some effort."**

"You were too observant. I was worried you might actually guess right. I knew you would definitely get in right if you went digging." I told her.

"**"Are you having any luck with that?" he asked in an offhand tone.**

**"Not too much," I admitted.**

**He chuckled. "What are your theories?"**

**I blushed. I had been vacillating during the last month between Bruce Wayne and Peter Parker." **

"Ha! Bella thinks Edward is Spiderman.! Emmett snorted with laughter. I rolled my eyes at him but I couldn't help smiling.

"**There was no way I was going to own up to that.**

**"Won't you tell me?" he asked, tilting his head to one side with a shockingly tempting smile.**

**I shook my head. "Too embarrassing."**

**"That's really frustrating, you know," he complained.**

**"No," I disagreed quickly, my eyes narrowing, "I can't imagine why that would be frustrating at all - just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean... now, why would that be frustrating?"**

**He grimaced."**

"You tell him Bella." Alice cheered. "About time somebody did." The others nodded, except Carlisle and Esme.

**"Or better," I continued, the pent-up annoyance flowing freely now, "say that person also did a wide range of bizarre things - from saving your life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a pariah the next, and he never explained any of that, either, even after he promised. That, also, would be very non-frustrating.""**

"She definitely has a point Edward." Alice said to me with a smile.

**"You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?""**

"Can you blame her. You are annoying, rude and obnoxious." Rose pointed out. I scowled

**""I don't like double standards."**

**We stared at each other, unsmiling.**

**He glanced over my shoulder, and then, unexpectedly, he snickered.**

**"What?"**

**"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you - he's debating whether or not to come break up our fight." He snickered again.**

**"I don't know who you're talking about," I said frostily. "But I'm sure you're wrong, anyway.""**

"I loved the way you disowned Mike so quickly." I told her. She laughed.

"**"I'm not. I told you, most people are easy to read."**

**"Except me, of course."**

**"Yes. Except for you." His mood shifted suddenly; his eyes turned brooding. "I wonder why that is."**

**I had to look away from the intensity of his stare. I concentrated on unscrewing the lid of my lemonade. I took a swig, staring at the table without seeing it.**

**"Aren't you hungry?" he asked, distracted.**

**"No." I didn't feel like mentioning that my stomach was already full - of butterflies. **

**"You?" I looked at the empty table in front of him.**

**"No, I'm not hungry." I didn't understand his expression - it looked like he was enjoying some private joke.**

"I see the joke now." Bella told me with a smile.

**"Can you do me a favor?" I asked after a second of hesitation.**

**He was suddenly wary. "That depends on what you want."**

**"It's not much," I assured him.**

**He waited, guarded but curious.**

**"I just wondered... if you could warn me beforehand the next time you decide to ignore me for my own good. Just so I'm prepared." I looked at the lemonade bottle as I spoke, tracing the circle of the opening with my pinkie finger.**

**"That sounds fair." He was pressing his lips together to keep from laughing when I looked up.**

**"Thanks."**

**"Then can I have one answer in return?" he demanded.**

**"One."**

**"Tell me one theory.""**

"Oh come on Bella, how could you not see that coming?" Alice giggled.

"**Whoops. "Not that one."**

**"You didn't qualify, you just promised one answer," he reminded me.**

**"And you've broken promises yourself," I reminded him back."**

I winced at the reminder.

"**"Just one theory - I won't laugh."**

**"Yes, you will." I was positive about that.**

**He looked down, and then glanced up at me through his long black lashes, his ocher eyes scorching.**

**"Please?" he breathed, leaning toward me.**

**I blinked, my mind going blank. Holy crow, how did he do that?**

**"Er, what?" I asked, dazed.**

**"Please tell me just one little theory." His eyes still smoldered at me.**

"His eyes smolder? Really Bella?" Emmett grinned.

**"Um, well, bitten by a radioactive spider?" Was he a hypnotist, too? Or was I just a hopeless pushover?**

**"That's not very creative," he scoffed.**

**"I'm sorry, that's all I've got," I said, miffed.**

**"You're not even close," he teased.**

**"No spiders?"**

**"Nope."**

**"And no radioactivity?"**

**"None."**

**"Dang," I sighed.**

**"Kryptonite doesn't bother me, either,""**

"You had me worried, I thought your next question might be about bites though so I had add that in." I grinned at her.

"**he chuckled."**

"Good job not laughing at her bro." Said Jasper, shaking his head.

"**"You're not supposed to laugh, remember?"**

**He struggled to compose his face.**

**"I'll figure it out eventually," I warned him.**

**"I wish you wouldn't try." He was serious again.**

**"Because... ?"**

**"What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?" He smiled playfully, but his eyes were impenetrable."**

"Oh, very smart Edward. Why didn't you just tell her there and then?" Rosalie said, looking slightly annoyed.

"**"Oh," I said, as several things he'd hinted fell suddenly into place. "I see."**

**"Do you?" His face was abruptly severe, as if he were afraid that he'd accidentally said too much.**

**"You're dangerous?" I guessed, my pulse quickening as I intuitively realized the truth of my own words. He was dangerous. He'd been trying to tell me that all along.**

**He just looked at me, eyes full of some emotion I couldn't comprehend.**

**"But not bad," I whispered, shaking my head. "No, I don't believe that you're bad.""**

"I still believe that." Bella told me. "None of you are bad." Everyone smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you Bella." Carlisle said quietly. _I do wish you would listen to her son. You are a good person._ He thought, though it sounded sad.

"**"You're wrong." His voice was almost inaudible. He looked down, stealing my bottle lid and then spinning it on its side between his fingers. I stared at him, wondering why I didn't feel afraid. He meant what he was saying - that was obvious. But I just felt anxious, on edge... and, more than anything else, fascinated. The same way I always felt when I was near him.**

**The silence lasted until I noticed that the cafeteria was almost empty.**

**I jumped to my feet. "We're going to be late."**

**"I'm not going to class today," he said, twirling the lid so fast it was just a blur.**

**"Why not?"**

**"It's healthy to ditch class now and then." He smiled up at me, but his eyes were still troubled."**

"Correction, it's healthy for the humans if the vampires to skip class when blood is going to be spilt." I laughed.

"Wish I had skipped that lesson with you." Bella muttered.

"**"Well, I'm going," I told him. I was far too big a coward to risk getting caught.**

**He turned his attention back to his makeshift top. "I'll see you later, then."**

**I hesitated, torn, but then the first bell sent me hurrying out the door - with a last glance confirming that he hadn't moved a centimeter.**

**As I half-ran to class, my head was spinning faster than the bottle cap. So few questions had been answered in comparison to how many new questions had been raised. At least the rain had stopped.**

**I was lucky; Mr. Banner wasn't in the room yet when I arrived. I settled quickly into my seat, aware that both Mike and Angela were staring at me. Mike looked resentful; Angela looked surprised, and slightly awed.**

**Mr. Banner came in the room then, calling the class to order. He was juggling a few small cardboard boxes in his arms. He put them down on Mike's table, telling him to start passing them around the class.**

**"Okay, guys, I want you all to take one piece from each box," he said as he produced a pair of rubber gloves from the pocket of his lab jacket and pulled them on. The sharp sound as the gloves snapped into place against his wrists seemed ominous to me. "The first should be an indicator card," he went on, grabbing a white card with four squares marked on it and displaying it. "The second is a four-pronged applicator -" he held up something that looked like a nearly toothless hair pick "- and the third is a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic and split it open. The barb was invisible from this distance, but my stomach flipped.**

**"I'll be coming around with a dropper of water to prepare your cards, so please don't start until I get to you." He began at Mike's table again, carefully putting one drop of water in each of the four squares. "Then I want you to carefully prick your finger with the lancet..." He grabbed Mike's hand and jabbed the spike into the tip of Mike's middle finger. Oh no. Clammy moisture broke out across my forehead.**

**"Put a small drop of blood on each of the prongs." He demonstrated, squeezing Mike's finger till the blood flowed. I swallowed convulsively, my stomach heaving."**

"You feel sick at the sight of blood Bella? Some vampire you would make." Emmett laughed. I growled at him angrily. _Chill bro. It was just a joke. _

**"And then apply it to the card," he finished, holding up the dripping red card for us to see. I closed my eyes, trying to hear through the ringing in my ears.**

**"The Red Cross is having a blood drive in Port Angeles next weekend, so I thought you should all know your blood type." He sounded proud of himself. "Those of you who aren't eighteen yet will need a parent's permission - I have slips at my desk."**

**He continued through the room with his water drops. I put my cheek against the cool black tabletop and tried to hold on to my consciousness. All around me I could hear squeals, complaints, and giggles as my classmates skewered their fingers. I breathed slowly in and out through my mouth.**

**"Bella, are you all right?" Mr. Banner asked. His voice was close to my head, and it sounded alarmed.**

**"I already know my blood type, Mr. Banner," I said in a weak voice. I was afraid to raise my head.**

**"Are you feeling faint?"**

**"Yes, sir," I muttered, internally kicking myself for not ditching when I had the chance."**

"Bella, you faint at the sight of blood?" Emmett roared with laughter. Everyone else giggled loudly as Bella blushed. Jasper was on his knees again with the full mirth of seven of us and himself. He projected that mood back to us and soon we were all rolling around on the floor like hooligans.

"**"Can someone take Bella to the nurse, please?" he called.**

**I didn't have to look up to know that it would be Mike who volunteered."**

I immediately sobered up. Wretched Newton.

"**"Can you walk?" Mr. Banner asked.**

**"Yes," I whispered. Just let me get out of here, I thought. I'll crawl.**

**Mike seemed eager as he put his arm around my waist and pulled my arm over his shoulder."**

I growled louder. Touching MY Bella. _Just be grateful he was helping her. _Esme thought. I nodded slightly.

"**I leaned against him heavily on the way out of the classroom.**

**Mike towed me slowly across campus. When we were around the edge of the cafeteria, out of sight of building four in case Mr. Banner was watching, I stopped.**

**"Just let me sit for a minute, please?" I begged.**

**He helped me sit on the edge of the walk.**

**"And whatever you do, keep your hand in your pocket," I warned. I was still so dizzy. I slumped over on my side, putting my cheek against the freezing, damp cement of the sidewalk, closing my eyes. That seemed to help a little.**

**"Wow, you're green, Bella," Mike said nervously.**

**"Bella?" a different voice called from the distance.**

**No! Please let me be imagining that horribly familiar voice.**

**"What's wrong - is she hurt?" His voice was closer now, and he sounded upset. I wasn't imagining it. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to die. Or, at the very least, not to throw up."**

Emmett grinned even wider.

"**Mike seemed stressed. "I think she's fainted. I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger."**

**"Bella." Edward's voice was right beside me, relieved now. "Can you hear me?"**

**"No," I groaned. "Go away.""**

Everyone laughed.

"**He chuckled.**

**"I was taking her to the nurse," Mike explained in a defensive tone, "but she wouldn't go any farther."**

**"I'll take her," Edward said. I could hear the smile still in his voice. "You can go back to class."**

**"No," Mike protested. "I'm supposed to do it."**

**Suddenly the sidewalk disappeared from beneath me. My eyes flew open in shock. Edward had scooped me up in his arms, as easily as if I weighed ten pounds instead of a hundred and ten.**

**"Put me down!" Please, please let me not vomit on him. He was walking before I was finished talking."**

"Please vomit on him, please vomit on him." Emmett was chanting.

**"Hey!" Mike called, already ten paces behind us.**

**Edward ignored him. "You look awful," he told me, grinning.**

**"Put me back on the sidewalk," I moaned. The rocking movement of his walk was not helping. He held me away from his body, gingerly, supporting all my weight with just his arms - it didn't seem to bother him.**

**"So you faint at the sight of blood?" he asked. This seemed to entertain him.**

**I didn't answer. I closed my eyes again and fought the nausea with all my strength, clamping my lips together."**

"Please Bella, throw up, for me." Emmett begged

"**"And not even your own blood," he continued, enjoying himself.**

**I don't know how he opened the door while carrying me, but it was suddenly warm, so I knew we were inside.**

**"Oh my," I heard a female voice gasp.**

**"She fainted in Biology," Edward explained.**

**I opened my eyes. I was in the office, and Edward was striding past the front counter toward the nurse's door. Ms. Cope, the redheaded front office receptionist, ran ahead of him to hold it open. The grandmotherly nurse looked up from a novel, astonished, as Edward swung me into the room and placed me gently on the crackly paper that covered the brown vinyl mattress on the one cot. Then he moved to stand against the wall as far across the narrow room as possible. His eyes were bright, excited.**

**"She's just a little faint," he reassured the startled nurse. "They're blood typing in Biology."**

**The nurse nodded sagely. "There's always one.""**

"And that one would always be Bella." Carlisle chuckled. "Maybe I should permanently reserve room for you at the hospital." Bella blushed as everyone laughed.

"**He muffled a snicker.**

**"Just lie down for a minute, honey; it'll pass."**

**"I know," I sighed. The nausea was already fading.**

**"Does this happen a lot?" she asked.**

**"Sometimes," I admitted. Edward coughed to hide another laugh.**

**"You can go back to class now," she told him.**

**"I'm supposed to stay with her." He said this with such assured authority that - even though she pursed her lips - the nurse didn't argue it further.**

**"I'll go get you some ice for your forehead, dear," she said to me, and then bustled out of the room.**

**"You were right," I moaned, letting my eyes close.**

**"I usually am -"**

"Edward Cullen you are so arrogant!" Alice exclaimed

"**but about what in particular this time?"**

**"Ditching is healthy." I practiced breathing evenly.**

**"You scared me for a minute there," he admitted after a pause. His tone made it sound like he was confessing a humiliating weakness. "I thought Newton was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods."**

**"Ha ha." I still had my eyes closed, but I was feeling more normal every minute.**

**"Honestly - I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned that I might have to avenge your murder.""**

"Which of course I would have done." I told her. She shivered slightly

**"Poor Mike. I'll bet he's mad."**

**"He absolutely loathes me," Edward said cheerfully."**

"He's not the only one." Muttered Rose with a grin.

"I don't blame him. You are annoying." Alice told me.

**"You can't know that," I argued, but then I wondered suddenly if he could.**

**"I saw his face - I could tell."**

**"How did you see me? I thought you were ditching." I was almost fine now, though the queasiness would probably pass faster if I'd eaten something for lunch. On the other hand, maybe it was lucky my stomach was empty.**

**"I was in my car, listening to a CD." Such a normal response - it surprised me."**

I laughed. "What should I have been doing?" I asked her.

"I don't know, you are weird, so probably something strange." She replied with a smile

**I heard the door and opened my eyes to see the nurse with a cold compress in her hand.**

**"Here you go, dear." She laid it across my forehead. "You're looking better," she added.**

**"I think I'm fine," I said, sitting up. Just a little ringing in my ears, no spinning. The mint green walls stayed where they should.**

**I could see she was about to make me lie back down, but the door opened just then, and Ms. Cope stuck her head in.**

**"We've got another one," she warned.**

**I hopped down to free up the cot for the next invalid.**

**I handed the compress back to the nurse. "Here, I don't need this."**

**And then Mike staggered through the door, now supporting a sallow-looking Lee Stephens, another boy in our Biology class. Edward and I drew back against the wall to give them room.**

**"Oh no," Edward muttered. "Go out to the office, Bella."**

**I looked up at him, bewildered.**

**"Trust me - go."**

**I spun and caught the door before it closed, darting out of the infirmary. I could feel Edward right behind me.**

**"You actually listened to me." He was stunned.**

**"I smelled the blood," I said, wrinkling my nose."**

Everyone looked at Bella in surprise.

"People can't smell blood." Said Emmett.

"**Lee wasn't sick from watching other people, like me.**

**"People can't smell blood," he contradicted."**

"Oh great. Now I think like Edward, God help me." He complained and I threw a pillow at him.

"**"Well, I can - that's what makes me sick. It smells like rust... and salt.""**

"That's very interesting Bella." Carlisle said, his medical knowledge kicking in.

"**He was staring at me with an unfathomable expression.**

**"What?" I asked.**

**"It's nothing."**

**Mike came through the door then, glancing from me to Edward. The look he gave Edward confirmed what Edward had said about loathing. He looked back at me, his eyes glum.**

**"You look better," he accused.**

**"Just keep your hand in your pocket," I warned him again."**

"Ha! I was thinking about hitting Newton for speaking to you like that, I thought you were talking to me for a second. Had me worried." I told her.

"You were going to hit Newton for that? You have been much worse Edward." Alice chided me. _Edward you mustn't. You would hurt him badly. _Esme thought. I just nodded.

**"It's not bleeding anymore," he muttered. "Are you going back to class?"**

**"Are you kidding? I'd just have to turn around and come back."**

**"Yeah, I guess... So are you going this weekend? To the beach?" While he spoke, he flashed another glare toward Edward, who was standing against the cluttered counter, motionless as a sculpture, staring off into space.**

**I tried to sound as friendly as possible. "Sure, I said I was in."**

**"We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten." His eyes flickered to Edward again, wondering if he was giving out too much information. His body language made it clear that it wasn't an open invitation.**

**"I'll be there," I promised.**

**"I'll see you in Gym, then," he said, moving uncertainly toward the door.**

**"See you," I replied. He looked at me once more, his round face slightly pouting, and then as he walked slowly through the door, his shoulders slumped. A swell of sympathy washed over me. I pondered seeing his disappointed face again... in Gym.**

**"Gym," I groaned.**

**"I can take care of that." I hadn't noticed Edward moving to my side, but he spoke now in my ear. "Go sit down and look pale," he muttered."**

"Yeah, thanks for that Edward. I need you to do that more often." Bella looked at me hopefully.

"Sorry love, you aren't ill enough really. Unless you wish to faint everyday." She looked like she was considering it.

"**That wasn't a challenge; I was always pale, and my recent swoon had left a light sheen of sweat on my face. I sat in one of the creaky folding chairs and rested my head against the wall with my eyes closed. Fainting spells always exhausted me. I heard Edward speaking softly at the counter.**

**"Ms. Cope?"**

**"Yes?" I hadn't heard her return to her desk.**

**"Bella has Gym next hour, and I don't think she feels well enough. Actually, I was thinking I should take her home now. Do you think you could excuse her from class?" His voice was like melting honey. I could imagine how much more overwhelming his eyes would be."**

"First his voice smoulders, now it is like melting honey?" Jasper was grinning at Bella. "You make the strangest comparisons."

**"Do you need to be excused, too, Edward?" Ms. Cope fluttered. Why couldn't I do that?**

**"No, I have Mrs. Goff, she won't mind."**

**"Okay, it's all taken care of. You feel better, Bella," she called to me. I nodded weakly, hamming it up just a bit."**

"You should not be an actress Bella." I told her.

**"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you again?" With his back to the receptionist, his expression became sarcastic.**

**"I'll walk."**

**I stood carefully, and I was still fine. He held the door for me, his smile polite but his eyes mocking. I walked out into the cold, fine mist that had just begun to fall. It felt nice - the first time I'd enjoyed the constant moisture falling out of the sky - as it washed my face clean of the sticky perspiration.**

**"Thanks," I said as he followed me out. "It's almost worth getting sick to miss Gym."**

**"Anytime." He was staring straight forward, squinting into the rain.**

**"So are you going? This Saturday, I mean?" I was hoping he would, though it seemed unlikely. I couldn't picture him loading up to carpool with the rest of the kids from school; he didn't belong in the same world. But just hoping that he might gave me the first twinge of enthusiasm I'd felt for the outing.**

**"Where are you all going, exactly?" He was still looking ahead, expressionless.**

**"Down to La Push, to First Beach." I studied his face, trying to read it. His eyes seemed to narrow infinitesimally."**

"Way too observant Bella. I would have loved to have gone and spent extra time with you." I said a little wistfully. I may have been able to keep her finding out what I was. Although she seemed fine with.

"**He glanced down at me from the corner of his eye, smiling wryly. "I really don't think I was invited."**

**I sighed. "I just invited you."**

**"Let's you and I not push poor Mike any further this week. We don't want him to snap." **

**His eyes danced; he was enjoying the idea more than he should.**

**"Mike-schmike." I muttered, preoccupied by the way he'd said "you and I." I liked it more than I should."**

"Me too love." I told her

"**We were near the parking lot now. I veered left, toward my truck. Something caught my jacket, yanking me back.**

**"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, outraged. He was gripping a fistful of my jacket in one hand."**

"Edward!" Esme said. "You should know better." I hung my head.

**I was confused. "I'm going home."**

**"Didn't you hear me promise to take you safely home? Do you think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?" His voice was still indignant.**

**"What condition? And what about my truck?" I complained.**

**"I'll have Alice drop it off after school." He was towing me toward his car now, pulling me by my jacket."**

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you do not treat a lady like that!" Esme yelled at me.

"**It was all I could do to keep from falling backward. He'd probably just drag me along anyway if I did.**

**"Let go!" I insisted. He ignored me. I staggered along sideways across the wet sidewalk until we reached the Volvo. Then he finally freed me - I stumbled against the passenger door."**

Alice and Rosalie both got up and smacked me. "I do not understand why Bella puts up with this. Clearly we are going to have to teach you manners."

**"You are so pushy!" I grumbled.**

**"It's open," was all he responded. He got in the driver's side.**

**"I am perfectly capable of driving myself home!" I stood by the car, fuming."**

"I'm sure you were, love. But I wasn't capable of letting you go."

"That is no excuse for your behaviour." Alice scowled at me.

"**It was raining harder now, and I'd never put my hood up, so my hair was dripping down my back.**

**He lowered the automatic window and leaned toward me across the seat. "Get in, Bella."**

**I didn't answer. I was mentally calculating my chances of reaching the truck before he could catch me. I had to admit, they weren't good.**

**"I'll just drag you back," he threatened, guessing my plan.**

**I tried to maintain what dignity I could as I got into his car. I wasn't very successful - I looked like a half-drowned cat and my boots squeaked.**

**"This is completely unnecessary," I said stiffly.**

**He didn't answer. He fiddled with the controls, turning the heater up and the music down. As he pulled out of the parking lot, I was preparing to give him the silent treatment - my face in full pout mode - but then I recognized the music playing, and my curiosity got the better of my intentions.**

**"Clair de Lune?" I asked, surprised.**

**"You know Debussy?" He sounded surprised, too."**

"You have awful music tastes too Bella?" Emmett groaned.

"**"Not well," I admitted. "My mother plays a lot of classical music around the house - I only know my favorites."**

**"It's one of my favorites, too." He stared out through the rain, lost in thought.**

**I listened to the music, relaxing against the light gray leather seat. It was impossible not to respond to the familiar, soothing melody. The rain blurred everything outside the window into gray and green smudges. I began to realize we were driving very fast; the car moved so steadily, so evenly, though, I didn't feel the speed. Only the town flashing by gave it away."**

"Your driving still scares me." Bella muttered against my shoulder. I chuckled.

"**"What is your mother like?" he asked me suddenly.**

**I glanced over to see him studying me with curious eyes.**

**"She looks a lot like me, but she's prettier," I said. He raised his eyebrows. "I have too much Charlie in me. She's more outgoing than I am, and braver." **

"Braver? Bella you are sitting on a vampire's lap, kissing one. How do you get much braver?" I asked her incredulously. She shrugged.

"**She's irresponsible and slightly eccentric, and she's a very unpredictable cook. She's my best friend." I stopped. Talking about her was making me depressed.**

**"How old are you, Bella?" His voice sounded frustrated for some reason I couldn't imagine. He'd stopped the car, and I realized we were at Charlie's house already. The rain was so heavy that I could barely see the house at all. It was like the car was submerged under a river.**

**"I'm seventeen," I responded, a little confused.**

**"You don't seem seventeen."**

**His tone was reproachful; it made me laugh.**

**"What?" he asked, curious again.**

**"My mom always says I was born thirty-five years old and that I get more middle-aged every year." I laughed, and then sighed. "Well, someone has to be the adult." I paused for a second. "You don't seem much like a junior in high school yourself," I noted."**

"Ha. For every thing you find out about her, she guesses one more." Jasper laughed at me.

"Don't I know it." I said under my breath.

**He made a face and changed the subject.**

**"So why did your mother marry Phil?"**

**I was surprised he would remember the name; I'd mentioned it just once, almost two months ago. It took me a moment to answer.**

**"My mother... she's very young for her age. I think Phil makes her feel even younger. At any rate, she's crazy about him." I shook my head. The attraction was a mystery to me.**

**"Do you approve?" he asked.**

**"Does it matter?" I countered. "I want her to be happy... and he is who she wants."**

**"That's very generous... I wonder," he mused.**

**"What?"**

**"Would she extend the same courtesy to you, do you think? No matter who your choice was?" He was suddenly intent, his eyes searching mine.**

**"I-I think so," I stuttered. "But she's the parent, after all. It's a little bit different."**

**"No one too scary then," he teased.**

**I grinned in response. "What do you mean by scary? Multiple facial piercings and extensive tattoos?""**

Everyone burst out laughing at that. "Oh Bella. You are one damn funny human." Emmett said through his laughter.

"**"That's one definition, I suppose."**

**"What's your definition?"**

**But he ignored my question and asked me another. "Do you think that I could be scary?" **

**He raised one eyebrow, and the faint trace of a smile lightened his face.**

**I thought for a moment, wondering whether the truth or a lie would go over better. I decided to go with the truth. "Hmmm... I think you could be, if you wanted to."**

**"Are you frightened of me now?" The smile vanished, and his heavenly face was suddenly serious.**

**"No." But I answered too quickly. The smile returned.**

**"So, now are you going to tell me about your family?" I asked to distract him. "It's got to be a much more interesting story than mine."**

**He was instantly cautious. "What do you want to know?"**

**"The Cullens adopted you?" I verified.**

**"Yes."**

**I hesitated for a moment. "What happened to your parents?"**

**"They died many years ago." His tone was matter-of-fact.**

**"I'm sorry," I mumbled.**

**"I don't really remember them that clearly. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now."**

**"And you love them." It wasn't a question. It was obvious in the way he spoke of them.**

**"Yes." He smiled. "I couldn't imagine two better people.""**

"Aww, thank you son." Carlisle smiled at me. Esme beamed.

"**"You're very lucky."**

**"I know I am.""**

"And so am I." Mumbled Bella. They both smiled warmly at her.

**""And your brother and sister?"**

**He glanced at the clock on the dashboard.**

**"My brother and sister, and Jasper and Rosalie for that matter, are going to be quite upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me.""**

"Oh thanks for finally remembering us." Rosalie rolled her eyes, but there wasn't any anger in her voice like there used to be. Progress.

**"Oh, sorry, I guess you have to go." I didn't want to get out of the car.**

**"And you probably want your truck back before Chief Swan gets home, so you don't have to tell him about the Biology incident." He grinned at me.**

**"I'm sure he's already heard. There are no secrets in Forks." I sighed.**

**He laughed, and there was an edge to his laughter."**

"I certainly hope there are secrets in Forks." Jasper said.

**""Have fun at the beach... good weather for sunbathing." He glanced out at the sheeting rain.**

**"Won't I see you tomorrow?"**

**"No. Emmett and I are starting the weekend early."**

**"What are you going to do?" A friend could ask that, right? I hoped the disappointment wasn't too apparent in my voice.**

**"We're going to be hiking in the Goat Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainier."**

**I remembered Charlie had said the Cullens went camping frequently.**

**"Oh, well, have fun." I tried to sound enthusiastic. I don't think I fooled him, though. A smile was playing around the edges of his lips.**

**"Will you do something for me this weekend?" He turned to look me straight in the face, utilizing the full power of his burning gold eyes.**

**I nodded helplessly.**

**"Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So... try not to fall into the ocean or get run over or anything, all right?" He smiled crookedly."**

"Yes, that is totally not offensive Edward." Alice rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean it isn't true though." She winked at Bella, who threw a cushion and missed.

"**The helplessness had faded as he spoke. I glared at him.**

**"I'll see what I can do," I snapped as I jumped out into the rain. I slammed the door behind me with excessive force.**

**He was still smiling as he drove away."**

"That's the end of the chapter." Announced Esme.


	8. Chapter 8

(Em. Pov)

"**6. SCARY STORIES" **Read Jasper

"**As I sat in my room, trying to concentrate on the third act of Macbeth, I was really listening for my truck. I would have thought, even over the pounding rain, I could have heard the engine's roar. But when I went to peek out the curtain - again - it was suddenly there.**

**I wasn't looking forward to Friday, and it more than lived up to my non-expectations. Of course there were the fainting comments. Jessica especially seemed to get a kick out of that story. Luckily Mike had kept his mouth shut, and no one seemed to know about Edward's involvement. She did have a lot of questions about lunch, though.**

**"So what did Edward Cullen want yesterday?" Jessica asked in Trig.**

**"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "He never really got to the point.""**

"That's our Eddie, never gets to the point." I sniggered.

**"You looked kind of mad," she fished."**

"That's because he was being annoying." Alice told the book.

**"Did I?" I kept my expression blank.**

**"You know, I've never seen him sit with anyone but his family before. That was weird."**

**"Weird," I agreed. She seemed annoyed; she flipped her dark curls impatiently - I guessed she'd been hoping to hear something that would make a good story for her to pass on."**

"Definitely." Alice said. "World's worst gossip."

**The worst part about Friday was that, even though I knew he wasn't going to be there, I still hoped. When I walked into the cafeteria with Jessica and Mike, I couldn't keep from looking at his table, where Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper sat talking,"**

"Hey what about me?" I complained.

"She doesn't like you Emmett." Edward told me with a grin.

"Bella already told me that she likes me" I told him, giving her my pleading look and she laughed, saying nothing. "Come on, you know you do Bella."

"Yes, I do like you Emmett." She sighed. Edward rolled his eyes and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"**heads close together. And I couldn't stop the gloom that engulfed me as I realized I didn't know how long I would have to wait before I saw him again.**

**At my usual table, everyone was full of our plans for the next day. Mike was animated again, putting a great deal of trust in the local weatherman who promised sun tomorrow. I'd have to see that before I believed it. But it was warmer today - almost sixty. Maybe the outing wouldn't be completely miserable.**

**I intercepted a few unfriendly glances from Lauren during lunch, which I didn't understand until we were all walking out of the room together. I was right behind her, just a foot from her slick, silver blond hair, and she was evidently unaware of that.**

**"...don't know why Bella" - she sneered my name - "doesn't just sit with the Cullens from now on."**

**I heard her muttering to Mike. I'd never noticed what an unpleasant, nasal voice she had, and I was surprised by the malice in it. I really didn't know her well at all, certainly not well enough for her to dislike me - or so I'd thought. "She's my friend; she sits with us," Mike whispered back loyally, but also a bit territorially."**

Edward grimaced at Mike's name and clutched Bella tighter against him. I grinned. _You know she isn't going to run off to Mike. You don't need to break her ribs. _I thought at him but he ignored me.

"**I paused to let Jess and Angela pass me. I didn't want to hear any more.**

**That night at dinner, Charlie seemed enthusiastic about my trip to La Push in the morning. I think he felt guilty for leaving me home alone on the weekends, but he'd spent too many years building his habits to break them now. Of course he knew the names of all the kids going, and their parents, and their great-grandparents, too, probably. He seemed to approve. I wondered if he would approve of my plan to ride to Seattle with Edward Cullen. Not that I was going to tell him.**

**"Dad, do you know a place called Goat Rocks or something like that? I think it's south of Mount Rainier," I asked casually.**

**"Yeah - why?"**

**I shrugged. "Some kids were talking about camping there."**

**"It's not a very good place for camping." He sounded surprised. "Too many bears. Most people go there during the hunting season.""**

"Bears! Yummy." I said. I saw Rose roll her eyes at me.

"**"Oh," I murmured. "Maybe I got the name wrong."**

**I meant to sleep in, but an unusual brightness woke me. I opened my eyes to see a clear yellow light streaming through my window. I couldn't believe it. I hurried to the window to check, and sure enough, there was the sun. It was in the wrong place in the sky, too low, and it didn't seem to be as close as it should be, but it was definitely the sun."**

"I had almost forgotten what it was supposed to look like." Bella joked.

"**Clouds ringed the horizon, but a large patch of blue was visible in the middle. I lingered by the window as long as I could, afraid that if I left the blue would disappear again.**

**The Newtons' Olympic Outfitters store was just north of town. I'd seen the store, but I'd never stopped there - not having much need for any supplies required for being outdoors over an extended period of time."**

"But we are such good customers." Jasper said. "We buy useless stuff all the time."

"**In the parking lot I recognized Mike's Suburban and Tyler's Sentra. As I pulled up next to their vehicles, I could see the group standing around in front of the Suburban. Eric was there, along with two other boys I had class with; I was fairly sure their names were Ben and Conner. Jess was there, flanked by Angela and Lauren. Three other girls stood with them, including one I remembered falling over in Gym on Friday. That one gave me a dirty look as I got out of the truck, and whispered something to Lauren. Lauren shook out her cornsilk hair and eyed me scornfully.**

**So it was going to be one of those days. **

**At least Mike was happy to see me.**

**"You came!" he called, delighted. "And I said it would be sunny today, didn't I?"**

**"I told you I was coming," I reminded him.**

**"We're just waiting for Lee and Samantha... unless you invited someone," Mike added."**

"Mike's face would have been priceless if you did show Edward." Alice laughed. He nodded, smirking slightly.

""**Nope," I lied lightly, hoping I wouldn't get caught in the lie. But also wishing that a miracle would occur, and Edward would appear.**

**Mike looked satisfied.**

**"Will you ride in my car? It's that or Lee's mom's minivan."**

**"Sure."**

**He smiled blissfully. It was so easy to make Mike happy."**

Edward growled. "You don't need to make him happy Bella."

"She is being nice Edward." Esme told him.

"Yeah, you should try it someday bro." I grinned at him.

"**"You can have shotgun," he promised. I hid my chagrin. It wasn't as simple to make Mike and Jessica happy at the same time. I could see Jessica glowering at us now.**

**The numbers worked out in my favor, though. Lee brought two extra people, and suddenly every seat was necessary. I managed to wedge Jess in between Mike and me in the front seat of the Suburban. Mike could have been more graceful about it, but at least Jess seemed appeased.**

**It was only fifteen miles to La Push from Forks, with gorgeous, dense green forests edging the road most of the way and the wide Quillayute River snaking beneath it twice. I was glad I had the window seat. We'd rolled the windows down - the Suburban was a bit claustrophobic with nine people in it - and I tried to absorb as much sunlight as possible.**

**I'd been to the beaches around La Push many times during my Forks summers with Charlie, so the mile-long crescent of First Beach was familiar to me. It was still breathtaking. The water was dark gray, even in the sunlight, white-capped and heaving to the gray, rocky shore. Islands rose out of the steel harbor waters with sheer cliff sides, reaching to uneven summits, and crowned with austere, soaring firs. The beach had only a thin border of actual sand at the water's edge, after which it grew into millions of large, smooth stones that looked uniformly gray from a distance, but close up were every shade a stone could be: terra-cotta, sea green, lavender, blue gray, dull gold. The tide line was strewn with huge driftwood trees, bleached bone white in the salt waves, some piled together against the edge of the forest fringe, some lying solitary, just out of reach of the waves."**

"That does sound beautiful." Edward said, a little wistfully. Alice nodded.

"**There was a brisk wind coming off the waves, cool and briny. Pelicans floated on the swells while seagulls and a lone eagle wheeled above them. The clouds still circled the sky, threatening to invade at any moment, but for now the sun shone bravely in its halo of blue sky.**

**We picked our way down to the beach, Mike leading the way to a ring of driftwood logs that had obviously been used for parties like ours before. There was a fire circle already in place, filled with black ashes. Eric and the boy I thought was named Ben gathered broken branches of driftwood from the drier piles against the forest edge, and soon had a teepee-shaped construction built atop the old cinders.**

**"Have you ever seen a driftwood fire?" Mike asked me. I was sitting on one of the bone-colored benches; the other girls clustered, gossiping excitedly, on either side of me. Mike kneeled by the fire, lighting one of the smaller sticks with a cigarette lighter.**

**"No," I said as he placed the blazing twig carefully against the teepee.**

**"You'll like this then - watch the colors." He lit another small branch and laid it alongside the first. The flames started to lick quickly up the dry wood.**

**"It's blue," I said in surprise."**

"Ooh." Alice cooed softly. "That sounds wonderful.

""**The salt does it. Pretty, isn't it?" He lit one more piece, placed it where the fire hadn't yet caught, and then came to sit by me. Thankfully, Jess was on his other side. She turned to him and claimed his attention. I watched the strange blue and green flames crackle toward the sky.**

**After a half hour of chatter, some of the boys wanted to hike to the nearby tidal pools. It was a dilemma. On the one hand, I loved the tide pools. They had fascinated me since I was a child; they were one of the only things I ever looked forward to when I had to come to Forks. On the other hand, I'd also fallen into them a lot. Not a big deal when you're seven and with your dad. It reminded me of Edward's request - that I not fall into the ocean."**

"At least you thought of me a little bit." He grumbled.

"Yeah Bella, he couldn't stop thinking of you. Drove me nuts." I told her.

"I don't think it was that, that drove you nuts Emmett." She winked back. _I like this girl. _I thought to Edward, who smiled.

"**Lauren was the one who made my decision for me. She didn't want to hike, and she was definitely wearing the wrong shoes for it. Most of the other girls besides Angela and Jessica decided to stay on the beach as well. I waited until Tyler and Eric had committed to remaining with them before I got up quietly to join the pro-hiking group. Mike gave me a huge smile when he saw that I was coming.**

**The hike wasn't too long, though I hated to lose the sky in the woods. The green light of the forest was strangely at odds with the adolescent laughter, too murky and ominous to be in harmony with the light banter around me. I had to watch each step I took very carefully, avoiding roots below and branches above, and I soon fell behind. Eventually I broke through the emerald confines of the forest and found the rocky shore again. It was low tide, and a tidal river flowed past us on its way to the sea. Along its pebbled banks, shallow pools that never completely drained were teeming with life.**

**I was very cautious not to lean too far over the little ocean ponds."**

I grinned. "Who bets Bella falls in anyway?" I said eyeing Jasper speculatively.

"Ok you're on. 50 bucks says she falls in." He told me.

"Fine. 50 bucks says she doesn't." Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"**The others were fearless, leaping over the rocks, perching precariously on the edges. I found a very stable-looking rock on the fringe of one of the largest pools and sat there cautiously, spellbound by the natural aquarium below me. The bouquets of brilliant anemones undulated ceaselessly in the invisible current, twisted shells scurried about the edges, obscuring the crabs within them, starfish stuck motionless to the rocks and each other, while one small black eel with white racing stripes wove through the bright green weeds, waiting for the sea to return. I was completely absorbed, except for one small part of my mind that wondered what Edward was doing now, and trying to imagine what he would be saying if he were here with me."**

"Only a small part? Bella I'm hurt." He pouted.

"The pools were beautiful." She explained.

"More than me?" Edward demanded

"Well…" She let her sentence die out and he glared at her. I laughed. "Of course not Edward." He relaxed.

"**Finally the boys were hungry, and I got up stiffly to follow them back. I tried to keep up better this time through the woods, so naturally I fell a few times. I got some shallow scrapes on my palms, and the knees of my jeans were stained green, but it could have been worse."**

"Ha! She didn't fall in the rock pools." I gloated. Jasper reluctantly handed over the money.

"**When we got back to First Beach, the group we'd left behind had multiplied. As we got closer we could see the shining, straight black hair and copper skin of the newcomers, teenagers from the reservation come to socialize.**

**The food was already being passed around, and the boys hurried to claim a share while Eric introduced us as we each entered the driftwood circle. Angela and I were the last to arrive, and, as Eric said our names, I noticed a younger boy sitting on the stones near the fire glance up at me in interest. I sat down next to Angela, and Mike brought us sandwiches and an array of sodas to choose from, while a boy who looked to be the oldest of the visitors rattled off the names of the seven others with him. All I caught was that one of the girls was also named Jessica, and the boy who noticed me was named Jacob."**

Edward was tense again. _Dude, you need to control the jealousy. She is here with you right now, not them. _He nodded stiffly but was going to ignore me anyway. He grinned when he heard that.

"**It was relaxing to sit with Angela; she was a restful kind of person to be around - she didn't feel the need to fill every silence with chatter. She left me free to think undisturbed while we ate. And I was thinking about how disjointedly time seemed to flow in Forks, passing in a blur at times, with single images standing out more clearly than others. And then, at other times, every second was significant, etched in my mind. I knew exactly what caused the difference, and it disturbed me.**

**During lunch the clouds started to advance, slinking across the blue sky, darting in front of the sun momentarily, casting long shadows across the beach, and blackening the waves. As they finished eating, people started to drift away in twos and threes. Some walked down to the edge of the waves, trying to skip rocks across the choppy surface. Others were gathering a second expedition to the tide pools. Mike - with Jessica shadowing him - headed up to the one shop in the village. Some of the local kids went with them; others went along on the hike. By the time they all had scattered, I was sitting alone on my driftwood log, with Lauren and Tyler occupying themselves by the CD player someone had thought to bring, and three teenagers from the reservation perched around the circle, including the boy named Jacob and the oldest boy who had acted as spokesperson.**

**A few minutes after Angela left with the hikers, Jacob sauntered over to take her place by my side. He looked fourteen, maybe fifteen, and had long, glossy black hair pulled back with a rubber band at the nape of his neck. His skin was beautiful, silky and russet-colored; his eyes were dark, set deep above the high planes of his cheekbones."**

"Aww, Jacob is beautiful." I said sweetly. Bella blushed and Edward glared.

"**He still had just a hint of childish roundness left around his chin. Altogether, a very pretty face. However, my positive opinion of his looks was damaged by the first words out of his mouth.**

**"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"**

**It was like the first day of school all over again.**

**"Bella," I sighed.**

**"I'm Jacob Black." He held his hand out in a friendly gesture. "You bought my dad's truck."**

**"Oh," I said, relieved, shaking his sleek hand. "You're Billy's son. I probably should remember you."**

**"No, I'm the youngest of the family - you would remember my older sisters."**

**"Rachel and Rebecca," I suddenly recalled."**

I could practically hear Edward groaning inwardly.

"**Charlie and Billy had thrown us together a lot during my visits, to keep us busy while they fished. We were all too shy to make much progress as friends. Of course, I'd kicked up enough tantrums to end the fishing trips by the time I was eleven.**

**"Are they here?" I examined the girls at the ocean's edge, wondering if I would recognize them now.**

**"No." Jacob shook his head. "Rachel got a scholarship to Washington State, and Rebecca married a Samoan surfer - she lives in Hawaii now."**

**"Married. Wow." I was stunned. The twins were only a little over a year older than I was.**

**"So how do you like the truck?" he asked.**

**"I love it. It runs great."**

**"Yeah, but it's really slow," he laughed. "I was so relieved when Charlie bought it. My dad wouldn't let me work on building another car when we had a perfectly good vehicle right there."**

**"It's not that slow," I objected.**

**"Have you tried to go over sixty?"**

**"No," I admitted.**

**"Good. Don't." He grinned."**

Rose shivered slightly. She took slow cars as almost a personal offense and Bella's truck was winning her no points. I felt sad that Rose didn't like Bella.

"**I couldn't help grinning back. "It does great in a collision," I offered in my truck's defense.**

**"I don't think a tank could take out that old monster," he agreed with another laugh.**

**"So you build cars?" I asked, impressed.**

**"When I have free time, and parts. You wouldn't happen to know where I could get my hands on a master cylinder for a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit?" he added jokingly. He had a pleasant, husky voice."**

"I would." Said Rose smugly.

"**"Sorry," I laughed, "I haven't seen any lately, but I'll keep my eyes open for you." As if I knew what that was. He was very easy to talk with.**

**He flashed a brilliant smile, looking at me appreciatively in a way I was learning to recognize. I wasn't the only one who noticed.**

**"You know Bella, Jacob?" Lauren asked - in what I imagined was an insolent tone - from across the fire.**

**"We've sort of known each other since I was born," he laughed, smiling at me again.**

**"How nice." She didn't sound like she thought it was nice at all, and her pale, fishy eyes narrowed.**

**"Bella," she called again, watching my face carefully, "I was just saying to Tyler that it was too bad none of the Cullens could come out today. Didn't anyone think to invite them?" Her expression of concern was unconvincing.**

**"You mean Dr. Carlisle Cullen's family?" the tall, older boy asked before I could respond, much to Lauren's irritation. He was really closer to a man than a boy, and his voice was very deep.**

**"Yes, do you know them?" she asked condescendingly, turning halfway toward him.**

**"The Cullens don't come here," he said in a tone that closed the subject, ignoring her question."**

"That's what made me curious. He sounded like he meant you were prohibited. Which now I know you are." Bella said to Edward. Everyone else frowned slightly.

"**Tyler, trying to win back her attention, asked Lauren's opinion on a CD he held. She was distracted.**

**I stared at the deep-voiced boy, taken aback, but he was looking away toward the dark forest behind us. He'd said that the Cullens didn't come here, but his tone had implied something more - that they weren't allowed; they were prohibited. His manner left a strange impression on me, and I tried to ignore it without success.**

**Jacob interrupted my meditation. "So is Forks driving you insane yet?"**

**"Oh, I'd say that's an understatement." I grimaced. He grinned understandingly.**

**I was still turning over the brief comment on the Cullens, and I had a sudden inspiration. It was a stupid plan, but I didn't have any better ideas. I hoped that young Jacob was as yet inexperienced around girls, so that he wouldn't see through my sure-to-be-pitiful attempts at flirting."**

I couldn't help but snort with laughter at the idea of Bella flirting for information. Edward was scowling at me and I laughed harder.

"**"Do you want to walk down the beach with me?" I asked, trying to imitate that way Edward had of looking up from underneath his eyelashes. It couldn't have nearly the same effect, I was sure, but Jacob jumped up willingly enough."**

"You copied me to flirt with someone else?" He looked disbelieving?

"You dazzle me. I needed to dazzle Jacob for the answers." SHe confessed with a giggle.

"**As we walked north across the multihued stones toward the driftwood seawall, the clouds finally closed ranks across the sky, causing the sea to darken and the temperature to drop. I shoved my hands deep into the pockets of my jacket.**

**"So you're, what, sixteen?" I asked, trying not to look like an idiot as I fluttered my eyelids the way I'd seen girls do on TV.**

**"I just turned fifteen," he confessed, flattered.**

**"Really?" My face was full of false surprise. "I would have thought you were older."**

**"I'm tall for my age," he explained.**

**"Do you come up to Forks much?" I asked archly, as if I was hoping for a yes. I sounded idiotic to myself. I was afraid he would turn on me with disgust and accuse me of my fraud, but he still seemed flattered."**

"Will you believe me yet Bella? You are beautiful, every human male thinks so." Edward told her.

"**"Not too much," he admitted with a frown. "But when I get my car finished I can go up as much as I want - after I get my license," he amended.**

**"Who was that other boy Lauren was talking to? He seemed a little old to be hanging out with us." I purposefully lumped myself in with the youngsters, trying to make it clear that I preferred Jacob.**

**"That's Sam - he's nineteen," he informed me.**

**"What was that he was saying about the doctor's family?" I asked innocently.**

**"The Cullens? Oh, they're not supposed to come onto the reservation." He looked away, out toward James Island, as he confirmed what I'd thought I'd heard in Sam's voice.**

**"Why not?"**

**He glanced back at me, biting his lip. "Oops. I'm not supposed to say anything about that.""**

"No you were not." Stupid boy muttered Rose too quietly for Bella to hear.

"Com'on Rose, you know Bella would never reveal our secret." I hissed at her.

"**"Oh, I won't tell anyone, I'm just curious." I tried to make my smile alluring, wondering if I was laying it on too thick.**

**He smiled back, though, looking allured. Then he lifted one eyebrow and his voice was even huskier than before.**

**"Do you like scary stories?" he asked ominously.**

**"I love them," I enthused, making an effort to smolder at him.**

**Jacob strolled to a nearby driftwood tree that had its roots sticking out like the attenuated legs of a huge, pale spider. He perched lightly on one of the twisted roots while I sat beneath him on the body of the tree. He stared down at the rocks, a smile hovering around the edges of his broad lips. I could see he was going to try to make this good. I focused on keeping the vital interest I felt out of my eyes.**

**"Do you know any of our old stories, about where we came from - the Quileutes, I mean?" he began.**

**"Not really," I admitted."**

Carlisle looked more interested.

"**"Well, there are lots of legends, some of them claiming to date back to the Flood - supposedly, the ancient Quileutes tied their canoes to the tops of the tallest trees on the mountain to survive like Noah and the ark." He smiled, to show me how little stock he put in the histories. "Another legend claims that we descended from wolves - and that the wolves are our brothers still. It's against tribal law to kill them.**

**"Then there are the stories about the cold ones." His voice dropped a little lower.**

**"The cold ones?" I asked, not faking my intrigue now.**

**"Yes. There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our land." He rolled his eyes."**

"Yep, he knew us." I laughed a little.

"**"Your great-grandfather?" I encouraged.**

**"He was a tribal elder, like my father. You see, the cold ones are the natural enemies of the wolf-well, not the wolf, really, but the wolves that turn into men, like our ancestors. You would call them werewolves."**

**"Werewolves have enemies?"**

**"Only one."**

**I stared at him earnestly, hoping to disguise my impatience as admiration.**

**"So you see," Jacob continued, "the cold ones are traditionally our enemies. But this pack that came to our territory during my great-grandfather's time was different. They didn't hunt the way others of their kind did - they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they would promise to stay off our lands, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He winked at me.**

**"If they weren't dangerous, then why... ?" I tried to understand, struggling not to let him see how seriously I was considering his ghost story.**

**"There's always a risk for humans to be around the cold ones, even if they're civilized like this clan was. You never know when they might get too hungry to resist." He deliberately worked a thick edge of menace into his tone.**

**"What do you mean, 'civilized'?"**

**"They claimed that they didn't hunt humans. They supposedly were somehow able to prey on animals instead."**

**I tried to keep my voice casual. "So how does it fit in with the Cullens? Are they like the cold ones your greatgrandfather met?"**

**"No." He paused dramatically. "They are the same ones.""**

"So you knew exactly who we were and you still came back?" Edward was now looking incredulous.

"Yep, she couldn't resist my good looks." I told him solemnly. Bella shook her head, laughing.

"Nope, you nearly kept me away Emmett." She said. I pouted.

"**He must have thought the expression on my face was fear inspired by his story. He smiled, pleased, and continued.**

**"There are more of them now, a new female and a new male, but the rest are the same. In my great-grandfather's time they already knew of the leader, Carlisle. He'd been here and gone before your people had even arrived." He was fighting a smile.**

**"And what are they?" I finally asked. "What are the cold ones?"**

**He smiled darkly.**

**"Blood drinkers," he replied in a chilling voice. "Your people call them vampires."**

**I stared out at the rough surf after he answered, not sure what my face was exposing.**

**"You have goose bumps," he laughed delightedly.**

**"You're a good storyteller," I complimented him, still staring into the waves.**

**"Pretty crazy stuff, though, isn't it? No wonder my dad doesn't want us to talk about it to anyone."**

**I couldn't control my expression enough to look at him yet. "Don't worry, I won't give you away."**

**"I guess I just violated the treaty," he laughed."**

"Nothing funny about it child." Rosalie growled.

"No harm came of it Rose. Edward is happy and Bella is part of the family." I told her gently. Edward smiled gratefully.

"**"I'll take it to the grave," I promised, and then I shivered.**

**"Seriously, though, don't say anything to Charlie. He was pretty mad at my dad when he heard that some of us weren't going to the hospital since Dr. Cullen started working there.""**

"I'm surprised Charlie is that fond of us." Carlisle said.

"**"I won't, of course not."**

**"So do you think we're a bunch of superstitious natives or what?" he asked in a playful tone, but with a hint of worry. I still hadn't looked away from the ocean.**

**I turned and smiled at him as normally as I could.**

**"No. I think you're very good at telling scary stories, though. I still have goose bumps, see?" I held up my arm.**

**"Cool." He smiled.**

**And then the sound of the beach rocks clattering against each other warned us that someone was approaching. Our heads snapped up at the same time to see Mike and Jessica about fifty yards away, walking toward us.**

**"There you are, Bella," Mike called in relief, waving his arm over his head.**

**"Is that your boyfriend?" Jacob asked, alerted by the jealous edge in Mike's voice. I was surprised it was so obvious."**

"Nope, that would be Edward, your worst enemy." Jasper laughed.

"**"No, definitely not," I whispered. I was tremendously grateful to Jacob, and eager to make him as happy as possible. I winked at him, carefully turning away from Mike to do so. He smiled, elated by my inept flirting.**

**"So when I get my license..." he began.**

**"You should come see me in Forks. We could hang out sometime." I felt guilty as I said this, knowing that I'd used him. But I really did like Jacob. He was someone I could easily be friends with."**

"But he wants more Bella." Edward groaned. "He isn't going to be happy with just friends."

"**Mike had reached us now, with Jessica still a few paces back. I could see his eyes appraising Jacob, and looking satisfied at his obvious youth.**

**"Where have you been?" he asked, though the answer was right in front of him.**

**"Jacob was just telling me some local stories," I volunteered. "It was really interesting."**

**I smiled at Jacob warmly, and he grinned back.**

**"Well," Mike paused, carefully reassessing the situation as he watched our camaraderie. "We're packing up - it looks like it's going to rain soon.""**

"We were lucky it was sunny that long I suppose." Bella sighed.

"**We all looked up at the glowering sky. It certainly did look like rain.**

**"Okay." I jumped up. "I'm coming."**

**"It was nice to see you again," Jacob said, and I could tell he was taunting Mike just a bit.**

**"It really was. Next time Charlie comes down to see Billy, I'll come, too," I promised.**

**His grin stretched across his face. "That would be cool."**

**"And thanks," I added earnestly.**

**I pulled up my hood as we tramped across the rocks toward the parking lot. A few drops were beginning to fall, making black spots on the stones where they landed. When we got to the Suburban the others were already loading everything back in. I crawled into the backseat by Angela and Tyler, announcing that I'd already had my turn in the shotgun position. Angela just stared out the window at the escalating storm, and Lauren twisted around in the middle seat to occupy Tyler's attention, so I could simply lay my head back on the seat and close my eyes and try very hard not to think."**

"That's the end." Said Jasper. "Who wants to go next?"

"I will." Volunteered Rosalie. Bella looked at her curiously and I squeezed her arm gently.


	9. Chapter 9

(C. Pov)

"**Chapter 7, NIGHTMARE" **Read Rose.

"**I told Charlie I had a lot of homework to do, and that I didn't want anything to eat."**

I felt a little disapproving. So far Bella had clearly not been eating properly. Just having soda at lunch, now she was not eating supper. I saw the same concerned look on Edward's face.

"**There was a basketball game on that he was excited about, though of course I had no idea what was special about it, so he wasn't aware of anything unusual in my face or tone.**

**Once in my room, I locked the door. I dug through my desk until I found my old headphones, and I plugged them into my little CD player. I picked up a CD that Phil had given to me for Christmas. It was one of his favourite bands, but they used a little too much bass and shrieking for my tastes. I popped it into place and lay down on my bed. I put on the headphones, hit Play, and turned up the volume until it hurt my ears. I closed my eyes, but the light still intruded, so I added a pillow over the top half of my face."**

That's the CD I listen to, to block out the other's thoughts." Edward told her quietly.

"**I concentrated very carefully on the music, trying to understand the lyrics, to unravel the complicated drum patterns. By the third time I'd listened through the CD, I knew all the words to the choruses, at least. I was surprised to find that I really did like the band after all, once I got past the blaring noise. I'd have to thank Phil again.**

**And it worked. The shattering beats made it impossible for me to think - which was the whole purpose of the exercise. I listened to the CD again and again, until I was singing along with all the songs, until, finally, I fell asleep.**

**I opened my eyes to a familiar place. Aware in some corner of my consciousness that I was dreaming, I recognized the green light of the forest. I could hear the waves crashing against the rocks somewhere nearby. And I knew that if I found the ocean, I'd be able to see the sun. I was trying to follow the sound, but then Jacob Black was there, tugging on my hand, pulling me back toward the blackest part of the forest."**

Edward held Bella closer to him and again I marvelled at my son's strength. She had been so good for him.

"**"Jacob? What's wrong?" I asked. His face was frightened as he yanked with all his strength against my resistance; I didn't want to go into the dark.**

**"Run, Bella, you have to run!" he whispered, terrified.**

**"This way, Bella!" I recognized Mike's voice calling out of the gloomy heart of the trees, but I couldn't see him.**

**"Why?" I asked, still pulling against Jacob's grasp, desperate now to find the sun.**

**But Jacob let go of my hand and yelped, suddenly shaking, falling to the dim forest floor. He twitched on the ground as I watched in horror.**

**"Jacob!" I screamed. But he was gone. In his place was a large red-brown wolf with black eyes. The wolf faced away from me, pointing toward the shore, the hair on the back of his shoulders bristling, low growls issuing from between his exposed fangs."**

Bella really was an incredible human. Her dreams were so vivid and scarily accurate. As a descendant of Ephraim Black he could easily be a wolf.

"**"Bella, run!" Mike cried out again from behind me. But I didn't turn. I was watching a light coming toward me from the beach.**

**And then Edward stepped out from the trees, his skin faintly glowing, his eyes black and dangerous. He held up one hand and beckoned me to come to him. The wolf growled at my feet.**

**I took a step forward, toward Edward. He smiled then, and his teeth were sharp, pointed.**

**"Trust me," he purred.**

**I took another step."**

"I still can't see how you trusted me so much, when you knew what I was." He marvelled at her. Bella shrugged.

"**The wolf launched himself across the space between me and the vampire, fangs aiming for the jugular."**

"Stupid mutt." Hissed Rosalie.

"**"No!" I screamed, wrenching upright out of my bed.**

**My sudden movement caused the headphones to pull the CD player off the bedside table, and it clattered to the wooden floor.**

**My light was still on, and I was sitting fully dressed on the bed, with my shoes on. I glanced, disoriented, at the clock on my dresser. It was five-thirty in the morning.**

**I groaned, fell back, and rolled over onto my face, kicking off my boots. I was too uncomfortable to get anywhere near sleep, though. I rolled back over and unbuttoned my jeans, yanking them off awkwardly as I tried to stay horizontal. I could feel the braid in my hair, an uncomfortable ridge along the back of my skull. I turned onto my side and ripped the rubber band out, quickly combing through the plaits with my fingers. I pulled the pillow back over my eyes.**

**It was all no use, of course. My subconscious had dredged up exactly the images I'd been trying so desperately to avoid."**

"You wanted to avoid it that much but were still willing to go out with him alone on Saturday?" Alice asked Bella, looking incredulous.

"He fascinated me." She admitted.

"**I was going to have to face them now.**

**I sat up, and my head spun for a minute as the blood flowed downward. First things first, I thought to myself, happy to put it off as long as possible. I grabbed my bathroom bag.**

**The shower didn't last nearly as long as I hoped it would, though. Even taking the time to blow-dry my hair, I was soon out of things to do in the bathroom. Wrapped in a towel, I crossed back to my room. I couldn't tell if Charlie was still asleep, or if he had already left. I went to look out my window, and the cruiser was gone. Fishing again.**

**I dressed slowly in my most comfy sweats and then made my bed - something I never did. I couldn't put it off any longer. I went to my desk and switched on my old computer.**

**I hated using the Internet here. My modem was sadly outdated, my free service substandard; just dialing up took so long that I decided to go get myself a bowl of cereal while I waited."**

The whole family shuddered at the thought of something that slow.

" **I ate slowly, chewing each bite with care. When I was done, I washed the bowl and spoon, dried them, and put them away. My feet dragged as I climbed the stairs. I went to my CD player first, picking it up off the floor and placing it precisely in the centre of the table. I pulled out the headphones, and put them away in the desk drawer. Then I turned the same CD on, turning it down to the point where it was background noise.**

**With another sigh, I turned to my computer. Naturally, the screen was covered in pop-up ads. I sat in my hard folding chair and began closing all the little windows. Eventually I made it to my favourite search engine. I shot down a few more pop-ups and then typed in one word.**

**Vampire."**

Rosalie growled. "Should have left well enough alone." Esme frowned at her and Edward hissed.

"**It took an infuriatingly long time, of course. When the results came up, there was a lot to sift through - everything from movies and TV shows to role-playing games, underground metal, and gothic cosmetic companies.**

**Then I found a promising site - Vampires A-Z. I waited impatiently for it to load, quickly clicking closed each ad that flashed across the screen. Finally the screen was finished - simple white background with black text, academic-looking. Two quotes greeted me on the home page:**

**Throughout the vast shadowy world of ghosts and demons there is no figure so terrible, no figure so dreaded and abhorred, yet dight with such fearful fascination, as the vampire, who is himself neither ghost nor demon, but yet who partakes the dark natures and possesses the mysterious and terrible qualities of both. - Rev. Montague Summers."**

Edward frowned slightly. My heart went out to him. He believed himself to be that evil and wouldn't change Bella because he didn't want that for her.

"**If there is in this world a well-attested account, it is that of the vampires. Nothing is lacking: official reports, affidavits of well-known people, of surgeons, of priests, of magistrates; the judicial proof is most complete. And with all that, who is there who believes in vampires? - Rousseau**

**The rest of the site was an alphabetized listing of all the different myths of vampires held throughout the world. The first I clicked on, the Danag, was a Filipino vampire supposedly responsible for planting taro on the islands long ago. The myth continued that the Danag worked with humans for many years, but the partnership ended one day when a woman cut her finger and a Danag sucked her wound, enjoying the taste so much that it drained her body completely of blood.**

**I read carefully through the descriptions, looking for anything that sounded familiar, let alone plausible. It seemed that most vampire myths centered around beautiful women as demons and children as victims; they also seemed like constructs created to explain away the high mortality rates for young children, and to give men an excuse for infidelity."**

"Most myths are Bella." I smiled at her.

"**Many of the stories involved bodiless spirits and warnings against improper burials. There wasn't much that sounded like the movies I'd seen, and only a very few, like the Hebrew Estrie and the Polish Upier, who were even preoccupied with drinking blood.**

**Only three entries really caught my attention: the Romanian Varacolaci, a powerful undead being who could appear as a beautiful, pale-skinned human, the Slovak Nelapsi, a creature so strong and fast it could massacre an entire village in the single hour after midnight, and one other, the Stregoni benefici.**

**About this last there was only one brief sentence.**

**Stregoni benefici: An Italian vampire, said to be on the side of goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires.**

**It was a relief, that one small entry, the one myth among hundreds that claimed the existence of good vampires."**

I smiled. Edward looked stunned.

"See," Bella said. "Even the myths say there are good vampires."

"Yes Bella, but myths are almost always just that."

"So where did you get the idea that you are damned? From myths?" She challenged. I smiled wider. She really was good for him. He looked like she had slapped him but he couldn't believe it.

"**Overall, though, there was little that coincided with Jacob's stories or my own observations. I'd made a little catalogue in my mind as I'd read and carefully compared it with each myth. Speed, strength, beauty, pale skin, eyes that shift colour; and then Jacob's criteria: blood drinkers, enemies of the werewolf, cold-skinned, and immortal. There were very few myths that matched even one factor.**

**And then another problem, one that I'd remembered from the small number of scary movies that I'd seen and was backed up by today's reading - vampires couldn't come out in the daytime, the sun would burn them to a cinder. They slept in coffins all day and came out only at night."**

We all laughed. Even Rose's mouth twitched upwards reluctantly. She had been better behaved today but I still disliked how she treated Bella.

"**Aggravated, I snapped off the computer's main power switch, not waiting to shut things down properly. Through my irritation, I felt overwhelming embarrassment. It was all so stupid. I was sitting in my room, researching vampires. What was wrong with me? I decided that most of the blame belonged on the doorstep of the town of Forks - and the entire sodden Olympic Peninsula, for that matter.**

**I had to get out of the house, but there was nowhere I wanted to go that didn't involve a three-day drive. I pulled on my boots anyway, unclear where I was headed, and went downstairs. I shrugged into my raincoat without checking the weather and stomped out the door."**

"Do you have a death wish Bella?" Edward asked her, looking horror struck.

"**It was overcast, but not raining yet. I ignored my truck and started east on foot, angling across Charlie's yard toward the ever-encroaching forest. It didn't take long till I was deep enough for the house and the road to be invisible, for the only sound to be the squish of the damp earth under my feet and the sudden cries of the jays.**

**There was a thin ribbon of a trail that led through the forest here, or I wouldn't risk wandering on my own like this." **

"You shouldn't have anyway. You are a danger magnet." Edward said again. Emmett chortled.

"**My sense of direction was hopeless; I could get lost in much less helpful surroundings. The trail wound deeper and deeper into the forest, mostly east as far as I could tell. It snaked around the Sitka spruces and the hemlocks, the yews and the maples. I only vaguely knew the names of the trees around me, and all I knew was due to Charlie pointing them out to me from the cruiser window in earlier days. There were many I didn't know, and others I couldn't be sure about because they were so covered in green parasites.**

**I followed the trail as long as my anger at myself pushed me forward."**

"What were you angry at Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Just the whole situation I guess. The lack of answers about Edward." He nodded slowly.

"**As that started to ebb, I slowed. A few drops of moisture trickled down from the canopy above me, but I couldn't be certain if it was beginning to rain or if it was simply pools left over from yesterday, held high in the leaves above me, slowly dripping their way back to the earth. A recently fallen tree - I knew it was recent because it wasn't entirely carpeted in moss - rested against the trunk of one of her sisters, creating a sheltered little bench just a few safe feet off the trail. I stepped over the ferns and sat carefully, making sure my jacket was between the damp seat and my clothes wherever they touched, and leaned my hooded head back against the living tree.**

**This was the wrong place to have come. I should have known, but where else was there to go? The forest was deep green and far too much like the scene in last night's dream to allow for peace of mind. Now that there was no longer the sound of my soggy footsteps, the silence was piercing. The birds were quiet, too, the drops increasing in frequency, so it must be raining above. The ferns stood higher than my head, now that I was seated, and I knew someone could walk by on the path, three feet away, and not see me.**

**Here in the trees it was much easier to believe the absurdities that embarrassed me indoors. Nothing had changed in this forest for thousands of years, and all the myths and legends of a hundred different lands seemed much more likely in this green haze than they had in my clear-cut bedroom."**

"Most of the myths are absurd." Alice laughed.

"**I forced myself to focus on the two most vital questions I had to answer, but I did so unwillingly.**

**First, I had to decide if it was possible that what Jacob had said about the Cullens could be true.**

**Immediately my mind responded with a resounding negative. It was silly and morbid to entertain such ridiculous notions. But what, then? I asked myself. There was no rational explanation for how I was alive at this moment."**

"You shouldn't be. The idiot risked us all." Rosalie hissed too quietly for Bella to hear. Edward scowled and Esme looked at her sadly.

"Shut up Rosalie." Edward breathed. "Or I will say something." Everyone looked at him in confusion.

It was such a shame that she couldn't grow to like Bella.

"**I listed again in my head the things I'd observed myself: the impossible speed and strength, the eye colour shifting from black to gold and back again, the inhuman beauty, the pale, frigid skin. And more - small things that registered slowly - how they never seemed to eat, the disturbing grace with which they moved. And the way he sometimes spoke, with unfamiliar cadences and phrases that better fit the style of a turn-of-the-century novel than that of a twenty-first-century classroom. He had skipped class the day we'd done blood typing. He hadn't said no to the beach trip till he heard where we were going. He seemed to know what everyone around him was thinking... except me. He had told me he was the villain, dangerous…"**

I was stunned. "Wow Bella. You really did notice everything about us. That is incredible. You even noticed his mind reading." She blushed slightly and nodded.

**Could the Cullens be vampires?**

**Well, they were something. Something outside the possibility of rational justification was taking place in front of my incredulous eyes. Whether it be Jacob's cold ones or my own superhero theory, Edward Cullen was not... human. He was something more.**

**So then - maybe. That would have to be my answer for now.**

**And then the most important question of all. What was I going to do if it was true?**

**If Edward was a vampire - I could hardly make myself think the words - then what should I do? Involving someone else was definitely out. I couldn't even believe myself; anyone I told would have me committed.**

**Only two options seemed practical. The first was to take his advice: to be smart, to avoid him as much as possible. To cancel our plans, to go back to ignoring him as far as I was able. To pretend there was an impenetrably thick glass wall between us in the one class where we were forced together. To tell him to leave me alone - and mean it this time.**

**I was gripped in a sudden agony of despair as I considered that alternative. My mind rejected the pain, quickly skipping on to the next option."**

_You spend so much time worrying about leaving her. Think about what it might do to her as well as you. _I thought. Edward looked pained, but nodded slightly.

"Edward if you ever leave her I will…" Apparently Alice couldn't think of anything bad enough but Edward suddenly cringed. I smiled slightly.

"**I could do nothing different. After all, if he was something... sinister, he'd done nothing to hurt me so far. In fact, I would be a dent in Tyler's fender if he hadn't acted so quickly. So quickly, I argued with myself, that it might have been sheer reflexes. But if it was a reflex to save lives, how bad could he be?"**

I was astonished by how much faith Bella had in Edward's goodness. I believed that he deserved all happiness possible and was clearly good but it was nice to have someone agree with me.

"**I retorted. My head spun around in answerless circles.**

**There was one thing I was sure of, if I was sure of anything. The dark Edward in my dream last night was a reflection only of my fear of the word Jacob had spoken, and not Edward himself. Even so, when I'd screamed out in terror at the werewolf's lunge, it wasn't fear for the wolf that brought the cry of "no" to my lips. It was fear that he would be harmed - even as he called to me with sharp-edged fangs, I feared for him."**

Rosalie snorted. "Like a mutt could have a chance of hurting us."

"**And I knew in that I had my answer. I didn't know if there ever was a choice, really. I was already in too deep. Now that I knew - if I knew - I could do nothing about my frightening secret. Because when I thought of him, of his voice, his hypnotic eyes, the magnetic force of his personality, I wanted nothing more than to be with him right now. Even if... but I couldn't think it."**

It also astonished me how in love Bella was with Edward so early on. It was like that of a vampire mate but while she was still human.

"**Not here, alone in the darkening forest. Not while the rain made it dim as twilight under the canopy and pattered like footsteps across the matted earthen floor. I shivered and rose quickly from my place of concealment, worried that somehow the path would have disappeared with the rain.**

**But it was there, safe and clear, winding its way out of the dripping green maze. I followed it hastily, my hood pulled close around my face, becoming surprised, as I nearly ran through the trees, at how far I had come. I started to wonder if I was heading out at all, or following the path farther into the confines of the forest. Before I could get too panicky, though, I began to glimpse some open spaces through the webbed branches. And then I could hear a car passing on the street, and I was free, Charlie's lawn stretched out in front of me, the house beckoning me, promising warmth and dry socks."**

We all laughed at that.

"**It was just noon when I got back inside. I went upstairs and got dressed for the day, jeans and a t-shirt, since I was staying indoors. It didn't take too much effort to concentrate on my task for the day, a paper on Macbeth that was due Wednesday. I settled into outlining a rough draft contentedly, more serene than I'd felt since... well, since Thursday afternoon, if I was being honest.**

**That had always been my way, though. Making decisions was the painful part for me, the part I agonized over. But once the decision was made, I simply followed through - usually with relief that the choice was made. Sometimes the relief was tainted by despair, like my decision to come to Forks. But it was still better than wrestling with the alternatives."**

I heard Esme sigh beside me. She hated that Bella felt sad in Forks. I pulled her closer to my side and she put her arms around me.

"**This decision was ridiculously easy to live with. Dangerously easy."**

"Very." Edward agreed.

"**And so the day was quiet, productive - I finished my paper before eight. Charlie came home with a large catch, and I made a mental note to pick up a book of recipes for fish while I was in Seattle next week. The chills that flashed up my spine whenever I thought of that trip were no different than the ones I'd felt before I'd taken my walk with Jacob Black. They should be different, I thought. I should be afraid - I knew I should be, but I couldn't feel the right kind of fear."**

"Absurd. How could you not be afraid of a vampire that drinks blood?" Edward was staring at her.

"I felt safe with you. When you were being nice." She added.

"**I slept dreamlessly that night, exhausted from beginning my day so early, and sleeping so poorly the night before. I woke, for the second time since arriving in Forks, to the bright yellow light of a sunny day. I skipped to the window, stunned to see that there was hardly a cloud in the sky, and those there were just fleecy little white puffs that couldn't possibly be carrying any rain. I opened the window - surprised when it opened silently, without sticking, not having opened it in who knows how many years - and sucked in the relatively dry air."**

"Was that you by the way?" Bella looked at Edward. He nodded sheepishly and she grinned.****

"**It was nearly warm and hardly windy at all. My blood was electric in my veins.**

**Charlie was finishing breakfast when I came downstairs, and he picked up on my mood immediately.**

**"Nice day out," he commented.**

**"Yes," I agreed with a grin.**

**He smiled back, his brown eyes crinkling around the edges. When Charlie smiled, it was easier to see why he and my mother had jumped too quickly into an early marriage. Most of the young romantic he'd been in those days had faded before I'd known him, as the curly brown hair - the same colour, if not the same texture, as mine - had dwindled, slowly revealing more and more of the shiny skin of his forehead. But when he smiled I could see a little of the man who had run away with Renée when she was just two years older than I was now."**

"Charlie is really sweet." Esme said, smiling. Bell nodded.

**I ate breakfast cheerily, watching the dust moats stirring in the sunlight that streamed in the back window. Charlie called out a goodbye, and I heard the cruiser pull away from the house. I hesitated on my way out the door, hand on my rain jacket. It would be tempting fate to leave it home. With a sigh, I folded it over my arm and stepped out into the brightest light I'd seen in months.**

**By dint of much elbow grease, I was able to get both windows in the truck almost completely rolled down. I was one of the first ones to school; I hadn't even checked the clock in my hurry to get outside. I parked and headed toward the seldom-used picnic benches on the south side of the cafeteria. The benches were still a little damp, so I sat on my jacket, glad to have a use for it. My homework was done - the product of a slow social life - but there were a few Trig problems I wasn't sure I had right. I took out my book industriously, but halfway through rechecking the first problem I was daydreaming, watching the sunlight play on the red-barked trees."**

"Drawn to me." Edward joked.

"Edward, you were stalking her?" I laughed. He looked shamefaced but nodded.

"**I sketched inattentively along the margins of my homework. After a few minutes, I suddenly realized I'd drawn five pairs of dark eyes staring out of the page at me. I scrubbed them out with the eraser.**

**"Bella!" I heard someone call, and it sounded like Mike.**

**I looked around to realize that the school had become populated while I'd been sitting there, absentminded. Everyone was in t-shirts, some even in shorts though the temperature couldn't be over sixty. Mike was coming toward me in khaki shorts and a striped Rugby shirt, waving.**

**"Hey, Mike," I called, waving back, unable to be half-hearted on a morning like this."**

"You had me worried that you liked him." Edward grinned at her.

"**He came to sit by me, the tidy spikes of his hair shining golden in the light, his grin stretching across his face. He was so delighted to see me, I couldn't help but feel gratified.**

**"I never noticed before - your hair has red in it," he commented, catching between his fingers a strand that was fluttering in the light breeze.**

**"Only in the sun."**

**I became just a little uncomfortable as he tucked the lock behind my ear."**

"It was definitely nice to see you cringe from him." Edward chuckled.

**"Great day, isn't it?"**

**"My kind of day," I agreed.**

**"What did you do yesterday?" His tone was just a bit too proprietary.**

**"I mostly worked on my essay." I didn't add that I was finished with it - no need to sound smug.**

**He hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Oh yeah - that's due Thursday, right?"**

**"Um, Wednesday, I think.""**

"You just ruined his date for you." Edward laughed.

"**"Wednesday?" He frowned. "That's not good... What are you writing yours on?"**

**"Whether Shakespeare's treatment of the female characters is misogynistic."**

**He stared at me like I'd just spoken in pig Latin.**

**"I guess I'll have to get to work on that tonight," he said, deflated. "I was going to ask if you wanted to go out."**

**"Oh." I was taken off guard. Why couldn't I ever have a pleasant conversation with Mike anymore without it getting awkward?**

**"Well, we could go to dinner or something... and I could work on it later." He smiled at me hopefully.**

**"Mike..." I hated being put on the spot. "I don't think that would be the best idea."**

**His face fell. "Why?" he asked, his eyes guarded. My thoughts flickered to Edward, wondering if that's where his thoughts were as well."**

"Took you long enough to think of me Bella. I couldn't get my mind off you." He pouted. She giggled and I saw Rosalie roll her eyes.

"Yeah, drove everybody insane." She muttered.

"**"I think... and if you ever repeat what I'm saying right now I will cheerfully beat you to death," I threatened,"**

"Oh Bella." Alice giggled.

"**"but I think that would hurt Jessica's feelings."**

**He was bewildered, obviously not thinking in that direction at all. "Jessica?"**

**"Really, Mike, are you blind?""**

"Not everyone has your power of observation." Edward told her gently.

"That was pretty obvious though." Pointed out Rosalie scornfully.

"**"Oh," he exhaled - clearly dazed. I took advantage of that to make my escape.**

**"It's time for class, and I can't be late again." I gathered my books up and stuffed them in my bag.**

**We walked in silence to building three, and his expression was distracted. I hoped whatever thoughts he was immersed in were leading him in the right direction.**

**When I saw Jessica in Trig, she was bubbling with enthusiasm. She, Angela, and Lauren were going to Port Angeles tonight to go dress shopping for the dance, and she wanted me to come, too, even though I didn't need one. I was indecisive. It would be nice to get out of town with some girlfriends, but Lauren would be there. And who knew what I could be doing tonight... But that was definitely the wrong path to let my mind wander down. Of course I was happy about the sunlight. But that wasn't completely responsible for the euphoric mood I was in, not even close."**

"Oh love, I'm sorry to disappoint you." Edward told her softly.

"**So I gave her a maybe, telling her I'd have to talk with Charlie first.**

**She talked of nothing but the dance on the way to Spanish, continuing as if without an interruption when class finally ended, five minutes late, and we were on our way to lunch. I was far too lost in my own frenzy of anticipation to notice much of what she said. I was painfully eager to see not just him but all the Cullens - to compare them with the new suspicions that plagued my mind. As I crossed the threshold of the cafeteria, I felt the first true tingle of fear slither down my spine and settle in my stomach. Would they be able to know what I was thinking? And then a different feeling jolted through me - would Edward be waiting to sit with me again?**

**As was my routine, I glanced first toward the Cullens' table. A shiver of panic trembled in my stomach as I realized it was empty. With dwindling hope, my eyes scoured the rest of the cafeteria, hoping to find him alone, waiting for me. The place was nearly filled - Spanish had made us late - but there was no sign of Edward or any of his family. Desolation hit me with crippling strength."**

It hit me again how strong the bond was between Bella and Edward. If she became a vampire it was only likely to increase. It was incredible.

"**I shambled along behind Jessica, not bothering to pretend to listen anymore.**

**We were late enough that everyone was already at our table. I avoided the empty chair next to Mike in favour of one by Angela. I vaguely noticed that Mike held the chair out politely for Jessica, and that her face lit up in response.**

**Angela asked a few quiet questions about the Macbeth paper, which I answered as naturally as I could while spiraling downward in misery. She, too, invited me to go with them tonight, and I agreed now, grasping at anything to distract myself.**

**I realized I'd been holding on to a last shred of hope when I entered Biology, saw his empty seat, and felt a new wave of disappointment."**

Everyone was looking in surprise at Bella now. Rosalie paused in her reading to look up at Bella. Edward smiled at something.

"**The rest of the day passed slowly, dismally. In Gym, we had a lecture on the rules of badminton, the next torture they had lined up for me. But at least it meant I got to sit and listen instead of stumbling around on the court. The best part was the coach didn't finish, so I got another day off tomorrow. Never mind that the day after they would arm me with a racket before unleashing me on the rest of the class."**

Emmett laughed loudly.

"**I was glad to leave campus, so I would be free to pout and mope before I went out tonight with Jessica and company. But right after I walked in the door of Charlie's house, Jessica called to cancel our plans. I tried to be happy that Mike had asked her out to dinner - I really was relieved that he finally seemed to be catching on - but my enthusiasm sounded false in my own ears."**

"He just asked her on the date he had planned for you Bella. He didn't really mind which of you it was." Said Edward in disgust.

"**She rescheduled our shopping trip for tomorrow night.**

**Which left me with little in the way of distractions. I had fish marinating for dinner, with a salad and bread left over from the night before, so there was nothing to do there. I spent a focused half hour on homework, but then I was through with that, too. I checked my e-mail, reading the backlog of letters from my mother, getting snippier as they progressed to the present."**

"She misses you. And you miss her." Edward said.

"**I sighed and typed a quick response.**

_**Mom,  
>Sorry. I've been out. I went to the beach with some friends. And I had to write a paper.<strong>_

**My excuses were fairly pathetic, so I gave up on that.**

_**It's sunny outside today - I know, I'm shocked, too - so I'm going to go outside and soak up as much vitamin D as I can. I love you,**_

_**Bella.**_

**I decided to kill an hour with non-school-related reading. I had a small collection of books that came with me to Forks, the shabbiest volume being a compilation of the works of Jane Austen. I selected that one and headed to the backyard, grabbing a ragged old quilt from the linen cupboard at the top of the stairs on my way down.**

**Outside in Charlie's small, square yard, I folded the quilt in half and laid it out of the reach of the trees' shadows on the thick lawn that would always be slightly wet, no matter how long the sun shone. I lay on my stomach, crossing my ankles in the air, flipping through the different novels in the book, trying to decide which would occupy my mind the most thoroughly. My favourites were Pride and Prejudice and Sense and Sensibility. I'd read the first most recently, so I started into Sense and Sensibility, only to remember after I began three that the hero of the story happened to be named Edward. Angrily, I turned to Mansfield Park, but the hero of that piece was named Edmund, and that was just too close."**

"So that's what that was about. I wondered why you changed books so abruptly." Edward said.

"You spied on me?" Bella sounded incredulous.

"Yeah, Eddie is crazy." Emmett laughed.

"**Weren't there any other names available in the late eighteenth century? I snapped the book shut, annoyed, and rolled over onto my back. I pushed my sleeves up as high as they would go, and closed my eyes. I would think of nothing but the warmth on my skin, I told myself severely. The breeze was still light, but it blew tendrils of my hair around my face, and that tickled a bit. I pulled all my hair over my head, letting it fan out on the quilt above me, and focused again on the heat that touched my eyelids, my cheekbones, my nose, my lips, my forearms, my neck, soaked through my light shirt...**

**The next thing I was conscious of was the sound of Charlie's cruiser turning onto the bricks of the driveway. I sat up in surprise, realizing the light was gone, behind the trees, and I had fallen asleep. I looked around, muddled, with the sudden feeling that I wasn't alone."**

"I wasn't was I?" She asked. Edward shook his head slowly. She blushed and looked away from him.

"**"Charlie?" I asked. But I could hear his door slamming in front of the house.**

**I jumped up, foolishly edgy, gathering the now-damp quilt and my book. I ran inside to get some oil heating on the stove, realizing that dinner would be late. Charlie was hanging up his gun belt and stepping out of his boots when I came in.**

**"Sorry, Dad, dinner's not ready yet - I fell asleep outside." I stifled a yawn.**

**"Don't worry about it," he said. "I wanted to catch the score on the game, anyway."**

**I watched TV with Charlie after dinner, for something to do. There wasn't anything on I wanted to watch, but he knew I didn't like baseball, so he turned it to some mindless sitcom that neither of us enjoyed. He seemed happy, though, to be doing something together. And it felt good, despite my depression, to make him happy."**

"My selfless Bella. I see you get that from your dad." Edward smiled. I could feel Esme almost bursting with happiness at the two of them.

"**"Dad," I said during a commercial, "Jessica and Angela are going to look at dresses for the dance tomorrow night in Port Angeles, and they wanted me to help them choose... do you mind if I go with them?"**

**"Jessica Stanley?" he asked.**

**"And Angela Weber." I sighed as I gave him the details.**

**He was confused. "But you're not going to the dance, right?"**

**"No, Dad, but I'm helping them find dresses - you know, giving them constructive criticism." I wouldn't have to explain this to a woman."**

"You're right Bella. I understand. You should go shopping with me." Alice grinned. Bella started to look scared.

**"Well, okay." He seemed to realize that he was out of his depth with the girlie stuff. "It's a school night, though."**

**"We'll leave right after school, so we can get back early. You'll be okay for dinner, right?"**

**"Bells, I fed myself for seventeen years before you got here," he reminded me.**

**"I don't know how you survived," I muttered, then added more clearly, "I'll leave some things for cold-cut sandwiches in the fridge, okay? Right on top."**

**It was sunny again in the morning. I awakened with renewed hope that I grimly tried to suppress. I dressed for the warmer weather in a deep blue V-neck blouse - something I'd worn in the dead of winter in Phoenix."**

"I love that blouse on you. Blue looks gorgeous on your skin." Said Edward. Bella blushed.

"**I had planned my arrival at school so that I barely had time to make it to class. With a sinking heart, I circled the full lot looking for a space, while also searching for the silver Volvo that was clearly not there. I parked in the last row and hurried to English, arriving breathless, but subdued, before the final bell.**

**It was the same as yesterday - I just couldn't keep little sprouts of hope from budding in my mind, only to have them squashed painfully as I searched the lunchroom in vain and sat at my empty Biology table.**

**The Port Angeles scheme was back on again for tonight and made all the more attractive by the fact that Lauren had other obligations. I was anxious to get out of town so I could stop glancing over my shoulder, hoping to see him appearing out of the blue the way he always did. I vowed to myself that I would be in a good mood tonight and not ruin Angela's or Jessica's enjoyment in the dress hunting. Maybe I could do a little clothes shopping as well."**

"You actually considered clothes shopping Bella?" Alice looked at her eyebrows raised. "I volunteer to take you."

"That's really kind Alice, but I think I should decline. I only need a couple of things, not the whole store." Everybody laughed.

"She has you sussed." Jasper laughed.

"**I refused to think that I might be shopping alone in Seattle this weekend, no longer interested in the earlier arrangement. Surely he wouldn't cancel without at least telling me.**

**After school, Jessica followed me home in her old white Mercury so that I could ditch my books and truck. I brushed through my hair quickly when I was inside, feeling a slight lift of excitement as I contemplated getting out of Forks. I left a note for Charlie on the table, explaining again where to find dinner, switched my scruffy wallet from my school bag to a purse I rarely used, and ran out to join Jessica. We went to Angela's house next, and she was waiting for us. My excitement increased exponentially as we actually drove out of the town limits."**

"That's the end of the chapter. Who's next." Rosalie said, looking at the book with slight distaste.

"I will." I offered. She handed the book to me. I noticed Edward wincing slightly as he glared at the book. I suddenly recalled what he had asked of me after coming home from Port Angeles and realised how difficult this chapter would be for him. _Edward please stay calm, for Bella. Remember he is out away now, he can't hurt anyone. _He nodded stiffly. Bella was staring from him to me and her eyes widened. I knew she guessed what was going on.


	10. Chapter 10

(Author note: Hey guys I had a heads up that if I keep posting full chapters it might get taken down. So I'm trying a new style. If you don't like it please tell me and I will correct it next chapter, and take my chances with the old way. If you think it's ok then please also tell me so I know to continue with this. I love all you guys. How I do the story after this will depend on the reviews so just let me know 3 )

(R. Pov)

Carlisle started reading but I wasn't paying much attention. Once I had finished reading I zoned out again. This girl was uninteresting. My idiotic husband loved her, but he liked almost anyone. I guess that was one reason I loved him so much, his open heart.

Edward was annoying me. After we spoke I realised that he had found me attractive so I was slightly gratified but I still found it irritating how attached he was to a human. He preferred her to me. Not that I had any interest in him but I wasn't used to not being worshipped. And he picked a human, one who could have destroyed everything we built to live here. Admittedly she was just as in love with Edward and was no threat to our secret, so I was willing to tolerate her. That didn't mean I had to like it.

I glanced over at Edward, but he was ignoring me, absorbed in listening to Carlisle telling us about Bella shopping. Of course Alice wanted to then take Bella proper shopping. I didn't want to listen to the same old stupid argument.

Part of me was glad that my brother had found happiness. It was hard seeing him so unhappy for so long, it had taken a toll on the rest of the family. Esme had hated seeing him so sad and it had been awful for Jasper. The change since he met Bella was incredible. But she was human. Throwing her life away for something like us. She couldn't have kids and grow old with Edward like a proper family. Something I would kill for.

She still had the possibility and I didn't; she was wasting it. It was so hard to see such little regard for something that meant so much to me and had been taken away so cruelly. Revenge had not taken away the pain of forever being unable to fulfil my dreams. Emmett had helped so much. I loved him so much. It was all I desired to be able to have his children and grow old with him, watch our grandkids play. He is my soulmate but even having him cannot fully help me heal.

I started listening again, Bella had wandered off to a bookstore. All mundane and uninteresting. I was about to zone out again, continue with my thoughts.

"**A group of four men turned around the corner I was heading for, dressed too casually to be heading home from the office, but they were too grimy for tourists.** **As they approached me, I realised they weren't too many years older than I was."**

Horror began to fill my stomach. _No! _This could not be happening.

"**They were joking loudly among themselves, laughing raucously and punching each other's arms."**

Drunk, just like Royce and his friends. I felt Emmett's strong, comforting arm snake around me. I missed the next bit, my mind whirling back to the night I became a vampire. However Carlisle's next words brought my back down with a bang.

"**I was being herded.  
>I paused for only a second, but it felt like a very long time. I turned then and darted to the other side of the road. I had a sinking feeling that it was a wasted attempt. The footsteps were louder now.<strong>

"**There you are!" The booming voice of the stocky, dark-haired man shattered the intense quiet and made me jump."**

I could practically feel my dead heart pounding. Images of my own fatal night were blurring before my eyes. I barely noticed Edward's tense position, balancing his own feelings and my thoughts.

"Edward where are you." I hissed at the book.

"**In the gathering darkness, it seemed like he was looking past me.**

"**Yeah," a voice called loudly from behind me, making me jump again as I tried to hurry down the street. "We just took a little detour."**

**My steps had to slow now. I was closing the distance between myself and the lounging pair too quickly. I had a good loud scream, and I sucked in air, preparing to use it, but my throat was so dry I wasn't sure how much volume I could manage."**

"Edward, hurry the hell up." My voice was low and anguished. No matter how irritating Bella was I could never wish that on anyone. Pain was flooding through me. Memories of my own encounter were coming thick and fast. Emmett's arm tightened on my hand's mirrored Edward's, balled into tight fists. I felt a little calmer as Jasper struggled to control the mood but he was fighting a losing battle. If Edward let a single thing happen to her I would never forgive him.

""**Don't be like that, sugar," he called, and the raucous laughter started behind me again."**

A fresh wave of pain hit me and Jasper lost all control of my emotions. I felt the full force of the anger and pain that he had been helping me hold back and I ran from the room. I was in the woods before anybody else could move. Once I was a few miles away I just stopped and let the sobs rack my body. My whole dream had been brought back. Vampires could never forget but I had never given it this much thought since I had found Emmett.

But this, this was too much. A tiny part of my brain felt sorry for Bella, having to go through that, but the rest was busy remembering my pain.

It took Emmett less than ten minutes to find me. His immense arms wrapped around me, holding me against his chest.

"Come on babe. Bella is fine. They quickly finished that part, Edward found her before anything happened." His usually boisterous voice was soft and soothing. I was glad nothing had happened to Bella. That calmed me down enough to speak.

"Sorry I ran out."

"Babe, everyone understands. Don't worry. Edward was just explaining to Bella why it upset you when I left. Shhh, calm down, I'm here." I was still sobbing against his chest. This was a different Emmett to the one everyone else knew. I was so proud that he was mine because, as well as lightening everyone's mood, he knew how to be serious.

We stayed like that for a few minutes. He just held me among the trees until I calmed down. When I was done he took my hand and led me slowly back to the house. Everybody was sitting in the front room except Esme who was making more food for Bella. I gave them a weak smile and took my seat again, Emmett beside me.

"Sorry Rose, I should have warned you." Edward said remorsefully. I just shook my head. _It's fine. I'm glad Bella was ok. _I thought. He nodded. I didn't need to read minds to know he was thinking the same thing. Esme came in with the foul smelling food, handed it to Bella and came over to give me a hug. I hugged her back and she went to sit next to Carlisle.

I paid more attention as it went on, Edward had already taken Bella to the restaurant and given even more away by not asking her where to meet her friends. Normally I would be angry at his stupidity but his lack of thought was more than understandable.

I did have to giggle when they caught me up on how Bella had threatened violence to Tyler for telling the school he was taking her to prom. Bella's insistence on thinking about violence was funny given how fragile she was, even for a human. Of course Emmett was roaring with laughter even in the retelling.

Carlisle continued with the story. Apparently Edward was making Bella eat. Of course he wouldn't want her out of his sight right then. I was surprised at how Bella insisted on noticing the waitress and her description of herself as "**obvious ordinariness." **

"Bella, if only you could see how truly extraordinary you are." Edward told her.

"Yeah, you made Edward smile." Emmett cut in with a big grin. "That's a miracle." Bella laughed. Everyone laughed when Bella accused Edward of '**dazzling' **people. Of course, Alice had a fit when Bella had said she never noticed what Edward was wearing.

"Bella I spend forever getting everyone awesome clothes."

"Yes Alice, you said that before. And, as before, he was just too beautiful to notice clothes.

Of course, Alice did not understand that. Fashion first, people second. She would notice people's clothes before even checking who they were. Edward smirked at me.

Carlisle carried on. The next bit was just general chit chat. Boring. Then Edward practically admitted to stalking her and, being Bella, she didn't even bat an eye, just felt flattered. Edward's fists tensed again as he spoke about hearing the men's thoughts. I felt a rush of calm flooding through me and I sent a grateful smile at Jasper.

Soon after that, they left the restaurant.

"End of chapter." Said Carlisle. "Who is next?"

"Me." Said Edward. Carlisle handed him the book.


	11. Chapter 11

(Author note: Firstly, thank you guys for the awesome reviews. It makes me day. You all made some great points, I'm glad u like it enough to take time and review. All your opinions matter to me.  
>Secondly, there was a good split between old and new style. What I am going to try to do is strike more of a balance. I won't be posting the Twilight chapters word for word. I like having a bit more of my own writing so you can see me as an author rather than an odd comment while re-reading Twilight. However I think I did miss out a bit too much content so I will try to put that right. Again, this will be another experiment. If you guys like it then awesome and I will try to keep it that way. If not then please tell me like you did for chapter 10 so I can put it right. Like I said, all your opinions matter to me. Oh and if you want a particular POV for a particular chapter let me know that too. However this chapter is mainly important speech so I can't miss out much.<br>Thirdly, thanks anyone who read that essay. Love you. Hope you still enjoy this next chapter. :D x)

( )

Edward started reading "**Chapter 9: Theories**"

"Oh, more superhero theories Bella?" Jasper asked, grinning. I stuck my tongue out.

"You know that I already know what he is." I told him smugly.

"Stupid mutts." Rosalie growled.

**"Can I ask just one more?" I pleaded as Edward accelerated much too quickly down the quiet street. He didn't seem to be paying any attention to the road. He sighed.**

**"One," he agreed. His lips pressed together into a cautious line.**

**"Well... you said you knew I hadn't gone into the bookstore, and that I had gone south. I was just wondering how you knew that." He looked away, deliberating.**

**"I thought we were past all the evasiveness," I grumbled. He almost smiled.**

**"Fine, then. I followed your scent.""**

"Well if you didn't know before you could have had a damn good guess now." Rosalie scowled at Edward, who ignored her. I was looking at Rosalie. Edward had explained why the last chapter upset her so much and I had begun to understand exactly why she hated the idea of me becoming a vampire. She desperately wanted children and to be able to grow old with Emmett. What she didn't understand was that I had never wanted to be a mom. Thinking about it now, even if I did want kids I would only want them to be Edward's. That was impossible and so it was pointless to think about. Yes, I could leave him and pick a human and have children. But it wouldn't be the same. I could never love anyone as much as I did Edward.

**"And then you didn't answer one of my first questions..." I stalled.**

**He looked at me with disapproval. "Which one?"**

**"How does it work - the mind-reading thing? Can you read anybody's mind, anywhere? How do you do it? Can the rest of your family... ?" I felt silly, asking for clarification on make-believe."**

"Make-believe Bella?" Edward stopped reading to stare at me. "You saw me lift a van off you; run at stupid speeds and you pretty much saw me reading people's thoughts, and you still thought it was make-believe?" I nodded mutely.

"**"That's more than one," he pointed out. I simply intertwined my fingers and gazed at him, waiting.**

**"No, it's just me. And I can't hear anyone, anywhere. I have to be fairly close. The more familiar someone's... 'voice' is, the farther away I can hear them. But still, no more than a few miles." He paused thoughtfully. "It's a little like being in a huge hall filled with people, everyone talking at once. It's just a hum - a buzzing of voices in the background. Until I focus on one voice, and then what they're thinking is clear.**

**"Most of the time I tune it all out - it can be very distracting. And then it's easier to seem normal""**

"It's ok Eddie, you never seem normal no matter what you do." Emmett told him with a smirk.

"Shut up Emmy."

"**- he frowned as he said the word - "when I'm not accidentally answering someone's thoughts rather than their words."**

**"Why do you think you can't hear me?" I asked curiously. He looked at me, his eyes enigmatic.**

**"I don't know," he murmured. "The only guess I have is that maybe your mind doesn't work the same way the rest of theirs do. Like your thoughts are on the AM frequency and I'm only getting FM." He grinned at me, suddenly amused.**

**"My mind doesn't work right? I'm a freak?" The words bothered me more than they should - probably because his speculation hit home. I'd always suspected as much, and it embarrassed me to have it confirmed."**

"Bella, he reads minds, and you are a freak?" Emmett asked. I blushed and Edward laughed.

"**"I hear voices in my mind and you're worried that you're the freak,""**

""Oh no! That's the second time I have been thinking like Eddie. It's a disease." He cried.

"**he laughed. "Don't worry, it's just a theory..." His face tightened. "Which brings us back to you." I sighed. How to begin?**

**"Aren't we past all the evasions now?" he reminded me softly. I looked away from his face for the first time, trying to find words. I happened to notice the speedometer.**

"I still can't believe how much of an issue you have with my driving Bella. With vampire reflexes it is easy."

"Show off," I mumbled. I buried my face in his chest and the family's laughter drowned out his next words. Edward managed to hold back his laughter, probably afraid of offending me.

**"I've never been in an accident, Bella - I've never even gotten a ticket." He grinned and tapped his forehead. "Built-in radar detector."**

**"Very funny." I fumed. "Charlie's a cop, remember? I was raised to abide by traffic laws. Besides, if you turn us into a Volvo pretzel around a tree trunk, you can probably just walk away.""**

"Like he would ever crash that Volvo Bella. He loves it more than anything." Jasper told me.

"That is not true." Edward corrected. "There is one thing I love more." I looked at him for a second.

"Blood?" I asked with a grin. Everyone chuckled.

"Nope."

"Your Aston Martin?"

"Nope. Honestly, how can you not know Bella? You obviously." He seemed to suppress a sigh.

"**"Probably," he agreed with a short, hard laugh. "But you can't." He sighed, and I watched with relief as the needle gradually drifted toward eighty."**

"You got him down to eighty Bella?" Carlisle looked surprised. "Wow, you must have power over him." He winked at Edward.

"**"Happy?"**

**"Almost."**

**"Enough commentary on my driving," he snapped. "I'm still waiting for your latest theory." I bit my lip. He looked down at me, his honey eyes unexpectedly gentle.**

**He waited. I was looking down at my hands, so I couldn't see his expression.**

**"Go ahead." His voice was calm.**

As he told the others how I had tricked the story out of Jacob, that thought still made me blush, I went back to pondering about Rosalie. It worried me more than I admitted to Edward. She had been nicer recently but she still scared me more than any of the other Cullens. I wondered if explaining to her exactly why I wanted to become a vampire she would like me more. Of course Alice was enthusiastic enough for two but it was horrible having someone dislike me so much.

**"I decided it didn't matter," I whispered.**

**"It didn't matter?" His tone made me look up - I had finally broken through his carefully composed mask. His face was incredulous, with just a hint of the anger I'd feared.**

**"No," I said softly. "It doesn't matter to me what you are."**

**A hard, mocking edge entered his voice. "You don't care if I'm a monster? If I'm not human!""**

"Edward, you may not be human, but you are definitely not a monster." I told him firmly. He said nothing but I could feel his sadness. Nothing would convince him. I wondered if seeing himself through my thoughts would help. My gaze dropped over to the other books wondering what they would hold for us.

"**"No." He was silent, staring straight ahead again. His face was bleak and cold.**

**"You're angry," I sighed. "I shouldn't have said anything."**

**"No," he said, but his tone was as hard as his face. "I'd rather know what you're thinking - even if what you're thinking is insane.""**

"Now I do know what you're thinking, and it is insane." He grinned at me. I groaned.

"I already knew that. I just wish you didn't." I told him sadly. He kissed my hair and carried on reading.

"**"So I'm wrong again?" I challenged.**

**"That's not what I was referring to. 'It doesn't matter'!" he quoted, gritting his teeth together.**

**"I'm right?" I gasped.**

**"Does it matter?" I took a deep breath.**

**"Not really." I paused. "But I am curious." My voice, at least, was composed.**

**He was suddenly resigned. "What are you curious about?"**

**"How old are you?"**

**"Seventeen," he answered promptly."**

"Really Edward?" Alice was looking at him eyebrows raised. "You know exactly what she was asking."

"**"And how long have you been seventeen?"**

**His lips twitched as he stared at the road. "A while," he admitted at last.**

**"Okay." I smiled, pleased that he was still being honest with me. **

**"Don't laugh - but how can you come out during the daytime?""**

All the vampires laughed at that.

**He laughed anyway. "Myth.""**

"You do such a good job of not laughing at her Edward." Alice said sarcastically.

"**"Burned by the sun?"**

**"Myth."**

**"Sleeping in coffins?""**

"The stories really didn't get much right, did they?" I asked the room in general.

"No, not really. But if humans had got too close to the truth the Volturi would have stepped in." Carlisle said.

"The what?" I asked. "Oh, the vampires you stayed with in Italy?" I said remembering the story Edward had told me. He nodded.

"**"Myth." He hesitated for a moment, and a peculiar tone entered his voice. "I can't sleep."**

**It took me a minute to absorb that. "At all?"**

**"Never," he said, his voice nearly inaudible. He turned to look at me with a wistful expression."**

"Yeah, I often wished to sleep to get away from Rose and Emmett." He grinned. They both threw pillows at him. "Thinking about it, the noisy buggers would probably have woken me up anyway." He dodged another pillow from Emmett, which hit me instead.

"Hey, I'm innocent." I cried.

"Sorry Bella." He said in a falsely sorrowful voice.

"**"You haven't asked me the most important question yet." His voice was hard now, and when he looked at me again his eyes were cold.**

**I blinked, still dazed. "Which one is that?"**

**"You aren't concerned about my diet?" he asked sarcastically.**

**"Oh," I murmured, "that."**

**"Yes, that." His voice was bleak. "Don't you want to know if I drink blood?"**

**I flinched. "Well, Jacob said something about that."**

**"What did Jacob say?" he asked flatly.**

**"He said you didn't... hunt people. He said your family wasn't supposed to be dangerous because you only hunted animals.""**

"That definitely doesn't mean we aren't dangerous." Rosalie snorted. "We just try not to hurt people."

"**"He said we weren't dangerous?" His voice was deeply skeptical.**

**"Not exactly. He said you weren't supposed to be dangerous. But the Quileutes still didn't want you on their land, just in case.**

**He looked forward, but I couldn't tell if he was watching the road or not.**

**"So was he right? About not hunting people?" I tried to keep my voice as even as possible.**

**"The Quileutes have a long memory," he whispered. I took it as a confirmation."**

"They just made it sound like old scary stories though. None of the kids really believe it, or Jacob couldn't have told me." I pointed out.

"That is very dangerous for us though. He even said to you that he wasn't supposed to say but he still did. What if a different one of them has a crush on a human and tells them the same stories. Soon enough people would start to notice and more rumours would start." Jasper said thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should speak to the Quileutes and make sure they are aware of what has happened. They may be able to stop it happening again. We would need to renegotiate the truce though." Carlisle mused. I saw Carlisle look meaningfully at Edward who scowled, shaking his head.

"**"Don't let that make you complacent, though," he warned me. "They're right to keep their distance from us. We are still dangerous."**

**"I don't understand."**

**"We try," he explained slowly. "We're usually very good at what we do. Sometimes we make mistakes. Me, for example, allowing myself to be alone with you."**

**"This is a mistake?" I heard the sadness in my voice, but I didn't know if he could as well."**

"I did love." He told me. "I'm very sorry for making you sad."

"**"A very dangerous one," he murmured.**

**"Tell me more," I asked desperately, not caring what he said, just so I could hear his voice again.**

**He looked at me quickly, startled by the change in my tone. "What more do you want to know?"**

**"Tell me why you hunt animals instead of people," I suggested, my voice still tinged with desperation. I realized my eyes were wet, and I fought against the grief that was trying to overpower me."**

"Partly because I do not want to more of a monster than I have to be. And also because when I kill humans I hear every thought in their head as they die. It would have driven me insane." He explained, going into more detail than he had in the car.

**"But animals aren't enough?"**

**He paused. "I can't be sure, of course, but I'd compare it to living on tofu and soy milk; we call ourselves vegetarians, our little inside joke. It doesn't completely satiate the hunger - or rather thirst. But it keeps us strong enough to resist. Most of the time." His tone turned ominous.**

**"Sometimes it's more difficult than others."**

**"Is it very difficult for you now?" I asked.**

**He sighed. "Yes.""**

"You always ask the questions that I really wish you wouldn't. I promised myself to be honest but I kept waiting for you to run away from me screaming." Edward told me.

"It would be hard to run away while you were driving at breakneck speed." I pointed out. Everyone chuckled.

**"But you're not hungry now," I said confidently - stating, not asking.**

**"Why do you think that?"**

**"Your eyes. I told you I had a theory. I've noticed that people - men in particular - are crabbier when they're hungry.""**

The Cullens laughed. "Crabbier is a good description." Emmett said through his laughter. "Not that you can tell the difference with Eddie."

Edward just rolled his eyes and carried on reading.

"**He chuckled. "You are observant, aren't you?" I didn't answer; I just listened to the sound of his laugh, committing it to memory.**

**"Were you hunting this weekend, with Emmett?" I asked when it was quiet again.**

**"Yes." He paused for a second, as if deciding whether or not to say something. "I didn't want to leave, but it was necessary. It's a bit easier to be around you when I'm not thirsty."**

**"Why didn't you want to leave?"**

**"It makes me... anxious... to be away from you." His eyes were gentle but intense, and they seemed to be making my bones turn soft. "I wasn't joking when I asked you to try not to fall in the ocean or get run over last Thursday. I was distracted all weekend, worrying about you."**

Yeah. He really got on my nerves. Kept wanting to cut my hunting trip short to go back to you." Emmett said, shaking his head in disbelief. "As if girls are more important than food." Rosalie smacked his head.

Edward growled at him and said something to low for me to hear. Emmett grinned.

"Sorry Eddie, was I not supposed to tell Bella how truly obsessed with her you are?" His voice was full of feigned innocence.

"**I'm surprised that you did make it through a whole weekend unscathed." He shook his head, and then seemed to remember something. "Well, not totally unscathed.""**

It was only because I was partially reading the book as he read that I noticed his tiny edit. He clearly was avoiding any mention of what happened.

"**"What?"**

**"Your hands," he reminded me. I looked down at my palms, at the almost-healed scrapes across the heels of my hands. His eyes missed nothing.**

**"I fell," I sighed.**

**"That's what I thought." His lips curved up at the corners. "I suppose, being you, it could have been much worse - and that possibility tormented me the entire time I was away. It was a very long three days. I really got on Emmett's nerves." He smiled ruefully at me."**

"Ha, Way ahead of you bro. You annoyed me that much." Emmett grinned.

"**"Three days? Didn't you just get back today?"**

**"No, we got back Sunday."**

**"Then why weren't any of you in school?" I was frustrated, almost angry as I thought of how much disappointment I had suffered because of his absence."**

"Ahh, love, I'm sorry. I didn't realise exactly how much you love me. I didn't know humans could feel that much emotion." He said sincerely.

"**"Well, you asked if the sun hurt me, and it doesn't. But I can't go out in the sunlight - at least, not where anyone can see."**

**"Why?"**

**"I'll show you sometime," he promised. I thought about it for a moment.**

**"You might have called me," I decided.**

**He was puzzled. "But I knew you were safe."**

**"But I didn't know where you were. I -" I hesitated, dropping my eyes.**

**"What?" His velvety voice was compelling."**

"What is it with you and his voice Bella?" Alice stared at me. "If it's not his 'dazzling eyes' it's his 'voice like melting honey'. You are crazy." I grinned and Edward looked smug.

"**"I didn't like it. Not seeing you. It makes me anxious, too." I blushed to be saying this out loud.**

**He was quiet. I glanced up, apprehensive, and saw that his expression was pained.**

**"Ah," he groaned quietly. "This is wrong."**

**I couldn't understand his response. "What did I say?"**

**"Don't you see, Bella? It's one thing for me to make myself miserable, but a wholly other thing for you to be so involved." He turned his anguished eyes to the road, his words flowing almost too fast for me to understand. "I don't want to hear that you feel that way." His voice was low but urgent. His words cut me. "It's wrong. It's not safe. I'm dangerous, Bella - please, grasp that.""**

"If you were that convinced she shouldn't love you then why do you go out of your way to be around her?" Rosalie asked him. "You can't have both ways Edward. Either you stay away and make her miserable but safe or you stay with her and don't complain that she loves you."

"**"No." I tried very hard not to look like a sulky child."**

"You didn't succeed." Edward laughed.

**"I'm serious," he growled."**

"Edward, you should know better than to growl at a lady." Esme scolded. He looked ashamed.

"**"So am I. I told you, it doesn't matter what you are. It's too late."**

**His voice whipped out, low and harsh. "Never say that."**

**I bit my lip and was glad he couldn't know how much that hurt."**

Edward stopped reading to hold me tight against him. "Bella I am so sorry for my behaviour. I seem to have spent the entire book so far apologising. I behaved so badly and I will try my hardest to make it up to you."

I smiled weakly at him and he kissed me softly.

"**I stared out at the road. We must be close now. He was driving much too fast.**

**"What are you thinking?" he asked, his voice still raw. I just shook my head, not sure if I could speak. I could feel his gaze on my face, but I kept my eyes forward.**

**"Are you crying?" He sounded appalled. I hadn't realized the moisture in my eyes had brimmed over. I quickly rubbed my hand across my cheek, and sure enough, traitor tears were there, betraying me."**

"I can't believe you made her cry again." Alice exclaimed. Edward looked more ashamed than ever.

"**"No," I said, but my voice cracked.**

**I saw him reach toward me hesitantly with his right hand, but then he stopped and placed it slowly back on the steering wheel.**

**"I'm sorry." His voice burned with regret. I knew he wasn't just apologizing for the words that had upset me. The darkness slipped by us in silence."**

He paused for a second, with the tiniest glance at Rosalie then read on. I knew he was editing again.

"**I sighed. We were slowing, passing into the boundaries of Forks. It had taken less than twenty minutes.**

**"Will I see you tomorrow?" I demanded.**

**"Yes - I have a paper due, too." He smiled. "I'll save you a seat at lunch.""**

"Yes Edward. You hate to hear that she loves you but will save her a seat at lunch. No wonder Bella can't keep up with you. I'm struggling and I'm a vampire." Alice glared at him.

"**It was silly, after everything we'd been through tonight, how that little promise sent flutters through my stomach, and made me unable to speak.**

**We were in front of Charlie's house. The lights were on, my truck in its place, everything utterly normal. It was like waking from a dream."**

"Or a nightmare." Put in Jasper, with a wicked grin at Edward. I was watching Jasper but I was sure I heard Edward say something behind me. Esme's face turned down in an unhappy frown. I turned to look at him but he said nothing and carried on reading.

"**He stopped the car, but I didn't move.**

**"Do you promise to be there tomorrow?"**

**"I promise."**

**I considered that for a moment, then nodded. I pulled his jacket off, taking one last whiff.**

**"You can keep it - you don't have a jacket for tomorrow," he reminded me.**

**I handed it back to him. "I don't want to have to explain to Charlie.""**

Yeah, that would take a lot of explaining." Edward said, his tone light, but there was something forced about it.

**"Oh, right." He grinned.**

**I hesitated, my hand on the door handle, trying to prolong the moment.**

**"Bella?" he asked in a different tone - serious, but hesitant.**

**"Yes?" I turned back to him too eagerly.**

**"Will you promise me something?"**

**"Yes," I said, and instantly regretted my unconditional agreement. What if he asked me to stay away from him? I couldn't keep that promise."**

"Don't worry. I couldn't ask that. I wouldn't be able to let you keep that promise. I already tried." He said ruefully.

"**"Don't go into the woods alone."**

**I stared at him in blank confusion. "Why?"**

**He frowned, and his eyes were tight as he stared past me out the window.**

**"I'm not always the most dangerous thing out there. Let's leave it at that."**

**I shuddered slightly at the sudden bleakness in his voice, but I was relieved. This, at least, was an easy promise to honor. "Whatever you say.""**

"Don't say that to Edward. Who knows what he would ask. Oh wait, he hasn't hit puberty yet." Emmett grinned at him. Edward's lips lifted slightly in a reluctant smile.

"**"I'll see you tomorrow," he sighed, and I knew he wanted me to leave now.**

**"Tomorrow, then." I opened the door unwillingly.**

**"Bella?" I turned and he was leaning toward me, his pale, glorious face just inches from mine. My heart stopped beating.**

**"Sleep well," he said. His breath blew in my face, stunning me. It was the same exquisite scent that clung to his jacket, but in a more concentrated form. I blinked, thoroughly dazed. He leaned away."**

"You dazzled me there, Exquisite." He smiled at me. I blushed.

"**I was unable to move until my brain had somewhat unscrambled itself. Then I stepped out of the car awkwardly, having to use the frame for support. I thought I heard him chuckle, but the sound was too quiet for me to be certain."**

"You weren't supposed to hear that." He said, looking at me oddly.

"**He waited till I had stumbled to the front door, and then I heard his engine quietly rev. I turned to watch the silver car disappear around the corner. I realized it was very cold.**

**I reached for the key mechanically, unlocked the door, and stepped inside.**

**Charlie called from the living room. "Bella?""**

"Nope, the other person with the key." I said sarcastically to the book. Edward grinned.

"I know where that key is."

"True, but no one else is an obsessive stalker like you." I grinned at him. He put his hand over his heart.

"Ouch Bella. That hurts."

"Truth always does." Rosalie said.

"**"Yeah, Dad, it's me." I walked in to see him. He was watching a baseball game.**

**"You're home early."**

**"Am I?" I was surprised.**

**"It's not even eight yet," he told me. "Did you girls have fun?"**

**"Yeah - it was lots of fun." My head was spinning as I tried to remember all the way back to the girls' night out I had planned. "They both found dresses."**

**"Are you all right?"**

**"I'm just tired. I did a lot of walking."**

**"Well, maybe you should go lie down." He sounded concerned. I wondered what my face looked like."**

I didn't pay any attention to his re-telling of my conversation with Jessica. My mind wandered to the conversation we had had in the car. I knew deep down, that it was only concern for my safety that led Edward to not want me to love him. But it had hurt almost as much just listening to those words again.

"**I walked up the stairs slowly, a heavy stupor clouding my mind. I went through the motions of getting ready for bed without paying any attention to what I was doing. I dressed for bed swiftly and climbed under my quilt, curling into a ball, hugging myself to keep warm. A few small shudders trembled through me.**

**My mind still swirled dizzily, full of images I couldn't understand, and some I fought to repress. Nothing seemed clear at first, but as I fell gradually closer to unconsciousness, a few certainties became evident.**

**About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was part of him - and I didn't know how potent that part might be - that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."**

"That is the end of that chapter." Edward announced. "Who dares read next."

"I think we are back to me." Emmett said gleefully. I winced and he winked at me as he caught the book Edward had thrown at him.


	12. Chapter 12

(Author note: Hey I've had a couple of people ask if Bella will read. She has read already, after Alice and so will again when her turn comes.)

(A. Pov)

"**Chapter 10: Interrogations" **Emmett read loudly.

"**It was very hard, in the morning, to argue with the part of me that was sure last night was a dream. Logic wasn't on my side, or common sense."**

"Oh please Bella, you are willing dating Edward, it wasn't just that night common sense wasn't on your side. Clearly both logic and common sense have decided to avoid you completely." Emmett grinned. I giggled.

"**I clung to the parts I couldn't have imagined - like his smell. I was sure I could never have dreamed that up on my own."**

"Nope, you aren't that creative, love." Edward told her. She glared at him.

"**It was foggy and dark outside my window, absolutely perfect. He had no reason not to be in school today. I dressed in my heavy clothes, remembering I didn't have a jacket. Further proof that my memory was real.**

**When I got downstairs, Charlie was gone again - I was running later than I'd realized. I swallowed a granola bar in three bites, chased it down with milk straight from the carton, and then hurried out the door."**

You hurried Bella? Isn't that a little dangerous?" I laughed at her. She pouted at Edward who pretended to glare at me.

"**I couldn't wait to get the heat going in my truck. It was such a thick fog that I was a few feet down the driveway before I realized there was a car in it: a silver car. My heart thudded, stuttered, and then picked up again in double time.**

**I didn't see where he came from, but suddenly he was there, pulling the door open for me.**

**"Do you want to ride with me today?" he asked, amused by my expression as he caught me by surprise yet again. There was uncertainty in his voice. He was really giving me a choice - I was free to refuse, and part of him hoped for that. It was a vain hope."**

"I thought it might be." He sighed. "I am glad though, I'm too selfish to be anything else."

"Way to sound in love bro." Jazz told him.

"**"Yes, thank you," I said, trying to keep my voice calm. As I stepped into the warm car, I noticed his tan jacket was slung over the headrest of the passenger seat. The door closed behind me, and, sooner than should be possible, he was sitting next to me, starting the car.**

**"I brought the jacket for you. I didn't want you to get sick or something." His voice was guarded. I noticed that he wore no jacket himself, just a light gray knit V-neck shirt with long sleeves."**

"And she finally notices my efforts. Only took her a few months but its progress." I announced to the room in general. Bella rolled her eyes.

"**Again, the fabric clung to his perfectly muscled chest. It was a colossal tribute to his face that it kept my eyes away from his body."**

"Oh perfect Eddie this, perfect Eddie that, I'm gonna be sick reading this." Emmett said with a look of mock disgust.

"You cannot talk about disgusting Emmy." Edward retorted. "I have to listen to your thoughts about Rose." Everyone winced.

"I gotta admit, Edward wins that one." I said.

"**"I'm not quite that delicate," I said, but I pulled the jacket onto my lap, pushing my arms through the too-long sleeves.**

**"Aren't you?" he contradicted in a voice so low I wasn't sure if he meant for me to hear."**

"No you weren't. Your hearing is a little too good Bella."

"Yea, it's gonna get you in trouble young man." Esme told him. Edward pouted.

"**We drove through the fog-shrouded streets, always too fast, feeling awkward. I waited for him to speak.**

**He turned to smirk at me. "What, no twenty questions today?"**

**"Do my questions bother you?" I asked, relieved.**

**"Not as much as your reactions do." He looked like he was joking, but I couldn't be sure.**

**I frowned. "Do I react badly?"**

**"No, that's the problem. You take everything so coolly - it's unnatural. It makes me wonder what you're really thinking."**

**"I always tell you what I'm really thinking."**

"Clearly you don't Bella. So much of this is new to me." Edward pouted.

"Well, half of it is crazy and the other half is private so I didn't want to say." Bella scowled back. "Not that I get a choice anymore."

"We don't have to read it Bella." Carlisle told her. "We will only do this if you are comfortable."

"No, no it's ok. I want to know what happens to us in the future." Bella assured him. He looked concerned for a second and then nodded at Emmett to continue.

"**"You edit," he accused.**

**"Not very much."**

**"Enough to drive me insane."**

"But you were already there Eddie." Emmett told him in a serious voice.

"Shut up Emmy."

**"You don't want to hear it," I mumbled, almost whispered. As soon as the words were out, I regretted them. The pain in my voice was very faint; I could only hope he hadn't noticed it."**

"I did. It reminded me of last night when I made you cry. And that made me feel guilty," He told her. "As it should have." He added before I could.

**He didn't respond, and I wondered if I had ruined the mood. His face was unreadable as we drove into the school parking lot. Something occurred to me belatedly.**

**"Where's the rest of your family?" I asked - more than glad to be alone with him, but remembering that his car was usually full.**

**"They took Rosalie's car." He shrugged as he parked next to a glossy red convertible with the top up. "Ostentatious, isn't it?""**

"My beautiful car." Rose cooed. Everyone but Emmett rolled their eyes.

"**"Um, wow," I breathed. "If she has that, why does she ride with you?""**

Rose looked smug at Bella's reaction. "She does have a little car sense then." Rose muttered under her breath.

"**"Like I said, it's ostentatious. We try to blend in."**

**"You don't succeed." I laughed and shook my head as we got out of the car. I wasn't late anymore; his lunatic driving"**

"My driving is not lunatic Bella." Edward complained.

"No but you are, so she got half right." Emmett told him with a grin.

""**had gotten me to school in plenty of time. "So why did Rosalie drive today if it's more conspicuous?"**

**"Hadn't you noticed? I'm breaking all the rules now." He met me at the front of the car, staying very close to my side as we walked onto campus. I wanted to close that little distance, to reach out and touch him, but I was afraid he wouldn't like me to."**

"I would have loved you too, very much. However I was trying to control myself, you touching me would not have helped." He admitted to her with a mischievous smile.

"**"Why do you have cars like that at all?" I wondered aloud. "If you're looking for privacy?"**

**"An indulgence," he admitted with an impish smile. "We all like to drive fast."**

**"Figures," I muttered under my breath."**

"Well, when you have run at vampire speed Bella, it is hard to tolerate driving that slowly." I pointed out. "Even Esme drives fast, just not as bad as the rest of us."

"**Under the shelter of the cafeteria roof's overhang, Jessica was waiting, her eyes about to bug out of their sockets. Over her arm, bless her, was my jacket.**

**"Hey, Jessica," I said when we were a few feet away. "Thanks for remembering." She handed me my jacket without speaking.**

**"Good morning, Jessica," Edward said politely. It wasn't really his fault that his voice was so irresistible. Or what his eyes were capable of."**

"Jessica was always like that. She had a thing for me for ages. It was horrible listening to her thoughts." Edward shuddered.

"**"Er... hi." She shifted her wide eyes to me, trying to gather her jumbled thoughts. "I guess I'll see you in Trig." She gave me a meaningful look, and I suppressed a sigh. What on earth was I going to tell her?**

**"Yeah, I'll see you then." She walked away, pausing twice to peek back over her shoulder at us.**

**"What are you going to tell her?" Edward murmured.**

**"Hey, I thought you couldn't read my mind!" I hissed.**

**"I can't," he said, startled. Then understanding brightened his eyes. "However, I can read hers - she'll be waiting to ambush you in class."**

**I groaned as I pulled off his jacket and handed it to him, replacing it with my own. He folded it over his arm.**

**"So what are you going to tell her?"**

**"A little help?" I pleaded. "What does she want to know?"**

**He shook his head, grinning wickedly. "That's not fair.""**

"You never play fair." Emmett complained.

"You know I can't exactly turn it off Emmett." He sighed.

"**"No, you not sharing what you know - now that's not fair."**

**He deliberated for a moment as we walked. We stopped outside the door to my first class.**

**"She wants to know if we're secretly dating. And she wants to know how you feel about me," he finally said.**

**"Yikes. What should I say?" I tried to keep my expression very innocent. People were passing us on their way to class, probably staring, but I was barely aware of them."**

"You always make me give away so much but you never give away anything yourself." Edward pouted at Bella. She just grinned.

"**"Hmmm." He paused to catch a stray lock of hair that was escaping the twist on my neck and wound it back into place. My heart spluttered hyperactively. "I suppose you could say yes to the first... if you don't mind - it's easier than any other explanation.""**

"Like she was ever going to mind saying she was going out with you Edward." I told him in exasperation.

"I was just giving her the choice. I didn't want to assume anything." He defended himself. Esme nodded in approval.

**"I don't mind," I said in a faint voice.**

**"And as for her other question... well, I'll be listening to hear the answer to that one myself." One side of his mouth pulled up into my favorite uneven smile. I couldn't catch my breath soon enough to respond to that remark. He turned and walked away.**

**"I'll see you at lunch," he called over his shoulder. Three people walking in the door stopped to stare at me.**

**I hurried into class, flushed and irritated. He was such a cheater."**

"Yes! Even Bella agrees you are a cheater." Emmett told him loudly. Edward sighed.

"**Now I was even more worried about what I was going to say to Jessica. I sat in my usual seat, slamming my bag down in aggravation.**

**"Morning, Bella," Mike said from the seat next to me. I looked up to see an odd, almost resigned look on his face. "How was Port Angeles?"**

**"It was..." There was no honest way to sum it up. "Great," I finished lamely. "Jessica got a really cute dress."**

**"Did she say anything about Monday night?" he asked, his eyes brightening. I smiled at the turn the conversation had taken."**

"Nice diversion Bella." I said with a grin.

"**"She said she had a really good time," I assured him.**

**"She did?" he said eagerly.**

**"Most definitely."**

**Mr. Mason called the class to order then, asking us to turn in our papers. English and then Government passed in a blur, while I worried about how to explain things to Jessica and agonized over whether Edward would really be listening to what I said through the medium of Jess's thoughts."**

"Of course I was, love. Any opportunity to see inside that wonderful brain of yours." Edward smiled at her.

"Is that because you want to know what a brain looks like Eddie, as you don't have one yourself?" Emmett asked him with a smirk.

"Nope, I was just weighing up whether Jessica's brain would be good enough to replace yours. Like for like." Edward grinned back. Jazz and I snorted with laughter.

"**How very inconvenient his little talent could be."**

"Yes! We all agree with you Bella." Jazz told her, nodding.

"Dammit, even I have to agree." Edward admitted. "It means I have to listen to Emmett's thoughts. It's so gross."

"Hey! It's gotta be worse listening to Alice or Jasper." Emmett said, pouting. Edward just shook his head with a grin

**The fog had almost dissolved by the end of the second hour, but the day was still dark with low, oppressing clouds. I smiled up at the sky.**

**Edward was right, of course. When I walked into Trig Jessica was sitting in the back row, nearly bouncing off her seat in agitation. I reluctantly went to sit by her, trying to convince myself it would be better to get it over with as soon as possible."**

I really couldn't be bothered with Jessica's stupid fishing for gossip. I thought that Bella should get rid of her as a friend but Edward insisted she needed human friends. Honestly, I was greedy and it was so thrilling to have a friend that accepted me I wanted her all to myself.

Edward grimaced in my direction. Yes, having a mind reading brother was really annoying. Now the idiot was smirking.

Besides, there were nicer humans. Like Angela, or… actually that was all I could come up with. _Though possibly Mike_. I thought at Edward, who scowled at me. I grinned.

"**"So you like him, then?" She wasn't about to give up."**

_Of course not_, I thought to myself. Annoying humans.

**""Yes," I said curtly.**

**"I mean, do you really like him?" she urged.**

**"Yes," I said again, blushing. I hoped that detail wouldn't register in her thoughts.**

**She'd had enough with the single syllable answers. "How much do you like him?"**

**"Too much," I whispered back. "More than he likes me. But I don't see how I can help that." I sighed, one blush blending into the next."**

"How could you think that Bella?" Edward looked at her. "I still don't understand."

"Because you are mostly rude to her, ignore her or act like a crazy person." Rose told him. I nodded.

**Then, thankfully, Mr. Varner called on Jessica for an answer.**

**She didn't get a chance to start on the subject again during class, and as soon as the bell rang, I took evasive action.**

**"In English, Mike asked me if you said anything about Monday night," I told her.**

**"You're kidding! What did you say?!" she gasped, completely sidetracked.**

And then, naturally, Jessica was sucked back into her own little world, where nothing mattered but her.

**And then the bell rang for lunch. As I jumped up out of my seat, shoving my books roughly in my bag, my uplifted expression must have tipped Jessica off.**

**"You're not sitting with us today, are you?" she guessed.**

**"I don't think so." I couldn't be sure that he wouldn't disappear inconveniently again."**

"How could you doubt me?" Edward asked her in a small voice.

"How about I answer for her?" I told him menacingly.

"**But outside the door to our Spanish class, leaning against the wall - looking more like a Greek god than anyone had a right to - Edward was waiting for me. Jessica took one look, rolled her eyes, and departed.**

**"See you later, Bella." Her voice was thick with implications. I might have to turn off the ringer on the phone.**

**"Hello." His voice was amused and irritated at the same time. He had been listening, it was obvious."**

"I can't believe for a second you thought he might not." Emmett told her.

"**"Hi."**

**He led the way into the line, still not speaking, though his eyes returned to my face every few seconds, their expression speculative.**

**He stepped up to the counter and filled a tray with food.**

**"What are you doing?" I objected. "You're not getting all that for me?" He shook his head, stepping forward to buy the food.**

**"Half is for me, of course.""**

"Really Edward? You are going to eat half a tray of food?" Jasper asked him in amusement.

"Well there might have been people listening in." He said defensively.

"**I raised one eyebrow.**

**He led the way to the same place we'd sat that one time before. From the other end of the long table, a group of seniors gazed at us in amazement as we sat across from each other. Edward seemed oblivious.**

**"Take whatever you want," he said, pushing the tray toward me.**

**"I'm curious," I said as I picked up an apple, turning it around in my hands, "what would you do if someone dared you to eat food?"**

**"You're always curious." He grimaced, shaking his head. He glared at me, holding my eyes as he lifted the slice of pizza off the tray, and deliberately bit off a mouthful, chewed quickly, and then swallowed. I watched, eyes wide."**

"Eww!" Emmett and I cried together.

"**"If someone dared you to eat dirt, you could, couldn't you?" he asked condescendingly.**

**I wrinkled my nose. "I did once... on a dare," I admitted. "It wasn't so bad.""**

"Only you Bella." Jasper laughed.

"**He laughed. "I suppose I'm not surprised." **

**"So the waitress was pretty, was she?" he asked casually.**

**"You really didn't notice?""**

"I only had eyes for you Bella." He said. Esme and Carlisle beamed at him.

"**"No. I wasn't paying attention. I had a lot on my mind."**

**"Poor girl." I could afford to be generous now.**

**"Something you said to Jessica... well, it bothers me." He refused to be distracted. His voice was husky, and he glanced up from under his lashes with troubled eyes.**

**"I'm not surprised you heard something you didn't like. You know what they say about eavesdroppers," I reminded him."**

"You would do so well to remember that Edward." I told him.

"Believe me, I know." He grumbled quietly. I giggled at him.

"**"I warned you I would be listening."**

**"And I warned you that you didn't want to know everything I was thinking."**

**"You did," he agreed, but his voice was still rough. "You aren't precisely right, though. I do want to know what you're thinking - everything. I just wish... that you wouldn't be thinking some things.""**

"So basically, you want to be a control freak. Make her think everything that suits you, behave like you want and do everything you say?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Pretty much." Said Bella. Edward scowled.

**I scowled. "That's quite a distinction."**

**"But that's not really the point at the moment."**

**"Then what is?" We were inclined toward each other across the table now. He had his large white hands folded under his chin; I leaned forward, my right hand cupped around my neck. **

**"Do you truly believe that you care more for me than I do for you?" he murmured, leaning closer to me as he spoke, his dark golden eyes piercing.**

**I tried to remember how to exhale. I had to look away before it came back to me.**

**"You're doing it again," I muttered.**

**His eyes opened wide with surprise. "What?"**

**"Dazzling me," I admitted, trying to concentrate as I looked back at him."**

"I wish I dazzled you." Bella complained.

"You do, love, frequently. I just hide it better." He smirked. She made to elbow him, but thought better of it. I got up and hit him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Bella." I told him. She grinned at me.

"**"Oh." He frowned.**

**"It's not your fault," I sighed. "You can't help it."**

**"Are you going to answer the question?"**

**I looked down. "Yes."**

**"Yes, you are going to answer, or yes, you really think that?" He was irritated again."**

"It's so hard not reading your mind." He grumbled.

"Now you know how us normal people feel." Bella told him.

"Bella you are not normal." Emmett told her with a grin.

"**"Yes, I really think that." I kept my eyes down on the table, my eyes tracing the pattern of the faux wood grains printed on the laminate. The silence dragged on. I stubbornly refused to be the first to break it this time, fighting hard against the temptation to peek at his expression.**

**Finally he spoke, voice velvet soft. "You're wrong."**

**I glanced up to see that his eyes were gentle.**

**"You can't know that," I disagreed in a whisper. I shook my head in doubt, though my heart throbbed at his words and I wanted so badly to believe them.**

**"What makes you think so?" His liquid topaz eyes"**

"One more reference to his stupid eyes and I'm going to throw a fit." I told Bella. She gulped.

"**were penetrating - trying futilely, I assumed, to lift the truth straight from my mind.**

**I stared back, struggling to think clearly in spite of his face, to find some way to explain. As I searched for the words, I could see him getting impatient; frustrated by my silence, he started to scowl. I lifted my hand from my neck, and held up one finger.**

**"Well, aside from the obvious, sometimes..." I hesitated. "I can't be sure - I don't know how to read minds - but sometimes it seems like you're trying to say goodbye when you're saying something else." That was the best I could sum up the sensation of anguish that his words triggered in me at times.**

**"Perceptive," he whispered. And there was the anguish again, surfacing as he confirmed my fear."**

_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen if you ever leave her I will rip you into little tiny pieces! _I screamed at him in my mind. He winced.

"**"That's exactly why you're wrong, though," he began to explain, but then his eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'the obvious'?"**

**"Well, look at me," I said, unnecessarily as he was already staring. "I'm absolutely ordinary"**

"Bella you are most certainly _not _ordinary." Esme told her.

"Yeah, you make Eddie smile. You must be a magical witch with superpowers." Emmett told her with a mock serious face. Bella giggled.

"As opposed to a non magical witch?" Edward said. "Which is a normal human."

Emmett stuck his tongue out.

"**- well, except for bad things like all the near-death experiences and being so clumsy that I'm almost disabled. And look at you." I waved my hand toward him and all his bewildering perfection.**

**His brow creased angrily for a moment, then smoothed as his eyes took on a knowing look. "You don't see yourself very clearly, you know. I'll admit you're dead-on about the bad things," he chuckled blackly, "but you didn't hear what every human male in this school was thinking on your first day."**

**I blinked, astonished. "I don't believe it..." I mumbled to myself.**

**"Trust me just this once - you are the opposite of ordinary.""**

I nodded. So did everyone else.

"And we know extraordinary when we see it. We see Emmett everyday being extraordinarily stupid. And you are extraordinary Bella. Just not stupid like Emmett." I told her with a grin.

I had a vision of Emmett throwing a cushion at me half a second before he did. I ducked out of the way and it his Jazz in the face. He growled and was about to throw it back when he caught Esme's eye and stopped, looking subdued.

"Emmett Cullen, if I catch you throwing things you will leave the house and not finish the story." Esme told him sternly. He gaped at her.

"Sorry mom." He whispered.

"**My embarrassment was much stronger than my pleasure at the look that came into his eyes when he said this. I quickly reminded him of my original argument.**

**"But I'm not saying goodbye," I pointed out.**

**"Don't you see? That's what proves me right. I care the most, because if I can do it" - he shook his head, seeming to struggle with the thought - "if leaving is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you, to keep you safe.""**

_Don't you even think about it. It will destroy her if you do. And that will be nothing to what I do to you. _I thought at him. Pain flashed across his face.

"**I glared. "And you don't think I would do the same?"**

**"You'd never have to make the choice."**

**Abruptly, his unpredictable mood shifted again; a mischievous, devastating smile rearranged his features. "Of course, keeping you safe is beginning to feel like a full-time occupation that requires my constant presence.""**

"And that would be because it is." Carlisle joked. "My presence is permanently required." Bella scowled at him.

"**"No one has tried to do away with me today," I reminded him, grateful for the lighter subject. I didn't want him to talk about goodbyes anymore. If I had to, I supposed I could purposefully put myself in danger to keep him close... I banished that thought before his quick eyes read it on my face. That idea would definitely get me in trouble."**

"It most certainly would." Edward scowled at her.

_But it tells you how much she loves you._ I thought. He looked thoughtful and then nodded.

"**"Yet," he added.**

**"Yet," I agreed; I would have argued, but now I wanted him to be expecting disasters."**

"I wondered why you agreed with me. I was expecting you to argue." Edward looked disapproving.

"**"I have another question for you." His face was still casual.**

**"Shoot."**

**"Do you really need to go to Seattle this Saturday, or was that just an excuse to get out of saying no to all your admirers?"**

**I made a face at the memory. "You know, I haven't forgiven you for the Tyler thing yet," I warned him. "It's your fault that he's deluded himself into thinking I'm going to prom with him.""**

"Bella, it was funny." I told her.

"Was not." She grumbled. "Funny that I won't go shopping."

I gasped at her. "You wouldn't." Bella smirked at me.

"**"Oh, he would have found a chance to ask you without me - I just really wanted to watch your face," he chuckled, I would have been angrier if his laughter wasn't so fascinating. **

**"If I'd asked you, would you have turned me down?" he asked, still laughing to himself.**

**"Probably not," I admitted. "But I would have canceled later - faked an illness or a sprained ankle."**

**He was puzzled. "Why would you do that?"**

**I shook my head sadly. "You've never seen me in Gym, I guess, but I would have thought you would understand."**

**"Are you referring to the fact that you can't walk across a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over?"**

**"Obviously."**

**"That wouldn't be a problem." He was very confident. "It's all in the leading." He could see that I was about to protest, and he cut me off. "But you never told me - are you resolved on going to Seattle, or do you mind if we do something different?"**

**As long as the "we" part was in, I didn't care about anything else.**

As they discussed their plans for that saturday I finished listening. I knew exactly what had been said, I had been listening in. I began thinking back to my vision of Bella as a vampire.

**"I know," he sighed, brooding. "You should tell Charlie, though."**

**"Why in the world would I do that?"**

**His eyes were suddenly fierce. "To give me some small incentive to bring you back."**

**I gulped. But, after a moment of thought, I was sure. "I think I'll take my chances."**

**He exhaled angrily, and looked away.**

**"Let's talk about something else," I suggested.**

**"What do you want to talk about?" he asked. He was still annoyed.**

**I glanced around us, making sure we were well out of anyone's hearing. As I cast my eyes around the room, I caught the eyes of his sister, Alice, staring at me. The others were looking at Edward. I looked away swiftly, back to him, and I. asked the first thing that came to mind.**

**"Why did you go to that Goat Rocks place last weekend... to hunt? Charlie said it wasn't a good place to hike, because of bears.""**

"Bears are the best!" Emmett cried.

"**He stared at me as if I was missing something very obvious.**

**"Bears?" I gasped, and he smirked. "You know, bears are not in season," I added sternly, to hide my shock.**

**"If you read carefully, the laws only cover hunting with weapons," he informed me."**

"It's not illegal for us, because we are that awesome." Emmett told Bella. She rolled her eyes at him.

"**He watched my face with enjoyment as that slowly sank in.**

**"Bears?" I repeated with difficulty.**

**"Grizzly is Emmett's favorite." His voice was still offhand, but his eyes were scrutinizing my reaction. I tried to pull myself together.**

**"Hmmm," I said, taking another bite of pizza as an excuse to look down. I chewed slowly, and then took a long drink of Coke without looking up.**

**"So," I said after a moment, finally meeting his now-anxious gaze. "What's your favorite?"**

**He raised an eyebrow and the corners of his mouth turned down in disapproval. "Mountain lion.""**

"You always ask exactly the question I wish you wouldn't. You take it all so calmly, it worries me."

"It worried you because your girlfriend isn't normal? That's what makes her perfect for you." Jasper told Edward with a grin.

"**"Ah," I said in a politely disinterested tone, looking for my soda again.**

**"Of course," he said, and his tone mirrored mine, "we have to be careful not to impact the environment with injudicious hunting. We try to focus on areas with an overpopulation of predators - ranging as far away as we need. There's always plenty of deer and elk here, and they'll do, but where's the fun in that?" He smiled teasingly.**

**"Where indeed," I murmured around another bite of pizza.**

**"Early spring is Emmett's favorite bear season - they're just coming out of hibernation, so they're more irritable." He smiled at some remembered joke."**

"He was remembering Emmett first fight with a bear." I grinned at Bella.

"What happened?" She asked.

"You didn't tell her?" I asked Edward. He shook his head.

"Emmett almost died fighting a bear. Rose saved him and Carlisle turned him into a vampire. He never got over losing that fight." I told Bella. She looked from me to Emmett and grinned.

"**"Nothing more fun than an irritated grizzly bear," I agreed, nodding."**

"Definitely right there Bella." Emmett said.

**He snickered, shaking his head. "Tell me what you're really thinking, please."**

**"I'm trying to picture it - but I can't," I admitted. "How do you hunt a bear without weapons?"**

**"Oh, we have weapons." He flashed his bright teeth in a brief, threatening smile. I fought back a shiver before it could expose me. "Just not the kind they consider when writing hunting laws. If you've ever seen a bear attack on television, you should be able to visualize Emmett hunting."**

**I couldn't stop the next shiver that flashed down my spine."**

"Ha! I scare Bella. It's not that difficult Eddie. Just man up." Emmett smirked at Edward.

"**I peeked across the cafeteria toward Emmett, grateful that he wasn't looking my way. The thick bands of muscle that wrapped his arms and torso were somehow even more menacing now."**

"Aww, thanks Bella." Emmett grinned.

"**Edward followed my gaze and chuckled. I stared at him, unnerved.**

**"Are you like a bear, too?" I asked in a low voice.**

**"More like the lion, or so they tell me," he said lightly. "Perhaps our preferences are indicative."**

**I tried to smile. "Perhaps," I repeated. But my mind was filled with opposing images that I couldn't merge together. "Is that something I might get to see?"**

**"Absolutely not!" His face turned even whiter than usual, and his eyes were suddenly furious. I leaned back, stunned and - though I'd never admit it to him - frightened by his reaction."**

Bella blushed and I tightened my arm around Jazz, who smiled at me gratefully.

"Damn! Now even Eddie can scare Bella." Emmett said, everyone laughed and the tension from Edward's reaction was gone.

"**He leaned back as well, folding his arms across his chest.**

**"Too scary for me?" I asked when I could control my voice again.**

**"If that were it, I would take you out tonight," he said, his voice cutting. "You need a healthy dose of fear. Nothing could be more beneficial for you."**

**"Then why?" I pressed, trying to ignore his angry expression.**

**He glared at me for a long minute.**

**"Later," he finally said. He was on his feet in one lithe movement. "We're going to be late."**

**I glanced around, startled to see that he was right and the cafeteria was nearly vacant. When I was with him, the time and the place were such a muddled blur that I completely lost track of both. I jumped up, grabbing my bag from the back of my chair.**

**"Later, then," I agreed. I wouldn't forget."**

"Of course you wouldn't. That would make my life easy." Edward complained.

"So Alice, you're reading next aren't you." Emmett said, throwing the book at me.

"Yep." I told him as I caught it.


	13. Chapter 13

(Es. Pov)

"Chapter 12: complications" Alice read.

"**Everyone watched us as we walked together to our lab table. I noticed that he no longer angled the chair to sit as far from me as the desk would allow. Instead, he sat quite close beside me, our arms almost touching.**

**Mr. Banner backed into the room then - what superb timing the man had - pulling a tall metal frame on wheels that held a heavy-looking, outdated TV and VCR. A movie day - the lift in the class atmosphere was almost tangible.**

**Mr. Banner shoved the tape into the reluctant VCR and walked to the wall to turn off the lights.**

**And then, as the room went black, I was suddenly hyper aware that Edward was sitting less than an inch from me. I was stunned by the unexpected electricity that flowed through me, amazed that it was possible to be more aware of him than I already was."**

I could see Carlisle looking stunned and thoughtful. He was now watching Edward and Bella together with new delight.

"**A crazy impulse to reach over and touch him, to stroke his perfect face just once in the darkness, nearly overwhelmed me. I crossed my arms tightly across my chest, my hands balling into fists. I was losing my mind."**

"No you weren't love. I felt exactly the same." Edward told Bella with a smile.

"That just proves she is losing her mind." Emmett told him, grinning. Emmett glanced over at me and I just shook my head, although I couldn't help smiling a little.

**The opening credits began, lighting the room by a token amount. My eyes, of their own accord, flickered to him. I smiled sheepishly as I realized his posture was identical to mine, fists clenched under his arms, right down to the eyes, peering sideways at me. He grinned back, his eyes somehow managing to smolder, even in the dark. I looked away before I could start hyperventilating. It was absolutely ridiculous that I should feel dizzy."**

"Yes Bella, definitely ridiculous." Alice told her.

"**The hour seemed very long. I couldn't concentrate on the movie - I didn't even know what subject it was on. I tried unsuccessfully to relax, but the electric current that seemed to be originating from somewhere in his body never slackened."**

"To me it came from you." Edward told her. She frowned slightly, and then smiled.

**I breathed a sigh of relief when Mr. Banner flicked the lights back on at the end of class, and stretched my arms out in front of me, flexing my stiff fingers. Edward chuckled beside me.**

**"Well, that was interesting," he murmured. His voice was dark and his eyes were cautious.**

**"Umm," was all I was able to respond.**

**"Shall we?" he asked, rising fluidly.**

**I almost groaned. Time for Gym. I stood with care, worried my balance might have been affected by the strange new intensity between us."**

"Like it could make it worse Bella." Jasper laughed. While I disapproved of him teasing Bella, I did have to concede that he made a good point.

"**He walked me to my next class in silence and paused at the door; I turned to say goodbye. His face startled me - his expression was torn, almost pained, and so fiercely beautiful that the ache to touch him flared as strong as before. My goodbye stuck in my throat.**

**He raised his hand, hesitant, conflict raging in his eyes, and then swiftly brushed the length of my cheekbone with his fingertips. His skin was as icy as ever, but the trail his fingers left on my skin was alarmingly warm - like I'd been burned, but didn't feel the pain of it yet.**

**He turned without a word and strode quickly away from me."**

_Edward. You should have at least said goodbye. _I thought at him

"**I walked into the gym, lightheaded and wobbly. I drifted to the locker room, changing in a trancelike state, only vaguely aware that there were other people surrounding me. Reality didn't fully set in until I was handed a racket. It wasn't heavy, yet it felt very unsafe in my hand. I could see a few of the other kids in class eyeing me furtively. Coach Clapp ordered us to pair up into teams.**

**Mercifully, some vestiges of Mike's chivalry still survived; he came to stand beside me.**

**"Do you want to be a team?""**

Edward growled quietly. _Edward stop it! He is being friendly. You know Bella doesn't like him so stop reacting to every mention of him in the book._ I thought at him. He didn't look at me, but the growling stopped.

"**"Thanks, Mike - you don't have to do this, you know." I grimaced apologetically.**

**"Don't worry, I'll keep out of your way." He grinned. Sometimes it was so easy to like Mike.**

**It didn't go smoothly. I somehow managed to hit myself in the head with my racket and clip Mike's shoulder on the same swing."**

All the children sniggered.

"**I spent the rest of the hour in the back corner of the court, the racket held safely behind my back. Despite being handicapped by me, Mike was pretty good; he won three games out of four singlehandedly. He gave me an unearned high five when the coach finally blew the whistle ending class.**

**"So," he said as we walked off the court.**

**"So what?"**

**"You and Cullen, huh?" he asked, his tone rebellious. My previous feeling of affection disappeared.**

**"That's none of your business, Mike," I warned, internally cursing Jessica straight to the fiery pits of Hades.**

**"I don't like it," he muttered anyway.**

**"You don't have to," I snapped.**

**"He looks at you like... like you're something to eat," he continued, ignoring me."**

All of my children, except Edward, burst into laughter. Even Carlisle gave a small smile,

"**I choked back the hysteria that threatened to explode, but a small giggle managed to get out despite my efforts. He glowered at me. I waved and fled to the locker room.**

**I dressed quickly, something stronger than butterflies battering recklessly against the walls of my stomach, my argument with Mike already a distant memory. I was wondering if Edward would be waiting, or if I should meet him at his car. What if his family was there? I felt a wave of real terror. Did they know that I knew? Was I supposed to know that they knew that I knew, or not?"**

Do you ever confuse yourself Bella? Asked Alice wryly. Bella blushed and nodded. Everyone laughed.

"**By the time I walked out of the gym, I had just about decided to walk straight home without even looking toward the parking lot. But my worries were unnecessary. Edward was waiting, leaning casually against the side of the gym, his breathtaking face untroubled now. As I walked to his side, I felt a peculiar sense of release."**

It was so lovely to see just how much Bella cared for Edward. As a family we could tell the distinct differences in Edward himself since he met her. But Bella hadn't changed as we hadn't known her before she met Edward. It was obvious the moment I first saw them that she loved him but those feelings went deeper than I imagined.

I was just so glad that Edward was no longer alone. Bella was such a wonderful girl and she had done so much good for the family. Jasper was feeling better since Edward was always happier these days. Emmett always had a good laugh at her. It was only Rose who seemed to feel negatively about Bella.

**"You weren't listening again?" I was horror-struck. All traces of my sudden good humor vanished."**

'You really didn't think he would be?" Emmett asked her in mock surprise. Bella just shook her head.

"It's in his nature to be nosey and annoying." Jasper told her with a grin. Edward threw a pillow at him.

"Edward! No throwing pillows." I said.

"Sorry mom." I felt a thrill of joy go through me at his words. They all called me mom now but it still made me so happy.

"**"How's your head?" he asked innocently.**

**"You're unbelievable!" I turned, stomping away in the general direction of the parking lot, though I hadn't ruled out walking at this point.**

**We walked in silence - a furious, embarrassed silence on my part - to his car. But I had to stop a few steps away - a crowd of people, all boys, were surrounding it.**

**Then I realized they weren't surrounding the Volvo, they were actually circled around Rosalie's red convertible, unmistakable lust in their eyes."**

Rose looked very smug. "My beautiful car." She murmured.

"**None of them even looked up as Edward slid between them to open his door. I climbed quickly in the passenger side, also unnoticed.**

**"Ostentatious," he muttered.**

**"What kind of car is that?" I asked.**

**"An M3."**

**"I don't speak Car and Driver.""**

Rosalie shuddered and shook her head at Bella. Emmett and Edward laughed.

"**"It's a BMW." He rolled his eyes, not looking at me, trying to back out without running over the car enthusiasts.**

**I nodded - I'd heard of that one."**

"Hurray, Bella isn't completely out of touch with cars." Emmett said.

"She doesn't even know what an M3 is and drives that goddamn awful truck. She is miles out of touch with cars." Rose snorted.

"Rosalie Hale! Be nice." I said too quietly for Bella to hear.

"**"Are you still angry?" he asked as he carefully maneuvered his way out.**

**"Definitely."**

**He sighed. "Will you forgive me if I apologize?"**

**"Maybe... if you mean it. And if you promise not to do it again," I insisted."**

"Our Eddie is a little stalker, he will never agree to stop listening in on you." Emmett told her, laughing.

"**His eyes were suddenly shrewd. "How about if I mean it, and I agree to let you drive Saturday?" he countered my conditions."**

"See."

"**I considered, and decided it was probably the best offer I would get. "Deal," I agreed.**

**"Then I'm very sorry I upset you." His eyes burned with sincerity for a protracted moment - playing havoc with the rhythm of my heart - and then turned playful. "And I'll be on your doorstep bright and early Saturday morning."**

**"Is it later yet?" I asked significantly."**

"Never give up do you Bella?" Edward asked, half amused and half exasperated.

"Nope. I could never give up on you. Or asking you questions." She smiled at him.

"**He frowned. "I supposed it is later."**

**I kept my expression polite as I waited.**

**He stopped the car. I looked up, surprised - of course we were already at Charlie's house, parked behind the truck. It was easier to ride with him if I only looked when it was over."**

Edward looked amused again. "I cannot work out how you sit on my lap and kiss me, knowing I'm a vampire, but you are scared of my driving." He mused.

"Because I'm not used to your superior reflexes. If you crash I will die." Bella explained.

"If I slip up you will die, but that doesn't bother you."

"I trust your self control."

"But not my driving ability?" He argued. Bella did not respond.

"**When I looked back at him, he was staring at me, measuring with his eyes.**

**"And you still want to know why you can't see me hunt?" He seemed solemn, but I thought I saw a trace of humor deep in his eyes."**

Bella was also incredibly perceptive. As well as amazing general awareness. She really was an amazing addition to the family.

Edward beamed at me.

**""Well," I clarified, "I was mostly wondering about your reaction."**

**"Did I frighten you?" Yes, there was definitely humor there.**

**"No," I lied. He didn't buy it.**

**"I apologize for scaring you," he persisted with a slight smile, but then all evidence of teasing disappeared. "It was just the very thought of you being there... while we hunted." His jaw tightened.**

**"That would be bad?"**

**He spoke from between clenched teeth. "Extremely."**

**"Because... ?"**

**He took a deep breath and stared through the windshield at the thick, rolling clouds that seemed to press down, almost within reach.**

**"When we hunt," he spoke slowly, unwillingly, "we give ourselves over to our senses... govern less with our minds. Especially our sense of smell. If you were anywhere near me when I lost control that way..." He shook his head, still gazing morosely at the heavy clouds.**

**I kept my expression firmly under control, expecting the swift flash of his eyes to judge my reaction that soon followed. My face gave nothing away."**

"You do that on purpose?" Edward pouted. "It's my only way of knowing what you are thinking. Well it was." Now he grinned.

"Stupid book. Can we not skip it and move on to what hasn't happened yet?" She asked hopefully.

"No way. This is awesome stuff." Said Emmett. Bella pouted and Edward kissed her. Yet again I was stunned by his level of control.

"**But our eyes held, and the silence deepened - and changed. Flickers of the electricity I'd felt this afternoon began to charge the atmosphere as he gazed unrelentingly into my eyes."**

"So you did feel that? I wasn't sure you would." Edward said with a smile.

"**It wasn't until my head started to swim that I realized I wasn't breathing. When I drew in a jagged breath, breaking the stillness, he closed his eyes.**

**I opened the door, and the arctic draft that burst into the car helped clear my head. **

**"Oh, Bella?" he called after me, his voice more even. He leaned toward the open window with a faint smile on his lips.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Tomorrow it's my turn."**

**"Your turn to what?"**

**He smiled wider, flashing his gleaming teeth. "Ask the questions.""**

"So nosey." Bella teased. Edward smirked.

"After all the questions you asked me. I was due a few."

"**And then he was gone, the car speeding down the street and disappearing around the corner before I could even collect my thoughts. I smiled as I walked to the house. It was clear he was planning to see me tomorrow, if nothing else.**

**It was only in the early hours of the morning that I finally sank into an exhausted, dreamless sleep.**

**Breakfast was the usual, quiet event I expected. Charlie fried eggs for himself; I had my bowl of cereal. I wondered if he had forgotten about this Saturday. He answered my unspoken question as he stood up to take his plate to the sink.**

**"About this Saturday..." he began, walking across the kitchen and turning on the faucet.**

**I cringed. "Yes, Dad?"**

**"Are you still set on going to Seattle?" he asked.**

**"That was the plan." I grimaced, wishing he hadn't brought it up so I wouldn't have to compose careful half-truths."**

"You shouldn't lie to your father Bella. Or tell half truths." I said gently. She turned slightly pink.

"**He squeezed some dish soap onto his plate and swirled it around with the brush. "And you're sure you can't make it back in time for the dance?"**

**"I'm not going to the dance, Dad." I glared.**

**"Didn't anyone ask you?" he asked, trying to hide his concern by focusing on rinsing the plate.**

**I sidestepped the minefield. "It's a girl's choice."**

**"Oh." He frowned as he dried his plate.**

**I sympathized with him. It must be a hard thing, to be a father; living in fear that your daughter would meet a boy she liked, but also having to worry if she didn't. How ghastly it would be, I thought, shuddering, if Charlie had even the slightest inkling of exactly what I did like."**

Alice, Jasper and Emmett all laughed, but Edward looked upset.

"**Charlie left then, with a goodbye wave, and I went upstairs to brush my teeth and gather my books. I bounded down the stairs and out the front door, wondering how long this bizarre routine would continue. I never wanted it to end.**

**He waited in the car, not appearing to watch as I shut the door behind me without bothering to lock the deadbolt. I walked to the car, pausing shyly before opening the door and stepping in. He was smiling, relaxed - and, as usual, perfect and beautiful to an excruciating degree."**

"Bella please stop. His head is swollen enough already." Alice groaned.

I saw Emmett raising his eyebrows at Edward with a huge grin on his face. Edward looked shocked and then laughed.

"**"Good morning." His voice was silky. "How are you today?" His eyes roamed over my face, as if his question was something more than simple courtesy.**

**"Good, thank you." I was always good - much more than good - when I was near him.**

**His gaze lingered on the circles under my eyes. "You look tired."**

**"I couldn't sleep," I confessed, automatically swinging my hair around my shoulder to provide some measure of cover.**

**"Neither could I," he teased as he started the engine."**

"Bella what have you done!?" Emmett exclaimed.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"Edward is making jokes? What have you done to him?" Emmett said. Bella rolled her eyes and the others all giggled.

"**I was becoming used to the quiet purr. I was sure the roar of my truck would scare me, whenever I got to drive it again."**

"That truck would scare anyone." Edward muttered.

"Hey, no picking on my truck." Bella complained.

"**I laughed. "I guess that's right. I suppose I slept just a little bit more than you did."**

**"I'd wager you did."**

**"So what did you do last night?" I asked.**

**He chuckled. "Not a chance. It's my day to ask questions.""**

"Is that because you didn't want to admit you were spying on her?" Alice asked Edward.

"No, I was curious about her, that's all." He mumbled.

"Yeah right. You just didn't wanna admit to being a stalker." Rose said. Bella laughed.

**""Oh, that's right. What do you want to know?" My forehead creased. I couldn't imagine anything about me that could be in any way interesting to him.**

**"What's your favorite color?" he asked, his face grave.**

**I rolled my eyes. "It changes from day to day.""**

"Not really a favourite if it changes Bella." Alice pointed out.

"**"What's your favorite color today?" He was still solemn.**

**"Probably brown." I tended to dress according to my mood.**

**He snorted, dropping his serious expression. "Brown?" he asked skeptically.**

**"Sure. Brown is warm. I miss brown. Everything that's supposed to be brown - tree trunks, rocks, dirt - is all covered up with squashy green stuff here," I complained."**

"Alien planet." Edward quoted her. Bella smiled.

"Just like Emmett." She agreed with a laugh. Emmett scowled at her.

"**He seemed fascinated by my little rant. He considered for a moment, staring into my eyes.**

**"You're right," he decided, serious again. "Brown is warm." He reached over, swiftly, but somehow still hesitant, to sweep my hair back behind my shoulder.**

**We were at the school by now. He turned back to me as he pulled into a parking space.**

**"What music is in your CD player right now?" he asked, his face as somber as if he'd asked for a murder confession."**

"I just felt a little guilty because I already knew." He confessed with a grin. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Stalker." She said.

**I realized I'd never removed the CD Phil had given me. **

**It continued like that for the rest of the day. While he walked me to English, when he met me after Spanish, all through the lunch hour, he questioned me relentlessly about every insignificant detail of my existence. Movies I'd liked and hated, the few places I'd been and the many places I wanted to go, and books - endlessly books."**

"Everything about you fascinates me Bella." He told her warmly. I beamed at them both.

**I couldn't remember the last time I'd talked so much. More often than not, I felt self-conscious, certain I must be boring him. But the absolute absorption of his face, and his never-ending stream of questions, compelled me to continue. Mostly his questions were easy, only a very few triggering my easy blushes. But when I did flush, it brought on a whole new round of questions.**

**Such as the time he asked my favorite gemstone, and I blurted out topaz before thinking. He'd been flinging questions at me with such speed that I felt like I was taking one of those psychiatric tests where you answer with the first word that comes to mind. I was sure he would have continued down whatever mental list he was following, except for the blush. My face reddened because, until very recently, my favorite gemstone was garnet. It was impossible, while staring back into his topaz eyes,"**

"So fascinated with his stupid eyes." Alice grumbled. "His clothes are amazing."

"Of course they are Alice." Bella soothed.

"**not to remember the reason for the switch. And, naturally, he wouldn't rest until I'd admitted why I was embarrassed.**

**"Tell me," he finally commanded after persuasion failed - failed only because I kept my eyes safely away from his face.**

**"It's the color of your eyes today," I sighed, surrendering, staring down at my hands as I fiddled with a piece of my hair. "I suppose if you asked me in two weeks I'd say onyx."**

**I'd given more information than necessary in my unwilling honesty, and I worried it would provoke the strange anger that flared whenever I slipped and revealed too clearly how obsessed I was."**

"I'm not angry because you love me Bella. It just worries me that you could get hurt." He tried to explain. Bella looked at him for a second. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"**But his pause was very short.**

**"What kinds of flowers do you prefer?" he fired off."**

"At least you weren't rude this time." I said, smiling.

"**I sighed in relief, and continued with the psychoanalysis.**

**Biology was a complication again. Edward had continued with his quizzing up until Mr. Banner entered the room, dragging the audiovisual frame again. **

**I leaned forward on the table, resting my chin on my folded arms, my hidden fingers gripping the table's edge as I fought to ignore the irrational longing that unsettled me."**

"That really is incredible. Even mates bonds aren't normally that strong. Especially with Bella still being human. Meant to be." Carlisle smiled at the pair of them. I put my arms around him and snuggled against his side.

"**I sighed in relief again when Mr. Banner turned the lights on, finally glancing at Edward; he was looking at me, his eyes ambivalent.**

**He rose in silence and then stood still, waiting for me. We walked toward the gym in silence, like yesterday. And, also like yesterday, he touched my face wordlessly - this time with the back of his cool hand, stroking once from my temple to my jaw - before he turned and walked away.**

**Gym passed quickly as I watched Mike's one-man badminton show. **

**I hurried to change afterward, ill at ease, knowing the faster I moved, the sooner I would be with Edward. The pressure made me more clumsy than usual,"**

"That's possible?" Emmett asked, looking surprised. Everyone laughed, except Bella, who stuck her tongue out, blushing.

"**but eventually I made it out the door, feeling the same release when I saw him standing there, a wide smile automatically spreading across my face. He smiled in reaction before launching into more cross-examination.**

**His questions were different now, though, not as easily answered. He wanted to know what I missed about home, insisting on descriptions of anything he wasn't familiar with. We sat in front of Charlie's house for hours, as the sky darkened and rain plummeted around us in a sudden deluge.**

**Finally, when I had finished detailing my cluttered room at home, he paused instead of responding with another question.**

**"Are you finished?" I asked in relief.**

**"Not even close - but your father will be home soon."**

**"Charlie!" I suddenly recalled his existence, and sighed."**

"Yeah, nightmare is over Bella." Emmett grinned at her.

"**I looked out at the rain-darkened sky, but it gave nothing away. "How late is it?" I wondered out loud as I glanced at the clock. I was surprised by the time - Charlie would be driving home now.**

**"It's twilight," Edward murmured, looking at the western horizon, obscured as it was with clouds. His voice was thoughtful, as if his mind were somewhere far away."**

"Yeah. It's totally absent." Alice grinned. Emmett chuckled loudly.

"**I was still staring when his eyes suddenly shifted back to mine.**

**"It's the safest time of day for us," he said, answering the unspoken question in my eyes. "The easiest time. But also the saddest, in a way... the end of another day, the return of the night. Darkness is so predictable, don't you think?" He smiled wistfully.**

**"I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars." I frowned. "Not that you see them here much.""**

"I appreciate your high regard for things of the night." Edward grinned.

"**He laughed, and the mood abruptly lightened.**

**"Charlie will be here in a few minutes. So, unless you want to tell him that you'll be with me Saturday..." He raised one eyebrow.**

**"Thanks, but no thanks." I gathered my books, realizing I was stiff from sitting still so long. "So is it my turn tomorrow, then?""**

"Like he would ever give up a chance to ask you questions." Jasper snorted.

"I could hope." Bella said.

"**"Certainly not!" His face was teasingly outraged. "I told you I wasn't done, didn't I?"**

**"What more is there?"**

**"You'll find out tomorrow." He reached across to open my door for me, and his sudden proximity sent my heart into frenzied palpitations."**

"Me too, love." He sighed.

"**But his hand froze on the handle.**

**"Not good," he muttered.**

**"What is it?" I was surprised to see that his jaw was clenched, his eyes disturbed.**

**He glanced at me for a brief second. "Another complication," he said glumly.**

**He flung the door open in one swift movement, and then moved, almost cringed, swiftly away from me.**

**"Charlie's around the corner," he warned, staring through the downpour.**

**I hopped out at once, despite my confusion and curiosity. The rain was louder as it glanced off my jacket.**

**I tried to make out the shapes in the front seat of the other car, but it was too dark. I could see Edward illuminated in the glare of the new car's headlights; he was still staring ahead, his gaze locked on something or someone I couldn't see. His expression was a strange mix of frustration and defiance.**

**Then he revved the engine, and the tires squealed against the wet pavement. The Volvo was out of sight in seconds.**

**"Hey, Bella," called a familiar, husky voice from the driver's side of the little black car.**

**"Jacob?" I asked, squinting through the rain."**

"So, by complication, you mean competitor." Emmett grinned.

"**Just then, Charlie's cruiser swung around the corner, his lights shining on the occupants of the car in front of me.**

**Jacob was already climbing out, his wide grin visible even through the darkness. In the passenger seat was a much older man, a heavyset man with a memorable face - a face that overflowed, the cheeks resting against his shoulders, with creases running through the russet skin like an old leather jacket. Jacob's father, Billy Black. He was staring at me, scrutinizing my face, so I smiled tentatively at him. His eyes were wide, as if in shock or fear, his nostrils flared. My smile faded."**

The children scowled slightly. Carlisle frowned at them.

"**Another complication, Edward had said.**

**Billy still stared at me with intense, anxious eyes. I groaned internally. Had Billy recognized Edward so easily? Could he really believe the impossible legends his son had scoffed at?**

**The answer was clear in Billy's eyes. Yes. Yes, he could."**

"That's the end of the chapter." Alice announced. "All yours Bella."

Edward caught the book that Alice had thrown and handed it to Bella.

"Come on lets get to the good stuff." Emmett said.


	14. Chapter 14

(Author note: sorry updates have been a bit slower recently but having a real life is a pain in the azz. Stick with me tho, I do promise to finish this fanfic to the end.)

(E. Pov)

"**Chapter 12: Balancing**" Bella read.

""**Billy!" Charlie called as soon as he got out of the car.**

**I turned toward the house, beckoning to Jacob as I ducked under the porch. I heard Charlie greeting them loudly behind me.**

**"I'm going to pretend I didn't see you behind the wheel, Jake," he said disapprovingly.**

**"We get permits early on the rez," Jacob said while I unlocked the door and flicked on the porch light.**

**"Sure you do," Charlie laughed."**

It did bother me how much Charlie liked Jacob Black. He was a competitor for my Bella and having her father's approval was only going to encourage him. Bella assured me that he was just an old family friend but he clearly did not think of her as just a friend. Nor was he going to be happy with that.

And after the incident with James I was very far from popular with Chief Swan.

"**"This is a surprise," Charlie was saying.**

**"It's been too long," Billy answered. "I hope it's not a bad time." His dark eyes flashed up to me again, their expression unreadable.**

**"No, it's great. I hope you can stay for the game."**

**Jacob grinned. "I think that's the plan - our TV broke last week."**

**Billy made a face at his son. "And, of course, Jacob was anxious to see Bella again,""**

I growled. It was clear that he was going to become a problem. Bella just patted my cheek and carried on reading.

"**he added. Jacob scowled and ducked his head while I fought back a surge of remorse. Maybe I'd been too convincing on the beach."**

"You think?" I muttered. She scowled at me.

"**"Are you hungry?" I asked, turning toward the kitchen. I was eager to escape Billy's searching gaze.**

**"Naw, we ate just before we came," Jacob answered.**

**"How about you, Charlie?" I called over my shoulder as I fled around the corner."**

"Don't know why I asked. He is always hungry." Bella laughed.

"**"Sure," he replied, his voice moving in the direction of the front room and the TV. I could hear Billy's chair follow.**

**The grilled cheese sandwiches were in the frying pan and I was slicing up a tomato when I sensed someone behind me."**

Everybody except Bella pulled a disgusted face at the food.

"**"So, how are things?" Jacob asked.**

**"Pretty good." I smiled. His enthusiasm was hard to resist. "How about you? Did you finish your car?"**

**"No." He frowned. "I still need parts. We borrowed that one." He pointed with his thumb in the direction of the front yard.**

**"Sorry. I haven't seen any... what was it you were looking for?""**

Rose and I both snorted with laughter. "Very helpful Bella." I grinned at her. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"**"Master cylinder." He grinned. "Is something wrong with the truck?" he added suddenly.**

**"No."**

**"Oh. I just wondered because you weren't driving it.""**

"Nosey mutt." Said Rose, nastily. Bella frowned.

"Don't be rude Rosalie." Esme said calmly.

"**I stared down at the pan, pulling up the edge of a sandwich to check the bottom side. "I got a ride with a friend."**

**"My dad seemed to know him from somewhere."**

**"Jacob, could you hand me some plates? They're in the cupboard over the sink."**

**"Sure."**

**He got the plates in silence. I hoped he would let it drop now."**

"Did you really think he would Bella?" Alice asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, but a girl can hope can't she?"

"**"So who was it?" he asked, setting two plates on the counter next to me.**

**I sighed in defeat. "Edward Cullen.""**

"Hey! She is starting to see what we do." Grinned Emmett. "I wouldn't wanna own up to dating him either, Bella, don't worry."

"No surprises there Emmett, you are a boy." Bella said with a wink.

"Well...yeah...but you get the point." He mumbled. I laughed.

"**To my surprise, he laughed. I glanced up at him. He looked a little embarrassed.**

**"Guess that explains it, then," he said. "I wondered why my dad was acting so strange."**

**"That's right." I faked an innocent expression. "He doesn't like the Cullens.""**

"Well, we don't like them either." Rose said.

"That is enough Rosalie, if you can't be nice, don't listen. Jacob is Bella's friend." Esme scolded.

"Yes mom." She muttered.

"**"Superstitious old man," Jacob muttered under his breath.**

**"You don't think he'd say anything to Charlie?" I couldn't help asking, the words coming out in a low rush.**

**Jacob stared at me for a moment, and I couldn't read the expression in his dark eyes. "I doubt it," he finally answered. "I think Charlie chewed him out pretty good last time."**

Well he has good taste. I'm not surprised he likes all of you." Bella said, a little shyly. Esme and Carlisle smiled warmly at her.

"He doesn't particularly like me." I said dolefully.

"Well we don't either." Jasper grinned at me.

""**They haven't spoken much since - tonight is sort of a reunion, I think. I don't think he'd bring it up again."**

**"Oh," I said, trying to sound indifferent."**

"You failed." I told her, smiling.

"You were listening?" She gasped. Oops, I must have forgotten to mention that.

"Aren't you used to his spying yet Bella?" Emmett asked. "You should be. He is going to do it for the rest of your life." Bella sighed.

_Edward, you shouldn't invade her privacy without her knowing. _Esme chided me. I just nodded, knowing I would do anything to make sure my beloved was safe.

"**It was a long night. I had a lot of homework that was going undone, but I was afraid to leave Billy alone with Charlie. Finally, the game ended.**

**"Are you and your friends coming back to the beach soon?" Jacob asked as he pushed his father over the lip of the threshold.**

**"I'm not sure," I hedged."**

"I would like to. It was such a beautiful beach." Bella sighed.

"It definitely sounds it." Agreed Alice, wistfully.

"**"That was fun, Charlie," Billy said.**

**"Come up for the next game," Charlie encouraged.**

**"Sure, sure," Billy said. "We'll be here. Have a good night." His eyes shifted to mine, and his smile disappeared. "You take care, Bella," he added seriously."**

"Yeah Bella, take care. Don't trip over your own feet." Emmett grinned. Bella blushed and glared at him.

"**"Thanks," I muttered, looking away.**

**I headed for the stairs while Charlie waved from the doorway.**

**"Wait, Bella," he said. Charlie was relaxed, still grinning from the unexpected visit.**

**"I didn't get a chance to talk to you tonight. How was your day?"**

**"Good." I hesitated with one foot on the first stair, searching for details I could safely share. "My badminton team won all four games."**

**"Wow, I didn't know you could play badminton.""**

"She can't." Put in Jasper.

"**"Well, actually I can't, but my partner is really good," I admitted.**

**"Who is it?" he asked with token interest.**

**"Um... Mike Newton," I told him reluctantly."**

I scowled again.

"**"Oh yeah - you said you were friends with the Newton kid." He perked up. "Nice family." **

**He mused for a minute. "Why didn't you ask him to the dance this weekend?""**

I growled loudly. It also made me sad that Charlie preferred all my rivals. Although at this point he didn't know me, he clearly still preferred that vile Newton or the irritating Black.

"**"Dad!" I groaned. "He's kind of dating my friend Jessica. Besides, you know I can't dance.""**

"Or do anything physical without falling over." Emmett grinned.

"**"Oh yeah," he muttered. Then he smiled at me apologetically. "So I guess it's good you'll be gone Saturday... I've made plans to go fishing with the guys from the station. But if you wanted to put your trip off till someone could go with you, I'd stay home. I know I leave you here alone too much."**

**"Dad, you're doing a great job." I smiled, hoping my relief didn't show. "I've never minded being alone - I'm too much like you." I winked at him, and he smiled his crinkly-eyed smile."**

"I don't tell Charlie that enough." Mused Bella. "He is a wonderful dad and I've noticed that I never tell him that."

"You should. It would make his day." Esme told her. Bella nodded.

"**I slept better that night, too tired to dream again. When I woke to the pearl gray morning, my mood was blissful. I caught myself whistling while I was pulling the front part of my hair back into a barrette, and later again as I skipped down the stairs."**

"Bella, you skipped down stairs?" Jasper asked with mock amazement. "How did you not die?"

"Magic." She grinned.

"**Charlie noticed.**

**"You're cheerful this morning," he commented over breakfast.**

**I shrugged. "It's Friday."**

**I hurried so I would be ready to go the second Charlie left. I had my bag ready, shoes on, teeth brushed, but even though I rushed to the door as soon as I was sure Charlie would be out of sight, Edward was faster. He was waiting in his shiny car, windows down, engine off."**

"I was there waiting before he left, I can't have you waiting for me in the cold." I told her.

"**I didn't hesitate this time, climbing in the passenger side quickly, the sooner to see his face. He grinned his crooked smile at me, stopping my breath and my heart. I couldn't imagine how an angel could be any more glorious. There was nothing about him that could be improved upon."**

"Except his sense of humour, temper, the fact that he cheats in a fight, oh and his clothes." Emmett said with a grin.

"How dare you!" Alice demanded "I spend hours making sure everybody is perfectly dressed."

"Ok, ok, his clothes cannot be improved upon." Emmett said, holding his hands up. "Scary little pixie." He added in an undertone. Alice smiled smugly.

"And don't you forget it." She told him.

"**"How did you sleep?" he asked. I wondered if he had any idea how appealing his voice was."**

"I do now." I told her, smiling.

"Ugg." Said Jasper. "Bella stop, I can almost see his head getting bigger."

"**"Fine. How was your night?"**

**"Pleasant." His smile was amused; I felt like I was missing an inside joke."**

"You were." Alice informed her. "He was spying on you."

"You came every night? I thought it was most." She glared at me.

I smiled sheepishly. "It may have been every night. I couldn't bear being away from you."

She stared at me for a second and then returned her attention to the book.

"**"Can I ask what you did?" I asked.**

**"No." He grinned. "Today is still mine."**

**He wanted to know about people today: more about Renée, her hobbies, what we'd done in our free time together. And then the one grandmother I'd known, my few school friends - embarrassing me when he asked about boys I'd dated. I was relieved that I'd never really dated anyone, so that particular conversation couldn't last long. **

**"So you never met anyone you wanted?" he asked in a serious tone that made me wonder what he was thinking about.**

**I was grudgingly honest. "Not in Phoenix.""**

"Awww!" Exclaimed Emmett and Jasper in sickly sweet voices. "Isn't that adorable Eddie? The only one she ever wanted."

I fought back a smile. That did sound amazing. The only person to catch Bella's eye, was me. It was a miracle.

"**His lips pressed together into a hard line.**

**We were in the cafeteria at this point. The day had sped by in the blur that was rapidly becoming routine. I took advantage of his brief pause to take a bite of my bagel.**

**"I should have let you drive yourself today," he announced, apropos of nothing, while I chewed.**

**"Why?" I demanded.**

**"I'm leaving with Alice after lunch."**

**"Oh." I blinked, bewildered and disappointed. "That's okay, it's not that far of a walk.""**

"Bella did you really think Edward would make you walk?" Alice asked her incredulously.

"He better not have." Esme scowled at me.

"Of course I didn't mom." I said quickly. "I wouldn't do such a thing." She looked happier.

"**He frowned at me impatiently. "I'm not going to make you walk home. We'll go get your truck and leave it here for you."**

**"I don't have my key with me," I sighed. "I really don't mind walking." What I minded was losing my time with him.**

**He shook his head. "Your truck will be here, and the key will be in the ignition - unless you're afraid someone might steal it." He laughed at the thought."**

"Like anyone would steal that truck." Rose said disdainfully.

"**"All right," I agreed, pursing my lips. I was pretty sure my key was in the pocket of a pair of jeans I wore Wednesday, under a pile of clothes in the laundry room."**

"It was." I informed her with a grin.

"**Even if he broke into my house, or whatever he was planning, he'd never find it. He seemed to feel the challenge in my consent. He smirked.**

**"So where are you going?" I asked as casually as I could manage.**

**"Hunting," he answered grimly. "If I'm going to be alone with you tomorrow, I'm going to take whatever precautions I can." His face grew morose... and pleading. "You can always cancel, you know."**

**I looked down, afraid of the persuasive power of his eyes. I refused to be convinced to fear him, no matter how real the danger might be. It doesn't matter, I repeated in my head.**

**"No," I whispered, glancing back at his face. "I can't."**

**"Perhaps you're right," he murmured bleakly. His eyes seemed to darken in color as I watched."**

But I knew I should have, would have, if I wasn't so selfish. It was unhealthy for Bella, and dangerous.

"**I changed the subject. "What time will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, already depressed by the thought of him leaving now.**

**"That depends... it's a Saturday, don't you want to sleep in?" he offered.**

**"No," I answered too fast. He restrained a smile.**

**"The same time as usual, then," he decided. "Will Charlie be there?"**

**"No, he's fishing tomorrow." I beamed at the memory of how conveniently things had worked out."**

I sighed, once again very worried about Bella's lack of self preservation.

"**His voice turned sharp. "And if you don't come home, what will he think?"**

**"I have no idea," I answered coolly. "He knows I've been meaning to do the laundry. Maybe he'll think I fell in the washer.""**

Everyone laughed, even Bella. I still didn't find the idea very funny.

"That would be funnier if it wasn't so plausible." I told her. Now she scowled at me.

"It is not plausible."

"Yeah it is Bella, and you know it." Emmett said with a grin.

"**He scowled at me and I scowled back. His anger was much more impressive than mine.**

**"What are you hunting tonight?" I asked when I was sure I had lost the glowering contest."**

"He has had almost a hundred years to perfect that scowl. You were never going to win Bella." Emmett told her. "It's the only expression he used until you came around."

Bella laughed.

"**"Whatever we find in the park. We aren't going far." He seemed bemused by my casual reference to his secret realities.**

**"Why are you going with Alice?" I wondered.**

**"Alice is the most... supportive." He frowned as he spoke.**

**"And the others?" I asked timidly. "What are they?"**

**His brow puckered for a brief moment. "Incredulous, for the most part.""**

"That's a nice way of putting it." Rose told me. _Thank you. That's much nicer than how I was feeling._ I just gestured towards Bella and she understood that it wasn't for her. But surprisingly she was still grateful I hadn't poisoned Bella against her too much.

"**I peeked quickly behind me at his family. They sat staring off in different directions, exactly the same as the first time I'd seen them. Only now they were four; their beautiful, bronze-haired brother sat across from me, his golden eyes troubled.**

**"They don't like me," I guessed.**

**"That's not it," he disagreed, but his eyes were too innocent."**

_You've seen how perceptive she is Edward, did you really think she would buy that? _Rosalie asked me. I sighed and shook my head.

"**"They don't understand why I can't leave you alone."**

**I grimaced. "Neither do I, for that matter."**

**Edward shook his head slowly, rolling his eyes toward the ceiling before he met my gaze again. "I told you - you don't see yourself clearly at all. You're not like anyone I've ever known. You fascinate me."**

**I glared at him, sure he was teasing now."**

"I was not teasing you, love." I tried to assure her. "You do fascinate me. Even now that I can hear what you were thinking."

She scowled again. "We aren't even halfway through yet. It's already mortifying."

"**He smiled as he deciphered my expression. "Having the advantages I do," he murmured, touching his forehead discreetly, "I have a better than average grasp of human nature. People are predictable. But you... you never do what I expect. You always take me by surprise."**

**I looked away, my eyes wandering back to his family, embarrassed and dissatisfied. His words made me feel like a science experiment."**

Everyone laughed, even Bella.

"**I wanted to laugh at myself for expecting anything else.**

**"That part is easy enough to explain," he continued. I felt his eyes on my face but I couldn't look at him yet, afraid he might read the chagrin in my eyes. "But there's more... and it's not so easy to put into words -"**

**I was still staring at the Cullens while he spoke. Suddenly Rosalie, his blond and breathtaking sister, turned to look at me. No, not to look - to glare, with dark, cold eyes."**

"I am sorry Bella. I was worried for my family." Rose said to Bella. "Please forgive me."

"Of course Rosalie."

I could see in her mind that she meant it. The book had made her realise how much Bella loved me. The fact that Bella did love me so much filled me with joy, but also terror. I knew now that to leave her would hurt her, badly. But to stay was to keep the possibility that I could kill her. Or anyone else for that matter, like James. My world was too dangerous for Bella, but with her so in love with me I wasn't sure if I could bring myself to ever leave.

"**He still had his head in his hands.**

**I tried to speak in a normal voice. "And you have to leave now?"**

**"Yes." He raised his face; it was serious for a moment, and then his mood shifted and he smiled. **

**I started. Alice - her short, inky hair in a halo of spiky disarray around her exquisite, elfin face - was suddenly standing behind his shoulder. Her slight frame was willowy, graceful even in absolute stillness."**

"That's a much nicer description than when you first saw me Bella." Alice smiled.

"**He greeted her without looking away from me. "Alice."**

**"Edward," she answered, her high soprano voice almost as attractive as his."**

As Bella was reading the introductions, my mind wandered back to Alice's visions. I could not allow them to come true. Either I killed Bella, which was intolerable; or I turned her into a vampire and doomed her to this cursed existence. I could not do that to her, but my resolve to leave was already crumbling around me, the further into Bella's thoughts we read.

"**"Should I say 'have fun,' or is that the wrong sentiment?" I asked, turning back to him.**

**"No, 'have fun' works as well as anything." He grinned.**

**"Have fun, then." I worked to sound wholehearted. Of course I didn't fool him.**

**"I'll try." He still grinned. "And you try to be safe, please."**

**"Safe in Forks - what a challenge."**

**"For you it is a challenge." His jaw hardened. "Promise."**

**"I promise to try to be safe," I recited. "I'll do the laundry tonight - that ought to be fraught with peril."**

**"Don't fall in," he mocked."**

"Edward making more jokes?" Emmett asked, his voice incredulous. "About Bella's safety?" He pretended to faint. Rose smacked him and he jumped up, groaning.

"**"I'll do my best."**

**He stood then, and I rose, too.**

**"I'll see you tomorrow," I sighed.**

**"It seems like a long time to you, doesn't it?" he mused.**

**I nodded glumly.**

**"I'll be there in the morning," he promised, smiling his crooked smile. He reached across the table to touch my face, lightly brushing along my cheekbone again. Then he turned and walked away. **

**There was nothing more terrifying to me, more excruciating, than the thought of turning away from him. It was an impossibility."**

Her words burned through me. How could I leave her now?

I saw Alice smiling and suddenly the vision of Bella with her arm around Alice's waist, stone and cold, became blazingly clear. I groaned inwardly. That seemed now to be my only option, but I could not let it happen. The only way forward was to live with Bella for however long her human life would be.

"**I went to class, feeling dutiful. I couldn't honestly say what happened in Biology; my mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of tomorrow. In Gym, Mike was speaking to me again; he wished me a good time in Seattle. I carefully explained that I'd canceled my trip, worried about my truck."**

I scowled. That had really not helped my confidence that Saturday.

"**"Are you going to the dance with Cullen?" he asked, suddenly sulky.**

**"No, I'm not going to the dance at all."**

**"What are you doing, then?" he asked, too interested."**

"Tell him to butt out." Rose said.

"**My natural urge was to tell him to butt out."**

She laughed.

"**Instead, I lied brightly.**

**"Laundry, and then I have to study for the Trig test or I'm going to fail."**

**"Is Cullen helping you study?"**

**"Edward," I emphasized, "is not going to help me study. He's gone away somewhere for the weekend." The lies came more naturally than usual, I noted with surprise."**

"It would be hard to get any worse at lying Bella." Alice told her with an impish grin. Bella scowled.

"**"Oh." He perked up. "You know, you could come to the dance with our group anyway - that would be cool. We'd all dance with you," he promised.**

**The mental image of Jessica's face made my tone sharper than necessary."**

"He should be focusing on his own girlfriend." I growled. "Not mine."

"**"I'm not going to the dance, Mike, okay?"**

**"Fine." He sulked again. "I was just offering."**

**When the school day had finally ended, I walked to the parking lot without enthusiasm. I did not especially want to walk home, but I couldn't see how he would have retrieved my truck. Then again, I was starting to believe that nothing was impossible for him."**

I smirked.

"**The latter instinct proved correct - my truck sat in the same space he'd parked his Volvo in this morning. I shook my head, incredulous, as I opened the unlocked door and saw the key in the ignition.**

**There was a piece of white paper folded on my seat. I got in and closed the door before I unfolded it. Two words were written in his elegant script.**

_**Be safe.**_

**When I got home, the handle of the door was locked, the dead-bolt unlocked, just as I'd left it this morning. Inside, I went straight to the laundry room. It looked just the same as I'd left it, too. I dug for my jeans and, after finding them, checked the pockets. Empty. Maybe I'd hung my key up after all, I thought, shaking my head."**

I laughed out loud this time. "You didn't Bella. I just left it perfectly to mess with your head." She scowled at me but everyone else chuckled.

"**Following the same instinct that had prompted me to lie to Mike, I called Jessica on the pretense of wishing her luck at the dance. When she offered the same wish for my day with Edward, I told her about the cancellation. She was more disappointed than really necessary for a third-party observer to be. I said goodbye quickly after that."**

I sighed. Just like Bella. More concerned for the trouble it would cause me, than her own death.

"**Charlie was absentminded at dinner, worried over something at work, I guessed, or maybe a basketball game, or maybe he was just really enjoying the lasagna - it was hard to tell with Charlie."**

"He is difficult to read." I agreed.

**""You know, Dad..." I began, breaking into his reverie.**

**"What's that, Bell?"**

**"I think you're right about Seattle. I think I'll wait until Jessica or someone else can go with me."**

**"Oh," he said, surprised. "Oh, okay. So, do you want me to stay home?"**

**"No, Dad, don't change your plans. I've got a million things to do... homework, laundry... I need to go to the library and the grocery store. I'll be in and out all day... you go and have fun.""**

"The library? In Forks? Why would you even consider that an option, even in a lie?" Asked Alice. Bella just shrugged.

"**"Are you sure?"**

**"Absolutely, Dad. Besides, the freezer is getting dangerously low on fish - we're down to a two, maybe three years' supply.""**

We all chuckled.

"**"You're sure easy to live with, Bella." He smiled.**

**"I could say the same thing about you," I said, laughing. The sound of my laughter was off, but he didn't seem to notice. I felt so guilty for deceiving him that I almost took Edward's advice and told him where I would be. Almost.**

I was worried to hear exactly how much Bella had been scared of the next day. As she read, it became clearer how close I had come to losing her. But also, it reinforced just how much she cared for me.

At least, I noted with grim humour, she did have some normal human reactions. She wasn't quite as insanely calm about it as she appeared.

"**I was relieved when it was late enough to be acceptable for bedtime. I knew I was far too stressed to sleep, so I did something I'd never done before. I deliberately took unnecessary cold medicine - the kind that knocked me out for a good eight hours."**

"Bella!" Disapproval coloured Carlisle's tone.

"**I normally wouldn't condone that type of behavior in myself, but tomorrow would be complicated enough without me being loopy from sleep deprivation on top of everything else."**

"Just your normal loopy then Bella?" Emmett grinned. She threw a cushion at him feebly and it fell a foot or so short. He howled with laughter and even Carlisle and Esme had to work hard to hide their smiles. Bella blushed tomato red.

"**I got up and rifled through my shoebox of CDs until I found a collection of Chopin's nocturnes. I put that on very quietly and then lay down again, concentrating on relaxing individual parts of my body. Somewhere in the middle of that exercise, the cold pills took effect, and I gladly sank into unconsciousness.**

**I had just finished brushing my teeth and was heading back downstairs when a quiet knock sent my heart thudding against my rib cage.**

**I flew to the door; I had a little trouble with the simple dead bolt, but I yanked the door open at last, and there he was. All the agitation dissolved as soon as I looked at his face, calm taking its place. I breathed a sigh of relief - yesterday's fears seemed very foolish with him here.**

**He wasn't smiling at first - his face was somber. But then his expression lightened as he looked me over, and he laughed."**

Alice was smiling.

"**"Good morning," he chuckled.**

**"What's wrong?" I glanced down to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything important, like shoes, or pants."**

"Trust you to assume something was wrong Bella. You are perfect." I told her.

"**"We match." He laughed again. I realized he had a long, light tan sweater on, with a white collar showing underneath, and blue jeans. I laughed with him, hiding a secret twinge of regret - why did he have to look like a runway model when I couldn't?"**

Jasper and Emmett were rolling on the floor now.

"**I locked the door behind me while he walked to the truck. He waited by the passenger door with a martyred expression that was easy to understand.**

**"We made a deal," I reminded him smugly, climbing into the driver's seat, and reaching over to unlock his door."**

Rose and I shuddered.

"**"Where to?" I asked.**

**"Put your seat-belt on - I'm nervous already."**

**I gave him a dirty look as I complied."**

"But he already has one." Emmett laughed. I scowled at him. "Look there it is." He pointed at me.

"**"Where to?" I repeated with a sigh.**

**"Take the one-oh-one north," he ordered.**

**It was surprisingly difficult to concentrate on the road while feeling his gaze on my face. I compensated by driving more carefully than usual through the still-sleeping town.**

**"Were you planning to make it out of Forks before nightfall?"**

**"This truck is old enough to be your car's grandfather - have some respect," I retorted.**

**We were soon out of the town limits, despite his negativity."**

"It was not _soon_." I sighed. "It took forever."

"You leave my truck alone." She scowled at me.

"**Thick underbrush and green-swathed trunks replaced the lawns and houses.**

**"Turn right on the one-ten," he instructed just as I was about to ask. I obeyed silently.**

**"Now we drive until the pavement ends."**

**I could hear a smile in his voice, but I was too afraid of driving off the road and proving him right to look over and be sure."**

I chuckled quietly.

"**"And what's there, at the pavement's end?" I wondered.**

**"A trail."**

**"We're hiking?" Thank goodness I'd worn tennis shoes.**

**"Is that a problem?" He sounded as if he'd expected as much.**

**"No." I tried to make the lie sound confident. But if he thought my truck was slow…"**

I now understood Bella's problem.

**"Don't worry, it's only five miles or so, and we're in no hurry."**

**Five miles. I didn't answer, so that he wouldn't hear my voice crack in panic. Five miles of treacherous roots and loose stones, trying to twist my ankles or otherwise incapacitate me. This was going to be humiliating."**

"Bella love, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking." I apologised.

**We drove in silence for a while as I contemplated the coming horror."**

I felt awful. I should have realised how she was feeling.

"**"What are you thinking?" he asked impatiently after a few moments.**

**I lied again. "Just wondering where we're going."**

"It's now my favourite place." Bella said.

"**He muttered something under his breath, speaking so quickly that I couldn't understand.**

**We were silent for the rest of the drive. I could feel the waves of infuriated disapproval rolling off of him, and I could think of nothing to say.**

**And then the road ended, constricting to a thin foot trail with a small wooden marker. I parked on the narrow shoulder and stepped out, afraid because he was angry with me and I didn't have driving as an excuse not to look at him. I pulled off my sweater and knotted it around my waist, glad that I'd worn the light, sleeveless shirt - especially if I had five miles of hiking ahead of me.**

**I heard his door slam, and looked over to see that he'd removed his sweater, too. He was facing away from me, into the unbroken forest beside my truck.**

**"This way," he said, glancing over his shoulder at me, eyes still annoyed. He started into the dark forest.**

**"The trail?" Panic was clear in my voice as I hurried around the truck to catch up to him.**

**"I said there was a trail at the end of the road, not that we were taking it."**

**"No trail?" I asked desperately."**

"You know how clumsy Bella is, and you didn't think she would want to take the trail?" Rose asked me sceptically. I frowned. I had thought it was me that had upset her, not the prospect of hiking.

"**"I won't let you get lost." He turned then, with a mocking smile, and I stifled a gasp. His white shirt was sleeveless, and he wore it unbuttoned, so that the smooth white skin of his throat flowed uninterrupted over the marble contours of his chest, his perfect musculature no longer merely hinted at behind concealing clothes. He was too perfect, I realized with a piercing stab of despair. There was no way this godlike creature could be meant for me.**

**He stared at me, bewildered by my tortured expression.**

**"Do you want to go home?" he said quietly, a different pain than mine saturating his voice."**

"I'm sorry again Bella. I thought you didn't want to go because of me, not the hiking."

"**"No." I walked forward till I was close beside him, anxious not to waste one second of whatever time I might have with him.**

**"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice gentle.**

**"I'm not a good hiker," I answered dully. "You'll have to be very patient.""**

"Really Edward? How on earth did you not understand her problem?" Alice was now looking at me incredulously.

"I was a little preoccupied trying not to kill her." I hissed back, too fast for Bella to understand. To Bella I said, "I'm very sorry for not realising how much you disliked hiking. I should have known better." She smiled a little, but said nothing.

"**"I can be patient - if I make a great effort." He smiled, holding my glance, trying to lift me out of my sudden, unexplained dejection.**

**I tried to smile back, but the smile was unconvincing. He scrutinized my face.**

**"I'll take you home," he promised. I couldn't tell if the promise was unconditional, or restricted to an immediate departure. I knew he thought it was fear that upset me, and I was grateful again that I was the one person whose mind he couldn't hear."**

"Until now." I smirked. Bella scowled and turned her face against my chest, where I could feel the heat from her blush.

"**"If you want me to hack five miles through the jungle before sundown, you'd better start leading the way," I said acidly. He frowned at me, struggling to understand my tone and expression.**

**He gave up after a moment and led the way into the forest.**

**It wasn't as hard as I had feared. The way was mostly flat, and he held the damp ferns and webs of moss aside for me. When his straight path took us over fallen trees or boulders, he would help me, lifting me by the elbow, and then releasing me instantly when I was clear. His cold touch on my skin never failed to make my heart thud erratically. Twice, when that happened, I caught a look on his face that made me sure he could somehow hear it."**

"At least you made it a little easier for her, I suppose." Said Alice, still looking a little disgruntled on Bella's behalf.

"**I tried to keep my eyes away from his perfection as much as possible, but I slipped often. Each time, his beauty pierced me through with sadness.**

**For the most part, we walked in silence. Occasionally he would ask a random question that he hadn't gotten to in the past two days of interrogation. He asked about my birthdays, my grade school teachers, my childhood pets - and I had to admit that after killing three fish in a row, I'd given up on the whole institution."**

Everybody chuckled, Bella included.

"Really Bella?" Carlisle asked with a smile.

"Yeah." She admitted with a grin.

"**He laughed at that, louder than I was used to - bell-like echoes bouncing back to us from the empty woods.**

**After several hours, the light that filtered through the canopy transformed, the murky olive tone shifting to a brighter jade. The day had turned sunny, just as he'd foretold."**

"Just as _I _foretold." Pointed out Alice. I grinned at my favourite sister.

"Sorry, I take all the credit."

"**For the first time since we'd entered the woods, I felt a thrill of excitement - which quickly turned to impatience.**

**"Are we there yet?" I teased, pretending to scowl.**

**"Nearly." He smiled at the change in my mood. "Do you see the brightness ahead?"**

**I peered into the thick forest. "Um, should I?"**

**He smirked. "Maybe it's a bit soon for your eyes."**

**"Time to visit the optometrist," I muttered. His smirk grew more pronounced."**

Carlisle snickered.

"**But then, after another hundred yards, I could definitely see a lightening in the trees ahead, a glow that was yellow instead of green. I picked up the pace, my eagerness growing with every step. He let me lead now, following noiselessly.**

**I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the loveliest place I had ever seen. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers - violet, yellow, and soft white.. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air."**

I sighed. I love our meadow.

"**I halfway turned, wanting to share this with him, but he wasn't behind me where I thought he'd be. Finally I spotted him, still under the dense shade of the canopy at the edge of the hollow, watching me with cautious eyes. Only then did I remember what the beauty of the meadow had driven from my mind - the enigma of Edward and the sun, which he'd promised to illustrate for me today.**

**I took a step back toward him, my eyes alight with curiosity. His eyes were wary, reluctant. I smiled encouragingly and beckoned to him with my hand, taking another step back to him. He held up a hand in warning, and I hesitated, rocking back onto my heels.**

**Edward seemed to take a deep breath, and then he stepped out into the bright glow of the midday sun."**

"That's the end." Bella said. "Who was next?"

"Me." Said Carlisle and he stood up to take the book off Bella.

"Are you hungry Bella?" Esme asked.

"Yes." Bella said. Esme stood to get her some food, disappearing into the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

(A. Pov)

"**Chapter 13. Confessions.**" Announced Carlisle.

"**Edward in the sunlight was shocking."**

"Bella, he can't help it. That's how he always looks unfortunately. Don't worry though, you will get used to it, we did." Emmett grinned.

Jazz and I laughed loudly.

"**I couldn't get used to it, though I'd been staring at him all afternoon. His skin, white despite the faint flush from yesterday's hunting trip, literally sparkled, like thousands of tiny diamonds were embedded in the surface. His glistening, pale lavender lids were shut, though of course he didn't sleep. A perfect statue, carved in some unknown stone, smooth like marble, glittering like crystal."**

"Oh. You thought he was good looking? Well we knew you were crazy Bella, guess we were right." Emmett said, shaking his head sadly.

Bella scowled at him. "Of course I thought he was good looking."

"**Now and then, his lips would move, so fast it looked like they were trembling. But, when I asked, he told me he was singing to himself; it was too low for me to hear."**

"I was singing your lullaby." Edward told her quietly. Bella smiled.

"**I enjoyed the sun, too, though the air wasn't quite dry enough for my taste. I would have liked to lie back, as he did, and let the sun warm my face. But I stayed curled up, my chin resting on my knees, unwilling to take my eyes off him. The wind was gentle; it tangled my hair and ruffled the grass that swayed around his motionless form.**

**The meadow, so spectacular to me at first, paled next to his magnificence."**

"Gheez Bella, inflate his head some more why not?" Jazz asked her, amused.

"**Hesitantly, always afraid, even now, that he would disappear like a mirage,"**

Everyone chuckled.

"You are mythical." Bella defended.

"True." Carlisle allowed. But I sensed it was more out of kindness than real agreement.

"**too beautiful to be real... hesitantly, I reached out one finger and stroked the back of his shimmering hand, where it lay within my reach. I marveled again at the perfect texture, satin smooth, cool as stone. When I looked up again, his eyes were open, watching me. Butterscotch today, lighter, warmer after hunting."**

"You definitely notice a lot of details Bella. Even from the beginning the amount of detail you saw was just incredible." Carlisle noted, impressed.

"**His quick smile turned up the corners of his flawless lips.**

**"I don't scare you?" he asked playfully, but I could hear the real curiosity in his soft voice.**

**"No more than usual.""**

"Wow, you admitted that he scares you?" I asked Bella in surprise. She just shrugged and nodded.

"**He smiled wider; his teeth flashed in the sun.**

**I inched closer, stretched out my whole hand now to trace the contours of his forearm with my fingertips. I saw that my fingers trembled, and knew it wouldn't escape his notice.**

**"Do you mind?" I asked, for he had closed his eyes again.**

**"No," he said without opening his eyes. "You can't imagine how that feels." He sighed."**

Bella smiled and began tracing her finger up and down Edwards arm. He kissed her forehead and I instinctively snuggled closer to Jazz.

"**I lifted his hand, turning it this way and that as I watched the sun glitter on his palm. I held it closer to my face, trying to see the hidden facets in his skin.**

**"Tell me what you're thinking," he whispered. I looked to see his eyes watching me, suddenly intent. "It's still so strange for me, not knowing.""**

"And now I do." Edward was grinning. Bella just gave a small sigh.

"You have said that before Edward." Jazz said. "You are making poor Bella even more uncomfortable."

Edward's smile fell.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't realise I was making you uncomfortable." He apologised for the millionth time.

"**"You know, the rest of us feel that way all the time."**

**"It's a hard life." Did I imagine the hint of regret in his tone? "But you didn't tell me."**

**"I was wishing I could know what you were thinking..." I hesitated.**

**"And?"**

**"I was wishing that I could believe that you were real. And I was wishing that I wasn't afraid."**

**"I don't want you to be afraid." His voice was just a soft murmur. **

**"Well, that's not exactly the fear I meant, though that's certainly something to think about."**

**"What are you afraid of, then?" he whispered intently.**

**But I couldn't answer. As I had just that once before, I smelled his cool breath in my face. Sweet, delicious, the scent made my mouth water."**

Emmett howled with laughter and Bella gave a tiny smile. I fell off Jazz's lap because he was laughing so hard.

"He probably wouldn't taste as good as you though Bella." I giggled from the floor. Edward tried to scowl at me but Jazz was radiating the room with so much happiness that he couldn't help smiling.

"**It was unlike anything else. Instinctively,"**

"Bella, your instincts are definitely backwards." Edward groaned. "Normal human's shy away from us, not get closer."

"Well Bella is definitely not normal. Either that, or not human." Emmett said through his laughter.

"**unthinkingly, I leaned closer, inhaling.**

**And he was gone, his hand ripped from mine. In the time it took my eyes to focus, he was twenty feet away, standing at the edge of the small meadow, in the deep shade of a huge fir tree. I could feel the hurt and shock on my face. My empty hands stung.**

**"I'm... sorry... Edward," I whispered. I knew he could hear.**

**"Give me a moment," he called, just loud enough for my less sensitive ears. I sat very still.**

**After ten incredibly long seconds, he walked back, slowly for him. He stopped, still several feet away, and sank gracefully to the ground, crossing his legs. His eyes never left mine. He took two deep breaths, and then smiled in apology.**

**"I am so very sorry." He hesitated. "Would you understand what I meant if I said I was only human?""**

"Tasteful joke Edward." Rose scowled at him. The corner of his mouth turned up in a slight smile.

"**I nodded once, not quite able to smile at his joke. Adrenaline pulsed through my veins as the realization of danger slowly sank in. He could smell that from where he sat. His smile turned mocking.**

**"I'm the world's best predator, aren't I? Everything about me invites you in - my voice, my face, even my smell. As if I need any of that!" Unexpectedly, he was on his feet, bounding away, instantly out of sight, only to appear beneath the same tree as before, having circled the meadow in half a second.**

**"As if you could outrun me," he laughed bitterly."**

"You're such as ass Edward." I hissed at him.

"She needed to understand." He growled back.

"Understand what?" Bella asked quietly.

"That I am dangerous. You refused to see it, I needed to show you what you were getting into. Show you who I truly am." His tone was sad. Bella noticed and stroked his cheek delicately. He turned his head to kiss her palm and smiled.

"**He reached up with one hand and, with a deafening crack, effortlessly ripped a two-foot-thick branch from the trunk of the spruce. He balanced it in that hand for a moment, and then threw it with blinding speed, shattering it against another huge tree, which shook and trembled at the blow."**

"Edward!" Esme chided. "Was that really necessary?" He hung his head.

"No mom."

"There is showing her who you are, and then there is deliberately scaring her to death." Rose growled. Everyone looked at her in surprise. I knew she had gotten over some of her dislike of Bella, but to hear her actually defend her was a big step.

"**And he was in front of me again, standing two feet away, still as a stone.**

**"As if you could fight me off," he said gently.**

**I sat without moving, more frightened of him than I had ever been. I'd never seen him so completely freed of that carefully cultivated facade. He'd never been less human... or more beautiful. Face ashen, eyes wide, I sat like a bird locked in the eyes of a snake.**

**His lovely eyes seem to glow with rash excitement. Then, as the seconds passed, they dimmed. His expression slowly folded into a mask of ancient sadness.**

**"Don't be afraid,""**

Don't be afraid? Really Edward?" I asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, who wouldn't be afraid of an Eddie tantrum." Emmett grinned. "Overgrown baby."

Edward growled. Emmett jumped behind Rose.

"Ahhhh, the baby is gonna throw a tantrum. Help meeeee!" He yelped. Rose looked at him, eyebrows raised and smacked him around the head.

"For once, Edward is not the baby." She told him, shaking her head sadly.

""**he murmured, his velvet voice unintentionally seductive. "I promise..." He hesitated. "I swear not to hurt you." He seemed more concerned with convincing himself than me.**

**"Don't be afraid," he whispered again as he stepped closer, with exaggerated slowness. He sat sinuously, with deliberately unhurried movements, till our faces were on the same level, just a foot apart.**

**"Please forgive me," he said formally."**

"Edward, all you seem to be doing is asking Bella to forgive you. Why don't you try and not do stupid things so you don't need to apologise. You are an idiot." I told him. He just nodded sadly.

"**"I can control myself. You caught me off guard. But I'm on my best behavior now."**

**He waited, but I still couldn't speak.**

**"I'm not thirsty today, honestly." He winked."**

"No, but I think Bella is." Grinned Jazz. Everyone chuckled.

"**At that I had to laugh, though the sound was shaky and breathless.**

**"Are you all right?" he asked tenderly, reaching out slowly, carefully, to place his marble hand back in mine.**

**"So where were we, before I behaved so rudely?" he asked in the gentle cadences of an earlier century.**

While they were talking, my mind wandered back to the vision I had of Bella's danger in that meadow. I still couldn't sense what it actually was. Or when it would come. Clearly the danger with James was past, but Victoria was still out there. I knew Edward wouldn't relax until she was gone, but neither would he tell Bella anything for fear of frightening her. As much as I tried to tell him that she could withstand it, he insisted on bubble-wrapping her.

"**"I was afraid... because, for, well, obvious reasons, I can't stay with you. And I'm afraid that I'd like to stay with you, much more than I should." I looked down at his hands as I spoke. It was difficult for me to say this aloud.**

**"Yes," he agreed slowly. "That is something to be afraid of, indeed. Wanting to be with me. That's really not in your best interest."**

**I frowned.**

**"I should have left long ago," he sighed. "I should leave now. But I don't know if I can.""**

_Don't you dare!_ I thought. I gave him a mental image of me tearing his arms off and he winced.

"**"I don't want you to leave," I mumbled pathetically, staring down again.**

**"Which is exactly why I should. But don't worry. I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what I should.""**

I didn't need to mind read, to know what was going on in Edward's head. But I knew there would only be one outcome whichever way he decided to go. As I thought that, Edward snarled at me quietly.

_Sorry. Don't eavesdrop in my head then. The vision becomes clearer every day Edward. Bella will become a vampire. Leaving would be too painful for you both and living with her as a human is a an idea she is dead set against. No pun intended. _ I added with a mental grin. _Besides, if you don't die, no need to worry about her soul. _He just growled.

**I thought for a moment.**

**"I don't think I understand exactly what you mean - by that last part anyway," I said.**

**He looked back at me and smiled, his mood shifting yet again.**

**"How do I explain?" he mused. "And without frightening you again... hmmmm.""**

"Didn't seem to bother you last time." I grumbled to him, annoyed on my friend's behalf.

""**Without seeming to think about it, he placed his hand back in mine; I held it tightly in both of mine. He looked at our hands.**

**"That's amazingly pleasant, the warmth." He sighed.**

**A moment passed as he assembled his thoughts.**

**"You know how everyone enjoys different flavors?" he began. "Some people love chocolate ice cream, others prefer strawberry?""**

"That's a very good analogy Edward." Carlisle said, looking interested.

"**I nodded.**

**"Sorry about the food analogy - I couldn't think of another way to explain."**

**I smiled. He smiled ruefully back.**

**"You see, every person smells different, has a different essence. If you locked an alcoholic in a room full of stale beer, he'd gladly drink it. But he could resist, if he wished to, if he were a recovering alcoholic. Now let's say you placed in that room a glass of hundred-year-old brandy, the rarest, finest cognac - and filled the room with its warm aroma - how do you think he would fare then?""**

"Better than you." Rose muttered.

"Like I would ever drink that revolting stuff." Edward grinned at her.

"**We sat silently, looking into each other's eyes - trying to read each other's thoughts.**

**He broke the silence first.**

**"Maybe that's not the right comparison. Maybe it would be too easy to turn down the brandy. Perhaps I should have made our alcoholic a heroin addict instead."**

**"So what you're saying is, I'm your brand of heroin?" I teased,"**

"Yep. Our Eddie is a drug addict." Emmett grinned.

"He better not be." Esme pretended to scowl.

"Of course not mom. Emmett is lying." Edward pouted. She looked at Emmett, who straightened his face with difficulty.

"**trying to lighten the mood.**

**He smiled swiftly, seeming to appreciate my effort. "Yes, you are exactly my brand of heroin."**

**"Does that happen often?" I asked."**

"You think he would have acted so strongly if it did?" Rose asked. Edward glared at her and she was quiet.

"**He looked across the treetops, thinking through his response.**

**"I spoke to my brothers about it." He still stared into the distance. "To Jasper, every one of you is much the same. He's the most recent to join our family. It's a struggle for him to abstain at all.""**

I glared at Edward. _There was no need to mention that. He is doing really well. _He smiled apologetically but I was still annoyed for my mate.

""**He hasn't had time to grow sensitive to the differences in smell, in flavor." He glanced swiftly at me, his expression apologetic.**

**"Sorry," he said.**

**"I don't mind. Please don't worry about offending me, or frightening me, or whichever. That's the way you think. I can understand, or I can try to at least. Just explain however you can."**

**He took a deep breath and gazed at the sky again.**

**"So Jasper wasn't sure if he'd ever come across someone who was as" - he hesitated, looking for the right word - "appealing as you are to me. Which makes me think not. Emmett has been on the wagon longer, so to speak, and he understood what I meant. He says twice, for him, once stronger than the other.""**

Edward now glanced at Emmett.

"**"And for you?"**

**"Never."**

**The word hung there for a moment in the warm breeze.**

**"What did Emmett do?" I asked to break the silence.**

**It was the wrong question to ask. His face grew dark, his hand clenched into a fist inside mine. He looked away. I waited, but he wasn't going to answer."**

_That's all the answer she needed. _I thought to myself sadly. Edward nodded slightly in agreement. He was now watching Emmett carefully.

**""I guess I know," I finally said.**

**He lifted his eyes; his expression was wistful, pleading.**

**"Even the strongest of us fall off the wagon, don't we?""**

"At least you called me the strongest." Emmett said with a grin, but there was sadness behind it now. I felt bad for him, but if Bella was going to join us, she would have to know.

"**"What are you asking? My permission?" My voice was sharper than I'd intended. I tried to make my tone kinder - I could guess what his honesty must cost him. "I mean, is there no hope, then?" How calmly I could discuss my own death!**

**"No, no!" He was instantly contrite. "Of course there's hope! I mean, of course I won't..." He left the sentence hanging. His eyes burned into mine. "It's different for us. Emmett... these were strangers he happened across. It was a long time ago, and he wasn't as... practiced, as careful, as he is now."**

**He fell silent and watched me intently as I thought it through.**

**"So if we'd met... oh, in a dark alley or something..." I trailed off.**

As Carlisle re-read the story we knew I stopped paying such close attention. I was glad that I had sided with Edward over not killing Bella. The others all looked ashamed when they realised Bella knew they had been fighting for her to die. But I knew Bella and she wouldn't hold it against them.

I was so glad that Edward had chosen her for a mate. She was already a good friend and once I got her on plenty of shopping trips she would be even better. Though I was going to have to think carefully about how to get her to agree. Unfortunately Bella's fashion sense was abysmal. And to make matters worse she hated shopping, how anyone could live like that I really didn't know.

"**"And for all that," he continued, "I'd have fared better if I had exposed us all at that first moment, than if now, here - with no witnesses and nothing to stop me - I were to hurt you."**

**I was human enough to have to ask. "Why?"**

**"Isabella." He pronounced my full name carefully, then playfully ruffled my hair with his free hand. A shock ran through my body at his casual touch. "Bella, I couldn't live with myself if I ever hurt you. You don't know how it's tortured me.""**

_You know pain can be emotional as well as physical. If you left her the emotional damage you would do would be incredible. Could you live with yourself then? Or is it only her death or physical hurt that counts? _I asked in my head. His face was torn and desolate. Clearly he didn't know anymore. My gaze wandered over the other books. I wondered if Edward was strong enough to leave her in the future. The way this was going, I thought he would be. I cringed at the thought of reading that.

"**He lifted his glorious, agonized eyes to mine. "You are the most important thing to me now. The most important thing to me ever."**

**My head was spinning at the rapid change in direction our conversation had taken. From the cheerful topic of my impending demise, we were suddenly declaring ourselves. He waited, and even though I looked down to study our hands between us, I knew his golden eyes were on me. "You already know how I feel, of course," I finally said. "I'm here... which, roughly translated, means I would rather die than stay away from you." I frowned. "I'm an idiot.""**

"But not as much of an idiot as Eddie." Emmett winked. Everyone laughed as the tension that had built up, dissipated.

"**"You are an idiot," he agreed with a laugh. Our eyes met, and I laughed, too. We laughed together at the idiocy and sheer impossibility of such a moment.**

**"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb..." he murmured. I looked away, hiding my eyes as I thrilled to the word.**

**"What a stupid lamb," I sighed.**

**"What a sick, masochistic lion." He stared into the shadowy forest for a long moment, and I wondered where his thoughts had taken him."**

"_Stupid, _sick, masochistic lion." Emmett added. Edward just rolled his eyes.

**""Why... ?" I began, and then paused, not sure how to continue.**

**He looked at me and smiled; sunlight glinted off his face, his teeth.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Tell me why you ran from me before."**

**His smile faded. "You know why."**

**"No, I mean, exactly what did I do wrong? I'll have to be on my guard, you see, so I better start learning what I shouldn't do. This, for example" - I stroked the back of his hand - "seems to be all right."**

**He smiled again. "You didn't do anything wrong, Bella. It was my fault."**

**"But I want to help, if I can, to not make this harder for you.""**

That was so Bella. Only worry about other people. She cared more about the trouble it would cause the family, than her own death. But sweet of her, all the same."

"**"Well..." He contemplated for a moment. "It was just how close you were. Most humans instinctively shy away from us, are repelled by our alienness…"**

"I was right. Alien planet." Bella grinned at Edward. Everyone chuckled.

"Of course. Emmett is one of us, we must be aliens." He grinned back.

"Hey!" Emmett pouted.

""**I wasn't expecting you to come so close. And the smell of your throat." He stopped short, looking to see if he'd upset me.**

**"Okay, then," I said flippantly, trying to alleviate the suddenly tense atmosphere. I tucked my chin. "No throat exposure."**

**It worked; he laughed. "No, really, it was more the surprise than anything else."**

**He raised his free hand and placed it gently on the side of my neck. I sat very still, the chill of his touch a natural warning - a warning telling me to be terrified. But there was no feeling of fear in me. There were, however, other feelings…**

**"You see," he said. "Perfectly fine."**

**My blood was racing, and I wished I could slow it, sensing that this must make everything so much more difficult - the thudding of my pulse in my veins. Surely he could hear it."**

"Of course." Edward said simply.

"Show off." Bella mumbled.

"**"The blush on your cheeks is lovely," he murmured. He gently freed his other hand. My hands fell limply into my lap. Softly he brushed my cheek, then held my face between his marble hands.**

Carlisle skipped ahead, leaving the couple their private moment together.

"**And then, too soon, he released me."**

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett waggling his eyebrows at Edward, who was grimacing. I giggled, knowing what would be going on in Emmett's mind.

"**His eyes were peaceful.**

**"It won't be so hard again," he said with satisfaction.**

**"Was that very hard for you?"**

**"Not nearly as bad as I imagined it would be. And you?"**

**"No, it wasn't bad... for me."**

**He smiled at my inflection. "You know what I mean."**

**I smiled.**

**"Here." He took my hand and placed it against his cheek. "Do you feel how warm it is?"**

**And it was almost warm, his usually icy skin. But I barely noticed, for I was touching his face, something I'd dreamed of constantly since the first day I'd seen him."**

"Poor Bella, having such nightmares." Grinned Jazz.

**"Don't move," I whispered.**

**No one could be still like Edward."**

"Except me." Cried Emmett.

"**He closed his eyes and became as immobile as stone, a carving under my hand."**

Again, I could sense Carlisle editing, and I was glad, because the last thing Edward needed was Emmett taking the piss even more.

"**He opened his eyes, and they were hungry. Not in a way to make me fear, but rather to tighten the muscles in the pit of my stomach and send my pulse hammering through my veins again.**

**"I wish," he whispered, "I wish you could feel the... complexity... the confusion... I feel. That you could understand.""**

"Try explaining properly." I winked.

"**He raised his hand to my hair, then carefully brushed it across my face.**

**"Tell me," I breathed.**

**"I don't think I can. I've told you, on the one hand, the hunger - the thirst - that, deplorable creature that I am, I feel for you. And I think you can understand that, to an extent. Though" - he half-smiled - "as you are not addicted to any illegal substances, you probably can't empathize completely.**

**"But..." His fingers touched my lips lightly, making me shiver again. "There are other hungers. Hungers I don't even understand, that are foreign to me."**

**"I may understand that better than you think.""**

"Didn't she tell you that she had no romantic interest before she came to Forks." Rose asked Edward.

"Yes, but I didn't think she felt that way about me. Why would she?" The last part was more addressed to himself than Rose.

"Because she loves you." I told him softly.

"**"I'm not used to feeling so human. Is it always like this?"**

**"For me?" I paused. "No, never. Never before this."**

**He held my hands between his. They felt so feeble in his iron strength.**

**"I don't know how to be close to you," he admitted. "I don't know if I can."**

**I leaned forward very slowly, cautioning him with my eyes. I placed my cheek against his stone chest. I could hear his breath, and nothing else.**

**"This is enough," I sighed, closing my eyes."**

"For now." Emmett sniggered quietly. Rose smacked him again.

"Shut up and let Carlisle read." She hissed at him.

"**In a very human gesture, he put his arms around me and pressed his face against my hair.**

**"You're better at this than you give yourself credit for," I noted.**

**"I have human instincts - they may be buried deep, but they're there."**

**We sat like that for another immeasurable moment; I wondered if he could be as unwilling to move as I was. But I could see the light was fading, the shadows of the forest beginning to touch us, and I sighed.**

**"You have to go.""**

"Well if I had known you would practically fly us back, we could have stayed longer." Bella smiled at him.

"Damn. Should have told you then." He winked.

"**"I thought you couldn't read my mind."**

**"It's getting clearer." I could hear a smile in his voice."**

"You liar." I challenged. "You still can't read her mind." He grinned at me.

"No but I can read her face better."

"That's not the same thing." Jazz said. Edward just shrugged.

"**He took my shoulders and I looked into his face.**

**"Can I show you something?" he asked, sudden excitement flaring in his eyes.**

**"Show me what?"**

**"I'll show you how I travel in the forest." He saw my expression. "Don't worry, you'll be very safe, and we'll get to your truck much faster." His mouth twitched up into that crooked smile so beautiful my heart nearly stopped.**

**"Will you turn into a bat?" I asked warily."**

Everyone cracked up laughing again.

"You believe the strangest things Bella." Emmett chortled.

"Like real life vampires?" She asked.

"Good point." I giggled.

"How could you not know that we don't turn into bats." Emmett asked. Still laughing loudly.

"The same way I've never really talked to mythical creatures before." She grinned.

"**He laughed, louder than I'd ever heard. "Like I haven't heard that one before!"**

**"Right, I'm sure you get that all the time."**

**"Come on, little coward, climb on my back."**

**I waited to see if he was kidding, but, apparently, he meant it. He smiled as he read my hesitation, and reached for me. My heart reacted; even though he couldn't hear my thoughts, my pulse always gave me away. He then proceeded to sling me onto his back. It was like clinging to a stone."**

"That's basically what it is Bella." Carlisle smiled.

"**"I'm a bit heavier than your average backpack," I warned."**

"Not to any of us Bella." I smirked.

"**"Hah!" he snorted. I could almost hear his eyes rolling. I'd never seen him in such high spirits before."**

"Nobody has." Emmett said.

"**He startled me, suddenly grabbing my hand, pressing my palm to his face, and inhaling deeply.**

**"Easier all the time," he muttered.**

**And then he was running.**

**If I'd ever feared death before in his presence, it was nothing compared to how I felt now."**

I laughed. Edward however, did not find it amusing.

"**He streaked through the dark, thick underbrush of the forest like a bullet, like a ghost. There was no sound, no evidence that his feet touched the earth. His breathing never changed, never indicated any effort."**

"It doesn't take any effort." Edward said.

"You are such a show off." Bella complained.

"Showing off is rude Edward." Esme told him.

"**But the trees flew by at deadly speeds, always missing us by inches.**

**I was too terrified to close my eyes, though the cool forest air whipped against my face and burned them. I felt as if I were stupidly sticking my head out the window of an airplane in flight. And, for the first time in my life, I felt the dizzy faintness of motion sickness.**

**Then it was over. We'd hiked hours this morning to reach Edward's meadow, and now, in a matter of minutes, we were back to the truck.**

**"Exhilarating, isn't it?" His voice was high, excited."**

"Not the word I would have used." Bella grumbled.

**He stood motionless, waiting for me to climb down. I tried, but my muscles wouldn't respond. My arms and legs stayed locked around him while my head spun uncomfortably.**

**"Bella?" he asked, anxious now.**

**"I think I need to lie down," I gasped.**

**"Oh, sorry." He waited for me, but I still couldn't move.**

**"I think I need help," I admitted."**

"More than you know." Emmett winked.

"And less than you." Bella retorted. Everyone laughed.

"**He laughed quietly, and gently unloosened my stranglehold on his neck. He held me for a moment, then carefully placed me on the springy ferns.**

**"How do you feel?" he asked.**

**I couldn't be sure how I felt when my head was spinning so crazily. "Dizzy, I think."**

**"Put your head between your knees.""**

"Good advice son." Said Carlisle.

"**I tried that, and it helped a little. I breathed in and out slowly, keeping my head very still. I felt him sitting beside me. The moments passed, and eventually I found that I could raise my head. There was a hollow ringing sound in my ears.**

**"I guess that wasn't the best idea," he mused.**

**I tried to be positive, but my voice was weak. "No, it was very interesting.""**

"You are such a bad liar Bella." He told her with a smile.

"**"Hah! You're as white as a ghost - no, you're as white as me!"**

**"I think I should have closed my eyes."**

**"Remember that next time."**

**"Next time!" I groaned."**

"I can't believe you made me do that again, after it made me almost faint." Bella complained.

"Because he is annoying." Emmett said. "Enjoys making people suffer."

"I do not." Said Edward.

"**He laughed, his mood still radiant.**

**"Show-off," I muttered.**

**"Open your eyes, Bella," he said quietly.**

**And he was right there, his face so close to mine. His beauty stunned my mind - it was too much, an excess I couldn't grow accustomed to."**

Emmett snorted.

"**"I was thinking, while I was running..." He paused.**

**"About not hitting the trees, I hope."**

**"Silly Bella," he chuckled. "Running is second nature to me, it's not something I have to think about."**

**"Show-off," I muttered again."**

"He does have a point Bella. As a vampire it comes naturally, it's not just Edward, don't worry about that."

"Hey, you're stealing my glory." Edward pouted.

"**He smiled.**

**"No," he continued, "I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." And he took my face in his hands again.**

**He hesitated - not in the normal way,"**

"Well he isn't exactly normal Bella." Jazz told her with a smile.

"**the human way.**

**Not the way a man might hesitate before he kissed a woman, to gauge her reaction, to see how he would be received. Perhaps he would hesitate to prolong the moment, that ideal moment of anticipation, sometimes better than the kiss itself.**

**Edward hesitated to test himself, to see if this was safe, to make sure he was still in control of his need.**

Carlisle paused, and missed a little. Giving them what little privacy he could. I could see that Emmett was disappointed, but even he understood that we do try to give what little privacy we can in the family.

"**His eyes were wild, his jaw clenched in acute restraint, yet he didn't lapse from his perfect articulation. He held my face just inches from his. He dazzled my eyes.**

**"Should I... ?" I tried to disengage myself, to give him some room.**

**His hands refused to let me move so much as an inch.**

**"No, it's tolerable. Wait for a moment, please." His voice was polite, controlled.**

**I kept my eyes on his, watched as the excitement in them faded and gentled.**

**Then he smiled a surprisingly impish grin.**

**"There," he said, obviously pleased with himself."**

"He is an arrogant little toerag...of course he was pleased with himself." Jazz said.

"**"Tolerable?" I asked.**

**He laughed aloud. "I'm stronger than I thought. It's nice to know."**

**"I wish I could say the same. I'm sorry."**

**"You are only human, after all."**

**"Thanks so much," I said, my voice acerbic."**

"You really do know how to be annoying don't you?" Rose asked with a grin.

"Plenty of practice." Bella giggled.

"**He was on his feet in one of his lithe, almost invisibly quick movements. He held out his hand to me, an unexpected gesture. I was so used to our standard of careful non-contact. I took his icy hand, needing the support more than I thought. My balance had not yet returned.**

**"Are you still faint from the run? Or was it my kissing expertise?" How lighthearted, how human he seemed as he laughed now, his seraphic face untroubled. He was a different Edward than the one I had known. And I felt all the more besotted by him. It would cause me physical pain to be separated from him now."**

_I told you so. I can still see it as a possibility. Do not leave her. Please Edward. _He said nothing.

"**"I can't be sure, I'm still woozy," I managed to respond. "I think it's some of both, though."**

**"Maybe you should let me drive."**

**"Are you insane?" I protested."**

"I can't believe you thought she would give in to that." Emmett said.

"I didn't, but worth a try." Edward said, shrugging.

"**"I can drive better than you on your best day," he teased. "You have much slower reflexes."**

**"I'm sure that's true, but I don't think my nerves, or my truck, could take it."**

**"Some trust, please, Bella."**

**My hand was in my pocket, curled tightly around the key. I pursed my lips, deliberated, then shook my head with a tight grin.**

**"Nope. Not a chance."**

**He raised his eyebrows in disbelief."**

"Really? Disbelief? She would never go for that." Rose said.

"**I started to step around him, heading for the driver's side. He might have let me pass if I hadn't wobbled slightly. Then again, he might not have."**

"Not a chance love." He said with a smile.

"Didn't think so." She sighed.

"**His arm created an inescapable snare around my waist.**

**"Bella, I've already expended a great deal of personal effort at this point to keep you alive. I'm not about to let you behind the wheel of a vehicle when you can't even walk straight. Besides, friends don't let friends drive drunk," he quoted with a chuckle. I could smell the unbearably sweet fragrance coming off his chest.**

**"Drunk?" I objected.**

**"You're intoxicated by my very presence.""**

"Say's the guy who thinks Bella is his own brand of heroin." Jazz laughed.

"**He was grinning that playful smirk again.**

**"I can't argue with that," I sighed. There was no way around it; I couldn't resist him in anything. I held the key high and dropped it, watching his hand flash like lightning to catch it soundlessly. "Take it easy - my truck is a senior citizen."**

**"Very sensible," he approved.**

**"And are you not affected at all?" I asked, irked. "By my presence?"**

**Again his mobile features transformed, his expression became soft, warm. He didn't answer at first; he simply bent his face to mine, and brushed his lips slowly along my jaw, from my ear to my chin, back and forth. I trembled.**

**"Regardless," he finally murmured, "I have better reflexes.""**

"Are you sure I can't kill him myself." I asked. "He is so annoying. I'm surprised Bella hasn't tried already."

"I considered it." Bella grinned.

Edward looked horrified. "You did not."

"Maybe." She said. "I will never tell." Edward scowled at her. I winked while he wasn't looking.

"That's the end of the chapter." Carlisle announced.


	16. Chapter 16

Carlisle finished reading and I involuntarily yawned widely. Edward looked at me and then checked the time. The light was already fading outside.

"We should get you home." He said with a sigh.

"But it just got to the good bit." Emmett protested. "Bella is gonna meet us in the next chapter."

"Yeah," Edward said, looking at the contents page quickly. "Carlisle gets his own chapter."

"What? That's not fair." Emmett pouted. I laughed at him.

"Well Edward spent a while telling me Carlisle's story. And he is so old that it takes a lot of time to tell." I said with a grin.

"Thanks Bella." Carlisle chuckled. Edward set me upright and then stood himself up.

"I should get you home love." He said sadly. I sighed and nodded.

"Why don't I ring Charlie and say you extended your camping trip until tomorrow, so can I stay another night." I suggested.

Emmett grinned. "Great idea little sis." Edward considered this for half a second and then smiled and nodded. He scooped me up in his arms and ran up the stairs to his room.

"You know I have to ring Charlie first." I said a little breathlessly. He smile fell very slightly.

"Oops." He said, regaining his smile. I borrowed his phone and rang Charlie. He was a little taken aback and asked what time I would be home the next day. I told him that I would be back in time to make dinner. He seemed ok with that and the instant I hung up, Edward had the phone out of my hand and lay me back on the bed. He lay next to me, his cool, marble lips pressed against my jaw. I could feel my heart speed up and blushed because I knew he could hear it. Suddenly he sat up slightly, balancing on his forearm to look into my face.

"You don't mind us reading your thoughts do you? They are your private thoughts after all. I know I read everyone's mind but I don't then tell everyone else what I hear."

"In a way, I guess I do mind a little bit. Parts of this are really embarrassing but there are times when I have wished you could read my mind and see just how much I love you. I hoped it would make you stay." I admitted in a small voice.

"I'm not leaving." He promised in my ear.

"Yet," I said sadly. "But thinking over everything that happened made me see that you are likely to leave again if you think it is safer for me."

"Bella, I would die if you got hurt." His beautiful voice was agonised.

"I would die if you left." I retorted. He was silent for a minute. Then, without answering, he started to hum the lullaby he composed for me. Within seconds I yawned again and I felt my eyelids drooping.

The argument was ended as I fell asleep.

I had similar dreams to those I had had before. Edward kept walking away from me and no matter how quickly I ran after him, I could never catch him. He always stayed in the distance, only just in my view.

I woke with a start. It took me a minute to register Edward's cold body next to mine. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I assumed it must still be nighttime. I could just make out his bookshelves at the end of the bed.

"Bella?" He said quietly.

"Mmm Hmm." I mumbled.

"What woke you up love?"

"Just a dream." I said, turning sideways so I was facing towards his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head and closed my eyes, nestled against him, his arms around me. He began to hum again and I soon fell asleep.

The next thing I knew it was morning and sunlight was streaming through a gap in his curtains, right into my face. I groaned and rolled over, almost falling off the bed, but Edward caught me quickly. I sat up and stretched.

"Good morning beautiful." Edward's voice came from behind me.

"Mornin." I said, my voice still thick with sleep. "I need a human minute." Edward smiled and gestured towards the bathroom. I left the room and had a hot shower. By the time I had brushed my teeth and got back to the room Edward had changed clothes and got back into exactly the same position I had left him in. However Alice was not sat beside him grinning widely.

"Morning Bella." She trilled. I looked at her warily.

"Hi Alice." I said. She handed me a package.

"What's this?" I asked with trepidation. She smirked at me nervousness.

"You are staying overnight with me. Charlie will be expecting shopping. That's just a starter." I fought back a groan.

"Thank you Alice." I managed. Her smirk became more pronounced. Then she rose fluidly and left the room faster than my eyes could follow, one second she was there and the next she was gone. Edward chuckled at my expression and was at my side in another half second. He kissed my softly and I clutched him against.

Inevitably he pulled away after a few seconds. My heart was thumping unevenly in my chest. Edward's eyes were bright and hungry but he stepped away and smirked at me. I groaned.

"Come on everyone is waiting. we should finish the first book today."

"Edward, I was thinking, soon we are going to be reading about the stuff with James. Maybe we should skip those chapters."

"You might have a point. I don't really want to relive that." I sighed.

"No, I don't either." He nodded, and then swept me into his arms and raced downstairs. The whole family were sat ready and waiting for us in the front room. Everyone smiled at me when I was seated on the sofa in Edwards lap.

"Did you sleep ok Bella?" Esme asked kindly.

"Yes thank you."

"Would you like some breakfast love?" Edward asked me. I nodded and Esme ran swiftly to the kitchen. When she came back the kitchen, Esme picked up the book and got ready to read.


	17. Chapter 17

(Em. Pov)

"Chapter 14 Mind over Matter." Read Esme

"**He could drive well, when he kept the speed reasonable, I had to admit."**

"No need to make it sound like you are making a horrible confession Bella." Edward pouted.

"Oh please, admitting you are good at anything is horrible for anyone. It makes you more arrogant, if thats even possible, and therefore more annoying." I told him with a grin.

"Well with our enhanced reflexes, we can all drive perfectly, it's not just Edward." Alice put in.

"Hey, let her think I'm the only amazing one." Edward said

"**Like so many things, it seemed to be effortless to him. He barely looked at the road, yet the tires never deviated so much as a centimeter from the center of the lane. He drove one-handed, holding my hand on the seat. **

**He had turned the radio to an oldies station, and he sang along with a song I'd never heard. He knew every line.**

**"You like fifties music?" I asked.**

**"Music in the fifties was good. Much better than the sixties, or the seventies, ugh!""**

"Seventies wasn't too bad." I said innocently. Everyone looked at me incredulously. "Oh come on the music pissed Edward off and that's always hilarious." I grinned. Jasper chuckled with me.

"**He shuddered. "The eighties were bearable."**

**"Are you ever going to tell me how old you are?" I asked, tentative, not wanting to upset his buoyant humor.**

**"Does it matter much?" His smile, to my relief, remained unclouded.**

**"No, but I still wonder..." I grimaced. "There's nothing like an unsolved mystery to keep you up at night."**

**"I wonder if it will upset you," he reflected to himself. He gazed into the sun; the minutes passed."**

"Oh come on, you've said much worse to her than your age." Rose said.

"I didn't want to upset her. Bella may not want to date someone old enough to be her great-grandfather." Edward replied.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Bella said thoughtfully. Alice giggled.

"What love?" Edward said, looking a little scared.

"That is pretty bad, maybe I shouldn't." She teased. Edward now looked horrified. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. He glared daggers at me. Then turned his attention back to Bella, who was scarcely concealing a grin.

"You're not serious are you?" His voice was not frantic. Unfortunately the fun ended when Bella took pity on him.

"Of course not Edward." She let out a little giggle.

"That is not funny. Don't you dare do that again." He growled.

**"Try me," I finally said.**

**He sighed, and then looked into my eyes, seeming to forget the road completely for a time. Whatever he saw there must have encouraged him. He looked into the sun - the light of the setting orb glittered off his skin in ruby-tinged sparkles - and spoke.**

**"I was born in Chicago in 1901." He paused and glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. My face was carefully unsurprised, patient for the rest. He smiled a tiny smile and continued. "Carlisle found me in a hospital in the summer of 1918. I was seventeen, and dying of the Spanish influenza."**

**He heard my intake of breath, though it was barely audible to my own ears. He looked down into my eyes again.**

**"I don't remember it well - it was a very long time ago, and human memories fade.""**

"**He was lost in his thoughts for a short time before he went on. "I do remember how it felt, when Carlisle saved me. It's not an easy thing, not something you could forget."**

**"Your parents?"**

**"They had already died from the disease. I was alone. That was why he chose me. In all the chaos of the epidemic, no one would ever realize I was gone.""**

"Sure they would. Everyone notices when Eddie isn't there." I grinned. "The room would be so much cheerier." Even Bella laughed.

**""How did he... save you?"**

**A few seconds passed before he answered. He seemed to choose his words carefully."**

"Nothing gets passed our Bella." Carlisle said, with a smile. Bella blushed but smiled back.

"**"It was difficult. Not many of us have the restraint necessary to accomplish it. But Carlisle has always been the most humane, the most compassionate of us... I don't think you could find his equal throughout all of history.""**

I vampires could blush I'm sure Carlisle would have.

"Thank you son." He said warmly.

"It's true dad." Edward smiled in return. The rest of us nodded as well.

"**He paused. "For me, it was merely very, very painful."**

**I could tell from the set of his lips, he would say no more on this subject. I suppressed my curiosity, though it was far from idle. There were many things I needed to think through on this particular issue, things that were only beginning to occur to me. No doubt his quick mind had already comprehended every aspect that eluded me."**

"I have had a lot longer to think about it." Edward told her softly.

"**His soft voice interrupted my thoughts. "He acted from loneliness. That's usually the reason behind the choice. I was the first in Carlisle's family, though he found Esme soon after. She fell from a cliff."**

"Edward you know that's not true." Esme chided, though she smiled. "Always a gentleman."

"It wasn't my story to tell." He said simply.

"**They brought her straight to the hospital morgue, though, somehow, her heart was still beating."**

**"So you must be dying, then, to become..." We never said the word, and I couldn't frame it now.**

**"No, that's just Carlisle. He would never do that to someone who had another choice." **

**The respect in his voice was profound whenever he spoke of his father figure."**

A look was shared between Edward and Carlisle. It was incredible, what Carlisle had done for everyone in this family. I saw Edward nodding at me.

"**"It is easier he says, though," he continued, "if the blood is weak." He looked at the now-dark road, and I could feel the subject closing again.**

**"And Emmett and Rosalie?""**

"Bout time you got to me." I grumbled.

**"Carlisle brought Rosalie to our family next. I didn't realize till much later that he was hoping she would be to me what Esme was to him - he was careful with his thoughts around me." He rolled his eyes. "But she was never more than a sister. It was only two years later that she found Emmett. She was hunting - we were in Appalachia at the time - and found a bear about to finish him off."**

I scowled. That stupid bear.

"The whole species of bear paid for that mistake in spades." Jasper chuckled.

"That's right. Nobody attacks The Emmett and wins." I smirked.

"Except that bear." Edward said. I scowled again. I was never going to live that down. Edward's smile grew wider.

"**She carried him back to Carlisle, more than a hundred miles, afraid she wouldn't be able to do it herself. I'm only beginning to guess how difficult that journey was for her." He threw a pointed glance in my direction, and raised our hands, still folded together, to brush my cheek with the back of his hand."**

"It was worth it." Rose said. I looked up at her and smiled.

"**"But she made it," I encouraged, looking away from the unbearable beauty of his eyes.**

**"Yes," he murmured. "She saw something in his face that made her strong enough."**

"Thanks for that Rosie." I said and she hugged me. I put my arms around her and kissed her deeply. Caught in the moment I picked her up off her feet and pulled her tighter against me.

Suddenly someone coughed and I put her down grinning broadly. I glanced over and saw Jasper slowly breathing in and out trying to control himself and I laughed out loud. Rose was still smirking.

""**And they've been together ever since. Sometimes they live separately from us, as a married couple. But the younger we pretend to be, the longer we can stay in any given place. Forks seemed perfect, so we all enrolled in high school." He laughed. "I suppose we'll have to go to their wedding in a few years, again.""**

"That a problem buddy?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows.

"Not at all." He said.

"**"Alice and Jasper?"**

"Hey! How come we're last?" Alice pouted.

"Because I'm better." I told her. The little pixie stuck her tongue out at me.

"**"Alice and Jasper are two very rare creatures."**

"Thank God." I mumbled.

"What was that Emmett?" Alice asked, a little too sweetly.

"Nothing, nothing." I said.

"That's what I thought."

"Stupid pixie."

"**They both developed a conscience, as we refer to it, with no outside guidance. Jasper belonged to another... family, a very different kind of family. He became depressed, and he wandered on his own. Alice found him. Like me, she has certain gifts above and beyond the norm for our kind."**

**"Really?" I interrupted, fascinated. "But you said you were the only one who could hear people's thoughts."**

**"That's true. She knows other things. She sees things - things that might happen, things that are coming. But it's very subjective. The future isn't set in stone. Things change."**

**His jaw set when he said that, and his eyes darted to my face and away so quickly that I wasn't sure if I only imagined it."**

"You should stop doubting yourself Bella. You see everything. It's incredible." Carlisle said.

"Yeah, Eddie won't be able to lie his ass off when she is a vamp." I grinned. "She will catch him out every time." Edward growled at me.

_Sorry bro._ I thought.

"**"What kinds of things does she see?"**

**"She saw Jasper and knew that he was looking for her before he knew it himself. She saw Carlisle and our family, and they came together to find us. She's most sensitive to non-humans. She always sees, for example, when another group of our kind is coming near. And any threat they may pose."**

**"Are there a lot of... your kind?" I was surprised. How many of them could walk among us undetected?"**

"Not many of us vegetarians. We are special." I said with a smile.

"Yes Emmett, you are _very _special." Bella told me sweetly. "Just not in a good way." She added. Everyone laughed.

"Hey!" I complained.

"**"No, not many. But most won't settle in any one place. Only those like us, who've given up hunting you people" - a sly glance in my direction - "can live together with humans for any length of time. We've only found one other family like ours, in a small village in Alaska. We lived together for a time, but there were so many of us that we became too noticeable. Those of us who live... differently tend to band together."**

**"And the others?"**

**"Nomads, for the most part. We've all lived that way at times. It gets tedious, like anything else. But we run across the others now and then, because most of us prefer the North."**

**"Why is that?""**

"Did you not see Edward at all that afternoon?" I asked her. "Not that I blame you for not wanting to look at Edward."

**We were parked in front of my house now, and he'd turned off the truck. It was very quiet and dark; there was no moon. The porch light was off so I knew my father wasn't home yet.**

**"Did you have your eyes open this afternoon?""**

"Awww! This book is bad for me. I'm thinking like Eddie." I said.

"Clearly it is increasing your intelligence." Edward smirked.

"**he teased. "Do you think I could walk down the street in the sunlight without causing traffic accidents? There's a reason why we chose the Olympic Peninsula, one of the most sunless places in the world. It's nice to be able to go outside in the day. You wouldn't believe how tired you can get of nighttime in eighty-odd years."**

**"So that's where the legends came from?"**

**"Probably."**

**"And Alice came from another family, like Jasper?"**

**"No, and that is a mystery. Alice doesn't remember her human life at all. And she doesn't know who created her. She awoke alone. If she hadn't had that other sense, if she hadn't seen Jasper and Carlisle and known that she would someday become one of us, she probably would have turned into a total savage.""**

Alice winced slightly.

"**There was so much to think through, so much I still wanted to ask. But, to my great embarrassment, my stomach growled. I'd been so intrigued, I hadn't even noticed I was hungry. I realized now that I was ravenous.**

**"I'm sorry, I'm keeping you from dinner.""**

"Keeping you _as _dinner." I corrected with a sly smile. Bella chuckled but Edward snarled.

"**"I'm fine, really."**

**"I've never spent much time around anyone who eats food. I forget."**

**"I want to stay with you." It was easier to say in the darkness, knowing as I spoke how my voice would betray me, my hopeless addiction to him."**

Now Edward was looking superior and smug.

"**"Can't I come in?" he asked.**

**"Would you like to?" I couldn't picture it, this godlike creature sitting in my father's shabby kitchen chair.**

**"Yes, if it's all right." I heard the door close quietly, and almost simultaneously he was outside my door, opening it for me.**

**"Very human," I complimented him."**

"A compliment? Being human isn't a compliment." I teased.

"Hey Jasper, my new favourite brother…" Bella began.

"What? He can't be the favourite. I'm the best." I said.

"Yes Bella?" Said Jasper, looking highly amused.

"Nothing. I just wanted you to know you're the best brother ever." She grinned. I gaped, open-mouthed.

"But..but..that's not fair. You know you love me most Bella." I pouted. Esme carried on reading before she could respond.

**""It's definitely resurfacing."**

**He walked beside me in the night, so quietly I had to peek at him constantly to be sure he was still there. In the darkness he looked much more normal."**

I couldn't stifle a laugh. "Edward, normal." I chortled. "Never."

"More normal than you Emmett." He said with a grin.

"Definitely not." I said, sobering up.

"**Still pale, still dreamlike in his beauty, but no longer the fantastic sparkling creature of our sunlit afternoon.**

**He reached the door ahead of me and opened it for me. I paused halfway through the frame.**

**"The door was unlocked?"**

**"No, I used the key from under the eave."**

**I stepped inside, flicked on the porch light, and turned to look at him with my eyebrows raised. I was sure I'd never used that key in front of him."**

"Well, you didn't do it knowingly." Alice said, while glaring at Edward.

"Yep, our little Eddie is a stalker." I laughed.

"**"I was curious about you."**

**"You spied on me?" But somehow I couldn't infuse my voice with the proper outrage. I was flattered.**

**He was unrepentant. "What else is there to do at night?""**

"Sleep." Bella suggested.

"I can't."

"Erm...fight Emmett?"

"Yeah!" I said gleefully. "Only problem is, he cheats."

"It's not like I can turn it off." Edward pouted.

"**I let it go for the moment and went down the hall to the kitchen. He was there before me, needing no guide. He sat in the very chair I'd tried to picture him in. His beauty lit up the kitchen. It was a moment before I could look away.**

**I concentrated on getting my dinner, taking last night's lasagna from the fridge, placing a square on a plate, heating it in the microwave. It revolved, filling the kitchen with the smell of tomatoes and oregano."**

All the vampires blanched slightly. Bella giggled.

"**I didn't take my eyes from the plate of food as I spoke.**

**"How often?" I asked casually.**

**"Hmmm?" He sounded as if I had pulled him from some other train of thought.**

**I still didn't turn around. "How often did you come here?"**

**"I come here almost every night."**

**I whirled, stunned. "Why?"**

**"You're interesting when you sleep." He spoke matter-of-factly. "You talk.""**

Bella blushed. "Not that it matters too much anymore. You can hear everything now." She frowned.

"Yes, but then it was the closest thing I had to being able to hear your unguarded thoughts." Edward explained.

"Maybe there was a reason they were guarded." Bella retorted.

"**"No!" I gasped, heat flooding my face all the way to my hairline. I gripped the kitchen counter for support. I knew I talked in my sleep, of course; my mother teased me about it. I hadn't thought it was something I needed to worry about here, though.**

**His expression shifted instantly to chagrin. "Are you very angry with me?"**

**"That depends!" I felt and sounded like I'd had the breath knocked out of me.**

**He waited.**

**"On?" he urged.**

**"What you heard!" I wailed."**

"I wish I could hear you sleep talking Bella. Sounds interesting with the kind of dreams you have." Carlisle said, looking interested. Ever the scholar.

"**Instantly, silently, he was at my side, taking my hands carefully in his.**

**"Don't be upset!" he pleaded. He dropped his face to the level of my eyes, holding my gaze. I was embarrassed. I tried to look away.**

**"You miss your mother," he whispered. "You worry about her. And when it rains, the sound makes you restless. You used to talk about home a lot, but it's less often now. Once you said, 'It's too green.'" He laughed softly, hoping, I could see, not to offend me further."**

"Only I can properly lighten the mood." I announced.

"Yes, you only have to walk into the room and we all laugh at you." Jasper told me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"They only don't laugh at you because you manipulate their emotions." I griped.

"**"Anything else?" I demanded.**

**He knew what I was getting at. "You did say my name," he admitted.**

**I sighed in defeat. "A lot?"**

**"How much do you mean by 'a lot,' exactly?"**

**"Oh no!" I hung my head.**

**He pulled me against his chest, softly, naturally.**

**"Don't be self-conscious," he whispered in my ear. "If I could dream at all, it would be about you. And I'm not ashamed of it.""**

All the women in the room smiled widely, even Rosie. "That's so sweet Edward." Esme cooed.

I faked being sick. "Bleugh! Sickly sweet if you ask me." I said.

"Well nobody asked you." Bella grinned.

"**Then we both heard the sound of tires on the brick driveway, saw the headlights flash through the front windows, down the hall to us. I stiffened in his arms.**

**"Should your father know I'm here?" he asked.**

**"I'm not sure..." I tried to think it through quickly.**

**"Another time then...""**

"No goodbye?" Alice raised her eyebrows at him.

"I didn't go far." He promised.

"No, the stalker hid in her room." Jasper laughed.

"**And I was alone.**

**"Edward!" I hissed.**

**I heard a ghostly chuckle, then nothing else."**

"Yeah, even if he died, Eddie would find someway to come back as a ghost and annoy everyone forever." I sighed.

"If it was for Bella, then I would find a way." He said confidently.

"**My father's key turned in the door.**

**"Bella?" he called. It had bothered me before; who else would it be? Suddenly he didn't seem so far off base."**

"Yeah, crazy vampire stalker break and enter all the time." I laughed.

"I didn't break anything." Edward told me.

"Yes, breaking something was the worst part of that sentence." I told him sarcastically. He just grinned.

"**"In here." I hoped he couldn't hear the hysterical edge to my voice. I grabbed my dinner from the microwave and sat at the table as he walked in. His footsteps sounded so noisy after my day with Edward.**

**"Can you get me some of that? I'm bushed." He stepped on the heels of his boots to take them off, holding the back of Edward's chair for support.**

**"Thanks," he said as I placed his food on the table.**

**"How was your day?" I asked. The words were rushed; I was dying to escape to my room.**

**"Good. The fish were biting... how about you? Did you get everything done that you wanted to?"**

**"Not really - it was too nice out to stay indoors." I took another big bite.**

**"It was a nice day," he agreed. What an understatement, I thought to myself."**

"Perfect hunting day." I said. "Plenty of nice bears." Everyone rolled their eyes at me.

**Finished with the last bite of lasagna, I lifted my glass and chugged the remains of my milk.**

**Charlie surprised me by being observant. "In a hurry?""**

"Well if you were eating quick enough to burn your tongue and chugging your drink, the logical conclusion is that you are in a hurry." Carlisle told her reasonably.

**"Yeah, I'm tired. I'm going to bed early."**

**"You look kinda keyed up," he noted. Why, oh why, did this have to be his night to pay attention?"**

"Because you make it pretty obvious Bella." Edward said, with a slight smile.

**"Do I?" was all I could manage in response. I quickly scrubbed my dishes clean in the sink, and placed them upside down on a dish towel to dry.**

**"It's Saturday," he mused.**

**I didn't respond.**

**"No plans tonight?" he asked suddenly."**

"He thought you were sneaking out?" Jasper asked with a smile.

"Apparently. Thought I think he should be more worried about me staying in." Bella said, nodding her head towards Edward. Everyone chuckled.

"Don't worry, Eddie would never do anything even if you wanted to. Probably wouldn't know how." I laughed.

"Emmett shut up." Edward hissed.

"**"No, Dad, I just want to get some sleep."**

**"None of the boys in town your type, eh?" He was suspicious, but trying to play it cool.**

**"No, none of the boys have caught my eye yet." I was careful not to over-emphasize the word boys in my quest to be truthful with Charlie."**

"Aww, Eddie isn't your type?" I asked innocently.

"Yep, but he isn't a boy." Bella smiled. "He is much better." And she kissed his cheek.

"**"I thought maybe that Mike Newton... you said he was friendly.""**

Edward growled quietly.

"**"He's Just a friend, Dad."**

**"Well, you're too good for them all, anyway. Wait till you get to college to start looking." Every father's dream, that his daughter will be out of the house before the hormones kick in."**

"Mine just won't leave." Carlisle grinned. "But I like it that way." He added hastily when all the girls pouted at him.

"**"Sounds like a good idea to me," I agreed as I headed up the stairs.**

**"'Night, honey," he called after me. No doubt he would be listening carefully all evening, waiting for me to try to sneak out."**

"He did." Edward informed her. Bella made a strange noise halfway between a laugh and a sigh.

"**"See you in the morning, Dad." See you creeping into my room tonight at midnight to check on me.**

**I worked to make my tread sound slow and tired as I walked up the stairs to my room. I shut the door loud enough for him to hear, and then sprinted on my tiptoes to the window. I threw it open and leaned out into the night. My eyes scanned the darkness, the impenetrable shadows of the trees."**

"You knew he spied on you, but you still thought he would be outside?" Rose asked with a smile.

"I didn't know if he would be there at all." Bella said.

"Of course I would be love." Edward assured her.

"**"Edward?" I whispered, feeling completely idiotic.**

**The quiet, laughing response came from behind me. "Yes?"**

**He lay, smiling hugely, across my bed, his hands behind his head, the picture of ease.**

**"Oh!" I breathed, sinking unsteadily to the floor.**

**"I'm sorry." He pressed his lips together, trying to hide his amusement."**

"You didn't succeed." Bella told him.

"**"Just give me a minute to restart my heart."**

**He sat up slowly, so as not to startle me again. Then he leaned forward and reached out with his long arms to pick me up, gripping the tops of my arms like I was a toddler. He sat me on the bed beside him.**

**"Why don't you sit with me,""**

"Was there a lot of point asking her, after you sat her next to you?" Alice asked. Edward shrugged.

"**he suggested, putting a cold hand on mine. "How's the heart?"**

**"You tell me - I'm sure you hear it better than I do."**

**I felt his quiet laughter shake the bed.**

**We sat there for a moment in silence, both listening to my heartbeat slow. I thought about having Edward in my room, with my father in the house.**

**"Can I have a minute to be human?" I asked."**

"Are you suggesting you aren't human normally?" I asked her curiously.

She giggled. "No, I meant a minute to do things that humans need to do but vampires don't."

"**"Certainly." He gestured with one hand that I should proceed.**

**"Stay," I said, trying to look severe."**

"You sounded like you were speaking to a badly behaved puppy." Edward laughed.

"It's almost the same thing." Esme smiled at him.

"**"Yes, ma'am." And he made a show of becoming a statue on the edge of my bed.**

Bella went through a really long process so that Charlie wouldn't check on her. I was so glad that we had Bella around. Not only did it mean Edward was so much easier to life with, but she was so damn funny. Strange, even for a human and hilariously clumsy, it was endearing. It was really nice seeing Edward happy for a change. She was already like a sister to me.

"**I took the stairs two at a time, trying to be quiet, and flew into my room, closing the door tightly behind me.**

**Edward hadn't moved a fraction of an inch, a carving of Adonis"**

I burst out laughing. "Adonis? Really Bella?" I managed to splutter through my laughter. She blushed but nodded.

"**perched on my faded quilt. I smiled, and his lips twitched, the statue coming to life.**

**I went back to his side, sitting cross-legged beside him. **

**"What was all that for?"**

**"Charlie thinks I'm sneaking out."**

**"Oh." He contemplated that. "Why?" As if he couldn't know Charlie's mind much more clearly than I could guess."**

"Actually I don't. His mind is almost as closed to me as yours. I can hear some unlike you, but not very much." Edward said.

"Really?" Bella asked, looking surprised.

"Yes, it may be hereditary." He said.

"A perfect line of weirdos." I grinned. Rose slapped me on the back of the head. "Ow, Rose."

**""Apparently, I look a little overexcited."**

**He bent his face slowly to mine, laying his cool cheek against my skin. I held perfectly still.**

**"Mmmmmm..." he breathed.**

**It was very difficult, while he was touching me, to frame a coherent question. It took me a minute of scattered concentration to begin.**

**"It seems to be... much easier for you, now, to be close to me.""**

"Well, I don't have to spend quite so much energy trying not to kill you, but not easy." Edward said grimly.

"**"Does it seem that way to you?" he murmured, his nose gliding to the corner of my jaw. I felt his hand, lighter than a moth's wing, brushing my damp hair back, so that his lips could touch the hollow beneath my ear.**

**"Much, much easier," I said, trying to exhale."**

"Well, considering that before now you barely even touched me, kissing me and everything made it seem that it was a lot easier." Bella defended herself.

"**"So I was wondering..." I began again, but his fingers were slowly tracing my collarbone, and I lost my train of thought."**

**"Yes?" he breathed.**

**"Why is that," my voice shook, embarrassing me, "do you think?"**

**I felt the tremor of his breath on my neck as he laughed. "Mind over matter."**

**I pulled back; as I moved, he froze - and I could no longer hear the sound of his breathing."**

"I thought something was wrong." Edward told her. "I didn't mean to worry you."

**We stared cautiously at each other for a moment, and then, as his clenched jaw gradually relaxed, his expression became puzzled.**

**"Did I do something wrong?"**

**"No - the opposite. You're driving me crazy," I explained."**

"He drives everyone crazy Bella, don't worry." Jasper told her with a smirk.

"I don't think she meant that kind of crazy Jazz." I told him with a wide grin, raising my eyebrows at Bella.

She blushed. "Ha! I knew it." I crowed. Edward looked bemused.

"**He considered that briefly, and when he spoke, he sounded pleased. "Really?" A triumphant smile slowly lit his face.**

**"Would you like a round of applause?" I asked sarcastically."**

"Edward you are seriously annoying and I'm not even your girlfriend." Alice told him in exasperation.

"Maybe we should teach Bella a thing or two." Rose suggested with a wicked glint in her eye. Jasper and I both gulped and gave Edward sympathetic glances. Both girls grinned hugely.

"**He grinned.**

**"I'm just pleasantly surprised," he clarified. "In the last hundred years or so," his voice was teasing, "I never imagined anything like this. I didn't believe I would ever find someone I wanted to be with... in another way than my brothers and sisters. And then to find, even though it's all new to me, that I'm good at it... at being with you..."**

**"You're good at everything," I pointed out."**

"There goes Edward's head again." Sighed Jasper. Suddenly Alice ran out of the room. She was back in two seconds grinning widely. Everyone looked at her puzzled.

"**He shrugged, allowing that, and we both laughed in whispers.**

**"But how can it be so easy now?" I pressed. "This afternoon..."**

**"It's not easy," he sighed. "But this afternoon, I was still... undecided. I am sorry about that, it was unforgivable for me to behave so."**

**"Not unforgivable," I disagreed."**

"My Bella, so forgiving. That's good because I'm an idiot and I'm always wrong about you. I should not underestimate you." Edward sighed.

"Please tell me someone was recording that?" I looked around at Alice hopefully. "Edward just called himself an idiot." She winked at me and drew out a voice recorder. Everyone except Edward howled with laughter. Alice hit the play button.

"I'm an idiot and I'm always wrong." Said Edward's voice. He scowled at all of us. Me and Jasper were rolling around on the floor.

"Oh I'm keeping that for the rest of eternity. Edward admitting he is an idiot." Esme waited a few minutes for everyone to settle down before she carried on reading.

**"Thank you." He smiled. "You see," he continued, looking down now, "I wasn't sure if I was strong enough..." He picked up one of my hands and pressed it lightly to his face. "And while there was still that possibility that I might be... overcome" - he breathed in the scent at my wrist - "I was... susceptible. Until I made up my mind that I was strong enough, that there was no possibility at all that I would... that I ever could..."**

**I'd never seen him struggle so hard for words. It was so... human."**

"Idiot, always wrong and now human. Wow, Bella, what have u done to him." I chuckled.

**"So there's no possibility now?"**

**"Mind over matter," he repeated, smiling, his teeth bright even in the darkness.**

**"Wow, that was easy," I said."**

"I'm betting it was only easy for you Bella." Alice laughed.

**He threw back his head and laughed, quietly as a whisper, but still exuberantly.**

**"Easy for you!" he amended, touching my nose with his fingertip."**

"See I was right." She grinned.

"You always are darlin'." Said Jasper.

**And then his face was abruptly serious.**

**"I'm trying," he whispered, his voice pained. "If it gets to be... too much, I'm fairly sure I'll be able to leave."**

**I scowled. I didn't like the talk of leaving."**

I saw Alice glaring threateningly at Edward. If he tried to ever leave Bella I was going to have to stop him. It was ridiculous. He had chosen not to kill her and to love her. He was going to have to accept that.

"**"And it will be harder tomorrow," he continued. "I've had the scent of you in my head all day, and I've grown amazingly desensitized. If I'm away from you for any length of time, I'll have to start over again. Not quite from scratch, though, I think."**

**"Don't go away, then," I responded, unable to hide the longing in my voice.**

**"That suits me," he replied, his face relaxing into a gentle smile. "Bring on the shackles - I'm your prisoner." But his long hands formed manacles around my wrists as he spoke."**

You do know prisoners are the ones in shackles, not the jailer?" Rose asked him.

"Like Bella could shackle me." He grinned.

"**He laughed his quiet, musical laugh. He'd laughed more tonight than I'd ever heard in all the time I'd spent with him."**

"He probably laughed more in one day than he had in his entire existence previously." I said. "Bella is a witch, with magical powers."

"**"You seem more... optimistic than usual," I observed. "I haven't seen you like this before.""**

"Nobody has." I said.

"**"Isn't it supposed to be like this?" He smiled. "The glory of first love, and all that. It's incredible, isn't it, the difference between reading about something, seeing it in the pictures, and experiencing it?"**

**"Very different," I agreed. "More forceful than I'd imagined.""**

Apparently Edward spent ages explaining how he felt jealous of Newton. If he hadn't been ignoring her he wouldn't have had the issue. However, I looked at Rose, the idea of her ever leaving was ridiculous so I couldn't completely empathise with Edward. She had asked Carlisle to save me because she loved me, I never had to worry about her liking someone else, vampire mating didn't work that way. The same way Bella would never have to worry about Edward loving someone else. Leaving on the other hand, she had to worry about. It was a worry for everyone.

"**"I'm new at this; you're resurrecting the human in me, and everything feels stronger because it's fresh."**

**"But honestly," I teased, "for that to bother you, after I have to hear that Rosalie - Rosalie, the incarnation of pure beauty,"**

Rose smirked. "Thank you Bella." I really was glad that Rosie was warming to Bella.

"**Rosalie - was meant for you. Emmett or no Emmett, how can I compete with that?""**

"You can't. Nobody competes with me." I grinned.

"That's because you're a sore loser, not because they can't." Jasper told me.

"I am not." I said. Everyone snorted.

"Yes you are Em." Alice said. I glared.

"**"There's no competition." His teeth gleamed. He drew my trapped hands around his back, holding me to his chest. I kept as still as I could, even breathing with caution.**

**"I know there's no competition," I mumbled into his cold skin. "That's the problem."**

**"Of course Rosalie is beautiful in her way, but even if she wasn't like a sister to me, even if Emmett didn't belong with her, she could never have one tenth, no, one hundredth of the attraction you hold for me.""**

I glanced over at Rose. That kind of comment wasn't going to help. She had a slight frown so I put my arm around her shoulders and squeezed. She leaned into my side and her expression relaxed slightly.

"**He was serious now, thoughtful. "For almost ninety years I've walked among my kind, and yours... all the time thinking I was complete in myself, not realizing what I was seeking. And not finding anything, because you weren't alive yet."**

**"It hardly seems fair," I whispered, my face still resting on his chest, listening to his breath come and go. "I haven't had to wait at all. Why should I get off so easily?"**

**"You're right," he agreed with amusement. "I should make this harder for you, definitely." He freed one of his hands, released my wrist, only to gather it carefully into his other hand. He stroked my wet hair softly, from the top of my head to my waist. **

**"You only have to risk your life every second you spend with me, that's surely not much. You only have to turn your back on nature, on humanity... what's that worth?"**

**"Very little - I don't feel deprived of anything."**

**"Not yet." And his voice was abruptly full of ancient grief."**

"But you will Bella. When you get a little older and want children, a family." Rose's voice held so much grief. Sadness pierced my heart. The only thing in the world my mate really wanted, and I couldn't give it to her. I never felt so useless than when it was mentioned. I knew how much pain it caused her and I couldn't fix it.

"But I would only want children with Edward. That's not possible so I don't see the point getting upset about it in my case." Bella explained.

"**I tried to pull back, to look in his face, but his hand locked my wrists in an unbreakable hold.**

**"What -" I started to ask, when his body became alert. I froze, but he suddenly released my hands, and disappeared. I narrowly avoided falling on my face.**

**"Lie down!" he hissed. I couldn't tell where he spoke from in the darkness."**

"I was hiding in the closet." Edward grinned. Bella laughed.

"**I rolled under my quilt, balling up on my side, the way I usually slept. I heard the door crack open, as Charlie peeked in to make sure I was where I was supposed to be. I breathed evenly, exaggerating the movement.**

**A long minute passed. I listened, not sure if I'd heard the door close. Then Edward's cool arm was around me, under the covers.**

**He hummed a melody I didn't recognize; it sounded like a lullaby."**

"It was your lullaby." Edward smiled at her.

**He paused. "Should I sing you to sleep?"**

**"Right," I laughed. "Like I could sleep with you here!"**

**"You do it all the time," he reminded me.**

**"But I didn't know you were here," I replied icily.**

**"So if you don't want to sleep..." he suggested, ignoring my tone. My breath caught."**

_I was definitely right Eddie boy. You know what she wants. _He grimaced.

"**"If I don't want to sleep... ?"**

**He chuckled. "What do you want to do then?"**

**"I'm not sure," I finally said.**

**I could feel his cool breath on my neck, feel his nose sliding along my jaw, inhaling.**

**"I thought you were desensitized."**

**"Just because I'm resisting the wine doesn't mean I can't appreciate the bouquet," he whispered. "You have a very floral smell, like lavender... or freesia," he noted. "It's mouthwatering."**

**"Yeah, it's an off day when I don't get somebody telling me how edible I smell.""**

Everyone laughed loudly.

"**He chuckled, and then sighed.**

**"I've decided what I want to do," I told him. "I want to hear more about you."**

**"Ask me anything.""**

Naturally Bella asked about why we didn't eat people. It was a common question from the Nomads who passed through. Edward's explanation was very interesting.

"**"What else do you want to know?"**

**"Why can you read minds - why only you? And Alice, seeing the future... why does that happen?"**

**I felt him shrug in the darkness. "We don't really know. Carlisle has a theory... he believes that we all bring something of our strongest human traits with us into the next life, where they are intensified - like our minds, and our senses. He thinks that I must have already been very sensitive to the thoughts of those around me. And that Alice had some precognition, wherever she was."**

**"What did he bring into the next life, and the others?"**

**"Carlisle brought his compassion. Esme brought her ability to love passionately. Emmett brought his strength, Rosalie her... tenacity. Or you could call it pigheadedness.""**

Rose scowled and I glared at Edward. I glared only for Rose's benefit. As much as I loved her, I did know and accept that she could be pigheaded.

""**he chuckled. "Jasper is very interesting. He was quite charismatic in his first life, able to influence those around him to see things his way. Now he is able to manipulate the emotions of those around him - calm down a room of angry people, for example, or excite a lethargic crowd, conversely. It's a very subtle gift.""**

"Annoying too." I grumbled. "You wanna feel annoyed but he won't let you until he is gone."

"**I considered the impossibilities he described, trying to take it in. He waited patiently while I thought.**

**"Are you ready to sleep?" he asked, interrupting the short silence. "Or do you have any more questions?"**

**"Only a million or two."**

**"We have tomorrow, and the next day, and the next..." he reminded me. I smiled, euphoric at the thought.**

**"Are you sure you won't vanish in the morning?" I wanted this to be certain. "You are mythical, after all."**

**"I won't leave you." His voice had the seal of a promise in it."**

"Ever? Or just that night?" Bella said.

"Ever." He promised.

**""One more, then, tonight..." And I blushed. The darkness was no help - I'm sure he could feel the sudden warmth under my skin.**

**"What is it?"**

**"No, forget it. I changed my mind."**

**"Bella, you can ask me anything."**

**I didn't answer, and he groaned."**

"Now you know how the rest of us feel." I told him a little smugly.

"Not any more." He shot back. My smile fell.

**"I keep thinking it will get less frustrating, not hearing your thoughts. But it just gets worse and worse."**

**"I'm glad you can't read my thoughts."**

Bella made a pretend angry face at the book.

"**It's bad enough that you eavesdrop on my sleep-talking."**

**"Please?" His voice was so persuasive, so impossible to resist.**

**I shook my head.**

**"If you don't tell me, I'll just assume it's something much worse than it is," he threatened darkly. "Please?" Again, that pleading voice.**

**"Well," I began, glad that he couldn't see my face."**

"You know vampires can see in the dark, right?" I told her.

"Damn. I can't even hide at night." She scowled.

"Bella we are creatures of the night. We need to be able to see." Edward said.

"I know, it was a joke Edward." Bella sighed. I laughed.

"**"Yes?"**

**"You said that Rosalie and Emmett will get married soon... Is that... marriage... the same as it is for humans?""**

"Nope, it's much better." I said grinning at Rose.

**He laughed in earnest now, understanding. "Is that what you're getting at?"**

**I fidgeted, unable to answer.**

**"Yes, I suppose it is much the same," he said. "I told you, most of those human desires are there, just hidden behind more powerful desires."**

**"Oh," was all I could say.**

**"Was there a purpose behind your curiosity?"**

**"Well, I did wonder... about you and me... someday...""**

I was too preoccupied to make jokes. I wondered if Edward may ever have the control to try. Honestly he probably would have the control, but not the faith in himself. He smiled appreciatively at me.

"**He was instantly serious, I could tell by the sudden stillness of his body. I froze, too, reacting automatically.**

**"I don't think that... that... would be possible for us."**

**"Because it would be too hard for you, if I were that... close?"**

**"That's certainly a problem. But that's not what I was thinking of. It's just that you are so soft, so fragile. I have to mind my actions every moment that we're together so that I don't hurt you. I could kill you quite easily, Bella, simply by accident." His voice had become just a soft murmur. He moved his icy palm to rest it against my cheek. "If I was too hasty... if for one second I wasn't paying enough attention, I could reach out, meaning to touch your face, and crush your skull by mistake. You don't realize how incredibly breakable you are. I can never, never afford to lose any kind of control when I'm with you.""**

It was a little bit disturbing how fragile humans were. The incident with James had proven that. However it had also proved how strong Bella was, and how in control Edward was. My idiot of a brother just refused to see it. But that was getting too serious for liking, I waited for an opportunity to lighten the mood.

"**He waited for me to respond, growing anxious when I didn't. "Are you scared?" he asked.**

**I waited for a minute to answer, so the words would be true. "No. I'm fine.""**

"Just lying in bed with a bloodthirsty vampire." Alice commented.

"I seriously doubt if you have ever been fine Bella, crazy people generally aren't." I grinned. Everyone laughed except Bella. Even Edward was trying to hide a chuckle.

"**He seemed to deliberate for a moment. "I'm curious now, though," he said, his voice light again. "Have you ever... ?" He trailed off suggestively.**

**"Of course not." I flushed. "I told you I've never felt like this about anyone before, not even close."**

**"I know. It's just that I know other people's thoughts. I know love and lust don't always keep the same company.""**

"Bella is not most people." I said with certainty.

"And that's a good thing." Edward said. "She is perfect as she is." Bella blushed but smiled.

"**"They do for me. Now, anyway, that they exist for me at all," I sighed.**

**"That's nice. We have that one thing in common, at least." He sounded satisfied.**

**I yawned involuntarily.**

**"I've answered your questions, now you should sleep," he insisted."**

"But Bella is Bella, she will probably argue just for the sake of it." I grinned.

"Probably." Edward sighed.

"**"I'm not sure if I can."**

**"Do you want me to leave?"**

**"No!" I said too loudly."**

"Did you ever think she would?" Alice asked.

"No, but I could at least give her the choice. I wouldn't be there if she didn't want me to be."

"Except every night when she didn't know." Rose argued.

"**He laughed, and then began to hum that same, unfamiliar lullaby; the voice of an archangel, soft in my ear.**

**More tired than I realized, exhausted from the long day of mental and emotional stress like I'd never felt before, I drifted to sleep in his cold arms."**

"That's the end of the chapter." Esme announced.


	18. Chapter 18

(R. Pov)

Esme looked around the room. "Who is reading next?"

"I think that's me." Said Jasper. She threw him the book, he caught it and quickly turned to the right page. "Chapter 15 The Cullens."

"About time." Emmett said, rubbing his hands together.

"**The muted light of yet another cloudy day eventually woke me. I lay with my arm across my eyes, groggy and dazed. Something, a dream trying to be remembered, struggled to break into my consciousness. I moaned and rolled on my side, hoping more sleep would come. And then the previous day flooded back into my awareness.**

**"Oh!" I sat up so fast it made my head spin."**

"I don't blame you, it was probably a horror show." Emmett grinned. I tried, unsuccessfully, not to laugh.

"**"Your hair looks like a haystack... but I like it." His unruffled voice came from the rocking chair in the corner.**

**"Edward! You stayed!" I rejoiced, and thoughtlessly threw myself across the room and into his lap. In the instant that my thoughts caught up with my actions, I froze, shocked by my own uncontrolled enthusiasm. I stared up at him, afraid that I had crossed the wrong line."**

"I did promise I would." Edward said. I resisted the urge to remind him out loud how worthless those promises seemed to be. He broke most of them. He glared at me, but said nothing himself.

"I know, but I still wasn't sure." Bella said sadly. He flinched at the second reminder.

"**But he laughed.**

**"Of course," he answered, startled, but seeming pleased by my reaction. His hands rubbed my back.**

**I laid my head cautiously against his shoulder, breathing in the smell of his skin."**

"Yeah, Bella wants Edward for breakfast." Emmett laughed.

**"I was sure it was a dream."**

**"You're not that creative," he scoffed.**

**"Charlie!" I remembered, thoughtlessly jumping up again and heading to the door.**

**"He left an hour ago - after reattaching your battery cables, I might add. I have to admit I was disappointed. Is that really all it would take to stop you, if you were determined to go?""**

"Probably. However much I wanted to go I don't think a 2 mile walk would be good for me. I wouldn't bother." Bella laughed.

"Not even for me?" Edward pouted.

"Nope, I would call you and get u to pick me up." She grinned.

"**I deliberated where I stood, wanting to return to him badly, but afraid I might have morning breath.**

**"You're not usually this confused in the morning," he noted. He held his arms open for me to return. A nearly irresistible invitation.**

**"I need another human minute," I admitted."**

"Bella is back to being non-human?" Emmett asked. I sighed.

"You aren't funny." I told him.

"You know I am babe." He said with a cute little pouting expression.

"**"I'll wait.""**

I considered why I hated Bella. It wasn't her fault she was human, obviously, or that Edward found her more attractive than me. But that she would so readily throw away everything that I would kill to have, hurt. But, I supposed it wasn't fair to hate her for it. She clearly wasn't a danger to the family, quite the opposite.

"**"Welcome back," he murmured, taking me into his arms.**

**He rocked me for a while in silence, until I noticed that his clothes were changed, his hair smooth.**

**"You left?" I accused, touching the collar of his fresh shirt."**

"You were asleep love." He said soothingly.

"Hmm." Was all she said.

"**"I could hardly leave in the clothes I came in - what would the neighbors think?"**

**I pouted.**

**"You were very deeply asleep; I didn't miss anything." His eyes gleamed. "The talking came earlier."**

**I groaned. "What did you hear?"**

**His gold eyes grew very soft. "You said you loved me.""**

"Truly I do." Bella said softly.

**"You knew that already," I reminded him, ducking my head.**

**"It was nice to hear, just the same."**

**I hid my face against his shoulder.**

**"I love you," I whispered.**

**"You are my life now," he answered simply.**

Bella smiled and kissed his cheek. Esme looked fit to burst with happiness and Alice was grinning in her seat.

"**There was nothing more to say for the moment. He rocked us back and forth as the room grew lighter.**

**"Breakfast time," he said eventually, casually - to prove, I'm sure, that he remembered all my human frailties.**

**So I clutched my throat with both hands and stared at him with wide eyes. Shock crossed his face."**

Everyone snorted with laughter, except Edward. _Lighten up. _I told him. He scowled.

"You should try and show off more often." Alice giggled. "Bella's got some good comebacks."

"**"Kidding!" I snickered. "And you said I couldn't act!""**

"Nice Bella." Jasper laughed.

"**He frowned in disgust. "That wasn't funny.""**

"Yeah it was." Emmett disagreed. Everyone else nodded.

"**"It was very funny, and you know it." But I examined his gold eyes carefully, to make sure that I was forgiven. Apparently, I was.**

**"Shall I rephrase?" he asked. "Breakfast time for the human.""**

"Shoulda been more specific bro." Jasper told him.

"**"Oh, okay."**

**He threw me over his stone shoulder, gently, but with a swiftness that left me breathless. I protested as he carried me easily down the stairs, but he ignored me. He sat me right side up on a chair.**

**The kitchen was bright, happy, seeming to absorb my mood.**

**"What's for breakfast?" I asked pleasantly."**

"I really need to learn more about what you eat, so you can't do that to me again." Edward sighed.

"Do what? Know something you don't?" Bella grinned.

"Yes." He said with a smirk.

"**That threw him for a minute.**

**"Er, I'm not sure. What would you like?" His marble brow puckered.**

**I grinned, hopping up.**

**"That's all right, I fend for myself pretty well. Watch me hunt.""**

"That is certainly not hunting." Emmett said in disgust as Bella fixed breakfast. "It doesn't even fight back.

" **I sat my food on the table, and then paused.**

**"Can I get you anything?" I asked, not wanting to be rude.**

**He rolled his eyes. "Just eat, Bella.""**

"At least one of my children has good manners." Esme smiled at Bella.

"**I sat at the table, watching him as I took a bite. He was gazing at me, studying my every movement. It made me self-conscious. I cleared my mouth to speak, to distract him.**

**"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked.**

**"Hmmm..." I watched him frame his answer carefully. "What would you say to meeting my family?"**

**I gulped."**

"You're scared of us Bella?" Asked Alice, looking unhappy.

**"Are you afraid now?" He sounded hopeful.**

**"Yes," I admitted; how could I deny it - he could see my eyes.**

**"Don't worry." He smirked. "I'll protect you."**

**"I'm not afraid of them," I explained. "I'm afraid they won't... like me. Won't they be, well, surprised that you would bring someone... like me... home to meet them? Do they know that I know about them?""**

Everyone laughed. "You are scared because you thought we wouldn't approve of you?" Alice's frown now cleared. Bella's gaze shifted to me and then away. I suddenly felt guilty for being so hostile to her.

**""Oh, they already know everything. They'd taken bets yesterday, you know" - he smiled, but his voice was harsh - "on whether I'd bring you back, though why anyone would bet against Alice, I can't imagine.""**

"I can't imagine either." Alice chirped.

""**At any rate, we don't have secrets in the family. It's not really feasible, what with my mind reading and Alice seeing the future and all that."**

**"And Jasper making you feel all warm and fuzzy about spilling your guts, don't forget that.""**

"Warm and fuzzy?" Jasper asked her, amused.

"You could do." Bella laughed.

"**"You paid attention," he smiled approvingly.**

**"I've been known to do that every now and then." I grimaced. "So did Alice see me coming?"**

**His reaction was strange. "Something like that," he said uncomfortably, turning away so I couldn't see his eyes. I stared at him curiously."**

So he hadn't told Bella about the vision. I didn't think he would. But she did deserve to know. It was her future. Besides, how would she make an informed choice if he hid the worst parts from her.

"**"Is that any good?" he asked, turning back to me abruptly and eyeing my breakfast with a teasing look on his face. "Honestly, it doesn't look very appetizing."**

**"Well, it's no irritable grizzly…""**

"And therefore not worth bothering with." Emmett grinned.

"**I murmured, ignoring him when he glowered. I was still wondering why he responded that way when I mentioned Alice. I hurried through my cereal, speculating.**

**He stood in the middle of the kitchen, the statue of Adonis again, staring abstractedly out the back windows.**

**Then his eyes were back on me, and he smiled his heartbreaking smile.**

**"And you should introduce me to your father, too, I think."**

**"He already knows you," I reminded him.**

**"As your boyfriend, I mean.""**

"Aww you gonna make it official." Emmett cooed in a baby voice. "Bella has completely lost her mind. Until then it was in doubt..but now." He winked. Another reason I would have to try to be nicer to Bella was Emmett. My oaf of a husband adored her. I knew he hated the fact that I didn't like her and I hated causing Emmett pain. it was so rare that he was unhappy I hated to be the cause of that.

"**I stared at him with suspicion. "Why?"**

**"Isn't that customary?" he asked innocently."**

"How would you know? You don't date." I asked him.

"Didn't date." He corrected. "Anyway, I know how to even if I chose not to."

"**"I don't know," I admitted. My dating history gave me few reference points to work with. Not that any normal rules of dating applied here. "That's not necessary, you know. I don't expect you to... I mean, you don't have to pretend for me."**

**His smile was patient. "I'm not pretending."**

**I pushed the remains of my cereal around the edges of the bowl, biting my lip."**

"You don't want him as your boyfriend? I knew you weren't totally crazy Bella." Emmett laughed. I smacked him.

"Of course she does."

"Ow Rosie."

**"Are you going to tell Charlie I'm your boyfriend or not?" he demanded.**

**"Is that what you are?" I suppressed my internal cringing at the thought of Edward and Charlie and the word boy friend all in the same room at the same time."**

"Ouch Bella. I'm hurt." Edward pouted.

"I was more worried about Charlie's reaction, than you being my boyfriend." Bella confessed.

"**"It's a loose interpretation of the word 'boy,' I'll admit."**

**"I was under the impression that you were something more, actually," I confessed, looking at the table.**

**"Well, I don't know if we need to give him all the gory details." He reached across the table to lift my chin with a cold, gentle finger. "But he will need some explanation for why I'm around here so much. I don't want Chief Swan getting a restraining order put on me.""**

Emmett snorted.

"It's Emmett he doesn't like." Bella winked.

**"Will you be?" I asked, suddenly anxious. "Will you really be here?"**

**"As long as you want me," he assured me."**

Edward glared at Alice. Judging by the way things were going he would break that promise to Bella as well. He had better not try in reality whatever the books said would happen.

"**"I'll always want you," I warned him. "Forever."**

**He walked slowly around the table, and, pausing a few feet away, he reached out to touch his fingertips to my cheek. His expression was unfathomable.**

**"Does that make you sad?" I asked."**

"You just said my expression was unfathomable but you still know how I'm feeling." Edward said, half awed and half exasperated.

"**He didn't answer. He stared into my eyes for an immeasurable period of time.**

**"Are you finished?" he finally asked.**

**I jumped up. "Yes."**

**"Get dressed - I'll wait here."**

**It was hard to decide what to wear. I doubted there were any etiquette books detailing how to dress when your vampire sweetheart takes you home to meet his vampire family."**

"Bella you look stunning in anything." Edward told her. Alice made a stifled groan and I could tell she was trying not to comment on that.

"**I ended up in my only skirt - long, khaki-colored, still casual. I put on the dark blue blouse he'd once complimented."**

"I do love that blouse on you." He said, kissing her cheek.

"**A quick glance in the mirror told me my hair was entirely impossible, so I pulled it back into a ponytail.**

**"Okay." I bounced down the stairs. "I'm decent.""**

"That about covers it." Alice choked out. Edward growled at her.

"**He was waiting at the foot of the stairs, closer than I'd thought, and I bounded right into him. He steadied me, holding me a careful distance away for a few seconds before suddenly pulling me closer.**

**"Wrong again," he murmured in my ear. "You are utterly indecent - no one should look so tempting, it's not fair.""**

Emmett was grinning like a child on Christmas and Edward frowned at him. I could guess exactly what my husband would be thinking,

"**"Tempting how?" I asked. "I can change..."**

**He sighed, shaking his head. "You are so absurd." He pressed his cool lips delicately to my forehead, and the room spun. The smell of his breath made it impossible to think."**

"Edward did you brush your teeth that morning?" Esme smiled.

"What?" He frowned. "Oh, it wasn't bad breath. Was it Bella?"

"Nope." She smiled.

**""Shall I explain how you are tempting me?" he said. It was clearly a rhetorical question. His fingers traced slowly down my spine, his breath coming more quickly against my skin. My hands were limp on his chest, and I felt lightheaded again. He tilted his head slowly and touched his cool lips to mine for the second time, very carefully, parting them slightly.**

**And then I collapsed."**

Everyone laughed. Bella blushed scarlet and buried her face in Edward's chest.

"I forgot to breath." Came her muffled voice.

**"Bella?" His voice was alarmed as he caught me and held me up.**

**"You... made... me... faint," I accused him dizzily.**

**"What am I going to do with you?" he groaned in exasperation. "Yesterday I kiss you, and you attack me! Today you pass out on me!""**

"Don't kiss her." Alice suggested with a grin.

"No!" Cried Bella and Edward together. Alice giggled.

"**I laughed weakly, letting his arms support me while my head spun.**

**"So much for being good at everything," he sighed.**

**"That's the problem." I was still dizzy. "You're too good. Far, far too**

**good."**

**"Do you feel sick?" he asked; he'd seen me like this before."**

"Do you blame her, she did kiss you." Jasper smirked.

**"No - that wasn't the same kind of fainting at all. I don't know what happened." I shook my head apologetically, "I think I forgot to breathe."**

**"I can't take you anywhere like this."**

**"I'm fine," I insisted. "Your family is going to think I'm insane anyway, what's the difference?""**

"Yes we were. Still do as a matter of fact." Emmett told her with a wink.

"It's ok, now I know you are crazy too." Bella shot back.

"**He measured my expression for a moment. "I'm very partial to that color with your skin," he offered unexpectedly. I flushed with pleasure, and looked away.**

**"Look, I'm trying really hard not to think about what I'm about to do, so can we go already?" I asked.**

**"And you're worried, not because you're headed to meet a houseful of vampires, but because you think those vampires won't approve of you, correct?""**

"That's weird Bella."

"Just like you Emmett."

"**"That's right," I answered immediately, hiding my surprise at his casual use of the word.**

**He shook his head. "You're incredible.""**

"Yes she is." Esme and Carlisle said together. Bella blushed and then beamed at them both.

"**I realized, as he drove my truck out of the main part of town, that I had no idea where he lived. We passed over the bridge at the Calawah River, the road winding northward, the houses flashing past us growing farther apart, getting bigger. **

**The trees held their protecting shadow right up to the walls of the house that rose among them, making obsolete the deep porch that wrapped around the first story.**

**I don't know what I had expected, but it definitely wasn't this. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old."**

"Just like all of you." Bella said with a smile.

"**It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration."**

Esme smiled appreciatively. "Very observant again. Yes it was perfect restoration."

"**My truck was the only car in sight. I could hear the river close by, hidden in the obscurity of the forest.**

**"Wow."**

**"You like it?" He smiled."**

"It's lovely." Bella said. Esme beamed.

**"It... has a certain charm."**

**He pulled the end of my ponytail and chuckled.**

**"Ready?" he asked, opening my door.**

**"Not even a little bit - let's go." I tried to laugh, but it seemed to get stuck in my throat. I smoothed my hair nervously.**

**"You look lovely." He took my hand easily, without thinking about it."**

"You always do." He said.

"Thanks." Bella mumbled.

"**We walked through the deep shade up to the porch. I knew he could feel my tension; his thumb rubbed soothing circles into the back of my hand.**

**He opened the door for me.**

**The inside was even more surprising, less predictable, than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. **

**Waiting to greet us, standing just to the left of the door, on a raised portion of the floor by a spectacular grand piano, were Edward's parents.**

**I'd seen Dr. Cullen before, of course, yet I couldn't help but be struck again by his youth, his outrageous perfection."**

"Why thank you Bella." Carlisle smiled.

"**At his side was Esme, I assumed, the only one of the family I'd never seen before. She had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them. Something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-colored hair, reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie era. She was small, slender, yet less angular, more rounded than the others."**

"Very nice description Bella, thank you." Esme beamed.

"**They smiled in welcome, but made no move to approach us. Trying not to frighten me, I guessed.**

**"Carlisle, Esme," Edward's voice broke the short silence, "this is Bella.""**

"Ya don't say." Emmett grinned at him.

"I do actually." Edward grinned back.

"**"You're very welcome, Bella." Carlisle's step was measured, careful as he approached me. He raised his hand tentatively, and I stepped forward to shake hands with him.**

**"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen."**

**"Please, call me Carlisle."**

**"Carlisle." I grinned at him, my sudden confidence surprising me. I could feel Edward's relief at my side."**

"One down, plenty to go." Bella laughed.

**Esme smiled and stepped forward as well, reaching for my hand. Her cold, stone grasp was just as I expected.**

**"It's very nice to know you," she said sincerely.**

**"Thank you. I'm glad to meet you, too." And I was. It was like meeting a fairy tale - Snow White, in the flesh."**

I regretted not being there to at least greet Bella. And even more so, I regretted keeping Emmett from that.

**""Where are Alice and Jasper?" Edward asked, but no one answered, as they had just appeared at the top of the wide staircase.**

**"Hey, Edward!" Alice called enthusiastically. She ran down the stairs, a streak of black hair and white skin, coming to a sudden and graceful stop in front of me. Carlisle and Esme shot warning glances at her, but I liked it. It was natural - for her, anyway."**

"There is no way you should be that calm Bella." Jasper said with a smile.

"She's crazy that's why." Emmett said.

"I thought I had to meet you,everything else seemed normal." Bella grinned. He pouted and looked at me. I just shook my head with a smile.

**""Hi, Bella!" Alice said, and she bounced forward to kiss my cheek. If Carlisle and Esme had looked cautious before, they now looked staggered. There was shock in my eyes, too, but I was also very pleased that she seemed to approve of me so entirely. I was startled to feel Edward stiffen at my side."**

"Why was that?" Bella asked Edward.

_You didn't tell her? _I thought. He shook his head minutely and Bella thought he meant her.

"I have a right to know."

"Not now, love." He said quietly. "Alone." Bella considered this and then nodded.

_You had better. _I told him.

"**I glanced at his face, but his expression was unreadable.**

**"You do smell nice, I never noticed before," she commented, to my extreme embarrassment.**

**No one else seemed to know quite what to say, and then Jasper was there - tall and leonine. A feeling of ease spread through me, and I was suddenly comfortable despite where I was. Edward stared at Jasper, raising one eyebrow, and I remembered what Jasper could do."**

"Annoying vampire." Bella grumbled.

"But useful." Alice said swiftly. Bella nodded.

"**"Hello, Bella," Jasper said. He kept his distance, not offering to shake my hand. But it was impossible to feel awkward near him."**

"Yeah he does that too you. You wanna be annoyed and you can't." Emmett complained.

"**"Hello, Jasper." I smiled at him shyly, and then at the others. "It's nice to meet you all - you have a very beautiful home," I added conventionally.**

**"Thank you," Esme said. "We're so glad that you came." She spoke with feeling, and I realized that she thought I was brave."**

"You are brave Bella. Not many people would willing walk into a house of vampires, knowing what they were." Esme told her, smiling.

"**I also realized that Rosalie and Emmett were nowhere to be seen, and I remembered Edward's too-innocent denial when I'd asked him if the others didn't like me."**

I looked at the floor, ashamed.

"I am sorry Bella. I shouldn't have been so horrible to you." I said.

"It's ok Rosalie." She said quickly. I smiled.

"Family call me Rose." I told her. Bella grinned and Edward nodded, giving me a quick look of thanks.

"**Carlisle's expression distracted me from this train of thought; he was gazing meaningfully at Edward with an intense expression. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward nod once."**

"Damn, way too observant, not just perceptive." Emmett grinned.

"**I looked away, trying to be polite. My eyes wandered again to the beautiful instrument on the platform by the door.**

**Esme noticed my preoccupation.**

**"Do you play?" she asked, inclining her head toward the piano."**

"Definitely not. That requires hand-eye coordination." Edward smirked.

"**I shook my head. "Not at all. But it's so beautiful. Is it yours?"**

**"No," she laughed. "Edward didn't tell you he was musical?"**

**"No." I glared at his suddenly innocent expression with narrowed eyes. "I should have known, I guess."**

**Esme raised her delicate eyebrows in confusion.**

**"Edward can do everything, right?" I explained."**

Everyone laughed. "Show off." Emmett muttered. Jasper nodded vigorously.

"**Jasper snickered and Esme gave Edward a reproving look.**

**"I hope you haven't been showing off- it's rude," she scolded.**

**"Just a bit," he laughed freely. Her face softened at the sound, and they shared a brief look that I didn't understand, though Esme's face seemed almost smug."**

"Very." Esme said, beaming at Edward.

"**"He's been too modest, actually," I corrected.**

**"Well, play for her," Esme encouraged.**

**"You just said showing off was rude," he objected.**

**"There are exceptions to every rule," she replied.**

**"I'd like to hear you play," I volunteered."**

"Haha, Edward getting ganged up on." Alice giggled.

"All the time." He pouted

"**"It's settled then." Esme pushed him toward the piano. He pulled me along, sitting me on the bench beside him.**

**He gave me a long, exasperated look before he turned to the keys.**

**And then his fingers flowed swiftly across the ivory, and the room was filled with a composition so complex, so luxuriant, it was impossible to believe only one set of hands played. I felt my chin drop, my mouth open in astonishment, and heard low chuckles behind me at my reaction."**

"You are amazing." Bella said.

"I know." Edward replied with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"I was wrong, Bella you are not good for him at all. I didn't think his ego could get any bigger." Jasper said.

"**Edward looked at me casually, the music still surging around us without a break, and winked. "Do you like it?"**

**"You wrote this?" I gasped, understanding.**

**He nodded. "It's Esme's favorite."**

**I closed my eyes, shaking my head.**

**"What's wrong?"**

**"I'm feeling extremely insignificant.""**

"You could never be insignificant." He told her with a warm smile.

"**The music slowed, transforming into something softer, and to my surprise I detected the melody of his lullaby weaving through the profusion of notes.**

**"You inspired this one," he said softly. The music grew unbearably sweet. I couldn't speak.**

**"They like you, you know," he said conversationally. "Esme especially.""**

"Especially?" Emmett said incredulously. "I love Bella, she is so much fun."

"**I glanced behind me, but the huge room was empty now.**

**"Where did they go?"**

**"Very subtly giving us some privacy, I suppose."**

**I sighed. "They like me. But Rosalie and Emmett..." I trailed off, not sure how to express my doubts."**

"Me?" Emmett sounded horrified. "I love having you around Bella."

"I know that now big bear." Bella said, smiling.

**He frowned. "Don't worry about Rosalie," he said, his eyes wide and persuasive. **

**"She'll come around."**

**I pursed my lips skeptically. "Emmett?"**

**"Well, he thinks I'm a lunatic, it's true, but he doesn't have a problem with you. He's trying to reason with Rosalie.""**

I felt ashamed, again. Jasper was looking at me incredulously.

"**"What is it that upsets her?" I wasn't sure if I wanted to know the answer.**

**He sighed deeply. "Rosalie struggles the most with... with what we are. It's hard for her to have someone on the outside know the truth. And she's a little jealous."**

**"Rosalie is jealous of me?" I asked incredulously. I tried to imagine a universe in which someone as breathtaking as Rosalie would have any possible reason to feel jealous of someone like me."**

"Oh Bella. You have such a low opinion of yourself." Esme said.

"No, it's just against pretty much the most beautiful woman on the planet, I don't compare." She said sadly.

**"You're human." He shrugged. "She wishes that she were, too."**

**"Oh," I muttered, still stunned. "Even Jasper, though..."**

**"That's really my fault," he said. "I told you he was the most recent to try our way of life. I warned him to keep his distance."**

**I thought about the reason for that, and shuddered."**

"At least you do have some normal human reactions." Edward smiled.

"A couple." Bella joked.

**"Esme and Carlisle... ?" I continued quickly, to keep him from noticing.**

**"Are happy to see me happy. Actually, Esme wouldn't care if you had a third eye and webbed feet. Every time I touch you, she just about chokes with satisfaction.""**

Everybody laughed.

**""Alice seems very... enthusiastic."**

**"Alice has her own way of looking at things," he said through tight lips."**

"The best way of looking at things." Alice said.

"**"And you're not going to explain that, are you?"**

**A moment of wordless communication passed between us. He realized that I knew he was keeping something from me. I realized that he wasn't going to give anything away. Not now.**

**"So what was Carlisle telling you before?"**

**His eyebrows pulled together. "You noticed that, did you?""**

"What did you expect?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. I'm just not used to such a perceptive and observant human." He grinned.

"**I shrugged. "Of course."**

**He looked at me thoughtfully for a few seconds before answering. "He wanted to tell me some news - he didn't know if it was something I would share with you."**

**"Will you?""**

"Probably not." I snorted.

""**I have to, because I'm going to be a little... overbearingly protective over the next few days - or weeks - and I wouldn't want you to think I'm naturally a tyrant.""**

"Yeah, Wouldn't want her knowing the truth, hey Eddie." Emmett grinned.

"**"What's wrong?"**

**"Nothing's wrong, exactly. Alice just sees some visitors coming soon. They know we're here, and they're curious."**

**"Visitors?"**

**"Yes... well, they aren't like us, of course - in their hunting habits, I mean. They probably won't come into town at all, but I'm certainly not going to let you out of my sight till they're gone."**

**I shivered.**

**"Finally, a rational response!" he murmured. "I was beginning to think you had no sense of self-preservation at all.""**

"She doesn't." Alice said. "You were just making her cold."

"No, the idea of proper vampires was a little scary." Bella grinned.

"Proper vampires? What does that make us?" Emmett said.

"Improper vampires." She winked.

"**I let that one pass, looking away, my eyes wandering again around the spacious room.**

**He followed my gaze. "Not what you expected, is it?" he asked, his voice smug.**

**"No," I admitted.**

**"No coffins, no piled skulls in the corners; I don't even think we have cobwebs... what a disappointment this must be for you," he continued slyly."**

"We had better not have cobwebs, I cleaned this morning." Esme complained.

"It was incredibly clean." Bella said quickly. Esme smiled.

"**I ignored his teasing. "It's so light... so open."**

**He was more serious when he answered. "It's the one place we never have to hide."**

**The song he was still playing, my song, drifted to an end, the final chords shifting to a more melancholy key. The last note hovered poignantly in the silence.**

**"Thank you," I murmured."**

"It was beautiful." Bella said quietly.

"**I realized there were tears in my eyes. I dabbed at them, embarrassed.**

**He touched the corner of my eye, trapping one I missed. He lifted his finger, examining the drop of moisture broodingly. Then, so quickly I couldn't be positive that he really did, he put his finger to his mouth to taste it."**

"Busted." Jasper grinned.

"**I looked at him questioningly, and he gazed back for a long moment before he finally smiled.**

**"Do you want to see the rest of the house?"**

**"No coffins?" I verified, the sarcasm in my voice not entirely masking the slight but genuine anxiety I felt."**

"Really Bella?" Alice giggled.

"Well there isn't exactly a 'guide to real vampires' is there?" Bella said.

"**He laughed, taking my hand, leading me away from the piano.**

**"No coffins," he promised.**

**We walked up the massive staircase, my hand trailing along the satin-smooth rail. The long hall at the top of the stairs was paneled with a honey-colored wood, the same as the floorboards."**

Bella sighed. "I do love this house."

"We do too." Carlisle said.

"**"Rosalie and Emmett's room... Carlisle's office... Alice's room..." He gestured as he led me past the doors.**

**He would have continued, but I stopped dead at the end of the hall, staring incredulously at the ornament hanging on the wall above my head. Edward chuckled at my bewildered expression.**

**"You can laugh," he said. "It is sort of ironic.""**

"Ahh, my cross." Carlisle chuckled.

"**I didn't laugh. My hand raised automatically, one finger extended as if to touch the large wooden cross, its dark patina contrasting with the lighter tone of the wall. I didn't touch it, though I was curious if the aged wood would feel as silky as it looked.**

**"It must be very old," I guessed.**

**He shrugged. "Early sixteen-thirties, more or less.""**

"You have aged so well Carlisle." Bella grinned.

"Why thank you." He bowed his head, smiling back."

**I looked away from the cross to stare at him.**

**"Why do you keep this here?" I wondered.**

**"Nostalgia. It belonged to Carlisle's father."**

**"He collected antiques?" I suggested doubtfully."**

"Nice try." I laughed.

"**"No. He carved this himself. It hung on the wall above the pulpit in the vicarage where he preached."**

**I wasn't sure if my face betrayed my shock, but I returned to gazing at the simple, ancient cross, just in case. I quickly did the mental math; the cross was over three hundred and seventy years old. The silence stretched on as I struggled to wrap my mind around the concept of so many years."**

"It's ok, only Carlisle is that old." Edward laughed.

"**"Are you all right?" He sounded worried.**

**"How old is Carlisle?" I asked quietly, ignoring his question, still staring up.**

**"He just celebrated his three hundred and sixty-second birthday," Edward said. I looked back at him, a million questions in my eyes."**

"So old!" Bella winked.

"**He watched me carefully as he spoke.**

**"Carlisle was born in London, in the sixteen-forties, he believes. Time wasn't marked as accurately then, for the common people anyway. It was just before Cromwell's rule, though."**

**I kept my face composed, aware of his scrutiny as I listened. It was easier if I didn't try to believe."**

We all laughed again.

"**"He was the only son of an Anglican pastor. His mother died giving birth to him. His father was an intolerant man. As the Protestants came into power, he was enthusiastic in his persecution of Roman Catholics and other religions. He also believed very strongly in the reality of evil. He led hunts for witches, werewolves... and vampires." I grew very still at the word. I'm sure he noticed, but he went on without pausing.**

**"They burned a lot of innocent people - of course the real creatures that he sought were not so easy to catch."**

"I should hope not or we would all be dead by now." I snorted.

"**"When the pastor grew old, he placed his obedient son in charge of the raids. At first Carlisle was a disappointment; he was not quick to accuse, to see demons where they did not exist. But he was persistent, and more clever than his father. He actually discovered a coven of true vampires that lived hidden in the sewers of the city, only coming out by night to hunt. In those days, when monsters were not just myths and legends, that was the way many lived.**

**"The people gathered their pitchforks and torches, of course" - his brief laugh was darker now - "and waited where Carlisle had seen the monsters exit into the street. Eventually one emerged."**

**His voice was very quiet; I strained to catch the words."**

"Remember I'm a deaf human." Bella said.

"Sorry love." Edward grinned.

"**"He must have been ancient, and weak with hunger. Carlisle heard him call out in Latin to the others when he caught the scent of the mob. He ran through the streets, and Carlisle - he was twenty-three and very fast"**

"Still twenty-three and even faster." Carlisle grinned. We all chuckled.

"**- was in the lead of the pursuit. The creature could have easily outrun them, but Carlisle thinks he was too hungry, so he turned and attacked. He fell on Carlisle first, but the others were close behind, and he turned to defend himself. He killed two men, and made off with a third, leaving Carlisle bleeding in the street."**

**He paused. I could sense he was editing something, keeping something from me."**

"Busted again. No secrets from Bella." Emmett laughed.

"No way." Bella agreed.

"**"Carlisle knew what his father would do. The bodies would be burned - anything infected by the monster must be destroyed. Carlisle acted instinctively to save his own life. He crawled away from the alley while the mob followed the fiend and his victim. He hid in a cellar, buried himself in rotting potatoes for three days. It's a miracle he was able to keep silent, to stay undiscovered.**

**"It was over then, and he realized what he had become."**

**I'm not sure what my face was revealing, but he suddenly broke off.**

**"How are you feeling?" he asked.**

**"I'm fine," I assured him. And, though I bit my lip in hesitation, he must have seen the curiosity burning in my eyes.**

**He smiled. "I expect you have a few more questions for me.""**

"Yeah, only a couple." Bella said sarcastically.

"**"A few."**

**His smile widened over his brilliant teeth. He started back down the hall, pulling me along by the hand. "Come on, then," he encouraged. "I'll show you.""**

"End of chapter." Announced Jasper. "Who is next?"

"Me." I said, and he tossed me the book. I caught it and opened up to the right page.


	19. Chapter 19

(A. Pov)

"Chapter 16: Carlisle." Rose read.

"Hey, I still can't believe he gets his own chapter." Emmett complained.

"Something to do with being special, Emmett." Bella winked. His jaw dropped.

"I am special." He said.

"Not the same way Carlisle is. You're bad special." Edward said with a grin. Carlisle was smirking.

"**He led me back to the room that he'd pointed out as Carlisle's office. He paused outside the door for an instant.**

**"Come in," Carlisle's voice invited.**

**Edward opened the door to a high-ceilinged room with tall, west-facing windows. The walls were paneled again, in a darker wood - where they were visible. Most of the wall space was taken up by towering bookshelves that reached high above my head and held more books than I'd ever seen outside a library."**

"It's better stocked than the Forks library." Edward muttered.

"Well that's hardly difficult." I said scornfully.

"**Carlisle sat behind a huge mahogany desk in a leather chair. He was just placing a bookmark in the pages of the thick volume he held. The room was how I'd always imagined a college dean's would look - only Carlisle looked too young to fit the part."**

"Why thank you Bella." He said smoothly.

"Looks too young, but actually way too old." I grinned. Carlisle's smirk dropped slightly.

"**"What can I do for you?" he asked us pleasantly, rising from his seat.**

**"I wanted to show Bella some of our history," Edward said. "Well, your history, actually."**

**"We didn't mean to disturb you," I apologized."**

"At least Bella is polite." Esme said, staring around at her us.

"We are polite." I said. Esme raised her eyebrows. "Ok, not all the time.." I started.

"Never." Emmett grinned at me.

"**"Not at all. Where are you going to start?"**

**"The Waggoner," Edward replied, placing one hand lightly on my shoulder and spinning me around to look back toward the door we'd just come through. Every time he touched me, in even the most casual way, my heart had an audible reaction. It was more embarrassing with Carlisle there."**

Bella was blushing again. Edward deliberately leaned down slowly and kissed her. Her heart-rate spiked and then stopped, only restarting once he stopped kissing her. Edward smirked.

"**The wall we faced now was different from the others. Instead of bookshelves, this wall was crowded with framed pictures of all sizes, some in vibrant colors, others dull monochromes. **

**Edward pulled me toward the far left side, standing me in front of a small square oil painting in a plain wooden frame. This one did not stand out among the bigger and brighter pieces; painted in varying tones of sepia, it depicted a miniature city full of steeply slanted roofs, with thin spires atop a few scattered towers. A wide river filled the foreground, crossed by a bridge covered with structures that looked like tiny cathedrals.**

**"London in the sixteen-fifties," Edward said."**

"London is good for shopping." I mused.

"**"The London of my youth," Carlisle added, from a few feet behind us. I flinched; I hadn't heard him approach."**

"Time for a hearing aid, Bella." Emmett grinned.

"**Edward squeezed my hand.**

**"Will you tell the story?" Edward asked. I twisted a little to see Carlisle's reaction.**

**He met my glance and smiled. "I would," he replied. "But I'm actually running a bit late. The hospital called this morning - Dr. Snow is taking a sick day. Besides, you know the stories as well as I do," he added, grinning at Edward now.**

**It was a strange combination to absorb - the everyday concerns of the town doctor stuck in the middle of a discussion of his early days in seventeenth-century London."**

We all snickered. "Definitely not your average conversation." Edward agreed dryly.

**It was also unsettling to know that he spoke aloud only for my benefit.**

**After another warm smile for me, Carlisle left the room.**

**I stared at the little picture of Carlisle's hometown for a long moment.**

**"What happened then?" I finally asked, staring up at Edward, who was watching me. "When he realized what had happened to him?"**

**He glanced back to the paintings, and I looked to see which image caught his interest now. It was a larger landscape in dull fall colors - an empty, shadowed meadow in a forest, with a craggy peak in the distance.**

**"When he knew what he had become," Edward said quietly, "he rebelled against it. He tried to destroy himself. But that's not easily done."**

**"How?" I didn't mean to say it aloud, but the word broke through my shock.**

**"He jumped from great heights," Edward told me, his voice impassive."**

As Rose read, I pondered about Edward. I couldn't bear the idea of him leaving Bella. If he did, we would probably all have to leave her and both of them would be in pain. It was a terrible idea. But Edward was hard-headed. So stubborn that he would do it just because he thought it would protect Bella. Whether it would or not, was a separate issue that he wouldn't discuss. Mr know it all, thinks he knows what is right for everybody.

Edward growled at me as I thought that. I scowled back and Bella watched us curiously.

**""No, there are very few ways we can be killed."**

**I opened my mouth to ask, but he spoke before I could.**

**"So he grew very hungry, and eventually weak. He strayed as far as he could from the human populace, recognizing that his willpower was weakening, too. For months he wandered by night, seeking the loneliest places, loathing himself."**

Bella was looking at Edward thoughtfully.

"**"One night, a herd of deer passed his hiding place. He was so wild with thirst that he attacked without a thought. His strength returned and he realized there was an alternative to being the vile monster he feared. He could exist without being a demon. He found himself again.**

**"He began to make better use of his time. He'd always been intelligent, eager to learn."**

Carlisle smiled, as Rose read Edward's description of him.

"**Now he had unlimited time before him. He studied by night, planned by day. He swam to France and -"**

**"He swam to France?"**

**"People swim the Channel all the time, Bella," he reminded me patiently.**

**"That's true, I guess. It just sounded funny in that context. Go on."**

**"Swimming is easy for us -"**

**"Everything is easy for you," I griped."**

"Except not eating you." Emmett joked. Edward's expression darkened.

"That is nothing to joke about." He hissed, so quietly that even with vampire hearing, I almost missed it.

"**He waited, his expression amused.**

**"I won't interrupt again, I promise.""**

"We haven't had a bet in a while." Emmett mused. "Hey, Jasper, I bet Bella can't go five minutes without interrupting again."

"You're on. I say she can." Jasper agreed. I quickly scanned the future and scowled at my husband. His face fell.

"**He chuckled darkly, and finished his sentence. "Because, technically, we don't need to breathe."**

**"You -""**

"I don't think that was even five seconds." Emmett gloats.

"Well he shouldn't spring such surprises on me." Bella said, glaring at Edward, who was barely concealing a grin.

"**"No, no, you promised." He laughed, putting his cold finger lightly to my lips. "Do you want to hear the story or not?"**

**"You can't spring something like that on me, and then expect me not to say anything," I mumbled against his finger."**

"I agree with myself." Bella mumbled. We all laughed.

"**He lifted his hand, moving it to rest against my neck. The speed of my heart reacted to that, but I persisted.**

**"You don't have to breathe?" I demanded.**

**"No, it's not necessary. Just a habit." He shrugged.**

**"How long can you go... without breathing?"**

**"Indefinitely, I suppose; I don't know. It gets a bit uncomfortable - being without a sense of smell.""**

"Except when we hunt disgusting deer." Emmett said. "Then you don't want to smell them." I nodded.

"Lions smell good though." Edward said.

"**"A bit uncomfortable," I echoed.**

**I wasn't paying attention to my own expression, but something in it made him grow somber. His features were immobile as stone.**

**"What is it?" I whispered, touching his frozen face.**

**His face softened under my hand, and he sighed. "I keep waiting for it to happen."**

**"For what to happen?"**

**"I know that at some point, something I tell you or something you see is going to be too much. And then you'll run away from me, screaming as you go.""**

"You underestimate Bella." Carlisle said, shaking his head.

"I know." Edward whispered. "Never again." Now he smiled.

"Agreed." Bella smirked.

"**He smiled half a smile, but his eyes were serious. "I won't stop you. I want this to happen, because I want you to be safe. And yet, I want to be with you. The two desires are impossible to reconcile..." He trailed off, staring at my face. Waiting.**

**"I'm not running anywhere," I promised.**

**"We'll see," he said, smiling again."**

"Yes we will, because I'm still here Edward." Bella pointed out.

"**I frowned at him. "So, go on - Carlisle was swimming to France."**

**He paused, getting back into his story. Reflexively, his eyes flickered to another picture - the most colorful of them all, the most ornately framed, and the largest; it was twice as wide as the door it hung next to. The canvas overflowed with bright figures in swirling robes, writhing around long pillars and off marbled balconies. I couldn't tell if it represented Greek mythology, or if the characters floating in the clouds above were meant to be biblical."**

"Well, Greek mythology has plenty of monsters in it." Edward told her playfully.

"Biblical figures then." She smirked. He frowned slightly but Carlisle beamed at Bella. I could tell that Bella hoped if she pestered him enough that he may start to believe that himself.

"**"Carlisle swam to France, and continued on through Europe, to the universities there. By night he studied music, science, medicine - and found his calling, his penance, in that, in saving human lives." His expression became awed, almost reverent."**

Carlisle looked slightly taken aback at how Bella said Edward spoke about him.

"**"I can't adequately describe the struggle; it took Carlisle two centuries of torturous effort to perfect his self-control. Now he is all but immune to the scent of human blood, and he is able to do the work he loves without agony. He finds a great deal of peace there, at the hospital..." Edward stared off into space for a long moment. Suddenly he seemed to recall his purpose. He tapped his finger against the huge painting in front of us.**

**"He was studying in Italy when he discovered the others there. They were much more civilized and educated than the wraiths of the London sewers.""**

"Are there many?" Bella asked. Edward glanced at Carlisle.

"Quite a few in Italy. It's an unusually large gathering." He said quietly. Bella blanched slightly. Edward looked worried.

"Carry on reading Rose." I said quickly.

"**He touched a comparatively sedate quartet of figures painted on the highest balcony, looking down calmly on the mayhem below them. I examined the grouping carefully and realized, with a startled laugh, that I recognized the golden-haired man."**

"The painter didn't quite get the good looks right." Esme said sweetly and Carlisle smiled at her.

"**"Solimena was greatly inspired by Carlisle's friends. He often painted them as gods,""**

"Wrong vampire god." Bella muttered.

"Aww thanks Bella." Emmett grinned.

"I meant Carlisle but if it makes you feel better, I will pretend I meant you Emmett." Bella laughs. Everybody joins in except Emmett.

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel much better Bella." He scowled playfully.

"**Edward chuckled. "Aro, Marcus, Caius," he said, indicating the other three, two black-haired, one snowy-white. "Nighttime patrons of the arts."**

**"What happened to them?" I wondered aloud, my fingertip hovering a centimeter from the figures on the canvas.**

**"They're still there." He shrugged. "As they have been for who knows how many millennia."**

"And I thought Carlisle was old." Bella giggled.

"He is." I whispered conspiratorially. Carlisle pretended to pout.

"So are all of you." Bella chuckles again and we all pretend to glare.

"Not that old." Emmett scowls.

"She means physically Emmett, mentally you are still a baby." Edward smirks at him.

"**Carlisle stayed with them only for a short time, just a few decades. He greatly admired their civility, their refinement, but they persisted in trying to cure his aversion to 'his natural food source,' as they called it. They tried to persuade him, and he tried to persuade them, to no avail. At that point, Carlisle decided to try the New World. He dreamed of finding others like himself. He was very lonely, you see.**

**"He didn't find anyone for a long time. But, as monsters became the stuff of fairy tales,"**

Edward snorted at his mention of fairytales. "Monsters and myths." He said bitterly. Bella, Carlisle and I all scowled at him.

"**he found he could interact with unsuspecting humans as if he were one of them. He began practicing medicine. But the companionship he craved evaded him; he couldn't risk familiarity.**

**"When the influenza epidemic hit, he was working nights in a hospital in Chicago. He'd been turning over an idea in his mind for several years, and he had almost decided to act - since he couldn't find a companion, he would create one. He wasn't absolutely sure how his own transformation had occurred, so he was hesitant. And he was loath to steal anyone's life the way his had been stolen. It was in that frame of mind that he found me. There was no hope for me; I was left in a ward with the dying. He had nursed my parents, and knew I was alone. He decided to try...""**

"Seriously, of all the bratty, teenage dying kids to save, you had to pick that one." Emmett groaned, pointing at Edward. Rose, Jazz and I all laughed.

"Good job he did." Bella murmured into Edward's shoulder.

"Couldn't have asked for a better son." Carlisle smiled.

"Hey!" Said Jazz and Emmett together, pouting. Edward looked smug.

"**His voice, nearly a whisper now, trailed off. He stared unseeingly through the west windows. I wondered which images filled his mind now, Carlisle's memories or his own. I waited quietly.**

**When he turned back to me, a gentle angel's smile lit his expression.**

**"And so we've come full circle," he concluded."**

"Sure, skip the rest of us." Emmett complained.

"Not that interesting." Edward grinned.

"**"Have you always stayed with Carlisle, then?" I wondered.**

**"Almost always." He put his hand lightly on my waist and pulled me with him as he walked through the door. I stared back at the wall of pictures, wondering if I would ever get to hear the other stories."**

"If you are part of the family, you should hear them all." Carlisle said solemnly. Edward scowled.

"**Edward didn't say any more as we walked down the hall, so I asked, "Almost?"**

**He sighed, seeming reluctant to answer. "Well, I had a typical bout of rebellious adolescence - about ten years after I was... born... created, whatever you want to call it. I wasn't sold on his life of abstinence, and I resented him for curbing my appetite. So I went off on my own for a time."**

**"Really?" I was intrigued, rather than frightened, as I perhaps should have been."**

"Always the wrong reactions." Edward sighed. _Or the right ones. _I thought. He considered that and shrugged. That was his way of admitting I was right without having to say it. When he heard that he smirked.

"**He could tell. I vaguely realized that we were headed up the next flight of stairs, but I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings.**

**"That doesn't repulse you?"**

**"No."**

**"Why not?"**

**"I guess... it sounds reasonable.""**

Everyone snorted with laughter.

"Bella you are completely abnormal." Rose laughed.

"**He barked a laugh, more loudly than before. We were at the top of the stairs now, in another paneled hallway.**

**"From the time of my new birth," he murmured, "I had the advantage of knowing what everyone around me was thinking, both human and nonhuman alike. That's why it took me ten years to defy Carlisle - I could read his perfect sincerity, understand exactly why he lived the way he did."**

"You tried to defy him for ten years? And he didn't ground you?" Bella asked with mock seriousness.

"I was too soft." Carlisle winked.

**"It took me only a few years to return to Carlisle and recommit to his vision. I thought I would be exempt from the... depression... that accompanies a conscience. Because I knew the thoughts of my prey, I could pass over the innocent and pursue only the evil. If I followed a murderer down a dark alley where he stalked a young girl - if I saved her, then surely I wasn't so terrible.""**

Rose stopped reading for a second. Emmett's arm snaked around her shoulders in half a second and held her tightly. She had dropped the book and was clenching her fists. After a few seconds and a few deep breaths, Rose picked up the book and started to read again.

"**I shivered, imagining only too clearly what he described - the alley at night, the frightened girl, the dark man behind her. And Edward, Edward as he hunted, terrible and glorious as a young god, unstoppable. Would she have been grateful, that girl, or more frightened than before?"**

"Well as she was normal, probably more scared." Edward muttered.

"But you are glorious." Bella said with a frown.

"And a vampire." He stated.

"But not scary enough Eddie." Emmett winked.

**"But as time went on, I began to see the monster in my eyes. I couldn't escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified. And I went back to Carlisle and Esme. They welcomed me back like the prodigal. It was more than I deserved.""**

Bella, Esme and Carlisle all shook their heads.

"It was exactly what you deserved." Carlisle said quietly.

"We missed you." Esme whispered.

"And I, you mom." Edward smiled.

"**We'd come to a stop in front of the last door in the hall.**

**"My room," he informed me, opening it and pulling me through.**

**His room faced south, with a wall-sized window like the great room below. The whole back side of the house must be glass. **

**The western wall was completely covered with shelf after shelf of CDs. His room was better stocked than a music store. In the corner was a sophisticated-looking sound system, the kind I was afraid to touch because I'd be sure to break something."**

Emmett chuckled. "Klutz Bella." He grinned.

"Unfortunately." She sighed.

"**There was no bed, only a wide and inviting black leather sofa. The floor was covered with a thick golden carpet, and the walls were hung with heavy fabric in a slightly darker shade.**

**"Good acoustics?" I guessed.**

**He chuckled and nodded."**

"Perfect." Edward smiled.

"**He picked up a remote and turned the stereo on. It was quiet, but the soft jazz number sounded like the band was in the room with us. I went to look at his mind-boggling music collection.**

**"How do you have these organized?" I asked, unable to find any rhyme or reason to the titles."**

"He doesn't." Rose rolled her eyes.

"**He wasn't paying attention.**

**"Ummm, by year, and then by personal preference within that frame," he said absently.**

**I turned, and he was looking at me with a peculiar expression in his eyes.**

**"What?"**

**"I was prepared to feel... relieved. Having you know about everything, not needing to keep secrets from you. But I didn't expect to feel more than that. I like it. It makes me... happy." He shrugged, smiling slightly."**

"You still make me happy." Edward sighed into Bella's hair. Esme beamed and so did Jazz. I smirked. His gift was fun to observe sometimes.

"**"I'm glad," I said, smiling back. I'd worried that he might regret telling me these things. It was good to know that wasn't the case."**

"Never Bella. I wanted you to see me for who I am." He said with a sad smile.

"And I love you." She said.

"**But then, as his eyes dissected my expression, his smile faded and his forehead creased.**

**"You're still waiting for the running and the screaming, aren't you?" I guessed.**

**A faint smile touched his lips, and he nodded.**

**"I hate to burst your bubble, but you're really not as scary as you think you are. I don't find you scary at all, actually," I lied casually."**

Emmett cackled loudly. "Aww, we all knew it little bro. Eddie the pussy-cat." Bella giggled on Edward's lap and he looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"**He stopped, raising his eyebrows in blatant disbelief. Then he flashed a wide, wicked smile.**

**"You really shouldn't have said that," he chuckled.**

**He growled, a low sound in the back of his throat; his lips curled back over his perfect teeth. His body shifted suddenly, half-crouched, tensed like a lion about to pounce.**

**I backed away from him, glaring.**

**"You wouldn't.""**

"Dont dare Eddie." Emmett laughed.

"**I didn't see him leap at me - it was much too fast. I only found myself suddenly airborne, and then we crashed onto the sofa, knocking it into the wall. All the while, his arms formed an iron cage of protection around me - I was barely jostled. But I still was gasping as I tried to right myself."**

"Edward!" Esme exclaimed, shocked.

"It was fine mom." He muttered.

"**He wasn't having that. He curled me into a ball against his chest, holding me more securely than iron chains. I glared at him in alarm, but he seemed well in control, his jaw relaxed as he grinned, his eyes bright only with humor.**

**"You were saying?" he growled playfully.**

**"That you are a very, very terrifying monster," I said, my sarcasm marred a bit by my breathless voice."**

"At least it was still sarcastic." Emmett sighed. "Can't have her thinking you are actually scary Eddie."

"Shut up Emmy." Edward retorted.

"**"Much better," he approved.**

**"Um." I struggled. "Can I get up now?"**

**He just laughed.**

**"Can we come in?" a soft voice sounded from the hall.**

**I struggled to free myself, but Edward merely readjusted me so that I was somewhat more conventionally seated on his lap. I could see it was Alice, then, and Jasper behind her in the doorway. My cheeks burned, but Edward seemed at ease."**

"I almost dropped dead from shock, feeling edward in such a good mood." Jazz teased.

"You're already dead." Bella pointed out.

"Dropped re-dead." He grinned. I snorted.

"**"Go ahead." Edward was still chuckling quietly.**

**Alice seemed to find nothing unusual in our embrace; she walked - almost danced, her movements were so graceful - to the center of the room, where she folded herself sinuously onto the floor. Jasper, however, paused at the door, his expression a trifle shocked. He stared at Edward's face, and I wondered if he was tasting the atmosphere with his unusual sensitivity."**

"No Bella. I was just shocked that Edward could sith there so calmly with you that close to him and not be eating you." He grinned.

"**"It sounded like you were having Bella for lunch, and we came to see if you would share," Alice announced.**

**I stiffened for an instant, until I realized Edward was grinning - whether at her comment or my response, I couldn't tell."**

"Both love." He said, grinning again.

"**"Sorry, I don't believe I have enough to spare," he replied, his arms holding me recklessly close.**

**"Actually," Jasper said, smiling despite himself as he walked into the room, "Alice says there's going to be a real storm tonight, and Emmett wants to play ball. Are you game?"**

**The words were all common enough, but the context confused me. I gathered that Alice was a bit more reliable than the weatherman, though."**

Jazz laughed.

"Yes I am." I said firmly.

"**Edward's eyes lit up, but he hesitated.**

**"Of course you should bring Bella," Alice chirped. I thought I saw Jasper throw a quick glance at her.**

**"Do you want to go?" Edward asked me, excited, his expression vivid.**

**"Sure." I couldn't disappoint such a face. "Um, where are we going?"**

**"We have to wait for thunder to play ball"**

Edward and I both winced.

"**- you'll see why," he promised.**

**"Will I need an umbrella?"**

**They all three laughed aloud.**

**"Will she?" Jasper asked Alice.**

**"No." She was positive. "The storm will hit over town. It should be dry enough in the clearing."**

**"Good, then." The enthusiasm in Jasper's voice was catching, naturally. I found myself eager, rather than scared stiff."**

"No fair." Bella complained, but a half smile played around her lips.

"Never said I was fair." Jazz drawled.

"**"Let's go see if Carlisle will come." Alice bounded up and to the door in a fashion that would break any ballerina's heart.**

**"Like you don't know," Jasper teased, and they were swiftly on their way. Jasper managed to inconspicuously close the door behind them.**

**"What will we be playing?" I demanded."**

"Like you could keep up with us Bella." Emmett laughed.

"Like I could play anyway Emmett even with normal people." Bella laughed.

"True." He agreed.

**""You will be watching," Edward clarified. "We will be playing baseball."**

**I rolled my eyes. "Vampires like baseball?"**

**"It's the American pastime," he said with mock solemnity.""**

"It's you next Carlisle." Rose said tossing him the book. He deftly caught it and flicked to the next chapter quickly.

"Are you ok love?" Edward whispered into Bella's ear. She nodded and looked at Carlisle attentively.


	20. Chapter 20

(E. Pov)

"Chapter 17 The Game" Read Carlisle.

I flinched. This was not a part of the book I wanted to hear.

"**It was just beginning to drizzle when Edward turned onto my street. Up until that moment, I'd had no doubt that he'd be staying with me while I spent a few interim hours in the real world.**

**And then I saw the black car, a weathered Ford, parked in Charlie's driveway - and heard Edward mutter something unintelligible in a low, harsh voice.**

**Leaning away from the rain under the shallow front porch, Jacob Black stood behind his father's wheelchair. Billy's face was impassive as stone as Edward parked my truck against the curb. Jacob stared down, his expression mortified."**

Annoying boy, after my Bella. I could tell he would be a problem in future.

**Edward's low voice was furious. "This is crossing the line."**

**"He came to warn Charlie?" I guessed, more horrified than angry."**

Everyone glared at the book.

"That would break the treaty." Rose growled.

"Well Jacob has already done that." Jasper said.

"He didn't do it knowingly. But maybe we should speak to them about it and renew the treaty." Carlisle said.

"Actually he did. If I recall he did say he wasn't supposed to say." Alice frowned.

"But he doesn't believe the stories." Bella said, looking worried.

"Don't worry, Bella. We won't be starting a war." I assured her.

"**Edward just nodded, answering Billy's gaze through the rain with narrowed eyes.**

**I felt weak with relief that Charlie wasn't home yet.**

**"Let me deal with this," I suggested. Edward's black glare made me anxious.**

**To my surprise, he agreed. "That's probably best. Be careful, though. The child has no idea."**

**I bridled a little at the word child. "Jacob is not that much younger than I am," I reminded him."**

"But he is a lot less mature than you Bella." I told her with a grin.

"**He looked at me then, his anger abruptly fading. "Oh, I know," he assured me with a grin.**

**I sighed and put my hand on the door handle.**

**"Get them inside," he instructed, "so I can leave. I'll be back around dusk."**

**"Do you want my truck?" I offered, meanwhile wondering how I would explain its absence to Charlie.**

**He rolled his eyes. "I could walk home faster than this truck moves.""**

"My truck is not that bad." Bella protested. I rolled my eyes and Rose snorted with laughter.

"No offense, but yes it is Bella." She said.

"**"You don't have to leave," I said wistfully.**

**He smiled at my glum expression. "Actually, I do. After you get rid of them" - he threw a dark glance in the Blacks' direction - "you still have to prepare Charlie to meet your new boyfriend." He grinned widely, showing all of his teeth.**

**I groaned. "Thanks a lot.""**

"Is it really that bad, having me as a boyfriend?" I asked her playfully, not quite hiding my worry.

"Yes." Emmett said, before Bella could respond. I glared at him.

"No." She sighed.

"You sound so convincing." I told her sarcastically.

"It's not bad, just Charlie has a gun and I don't want to see his surprise when a bullet bounces off you." She said with a slight smile. Everybody laughed.

"**He smiled the crooked smile that I loved. "I'll be back soon," he promised. His eyes flickered back to the porch, and then he leaned in to swiftly kiss me just under the edge of my jaw. My heart lurched frantically, and I, too, glanced toward the porch. Billy's face was no longer impassive, and his hands clutched at the armrests of his chair."**

"Edward, there was no need to antagonize them." Carlisle told me in exasperation.

"That was more for Jacob than Billy." I said with a grin.

"**"Soon," I stressed as I opened the door and stepped out into the rain.**

**I could feel his eyes on my back as I half-ran through the light sprinkle**

**toward the porch.**

**"Hey, Billy. Hi, Jacob." I greeted them as cheerfully as I could manage. "Charlie's gone for the day - I hope you haven't been waiting long."**

**"Not long," Billy said in a subdued tone."**

"Annoyed he couldn't warn Charlie off me, before you got there." I smirked. Not that he needed much warning off me, given that evening, I thought to myself. And then I winced.

"**His black eyes were piercing. "I just wanted to bring this up." He indicated a brown paper sack resting in his lap.**

**"Thanks," I said, though I had no idea what it could be. "Why don't you come in for a minute and dry off?"**

**I pretended to be oblivious to his intense scrutiny as I unlocked the door, and waved them in ahead of me."**

Bella definitely didn't hang about I chuckled to myself.

"**"Here, let me take that," I offered, turning to shut the door. **

**"You'll want to put it in the fridge," Billy noted as he handed me the package. "It's some of Harry Clearwater's homemade fish fry - Charlie's favorite. The fridge keeps it drier." He shrugged.**

**"Thanks," I repeated. "I was running out of new ways to fix fish, and he's bound to bring home more tonight."**

**"Fishing again?" Billy asked with a subtle gleam in his eye. "Down at the usual spot? Maybe I'll run by and see him.""**

Damn him! He just wouldn't give up. I could only hope his son is less persistent, but somehow I doubt it.

**"No," I quickly lied, my face going hard. "He was headed someplace new... but I have no idea where.""**

"You are such a bad liar Bella." Alice told her with a laugh.

**He took in my changed expression, and it made him thoughtful.**

**"Jake," he said, still appraising me. "Why don't you go get that new picture of Rebecca out of the car? I'll leave that for Charlie, too.""**

"Not so subtle is he?" I mused.

**"Where is it?" Jacob asked, his voice morose. I glanced at him, but he was staring at the floor, his eyebrows pulling together.**

**"I think I saw it in the trunk," Billy said. "You may have to dig for it.""**

"He may as well have just said, "go away Jacob I want to talk to Bella."" Emmett laughed.

"**Jacob slouched back out into the rain.**

**"Charlie won't be back for a long time." My voice was almost rude."**

"Bella no need to be rude." Esme said. Bella nodded.

"**He nodded in agreement, but said nothing.**

**"Thanks again for the fish fry," I hinted.**

**He seemed to sense that I had given up on small talk. "Bella," he said, and then he hesitated."**

Billy Black was really starting to get on my nerves. Throughout his conversation with Bella he was clearly trying to get her to tell Charlie. Especially as he wasn't supposed to, it was easier for him to get Bella to tell and therefore, not break the treaty protecting his tribe.

However, it was possible that he would be willing to sacrifice the treaty and tell Charlie anyway. That did at least show, he cared deeply for his friend, though whether the gesture was for Charlie, or against us, I wasn't quite sure.

"**He frowned. "What I meant to say was, don't do what you're doing.""**

I hissed. He was telling my Bella to stop being with me. Deep down, I didn't blame him, I was putting Bella at so much risk.

"**I looked into his eyes, filled with nothing but concern for me, and there was nothing I could say.**

**Just then the front door banged loudly, and I jumped at the sound.**

**"There's no picture anywhere in that car." Jacob's complaining voice reached us before he did."**

"Jacob certainly has good timing." Bella said. I scowled.

"**The shoulders of his shirt were stained with the rain, his hair dripping, when he rounded the corner.**

**"Hmm," Billy grunted, suddenly detached, spinning his chair around to face his son. "I guess I left it at home.""**

"Like he didn't know that the whole time." Jasper scoffed.

"He didn't want Jacob coming back in too soon." Emmett grinned.

"Yeah, we all knew that Emmett." I rolled my eyes at him.

"**Jacob rolled his eyes dramatically. "Great."**

**"Well, Bella, tell Charlie" - Billy paused before continuing - "that we stopped by, I mean.""**

"He clearly meant tell him about us." Rose snorted.

"Yeah we know, can we read the book now?" I asked with a grin. She threw a cushion at me.

"**"I will," I muttered.**

**Jacob was surprised. "Are we leaving already?"**

**"Charlie's gonna be out late," Billy explained as he rolled himself past Jacob.**

**"Oh." Jacob looked disappointed." **

"Stupid mutt." I breathed. Bella scowled at me.

"Be nice." She said.

"Not up for competition Edward?" Emmett laughed at me.

"There is no competition." Bella said, firmly. I grinned smugly.

"**"Well, I guess I'll see you later, then,**

**Bella."**

**"Sure," I agreed.**

**"Take care," Billy warned me. I didn't answer.**

**Jacob helped his father out the door. I waved briefly, glancing swiftly toward my now-empty truck, and then shut the door before they were gone."**

"You didn't think I would still be there?" I asked with a laugh.

"You have a habit of spying and listening in." She told me. I grimaced.

"Gotcha." Emmett chuckled

"**I stood in the hallway for a minute, listening to the sound of their car as it backed out and drove away. I stayed where I was, waiting for the irritation and anxiety to subside. When the tension eventually faded a bit, I headed upstairs to change out of my dressy clothes.**

**The phone rang and I sprinted downstairs to get it. There was only one voice I wanted to hear; anything else would be a disappointment. But I knew that if he wanted to talk to me, he'd probably just materialize in my room."**

I chuckled. "Just because I'm quick, does not mean I materialise Bella." I told her.

"**"Hello?" I asked, breathless.**

**"Bella? It's me," Jessica said."**

I ignored Bella's conversation with Jessica and began playing with Bella's hair. She smiled at me and I tried to smile back but I think it came out as more of a grimace. I knew these next few chapters were going to be hard to listen to. I wanted to know what Bella had been thinking through the whole affair, but I don't know if I could stand reliving the whole thing again. Even with Bella safe in my arms.

"**The front door slammed and I could hear Charlie banging around under the stairs, putting his tackle away.**

**"Um." I hesitated, not sure what my story was anymore.**

**"Hi there, kiddo!" Charlie called as he walked into the kitchen. I waved at him.**

**Jess heard his voice. "Oh, your dad's there. Never mind - we'll talk tomorrow. See you in Trig.""**

"See, it's not just me." Bella said. "Everyone knows it's not a good idea to talk to parents about boyfriends." She winked at me.

"Just when Edward is your boyfriend." Emmett corrected and Bella giggled.

"**"See ya, Jess." I hung up the phone.**

**"Hey, Dad," I said. He was scrubbing his hands in the sink. "Where's the fish?"**

**"I put it out in the freezer."**

**Charlie cleaned up while I got dinner ready. It didn't take long till we were sitting at the table, eating in silence. **

**"What did you do with yourself today?" he asked, snapping me out of my reverie.**

**"Well, this afternoon I just hung out around the house...""**

"You were only there a few minutes Bella." Alice said, raising her eyebrows.

"**Only the very recent part of this afternoon, actually. I tried to keep my voice upbeat, but my stomach was hollow. "And this morning I was over at the Cullens'.""**

"At least you told him I suppose." I sighed.

"**Charlie dropped his fork.**

**"Dr. Cullen's place?" he asked in astonishment.**

**I pretended not to notice his reaction. "Yeah."**

**"What were you doing there?" He hadn't picked his fork back up.**

**"Well, I sort of have a date with Edward Cullen tonight, and he wanted to introduce me to his parents... Dad?"**

**It appeared that Charlie was having an aneurysm."**

Emmett was snickering. "I really don't blame him. No one wants to find out their child is dating him." He said, pointing at me.

**"Dad, are you all right?"**

**"You are going out with Edward Cullen?" he thundered.**

**Uh-oh. "I thought you liked the Cullens."**

**"He's too old for you," he ranted."**

"He has a point." I said with a grin.

"Definitely." Bella grinned back.

"**"We're both juniors," I corrected, though he was more right than he dreamed.**

**"Wait..." He paused. "Which one is Edwin?"**

**"Edward is the youngest, the one with the reddish brown hair." The beautiful one, the godlike one…"**

Everybody rolled their eyes, but I smiled sadly. My Bella thought I was Godlike. A creature like me could never be Godlike.

"**"Oh, well, that's" - he struggled - "better, I guess. I don't like the look of that big one."**

"Hey!" Grumbled Emmett. "Nothing wrong with me."

"There is plenty wrong Emmett." Alice told him.

"Well we don't like the look of him either." I grinned.

""**I'm sure he's a nice boy and all, but he looks too... mature for you. Is this Edwin your boyfriend?""**

"Mature?" Alice squealed. Everybody fell about laughing, except Emmett.

"Definitely not." Rose agreed.

**""It's Edward, Dad."**

**"Is he?"**

**"Sort of, I guess."**

**"You said last night that you weren't interested in any of the boys in town." But he picked up his fork again, so I could see the worst was over.**

**"Well, Edward doesn't live in town, Dad.""**

"Small technicality Bella." Carlisle smiled.

"He is hardly a boy either, but I figured that wasn't the best point to make." Bella pointed out.

"Good idea." I said.

"**He gave me a disparaging look as he chewed.**

**"And, anyways," I continued, "it's kind of at an early stage, you know. Don't embarrass me with all the boyfriend talk, okay?"**

**"When is he coming over?""**

"Never, if you keep this up." Bella muttered.

"I'm hurt." I said, trying to keep the smile off my face.

"Well I'm embarrassed." She retorted.

"Touche." I said, now grinning.

**""He'll be here in a few minutes."**

**"Where is he taking you?"**

**I groaned loudly. "I hope you're getting the Spanish Inquisition out of your system now. We're going to play baseball with his family."**

**His face puckered, and then he finally chuckled. "You're playing baseball?""**

"It's not that funny." Bella grumbled.

"Yes it is Bella." Jasper said with a grin. She scowled at him

"**"Well, I'll probably watch most of the time."**

**"You must really like this guy," he observed suspiciously."**

"Nope." Bella winked. My mouth fell open and Emmett roared with laughter. "I love him." She continued and I smirked.

"**I sighed and rolled my eyes for his benefit.**

**I heard the roar of an engine pull up in front of the house. I jumped up and started cleaning my dishes.**

**"Leave the dishes, I can do them tonight. You baby me too much.""**

"You need babying." Bella told the book.

"You're talking to a book Bella?" Emmett said with mock worry.

"It gives a better answer than talking to you." She said with a grin.

"**The doorbell rang, and Charlie stalked off to answer it. I was half a step behind him.**

**I hadn't realized how hard it was pouring outside. Edward stood in the halo of the porch light, looking like a male model in an advertisement for raincoats.**

**"Come on in, Edward."**

**I breathed a sigh of relief when Charlie got his name right."**

"You know he was only teasing you by getting my name wrong." I told Bella with a smile.

"What?" I chuckled at her annoyed expression.

"**"Thanks, Chief Swan," Edward said in a respectful voice."**

Esme smiled at me approvingly.

**"Go ahead and call me Charlie. Here, I'll take your jacket."**

**"Thanks, sir."**

**"Have a seat there, Edward."**

**I grimaced.**

**Edward sat down fluidly in the only chair, forcing me to sit next to Chief Swan on the sofa. I quickly shot him a dirty look. He winked behind Charlie's back."**

"You're so annoying." She complained to me.

"Many years practice." I smirk.

"**"So I hear you're getting my girl to watch baseball."**

""**Only in Washington would the fact that it was raining buckets have no bearing at all on the playing of outdoor sports."**

"The rain doesn't bother us Bella." I told her.

**""Yes, sir, that's the plan." He didn't look surprised that I'd told my father the truth. He might have been listening, though.**

**"Well, more power to you, I guess."**

**Charlie laughed, and Edward joined in.**

**"Okay." I stood up. "Enough humor at my expense. Let's go." I walked back to the hall and pulled on my jacket. They followed.**

**"Not too late, Bell."**

**"Don't worry, Charlie, I'll have her home early," Edward promised."**

I winced.

**""You take care of my girl, all right?"**

**I groaned, but they ignored me.**

**"She'll be safe with me, I promise, sir.""**

I winced again. Me and my big mouth. Bella would never be safe with me I mourned.

"**Charlie couldn't doubt Edward's sincerity, it rang in every word.**

**I stalked out. They both laughed, and Edward followed me.**

**I stopped dead on the porch. There, behind my truck, was a monster Jeep. Its tires were higher than my waist. There were metal guards over the headlights and tail-lights, and four large spotlights attached to the crash bar. The hardtop was shiny red."**

"My beautiful Jeep." Emmett cooed.

"**Charlie let out a low whistle.**

**"Wear your seat belts," he choked out.**

**Edward followed me around to my side and opened the door. I gauged the distance to the seat and prepared to jump for it. He sighed, and then lifted me in with one hand. I hoped Charlie didn't notice."**

"I wouldn't do it if he did Bella." I told her.

**As he went around to the driver's side, at a normal, human pace, I tried to put on my seat belt. But there were too many buckles.**

**"What's all this?" I asked when he opened the door.**

**"It's an off-roading harness."**

**"Uh-oh."**

**I tried to find the right places for all the buckles to fit, but it wasn't going too quickly. He sighed again and reached over to help me. I was glad that the rain was too heavy to see Charlie clearly on the porch. **

**Edward turned the key and the engine roared to life. We pulled away from the house.**

**"This is a... um... big Jeep you have.""**

Emmett sighed happily. "I love that Jeep."

"**"It's Emmett's. I didn't think you'd want to run the whole way."**

**"Where do you keep this thing?"**

**"We remodeled one of the outbuildings into a garage.""**

"Well all like flashy, fast cars." Alice grinned.

"Figures." Bella muttered.

"**"Aren't you going to put on your seat belt?"**

**He threw me a disbelieving look.**

**Then something sunk in."**

"That took you a while Bella." Emmett chuckled.

"It's not so bad anymore. Just the first time, I wasn't expecting it." She explained.

"**"Run the whole way? As in, we're still going to run part of the way?" My voice edged up a few octaves.**

**He grinned tightly. "You're not going to run.""**

"Maybe I should have." Bella said quietly. I think she was talking to herself but Alice and I both cringed.

"**"I'm going to be sick."**

**"Keep your eyes closed, you'll be fine."**

**I bit my lip, fighting the panic.**

**He leaned over to kiss the top of my head, and then groaned. I looked at him, puzzled.**

**"You smell so good in the rain," he explained."**

"You probably do too Edward." Emmett grinned at Bella.

"Yes he does." Bella winked, licking her lips. Everyone roared with laughter.

"**"In a good way, or in a bad way?" I asked cautiously.**

**He sighed. "Both, always both."**

**And then we came to the end of the road; the trees formed green walls on three sides of the Jeep. The rain was a mere drizzle, slowing every second, the sky brighter through the clouds.**

**"Sorry, Bella, we have to go on foot from here."**

**"You know what? I'll just wait here.""**

So many opportunities for Bella to not have gone and not been in any danger. I was so stupid not to have taken the nomads as more of a threat. I tried to remind myself that it had already happened and Bella was still safe in my arms, but a nagging voice in my head was asking about the next time. Bella smelt too good for her own health.

**"I'll get those, you go on ahead," I protested.**

**"Hmmm..." he mused as he quickly finished. "It seems I'm going to have to tamper with your memory.""**

Everyone looked at me in surprise.

"**Before I could react, he pulled me from the Jeep and set my feet on the ground. It was barely misting now; Alice was going to be right.**

**"Tamper with my memory?" I asked nervously.**

**"Something like that." He was watching me intently, carefully, but there was humor deep in his eyes. He placed his hands against the Jeep on either side of my head and leaned forward, forcing me to press back against the door. **

**"Now," he breathed, and just his smell disturbed my thought processes, "what exactly are you worrying about?""**

"Edward, that is not playing fair." Alice said, but she was smiling.

"I didn't say I would play fair. Besides, I didn't want Bella scared." I told her calmly.

**""Well, um, hitting a tree -" I gulped "- and dying. And then getting sick."**

**He fought back a smile. Then he bent his head down and touched his cold lips softly to the hollow at the base of my throat.**

**"Are you still worried now?" he murmured against my skin.**

**"Yes." I struggled to concentrate. "About hitting trees and getting sick.""**

"She is persistent, I give you that Bella." Jasper chuckled.

"It's not funny." I grumbled.

"**His nose drew a line up the skin of my throat to the point of my chin. His cold breath tickled my skin.**

**"And now?" His lips whispered against my jaw.**

**"Trees," I gasped. "Motion sickness.""**

"Just doesn't give up." Emmett laughed. _Bella is such fun to have around. _He thought. I nodded smugly.

"**He lifted his face to kiss my eyelids. "Bella, you don't really think I would hit a tree, do you?"**

**"No, but I might.""**

Everyone roared with laughter.

"Oh Bella, you are funny." Emmett said through his laughter. Jasper was clutching the side of his chair for support and he laughed harder than anyone.

"**There was no confidence in my voice. He smelled an easy victory.**

**He kissed slowly down my cheek, stopping just at the corner of my mouth.**

**"Would I let a tree hurt you?" His lips barely brushed against my trembling lower lip.**

**"No," I breathed."**

But I would let a crazy vampire hurt her, I thought bitterly. Some use I was. Bella ruffled my hair and I gave her a small smile.

"**I knew there was a second part to my brilliant defense, but I couldn't quite call it back.**

**"You see," he said, his lips moving against mine. "There's nothing to be afraid of, is there?"**

**"No," I sighed, giving up."**

Emmett's jaw dropped. "Bella...giving up?" He said in a deadly serious voice. Alice giggled.

"Yes, Emmett, I gave up." Bella said, in an attempt to sound snappy but it came out embarrassed.

"**Then he took my face in his hands almost roughly, and kissed me in earnest, his unyielding lips moving against mine.**

**He staggered back, breaking my grip effortlessly.**

**"Damn it, Bella!" he broke off, gasping. "You'll be the death of me, I swear you will.""**

"No, but I might." Muttered Alice.

Bella laughed.

"**I leaned over, bracing my hands against my knees for support.**

**"You're indestructible," I mumbled, trying to catch my breath."**

"No he is not, and I may prove it if he gets any more annoying." Alice scowled at me.

"No you won't Slice." Esme said quietly.

"**"I might have believed that before I met you. Now let's get out of here before I do something really stupid," he growled.**

**He threw me across his back as he had before, and I could see the extra effort it took for him to be as gentle as he was. I locked my legs around his waist and secured my arms in a choke hold around his neck.**

**"Don't forget to close your eyes," he warned severely."**

"I definitely won't. I don't want to be sick on you." Bella said.

"Oh please Bella." Emmett pleaded. Rose laughed.

"Not on my clothes." Alice said warningly.

"**I quickly tucked my face into his shoulder blade, under my own arm, and squeezed my eyes shut.**

**I wasn't quite sure we had stopped until he reached back and touched my hair.**

**"It's over, Bella.""**

"It really wasn't bad that time." Bella smiled at me.

"Good." I tried to smile back, but I was getting tenser.

"**I dared to open my eyes, and, sure enough, we were at a standstill. I stiffly unlocked my stranglehold on his body and slipped to the ground, landing on my backside.**

**"Oh!" I huffed as I hit the wet ground.**

**He stared at me incredulously, evidently not sure whether he was still too mad to find me funny. But my bewildered expression pushed him over the edge, and he broke into a roar of laughter."**

"You shouldn't have laughed at her Edward." Esme told me.

"I know but it was just so funny." I grinned. I heard a flicker in Alice's thoughts but I couldn't dodge because Bella was on my lap. There was a resounding thud as she smacked me over the head.

"That was for Bella." She told me.

"Ow, that hurt Alice." I complained. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella mouth a thank you at Alice. I sighed.

"**I picked myself up, ignoring him as I brushed the mud and bracken off the back of my jacket. That only made him laugh harder. Annoyed, I began to stride off into the forest.**

**I felt his arm around my waist.**

**"Where are you going, Bella?"**

**"To watch a baseball game. You don't seem to be interested in playing anymore, but I'm sure the others will have fun without you."**

**"You're going the wrong way.""**

"Typical Bella." Emmett laughed.

"Well I didn't know where it was, I was just getting away from Edward. He was annoying." Bella said.

"He often is." Alice put in. I glared at her, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"**I turned around without looking at him, and stalked off in the opposite direction. He caught me again.**

**"Don't be mad, I couldn't help myself. You should have seen your face." He chuckled before he could stop himself."**

"Really not helping yourself bro." Jasper said with a chuckle.

"**"Oh, you're the only one who's allowed to get mad?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.**

**"I wasn't mad at you."**

**"'Bella, you'll be the death of me'?" I quoted sourly.**

**"That was simply a statement of fact."**

**I tried to turn away from him again, but he held me fast."**

"No fair, using super strength." She complained. I grinned.

"Edward likes to cheat." Rose told her.

"I do not." I pouted.

**""You were mad," I insisted.**

**"Yes."**

**"But you just said -"**

**"That I wasn't mad at you. Can't you see that, Bella?" He was suddenly intense, all trace of teasing gone. "Don't you understand?"**

**"See what?" I demanded, confused by his sudden mood swing as much as his words.**

**"I'm never angry with you - how could I be? Brave, trusting... warm as you are."**

**"Then why?" I whispered, remembering the black moods that pulled him away from me, that I'd always interpreted as well-justified frustration - frustration at my weakness, my slowness, my unruly human reactions…"**

"Oh Bella, love, it was never that." I tried to assure her. "I was frustrated with myself. My weakness." I said, shamefaced.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you are not weak!" She told me in a stern voice. I didn't argue but I didn't agree either. She took my face in her warm hands. "When we first met you were caught off-guard by my blood which is more potent to you than anyone else." I winced at the reminder. "But you didn't kill me. You can have me sitting in your lap and kiss me, without killing me. Hell, you sucked James' venom out of my hand and still didn't kill me. If that doesn't make you strong then nothing ever will."

I considered her argument. Certainly it was amazing that I could kiss Bella. And the memory of drinking her blood made venom pool into my mouth. But I had resisted. Maybe I was strong enough to stay with Bella for her human life.

"Bella is right Edward." Carlisle said. "I've never met a stronger vampire than you." I smiled gratefully at him.

"**He put his hands carefully on both sides of my face. "I infuriate myself," he said gently. "The way I can't seem to keep from putting you in danger. My very existence puts you at risk. Sometimes I truly hate myself."**

"Oh Edward." Bella mumbled, stroking my cheek.

Esme rose and hugged me tightly.

"Don't hate yourself son. You are wonderful." Carlisle said softly.

""**I should be stronger, I should be able to -"**

**I placed my hand over his mouth. "Don't."**

**He took my hand, moving it from his lips, but holding it to his face.**

**"I love you," he said. "It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's still true."**

**It was the first time he'd said he loved me - in so many words. He might not realize it, but I certainly did."**

"Awwww." All the women in the room exclaimed, and if I were human, I would have blushed.

"**"Now, please try to behave yourself," he continued, and he bent to softly brush his lips against mine.**

**I held properly still. Then I sighed.**

**"You promised Chief Swan that you would have me home early, remember? We'd better get going.""**

If only...

**""Yes, ma'am."**

**He smiled wistfully and released all of me but one hand. He led me a few feet through the tall, wet ferns and draping moss, around a massive hemlock tree, and we were there, on the edge of an enormous open field in the lap of the Olympic peaks. It was twice the size of any baseball stadium.**

**I could see the others all there; Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie, sitting on a bare outcropping of rock, were the closest to us, maybe a hundred yards away. It looked like Carlisle was marking bases, but could they really be that far apart?"**

"Have to be Bella. We are super fast." I gloated.

"**When we came into view, the three on the rocks rose.**

**Esme started toward us. Emmett followed after a long look at Rosalie's back; Rosalie had risen gracefully and strode off toward the field without a glance in our direction.**

**My stomach quivered uneasily in response."**

"I am sorry Bella." Rose said sadly.

"It's fine Rose." She said warmly. Rose smiled.

**""Was that you we heard, Edward?" Esme asked as she approached.**

**"It sounded like a bear choking," Emmett clarified.**

**I smiled hesitantly at Esme. "That was him.""**

"I knew we would get Bella a sense of humour." Emmett grinned.

"And it's better than yours." I told him.

"**"Bella was being unintentionally funny," Edward explained, quickly settling the score.**

**Alice had left her position and was running, or dancing, toward us. She hurtled to a fluid stop at our feet. "It's time," she announced.**

**As soon as she spoke, a deep rumble of thunder shook the forest beyond us, and then crashed westward toward town.**

**"Eerie, isn't it?" Emmett said with easy familiarity, winking at me."**

"Yep, looking at you is definitely eerie." Bella told him with a smirk. Everyone except Emmett Carlisle and Esme were trying, unsuccessfully, to hold back grins.

**""Let's go." Alice reached for Emmett's hand and they darted toward the oversized field; she ran like a gazelle. He was nearly as graceful and just as fast - yet Emmett could never be compared to a gazelle."**

"Good. I am certainly not a gazelle." Emmett huffed.

"Nope, gazelles are beautiful and awesome." Bella laughed at him.

"I am too." Emmett pouted.

"Nope." I grinned.

"I think you're awesome." Rose said fondly.

**""Are you ready for some ball?" Edward asked, his eyes eager, bright.**

**I tried to sound appropriately enthusiastic. "Go team!"**

**He snickered and, after mussing my hair, bounded off after the other two. His run was more aggressive, a cheetah rather than a gazelle, and he quickly overtook them. **

**"Shall we go down?" Esme asked in her soft, melodic voice, and I realized I was staring openmouthed after him."**

I snickered.

"**I quickly reassembled my expression and nodded. Esme kept a few feet between us, and I wondered if she was still being careful not to frighten me. She matched her stride to mine without seeming impatient at the pace.**

**"You don't play with them?" I asked shyly.**

**"No, I prefer to referee - I like keeping them honest," she explained.**

**"Do they like to cheat, then?"**

**"Oh yes - you should hear the arguments they get into!"**

"We do not cheat." I said.

"Yes you do, Carlisle is the worst." Emse grinned wickedly. He pouted.

"How could you say that love?" He said.

"I'm just joking, darling, we both know Emmett is the terrible cheat." She assured him.

"**Actually, I hope you don't, you would think they were raised by a pack of wolves."**

**"You sound like my mom," I laughed, surprised."**

"Someone has to mother the unruly bunch." Esme said fondly.

"**She laughed, too. "Well, I do think of them as my children in most ways. I never could get over my mothering instincts - did Edward tell you I had lost a child?"**

**"No," I murmured, stunned, scrambling to understand what lifetime she was remembering.**

**"Yes, my first and only baby. He died just a few days after he was born, the poor tiny thing," she sighed. "It broke my heart - that's why I jumped off the cliff, you know," she added matter-of-factly.**

**"Edward just said you f-fell," I stammered.**

**"Always the gentleman." She smiled."**

"It wasn't for me to say." I said quietly. Esme smiled at me warmly.

"So you can be polite?" Rose said in mock surprise.

"On occasion." I grinned.

"**"Edward was the first of my new sons. I've always thought of him that way, even though he's older than I, in one way at least." She smiled at me warmly. "That's why I'm so happy that he's found you, dear." The endearment sounded very natural on her lips. "He's been the odd man out for far too long; it's hurt me to see him alone."**

**"You don't mind, then?" I asked, hesitant again. "That I'm... all wrong for him?""**

"You are not wrong for me, love." I told her. "You are perfect for me." She shook her head sadly.

"**"No." She was thoughtful. "You're what he wants. It will work out, somehow," she said, though her forehead creased with worry. Another peal of thunder began.**

**Esme stopped then; apparently, we'd reached the edge of the field. It looked as if they had formed teams. Edward was far out in left field, Carlisle stood between the first and second bases, and Alice held the ball, positioned on the spot that must be the pitcher's mound.**

**Emmett was swinging an aluminum bat; it whistled almost untraceably through the air. I waited for him to approach home plate, but then I realized, as he took his stance, that he was already there - farther from the pitcher's mound than I would have thought possible. Jasper stood several feet behind him, catching for the other team. Of course, none of them had gloves."**

So it begins. This was going to be impossible to listen to.

"**"All right," Esme called in a clear voice, which I knew even Edward would hear, as far out as he was. "Batter up."**

**Alice stood straight, deceptively motionless. Her style seemed to be stealth rather than an intimidating windup. She held the ball in both hands at her waist, and then, like the strike of a cobra, her right hand flicked out and the ball smacked into Jasper's hand.**

**"Was that a strike?" I whispered to Esme."**

Everyone laughed.

"Considering how much baseball Charlie watches, you would think you knew something about it Bella." I laughed.

"He watches it, I escape." Bella laughed.

"**"If they don't hit it, it's a strike," she told me.**

**Jasper hurled the ball back to Alice's waiting hand. She permitted herself a brief grin. And then her hand spun out again.**

**This time the bat somehow made it around in time to smash into the invisible ball. The crack of impact was shattering, thunderous; it echoed off the mountains - I immediately understood the necessity of the thunderstorm."**

"it's definitely a shame we can't play more often." Emmett sighed. I frowned.

"**The ball shot like a meteor above the field, flying deep into the surrounding forest.**

**"Home run," I murmured.**

**"Wait," Esme cautioned, listening intently, one hand raised. Emmett was a blur around the bases, Carlisle shadowing him. I realized Edward was missing.**

**"Out!" Esme cried in a clear voice. I stared in disbelief as Edward sprang from the fringe of the trees, ball in his upraised hand, his wide grin visible even to me."**

"Show off." Grumbled Emmett. I just smirked at him.

"Sore loser." Rose said fondly.

"**"Emmett hits the hardest," Esme explained, "but Edward runs the fastest."**

**The inning continued before my incredulous eyes. It was impossible to keep up with the speed at which the ball flew, the rate at which their bodies raced around the field.**

**"Safe," Esme called in a calm voice.**

**Emmett's team was up by one - Rosalie managed to flit around the bases after tagging up on one of Emmett's long flies - when Edward caught the third out. He sprinted to my side, sparkling with excitement."**

"Edward catches most of them out." Rose sighed.

"I'm just too good." I tried for another smirk.

"**"What do you think?" he asked.**

**"One thing's for sure, I'll never be able to sit through dull old Major League Baseball again."**

**"And it sounds like you did so much of that before," he laughed.**

**"I am a little disappointed," I teased."**

"Edward isn't that bad." Alice grinned.

"I will remind you of that." I chuckled.

**""Why?" he asked, puzzled.**

**"Well, it would be nice if I could find just one thing you didn't do better than everyone else on the planet.""**

Everyone laughed again. "He doesn't hit as hard as me." Emmett said.

"I can't stay away from you." I told her. Alice and Esme beamed.

"**He flashed his special crooked smile, leaving me breathless.**

**"I'm up," he said, heading for the plate.**

**The score constantly changed as the game continued, and they razzed each other like any street ballplayers as they took turns with the lead. Occasionally Esme would call them to order. The thunder rumbled on, but we stayed dry, as Alice had predicted."**

"You doubted me Bella?" Alice asked.

"Of course not. It was just an observation." Bella hurried to assure her. Alice looked appeased. I smiled.

"**Carlisle was up to bat, Edward catching, when Alice suddenly gasped. My eyes were on Edward, as usual, and I saw his head snap up to look at her. Their eyes met and something flowed between them in an instant. He was at my side before the others could ask Alice what was wrong.**

**"Alice?" Esme's voice was tense.**

**"I didn't see - I couldn't tell," she whispered."**

Everyone was getting tense now.

"**All the others were gathered by this time.**

**"What is it, Alice?" Carlisle asked with the calm voice of authority.**

**"They were traveling much quicker than I thought. I can see I had the perspective wrong before," she murmured.**

**Jasper leaned over her, his posture protective. "What changed?" he asked.**

**"They heard us playing, and it changed their path," she said, contrite, as if she felt responsible for whatever had frightened her."**

Alice was looking ashamed of herself.

"It wasn't your fault." Bella told her quickly. "You can't be infallible."

"Bella is right darlin'" Jasper said, holding her hand.

"**Seven pairs of quick eyes flashed to my face and away.**

**"How soon?" Carlisle said, turning toward Edward.**

**A look of intense concentration crossed his face.**

**"Less than five minutes. They're running - they want to play." He scowled."**

I mentally berated myself, yet again, for my horrific mistake. Bella squeezed my hand, with what I assumed was most of her strength, but I felt no better. My Bella would always forgive me for my mistakes. How long before one of them killed her and there was no one to forgive me.

"**"Can you make it?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes flicking toward me again.**

**"No, not carrying -" He cut short. "Besides, the last thing we need is for them to catch the scent and start hunting."**

**"How many?" Emmett asked Alice.**

**"Three," she answered tersely.**

**"Three!" he scoffed. "Let them come." The steel bands of muscle flexed along his massive arms."**

Yet the still outsmarted us.

"**For a split second that seemed much longer than it really was, Carlisle deliberated. **

**Only Emmett seemed unperturbed; the rest stared at Carlisle's face with anxious eyes.**

**"Let's just continue the game," Carlisle finally decided. His voice was cool and level. "Alice said they were simply curious.""**

I should have run with her then. So many what if's and should have beens but it was too late now I reminded myself. It was over.

"**All this was said in a flurry of words that lasted only a few seconds. I had listened carefully and caught most of it, though I couldn't hear what Esme now asked Edward with a silent vibration of her lips. I only saw the slight shake of his head and the look of relief on her face."**

"Bella, you notice way too much." Emmett laughed. The tense mood lifted slightly as Jasper took advantage of the laughter to send stronger waves of calm around the room. I felt myself relaxing.

"**"You catch, Esme," he said. "I'll call it now." And he planted himself in front of me.**

**The others returned to the field, warily sweeping the dark forest with their sharp eyes. Alice and Esme seemed to orient themselves around where I stood.**

**"Take your hair down," Edward said in a low, even voice."**

Not that it had helped in the slightest. Bella smelt too good.

"**I obediently slid the rubber band out of my hair and shook it out around me.**

**I stated the obvious. "The others are coming now."**

**"Yes, stay very still, keep quiet, and don't move from my side, please." He hid the stress in his voice well, but I could hear it."**

"Of course you could." I said with a sigh. My Bella didn't miss a trick.

"**He pulled my long hair forward, around my face.**

**"That won't help," Alice said softly. "I could smell her across the field."**

**"I know." A hint of frustration colored his tone.**

**"What did Esme ask you?" I whispered."**

"Always ask the question's I wish you wouldn't." I half smiled.

"I deserve to know. You can't keep me in the dark forever Edward." She told me.

**He hesitated for a second before he answered. "Whether they were thirsty," he muttered unwillingly.**

**The seconds ticked by; the game progressed with apathy now. No one dared to hit harder than a bunt, and Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper hovered in the infield. **

**"I'm sorry, Bella," he muttered fiercely. "It was stupid, irresponsible, to expose you like this. I'm so sorry.""**

I could never be sorry enough.

"It's ok. Edward I'm here an I'm ok." She said softly. I nodded stiffly and felt another wave of calm. I nodded my thanks to Jasper.

"**I heard his breath stop, and his eyes zeroed in on right field. He took a half step, angling himself between me and what was coming.**

**Carlisle, Emmett, and the others turned in the same direction, hearing sounds of passage much too faint for my ears."**

I stiffened. Something flew past my ear and I looked up startled. Everyone was laughing and I realised Carlisle had tossed the book at me.

"Your turn to read son." He said with a grin.

I put Bella on the sofa and went to collect the book. I returned and moved her back into my lap.


	21. Chapter 21

(C. Pov)

"Chapter 18 The hunt." Read Edward. He was already reading through gritted teeth. I had half a mind to ask someone else to read, but Edward shook his head at me. I think concentrating on reading was helping. And Bella safely on his lap.

"**They emerged one by one from the forest edge, ranging a dozen meters apart. The first male into the clearing fell back immediately, allowing the other male to take the front, orienting himself around the tall, dark-haired man in a manner that clearly displayed who led the pack. The third was a woman; from this distance, all I could see of her was that her hair was a startling shade of red."**

Bella was gently stroking Edward's cheek and he relaxed minutely.

"**They closed ranks before they continued cautiously toward Edward's family, exhibiting the natural respect of a troop of predators as it encounters a larger, unfamiliar group of its own kind.**

**As they approached, I could see how different they were from the Cullens. Their walk was catlike, a gait that seemed constantly on the edge of shifting into a crouch. They dressed in the ordinary gear of backpackers: jeans and casual button-down shirts in heavy, weatherproof fabrics. The clothes were frayed, though, with wear, and they were barefoot. Both men had cropped hair, but the woman's brilliant orange hair was filled with leaves and debris from the woods."**

"Noticing every detail again Bella? Incredible." I said.

"**Their sharp eyes carefully took in the more polished, urbane stance of Carlisle, who, flanked by Emmett and Jasper, stepped guardedly forward to meet them."**

"I'm surprised they didn't run straight away. Jasper is one scary looking vampire." Bella said, to lighten the mood.

"Hey! I can be scary too." Emmett said.

"Nope, you're just funny looking." Jasper said with a smirk. Bella giggled and even Edward gave a brief, half smile.

"**Without any seeming communication between them, they each straightened into a more casual, erect bearing.**

**The man in front was easily the most beautiful, his skin olive-toned beneath the typical pallor, his hair a glossy black. He was of a medium build, hard-muscled, of course, but nothing next to Emmett's brawn."**

"Nobody has anything next to my brawn." Emmett boasted.

"Nobody has that few brain cells either." Alice told him.

"Oi. I'm very clever." He said with a pout. Rose just ruffled his hair.

"**The woman was wilder, her eyes shifting restlessly between the men facing her, and the loose grouping around me, her chaotic hair quivering in the slight breeze. Her posture was distinctly feline. The second male hovered unobtrusively behind them, slighter than the leader, his light brown hair and regular features both nondescript. His eyes, though completely still, somehow seemed the most vigilant."**

"Ha. Even the human notices that. Some act they put on." Emmett laughed.

"**Their eyes were different, too. Not the gold or black I had come to expect, but a deep burgundy color that was disturbing and sinister.**

**The dark-haired man, still smiling, stepped toward Carlisle.**

**"We thought we heard a game," he said in a relaxed voice with the slightest of French accents. "I'm Laurent, these are Victoria and James.""**

Edward said the last two names in a growl, unable to contain the growing anger. _Edward calm down! You are going to hurt Bella if you keep going on like this._ I thought at him quickly. The growling stopped but his posture was still stiff, unrelenting.

"**He gestured to the vampires beside him.**

**"I'm Carlisle. This is my family, Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice, Edward and Bella." He pointed us out in groups, deliberately not calling attention to individuals. I felt a shock when he said my name."**

"You are part of the family Bella." I smiled at her.

**"Do you have room for a few more players?" Laurent asked sociably.**

**Carlisle matched Laurent's friendly tone. "Actually, we were just finishing up. But we'd certainly be interested another time. Are you planning to stay in the area for long?"**

**"We're headed north, in fact, but we were curious to see who was in the neighborhood. We haven't run into any company in a long time."**

**"No, this region is usually empty except for us and the occasional visitor, like yourselves.**

**The tense atmosphere had slowly subsided into a casual conversation; I guessed that Jasper was using his peculiar gift to control the situation."**

"Of course." Alice beamed at him. Esme smiled at them both, I knew she was overjoyed by all the love in the family.

"**"What's your hunting range?" Laurent casually inquired.**

**Carlisle ignored the assumption behind the inquiry. "The Olympic Range here, up and down the Coast Ranges on occasion. We keep a permanent residence nearby. There's another permanent settlement like ours up near Denali."**

**Laurent rocked back on his heels slightly.**

**"Permanent? How do you manage that?" There was honest curiosity in his voice."**

"Well, you have a psychic pixie who wins you loads of money, then you buy a house and live in it permanently." Emmett explained to the book in a baby voice. Alice giggled.

"**"Why don't you come back to our home with us and we can talk comfortably?" Carlisle invited. "It's a rather long story."**

**"That sounds very interesting, and welcome." His smile was genial. "We've been on the hunt all the way down from Ontario, and we haven't had the chance to clean up in a while." His eyes moved appreciatively over Carlisle's refined appearance."**

"Eyeing up Carlisle, huh?" Emmett grinned. Everybody laughed and I was horrified at the thought,

"**"Please don't take offense, but we'd appreciate it if you'd refrain from hunting in this immediate area. We have to stay inconspicuous, you understand," Carlisle explained.**

**"Of course." Laurent nodded. "We certainly won't encroach on your territory. We just ate outside of Seattle, anyway," he laughed. A shiver ran up my spine.**

**"We'll show you the way if you'd like to run with us - Emmett and Alice, you can go with Edward and Bella to get the Jeep," he casually added.**

**Three things seemed to happen simultaneously while Carlisle was speaking. My hair ruffled with the light breeze, Edward stiffened, and the second male, James, suddenly whipped his head around, scrutinizing me, his nostrils flaring."**

Edward was now clutching the book so hard his fingers were going to go through it. Alice quickly flitted to his side and prised his hands off the book. She threw it to Emmett, who caught it, surprised.

"You're next to read Emmett, you should finish." She said and then she went back to her seat. Edward was sat still the whole time, making no attempt to stop Alice.

"**A swift rigidity fell on all of them as James lurched one step forward into a crouch. Edward bared his teeth, crouching in defense, a feral snarl ripping from his throat.**

**It was nothing like the playful sounds I'd heard from him this morning; it was the single most menacing thing I had ever heard, and chills ran from the crown of my head to the back of my heels."**

"Eddie is finally being scary." Emmett chuckled but the black look he received from Edward brought him up short. "Just trying to lighten the mood." He muttered.

"**"What's this?" Laurent exclaimed in open surprise. Neither James nor Edward relaxed their aggressive poses. James feinted slightly to the side, and Edward shifted in response.**

**"She's with us." Carlisle's firm rebuff was directed toward James. Laurent seemed to catch my scent less powerfully than James, but awareness now dawned on his face."**

Edward growled.

"Edward, it's over." Bella said quietly. "I'm here, and I'm ok." She repeated it over and over, rubbing his back gently.

**"You brought a snack?" he asked, his expression incredulous as he took an involuntary step forward.**

**Edward snarled even more ferociously, harshly, his lip curling high above his glistening, bared teeth. Laurent stepped back again."**

"At least he had some sense." Edward muttered.

"**"I said she's with us," Carlisle corrected in a hard voice.**

**"But she's human," Laurent protested. The words were not at all aggressive, merely astounded.**

**"Yes." Emmett was very much in evidence at Carlisle's side, his eyes on James."**

"You always know when The Emmett is around." Emmett beamed.

"Yep, all you can hear are stupid jokes." Edward said.

"Hey now, grumpy knickers." Emmett replied. Bella and Alice both giggled.

"**James slowly straightened out of his crouch, but his eyes never left me, his nostrils still wide. Edward stayed tensed like a lion in front of me.**

**When Laurent spoke, his tone was soothing - trying to defuse the sudden hostility. "It appears we have a lot to learn about each other."**

**"Indeed." Carlisle's voice was still cool."**

"Yeah, don't piss off Carlisle." Jasper grinned.

"Language Jasper." Esme said, sternly.

"Sorry mom." But I was smiling.

**""But we'd like to accept your invitation." His eyes flicked toward me and back to Carlisle. "And, of course, we will not harm the human girl. We won't hunt in your range, as I said."**

**James glanced in disbelief and aggravation at Laurent and exchanged another brief look with Victoria, whose eyes still flickered edgily from face to face."**

"He was regretting letting Laurent act leader." Said Edward bitterly.

"**Carlisle measured Laurent's open expression for a moment before he spoke. "We'll show you the way. Jasper, Rosalie, Esme?" he called. Alice was instantly at my side, and Emmett fell back slowly, his eyes locked on James as he backed toward us.**

**"Let's go, Bella." Edward's voice was low and bleak.**

**Once we were into the trees, Edward slung me over his back without breaking stride. I gripped as tightly as possible as he took off, the others close on his heels. Even with me on his back, the others trailed behind.**

**We reached the Jeep in an impossibly short time, and Edward barely slowed as he flung me in the backseat."**

"Edward!" Esme hissed at him. "There is no excuse, treating Bella like that, however angry and upset you are." She scolded. His expression relaxed from angry to shame.

**"Strap her in," he ordered Emmett, who slid in beside me.**

**Alice was already in the front seat, and Edward was starting the engine. **

**Edward was growling something too fast for me to understand, but it sounded a lot like a string of profanities."**

"Edward Cullen, I don't care how angry you were, no using such language in from of ladies." Esme scolded him.

"You're right mom. I'm sorry." His voice was low and upset.

"**The jolting trip was much worse this time, and the darkness only made it more frightening. Emmett and Alice both glared out the side windows.**

**We hit the main road, and though our speed increased, I could see much better where we were going. And we were headed south, away from Forks.**

**"Where are we going?" I asked.**

**No one answered. No one even looked at me."**

"That was only going to frighten her more." I said reprovingly. "I know you were trying to keep her safe son, but you don't want to scare her any more than possible."

Edward said nothing, but clutched Bella slightly tighter.

"**"Dammit, Edward! Where are you taking me?"**

**"We have to get you away from here - far away - now." **

**"Turn around! You have to take me home!" I shouted. I struggled with the stupid harness, tearing at the straps.**

**"Emmett," Edward said grimly.**

**And Emmett secured my hands in his steely grasp."**

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't want you to hurt yourself." Emmett said. She smiled at him.

"It's ok you big oaf." She replied.

"**"No! Edward! No, you can't do this."**

**"I have to, Bella, now please be quiet."**

**"I won't! You have to take me back - Charlie will call the FBI! They'll be all over your family - Carlisle and Esme! They'll have to leave, to hide forever!""**

Her concern for us was incredibly touching. Even when her life was in danger, she was worried about us. A wonderfully selfless human.

"**"Calm down, Bella." His voice was cold. "We've been there before."**

**"Not over me, you don't! You're not ruining everything over me!" I struggled violently, with total futility."**

"Like you are stronger than me Bella." Emmett chuckled.

**Alice spoke for the first time. "Edward, pull over."**

**He flashed her a hard look, and then sped up.**

**"Edward, let's just talk this through."**

**"You don't understand," he roared in frustration. I'd never heard his voice so loud; it was deafening in the confines of the Jeep."**

Jasper snarled at Edward. Edward held his hands up apologetically.

"**The speedometer neared one hundred and fifteen. "He's a tracker, Alice, did you see that? He's a tracker!"**

**I felt Emmett stiffen next to me, and I wondered at his reaction to the word. It meant something more to the three of them than it did to me; I wanted to understand, but there was no opening for me to ask."**

'You shouldn't have ignored Bella." Rose said reasonably.

"**"Pull over, Edward." Alice's tone was reasonable, but there was a ring of authority in it I'd never heard before.**

**"Do it, Edward."**

**"Listen to me, Alice. I saw his mind. Tracking is his passion, his obsession - and he wants her, Alice - her, specifically. He begins the hunt tonight."**

**"He doesn't know where -"**

**He interrupted her. "How long do you think it will take him to cross her scent in town?"**

**I gasped, knowing where my scent would lead. "Charlie! You can't leave him there! You can't leave him!" I thrashed against the harness."**

"Edward, you should have known how much pain it would cause Bella if her father was killed." Esme said.

"**"She's right," Alice said.**

**The car slowed slightly.**

**"Let's just look at our options for a minute," Alice coaxed.**

**The car slowed again, more noticeably, and then suddenly we screeched to a stop on the shoulder of the highway. I flew against the harness, and then slammed back into the seat."**

"Edward, you should have been more careful." Jasper hissed. "You might be invulnerable from a car crash, but Bella isn't." Edward nodded.

"**"There are no options," Edward hissed.**

**"I'm not leaving Charlie!" I yelled.**

**He ignored me completely."**

"You shouldn't have ignored her." I told him quietly.

"**"We have to take her back," Emmett finally spoke.**

**"No." Edward was absolute.**

**"He's no match for us, Edward. He won't be able to touch her."**

**"He'll wait."**

**Emmett smiled. "I can wait, too.""**

"But you're mister impatient." Jasper told him.

"I am not." Emmett said.

"Yes you are." Alice grinned.

"I agree with Alice." Bella said.

"Traitor." Emmett shot at her.

**""You didn't see - you don't understand. Once he commits to a hunt, he's unshakable. We'd have to kill him."**

**Emmett didn't seem upset by the idea. "That's an option."**

**"And the female. She's with him. If it turns into a fight, the leader will go with them, too.""**

"That's three against all of us. No problem." Emmett said.

"It would probably have been safer that my stupid idea anyway." Edward admitted with a sigh.

"**"There are enough of us."**

**"There's another option," Alice said quietly.**

**Edward turned on her in fury, his voice a blistering snarl. "There - is - no - other - option!""**

Everyone glared at Edward.

"You are frightening Bella for no reason." Esme scolded.

"Don't speak to Alice like that." Jasper growled.

"**Emmett and I both stared at him in shock, but Alice seemed unsurprised. The silence lasted for a long minute as Edward and Alice stared each other down.**

**I broke it. "Does anyone want to hear my plan?"**

**"No," Edward growled."**

"Dont be so rude Edward." Rose shot at me.

"Not a lot I can do about it now." He muttered, a little sulkily.

"**Alice glared at him, finally provoked.**

**"Listen," I pleaded. "You take me back."**

**"No," he interrupted.**

**I glared at him and continued. "You take me back. I tell my dad I want to go home to Phoenix. I pack my bags. We wait till this tracker is watching, and then we run. He'll follow us and leave Charlie alone. Charlie won't call the FBI on your family. Then you can take me any damned place you want."**

**They stared at me, stunned.**

**"It's not a bad idea, really." Emmett's surprise was definitely an insult."**

"Yeah, thanks for that Emmett." Bella sighed.

"Anytime, little sis." He grinned back.

"**"It might work - and we simply can't leave her father unprotected. You know that," Alice said.**

**Everyone looked at Edward.**

**"It's too dangerous - I don't want him within a hundred miles of her.""**

"Edward, he was already within a hundred miles of her, not a lot you could do about it, especially if he was following you in the car." Alice said.

"**Emmett was supremely confident. "Edward, he's not getting through us."**

**Alice thought for a minute. "I don't see him attacking. He'll try to wait for us to leave her alone."**

**"It won't take long for him to realize that's not going to happen.""**

"He wasn't stupid." Jasper said.

"I know." Edward growled back.

"**"I demand that you take me home." I tried to sound firm.**

**Edward pressed his fingers to his temples and squeezed his eyes shut.**

**"Please," I said in a much smaller voice.**

**He didn't look up. When he spoke, his voice sounded worn.**

**"You're leaving tonight, whether the tracker sees or not. You tell Charlie that you can't stand another minute in Forks. Tell him whatever story works. Pack the first things your hands touch, and then get in your truck. I don't care what he says to you. You have fifteen minutes. Do you hear me? Fifteen minutes from the time you cross the doorstep.""**

"So you can be reasonable." Emmett said in mock surprise. Edward was too tense to answer.

"**The Jeep rumbled to life, and he spun us around, the tires squealing. The needle on the speedometer started to race up the dial.**

**"Emmett?" I asked, looking pointedly at my hands.**

**"Oh, sorry." He let me loose."**

"Oh no! Bella's on the loose." Jasper cried in mock horror.

"Better than Emmett on the loose." She grinned.

"Can't argue there." Jasper agreed with a smile.

"**A few minutes passed in silence, other than the roar of the engine. Then Edward spoke again.**

**"This is how it's going to happen. When we get to the house, if the tracker is not there, I will walk her to the door. Then she has fifteen minutes." He glared at me in the rearview mirror. "Emmett, you take the outside of the house. Alice, you get the truck. I'll be inside as long as she is. After she's out, you two can take the Jeep home and tell Carlisle."**

**"No way," Emmett broke in. "I'm with you.""**

"You would have needed me." Emmett said.

"I doubt it." Alice said with an impish grin.

"**"Think it through, Emmett. I don't know how long I'll be gone."**

**"Until we know how far this is going to go, I'm with you.""**

It was so nice to see how far the family was willing to go to protect each other. And how willing they had accepted Bella, with the exception of Rose, but she was making an effort now as well.

"**Edward sighed. "If the tracker is there," he continued grimly, "we keep driving."**

**"We're going to make it there before him," Alice said confidently.**

**Edward seemed to accept that. Whatever his problem with Alice was, he didn't doubt her now."**

"Nobody doubts me." Alice said confidently.

"Of course not darlin'." Said Jasper.

"**"What are we going to do with the Jeep?" she asked.**

**His voice had a hard edge. "You're driving it home."**

**"No, I'm not," she said calmly.**

**The unintelligible stream of profanities started again."**

"Edward, how many times have I told you?" Esme said, getting annoyed.

"**"We can't all fit in my truck," I whispered.**

**Edward didn't appear to hear me.**

**"I think you should let me go alone," I said even more quietly.**

**He heard that.**

**"Bella, please just do this my way, just this once," he said between clenched teeth."**

"But Bella's idea made sense." Alice defended. Edward scowled.

"**"Listen, Charlie's not an imbecile," I protested. "If you're not in town tomorrow, he's going to get suspicious.""**

"Bella you life was at stake, I can't believe you were worried about causing trouble for us." Rose looked surprised.

"You didn't need an unnecessary trouble." Bella mumbled.

**"That's irrelevant. We'll make sure he's safe, and that's all that matters."**

**"Then what about this tracker? He saw the way you acted tonight. He's going to think you're with me, wherever you are."**

**Emmett looked at me, insultingly surprised again."**

Yeah, there wasn't a need to sound quite so surprised that I'm smart, Emmett." Bella grumbled.

"Sorry, but you're dating Edward...willingly, I had no idea you could be smart." He grinned back. Rose and Alice laughed.

"**"Edward, listen to her," he urged. "I think she's right."**

**"Yes, she is," Alice agreed.**

**"I can't do that." Edward's voice was icy.**

**"Emmett should stay, too," I continued. "He definitely got an eyeful of Emmett."**

**"What?" Emmett turned on me."**

"I can't believe you didn't want me sis." He pouted.

"**"You'll get a better crack at him if you stay," Alice agreed.**

**Edward stared at her incredulously. "You think I should let her go alone?"**

**"Of course not," Alice said. "Jasper and I will take her."**

**"I can't do that," Edward repeated, but this time there was a trace of defeat in his voice. The logic was working on him."**

Emmett pretended to look incredulously at Edward.

"**I tried to be persuasive. "Hang out here for a week -" I saw his expression in the mirror and amended "- a few days. Let Charlie see you haven't kidnapped me, and lead this James on a wild-goose chase. Make sure he's completely off my trail. Then come and meet me. Take a roundabout route, of course, and then Jasper and Alice can go home."**

**I could see him beginning to consider it."**

"Thank heaven for small mercies, he listens to reason." Emmett laughed.

"**"Meet you where?"**

**"Phoenix." Of course.**

**"No. He'll hear that's where you're going," he said impatiently.**

**"And you'll make it look like that's a ruse, obviously. He'll know that we'll know that he's listening. He'll never believe I'm actually going where I say I am going."**

**"She's diabolical," Emmett chuckled."**

"A genius." Bella corrected with a grin.

"**"And if that doesn't work?"**

**"There are several million people in Phoenix," I informed him."**

"I was going to have Alice and Jasper." Bella grumbled.

"Look how…" Edward stopped himself part way through the sentence glancing guiltily over at Alice. She glared at him, but looked ashamed.

"There was no need for that Edward." Bella scolded him.

"**"It's not that hard to find a phone book."**

**"I won't go home."**

**"Oh?" he inquired, a dangerous note in his voice.**

**"Edward, we'll be with her," Alice reminded him.**

**"What are you going to do in Phoenix?" he asked her scathingly."**

"We were hardly going to parade around wherever we went, the sun wouldn't matter." Alice told him exasperated.

"**"Stay indoors."**

**"I kind of like it." Emmett was thinking about cornering James, no doubt."**

"Of course." Emmett grinned. "Nobody threatens my little sister."

**"Shut up, Emmett."**

**"Look, if we try to take him down while she's still around, there's a much better chance that someone will get hurt - she'll get hurt, or you will, trying to protect her. Now, if we get him alone..." He trailed off with a slow smile. I was right."**

"You often are Bella." Edward smiled slightly.

"I'm right about you having a soul too." She said slyly. He pursed his lips, but said nothing.

"**The Jeep was crawling slowly along now as we drove into town. Despite my brave talk, I could feel the hairs on my arms standing up. I thought about Charlie, alone in the house, and tried to be courageous."**

"You don't need to try Bella. You are incredibly courageous." Jasper told her with a smile.

"Thanks Jasper." She whispered.

"**"Bella." Edward's voice was very soft. Alice and Emmett looked out their windows. "If you let anything happen to yourself- anything at all - I'm holding you personally responsible. Do you understand that?"**

**"Yes," I gulped.**

**He turned to Alice.**

**"Can Jasper handle this?""**

Alice scowled but Jasper hung his head.

**"Give him some credit, Edward. He's been doing very, very well, all things considered.""**

Jasper kissed the top of Alice's head and she beamed at him.

"**"Can you handle this?" he asked.**

**And graceful little Alice pulled back her lips in a horrific grimace and let loose with a guttural snarl that had me cowering against the seat in terror."**

"Haha. Bella is scared of Alice but not Edward." Emmett chuckled.

"**Edward smiled at her. "But keep your opinions to yourself," he muttered suddenly."**

"That's the end of the chapter." Announced Emmett. "Should I carry on?"

"Yes." Alice said. "Maybe it will shut you up." She added with a grin.

"I doubt it." Bella said with a sigh.


	22. Chapter 22

(J. Pov)

"Chapter 19 Goodbyes." Read Emmett solemnly.

"**Charlie was waiting up for me. All the house lights were on. My mind was blank as I tried to think of a way to make him let me go. This wasn't going to be pleasant.**

**"He's not here," Edward said tensely. "Let's go." Emmett reached over to help me get out of the harness."**

"Do you ever need that much harnessing?" Bella asked.

"Only when you're there." Emmett chuckled.

"**"Don't worry, Bella," he said in a low but cheerful voice, "we'll take care of things here quickly."**

**I felt moisture filling up my eyes as I looked at Emmett. I barely knew him, and yet, somehow, not knowing when I would see him again after tonight was anguishing."**

"Aww, thanks Bella. I always knew I was awesome."

"You're the best big brother." Bella smiled at him.

"Hey!" I pouted.

"You're ok too Jasper." She grinned.

"**I knew this was just a faint taste of the goodbyes I would have to survive in the next hour, and the thought made the tears begin to spill.**

**"Alice, Emmett." Edward's voice was a command. They slithered soundlessly into the darkness, instantly disappearing. Edward opened my door and took my hand, then drew me into the protecting enclosure of his arm. He walked me swiftly toward the house, eyes always roving through the night.**

**"Fifteen minutes," he warned under his breath."**

"So bossy." Bella grumbled. Emmett and I chuckled.

"**"I can do this." I sniffled. My tears had given me an inspiration.**

**"I love you," I said in a low, intense voice. "I will always love you, no matter what happens now."**

**"Nothing is going to happen to you, Bella," he said just as fiercely."**

I could feel the remorse and self-hatred emanating off Edward in waves. I tried to send out calming waves but it didn't have too much effect on him. Concentrating hard on Alice in my lap, I tried harder and was rewarded by seeing him slump slightly in his seat. His expression now relaxed slightly.

**"Get inside, Bella. We have to hurry." His voice was urgent.**

**"One more thing," I whispered passionately. "Don't listen to another word I say tonight!" **

**He was leaning in, and so all I had to do was stretch up on my toes to kiss his surprised, frozen lips with as much force as I was capable of. Then I turned and kicked the door open.**

**"Go away, Edward!" I yelled at him, running inside and slamming the door shut in his still-shocked face."**

"Finally she sees sense." Emmett chuckled. I felt the tension around the room lessen. Emmett was good for one thing at least.

"**"Bella?" Charlie had been hovering in the living room, and he was already on his feet.**

**"Leave me alone!" I screamed at him through my tears, which were flowing relentlessly now. I ran up the stairs to my room, throwing the door shut and locking it. I ran to my bed, flinging myself on the floor to retrieve my duffel bag. I reached swiftly between the mattress and box spring to grab the knotted old sock that contained my secret cash hoard."**

"Secret cash hoard?" Alice giggled.

Bella just shrugged.

"**Charlie was pounding on my door.**

**"Bella, are you okay? What's going on?" His voice was frightened.**

**"I'm going borne," I shouted, my voice breaking in the perfect spot.**

**"Did he hurt you?" His tone edged toward anger."**

Edward's and Bella's guilt levels were both rising quickly. I tried to calm them both down but the room was too tense again for me to have much effect.

"**"No!" I shrieked a few octaves higher. I turned to my dresser, and Edward was already there, silently yanking out armfuls of random clothes, which he proceeded to throw to me.**

**"Did he break up with you?" Charlie was perplexed.**

**"No!" I yelled,"**

"As if I would ever do that." Edward said.

_You were considering leaving her. _I thought. He sighed.

"**slightly more breathless as I shoved everything into the bag. Edward threw another drawer's contents at me. The bag was pretty much full now.**

**"What happened, Bella?" Charlie shouted through the door, pounding again.**

**"I broke up with him!" I shouted back,"**

"Makes sense." Emmett laughed.

"Never." Bella said firmly.

"**jerking on the zipper of my bag. Edward's capable hands pushed mine away and zipped it smoothly. He put the strap carefully over my arm.**

**"I'll be in the truck - go!" he whispered, and pushed me toward the door. He vanished out the window.**

**I unlocked the door and pushed past Charlie roughly, struggling with my heavy bag as I ran down the stairs."**

"Never a good idea Bella, especially with a heavy bag. You could have broken your neck." Rose smiled. Emmett laughed.

"**"What happened?" he yelled. He was right behind me. "I thought you liked him."**

**He caught my elbow in the kitchen. Though he was still bewildered, his grip was firm.**

**I glared up at my father, fresh tears in my eyes for what I was about to do.**

**"I do like him - that's the problem. I can't do this anymore! I can't put down any more roots here! I don't want to end up trapped in this stupid, boring town like Mom! I'm not going to make the same dumb mistake she did. I hate it - I can't stay here another minute!""**

Bella's guilt went through the roof, higher and higher with every word Emmett said.

"I can't believe I said that too him." She said, stifling sobs. With Bella like this, Edward momentarily forgot his own emotions.

"It's ok love. He forgives you. You had to do it to keep him safe." Edward soothed.

"That's no excuse." Bella was crying properly now. I desperately sent out waves of happy, calm and any other good emotion I could. After a minute or two she stopped and just sat with her face buried in Edward's shirt. Emmett carried on reading, a little hesitantly.

"**His hand dropped from my arm like I'd electrocuted him. I turned away from his shocked, wounded face and headed for the door.**

**"Bells, you can't leave now. It's nighttime," he whispered behind me.**

**I didn't turn around. "I'll sleep in the truck if I get tired."**

**"Just wait another week," he pled, still shell-shocked. "Renée will be back by then.""**

Edward groaned. Having heard the story, that was what helped Bella believe that her mom had come home.

"**This completely derailed me. "What?"**

**Charlie continued eagerly, almost babbling with relief as I hesitated. "She called while you were out. Things aren't going so well in Florida, and if Phil doesn't get signed by the end of the week, they're going back to Arizona.".**

**"I have a key," I muttered, turning the knob. I couldn't lose any more time arguing with him. I was going to have to hurt him further.**

**"Just let me go, Charlie." I repeated my mother's last words as she'd walked out this same door so many years ago. I said them as angrily as I could manage, and I threw the door open. "It didn't work out, okay? I really, really hate Forks!""**

Bella's guilt skyrocketed again. I quickly sent out soothing waves

"It's ok Bella." Edward soothed again. "You kept him safe."

"It's not ok. I should have just left." She mumbled.

"He would probably have tried to follow you." Alice said, going over to sit beside Bella.

"**My cruel words did their job - Charlie stayed frozen on the doorstep, stunned, while I ran into the night. I ran wildly for the truck, visualizing a dark shadow behind me. I threw my bag in the bed and wrenched the door open. The key was waiting in the ignition.**

**"I'll call you tomorrow!" I yelled, wishing more than anything that I could explain everything to him right then, knowing I would never be able to. I gunned the engine and peeled out."**

"He forgave you Bella. At least he was safe."

**Edward reached for my hand.**

**"Pull over," he said as the house, and Charlie, disappeared behind us.**

**"I can drive," I said through the tears pouring down my cheeks."**

"Not as well as me love." Edward smiled slightly.

"Show off." She grumbled through the tears.

"**His long hands unexpectedly gripped my waist, and his foot pushed mine off the gas pedal. He pulled me across his lap, wrenching my hands free of the wheel, and suddenly he was in the driver's seat. The truck didn't swerve an inch."**

"Smooth." I laughed.

"**"You wouldn't be able to find the house," he explained.**

**Lights flared suddenly behind us. I stared out the back window, eyes wide with horror.**

**"It's just Alice," he reassured me. He took my hand again."**

"I'm not that scary Bella." Alice smiled. Bella gave a weak chuckle.

"**My mind was filled with the image of Charlie in the doorway. "The tracker?"**

**"He heard the end of your performance," Edward said grimly.**

**"Charlie?" I asked in dread.**

**"The tracker followed us. He's running behind us now.""**

"At least I did what I could." Bella said sadly.

"**My body went cold.**

**"Can we outrun him?"**

**"No." But he sped up as he spoke. The truck's engine whined in protest.**

**My plan suddenly didn't feel so brilliant anymore."**

"It was genius Bella. Your father was safe, James was following us, which is what we wanted." Emmett assured her, suddenly serious.

"**I was staring back at Alice's headlights when the truck shuddered and a dark shadow sprung up outside the window.**

**My bloodcurdling scream lasted a fraction of a second before Edward's hand clamped down on my mouth.**

**"It's Emmett!""**

"Sorry Bella." Emmett grinned sheepishly.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack." Bella complained.

"**He released my mouth, and wound his arm around my waist.**

**"It's okay, Bella," he promised. "You're going to be safe.""**

Edward was back to feeling guilty so I got up to stand behind him. I put my hand on his shoulder and my other on Bella's channelling all the calm I could manage.

"Thanks Jasper." Bella whispered.

"No worries Bella." I told her with a smile

"**We raced through the quiet town toward the north highway.**

**"I didn't realize you were still so bored with small-town life," he said conversationally, and I knew he was trying to distract me. "It seemed like you were adjusting fairly well - especially recently. Maybe I was just flattering myself that I was making life more interesting for you.""**

"Clearly, Edward." Emmett smirked.

"Are we that terrible Bella?" Alice asked.

"I guess not." Bella pretended to sigh.

"**"I wasn't being nice," I confessed, ignoring his attempt at diversion, looking down at my knees. "That was the same thing my mom said when she left him. You could say I was hitting below the belt."**

**"Don't worry. He'll forgive you." He smiled a little, though it didn't touch his eyes.**

**I stared at him desperately, and he saw the naked panic in my eyes.**

**"Bella, it's going to be all right."**

**"But it won't be all right when I'm not with you," I whispered."**

"We aren't that bad company are we Bella?" I smiled at her.

**"We'll be together again in a few days," he said, tightening his arm around me. "Don't forget that this was your idea."**

**"It was the best idea - of course it was mine.""**

Everyone except Edward chuckled slightly.

"**His answering smile was bleak and disappeared immediately.**

**"Why did this happen?" I asked, my voice catching. "Why me?""**

"You smell too damn good Bella." Emmett said with a dark chuckle.

"**He stared blackly at the road ahead. "It's my fault - I was a fool to expose you like that." The rage in his voice was directed internally.**

**"That's not what I meant," I insisted. "I was there, big deal. It didn't bother the other two. Why did this James decide to kill met There're people all over the place, why me?"**

**"I got a good look at his mind tonight," he began in a low voice. "I'm not sure if there's anything I could have done to avoid this, once he saw you. It is partially your fault." His voice was wry. "If you didn't smell so appallingly luscious, he might not have bothered. But when I defended you... well, that made it a lot worse."**

"But if you hadn't then Bella would be dead." I said flatly. "He was hardly going to just let her walk away."

"**His existence is consumed with tracking, and a challenge is all he asks of life. Suddenly we've presented him with a beautiful challenge - a large clan of strong fighters all bent on protecting the one vulnerable element. You wouldn't believe how euphoric he is now. It's his favorite game, and we've just made it his most exciting game ever." His tone was full of disgust."**

The emotions in the room were growing more out of control by the second. Rage, disgust, guilt were tying for first place. It was killing me. I tried to concentrate on Alice. Pouring out waves of calm.

"**He paused a moment.**

**"But if I had stood by, he would have killed you right then," he said with hopeless frustration.**

**"I thought... I didn't smell the same to the others... as I do to you," I said hesitantly.**

**"You don't. But that doesn't mean that you aren't still a temptation to every one of them. If you had appealed to the tracker - or any of them - the same way you appeal to me, it would have meant a fight right there.""**

I couldn't help thinking to myself that it would have been better for the fight to start and end there. They would have been busy trying to get Bella and we could have taken them out easily.

"**I shuddered.**

**"I don't think I have any choice but to kill him now," he muttered. "Carlisle won't like it."**

**I could hear the tires cross the bridge, though I couldn't see the river in the dark. I knew we were getting close. I had to ask him now.**

**"How can you kill a vampire?""**

"More questions I didn't want to answer." Edward groaned.

"**He glanced at me with unreadable eyes and his voice was suddenly harsh. "The only way to be sure is to tear him to shreds, and then burn the pieces."**

**"And the other two will fight with him?"**

**"The woman will. I'm not sure about Laurent. They don't have a very strong bond - he's only with them for convenience. He was embarrassed by James in the meadow..."**

**"But James and the woman - they'll try to kill you?" I asked, my voice raw."**

"I couldn't stand it if any of you got hurt because of me." Bella mumbled.

"We wouldn't get hurt Bella. There were too many of us, it was only you we were concerned about." Edward told her softly.

"**"Bella, don't you dare waste time worrying about me. Your only concern is keeping yourself safe and - please, please - trying not to be reckless."**

**"Is he still following?"**

**"Yes. He won't attack the house, though. Not tonight.""**

"Because I'm scary." Emmett puffed out his chest.

"Yeah, one look at your face and they run screaming." I laughed.

"**He turned off onto the invisible drive, with Alice following behind.**

**We drove right up to the house. The lights inside were bright, but they did little to alleviate the blackness of the encroaching forest. Emmett had my door open before the truck was stopped; he pulled me out of the seat, tucked me like a football into his vast chest, and ran me through the door."**

"A nice big Emmett cuddle." Bella chuckled.

"They are the best." Emmett said.

"Not quite." She said, snuggling against Edward.

"**We burst into the large white room, Edward and Alice at our sides. All of them were there; they were already on their feet at the sound of our approach. Laurent stood in their midst. I could hear low growls rumble deep in Emmett's throat as he set me down next to Edward.**

**"He's tracking us," Edward announced, glaring balefully at Laurent."**

"It wasn't his fault." Carlisle said reasonably.

"**Laurent's face was unhappy. "I was afraid of that."**

**Alice danced to Jasper's side and whispered in his ear; her lips quivered with the speed of her silent speech."**

"Only silent to you Bella." Alice laughed.

"Count yourself lucky." Muttered Emmett. Alice got up and hit him on the head. I chuckled and hi-fived her when she sat back down with Bella.

"**They flew up the stairs together. Rosalie watched them, and then moved quickly to Emmett's side. Her beautiful eyes were intense and - when they flickered unwillingly to my face - furious."**

"I am sorry Bella. I was worried for my family." Rose said. Edward and I snorted.

"**"What will he do?" Carlisle asked Laurent in chilling tones.**

**"I'm sorry," he answered. "I was afraid, when your boy there defended her, that it would set him off."**

**"Can you stop him?"**

**Laurent shook his head. "Nothing stops James when he gets started.""**

"Except us." Emmett said.

"Eventually." Edward scowled.

"**"We'll stop him," Emmett promised. There was no doubt what he meant.**

**"You can't bring him down. I've never seen anything like him in my three hundred years. He's absolutely lethal."**

"Not that lethal, nobody died." Rose said. Edward growled at her.

"**That's why I joined his coven."**

**His coven, I thought, of course. The show of leadership in the clearing was merely that, a show.**

**Laurent was shaking his head. He glanced at me, perplexed, and back to Carlisle. "Are you sure it's worth it?""**

"Of course I'm sure." Carlisle said firmly. Bella smiled at him.

"Nothing is more precious." Edward told her softly.

"**Edward's enraged roar filled the room; Laurent cringed back.**

**Carlisle looked gravely at Laurent. "I'm afraid you're going to have to make a choice."**

**Laurent understood. He deliberated for a moment. His eyes took in every face, and finally swept the bright room.**

**"I'm intrigued by the life you've created here. But I won't get in the middle of this. I bear none of you any enmity, but I won't go up against James. I think I will head north - to that clan in Denali." He hesitated. "Don't underestimate James. He's got a brilliant mind and unparalleled senses. He's every bit as comfortable in the human world as you seem to be, and he won't come at you head on... I'm sorry for what's been unleashed here. Truly sorry." He bowed his head, but I saw him flicker another puzzled look at me."**

"Well at least that made it easier." Emmett said.

_She may have actually died if he hadn't left. _I thought to Edward. He nodded stiffly.

"**"Go in peace," was Carlisle's formal answer.**

**Laurent took another long look around himself, and then he hurried out the door.**

**The silence lasted less than a second.**

**"How close?" Carlisle looked to Edward."**

"Too close." He sighed.

"**Esme was already moving; her hand touched an inconspicuous keypad on the wall, and with a groan, huge metal shutters began sealing up the glass wall. I gaped.**

**"About three miles out past the river; he's circling around to meet up with the female."**

**"What's the plan?"**

**"We'll lead him off, and then Jasper and Alice will run her south.""**

"Her has a name." Esme told him.

"You're right. I'm sorry Bella." He said.

"**"And then?"**

**Edward's tone was deadly. "As soon as Bella is clear, we hunt him."**

**"I guess there's no other choice," Carlisle agreed, his face grim.**

**Edward turned to Rosalie.**

**"Get her upstairs and trade clothes," Edward commanded. She stared back at him with livid disbelief.**

**"Why should I?" she hissed. "What is she to me? Except a menace - a danger you've chosen to inflict on all of us.""**

Edward glared at Rose.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I should never have said that. I was wrong." Rose said. Everyone gaped at her.

"Wrong? Rosalie Hale?" I teased. She scowled at me.

"**I flinched back from the venom in her voice.**

**"Rose..." Emmett murmured, putting one hand on her shoulder. She shook it off.**

**But I was watching Edward carefully, knowing his temper, worried about his reaction."**

"Your faith in me is unparalleled Bella." He said with a small smile.

**He surprised me. He looked away from Rosalie as if she hadn't spoken, as if she didn't exist.**

**"Esme?" he asked calmly.**

**"Of course," Esme murmured.**

**Esme was at my side in half a heartbeat, swinging me up easily into her arms, and dashing up the stairs before I could gasp in shock."**

"I'm never going to get used to that." Bella grumbled.

"Sure you will Bella, You just need practice." Esme said.

"**"What are we doing?" I asked breathlessly as she set me down in a dark room somewhere off the second-story hall.**

**"Trying to confuse the smell. It won't work for long, but it might help get you out." **

**It appeared that everything had been settled downstairs in our absence. Edward and Emmett were ready to leave, Emmett carrying a heavy-looking backpack over his shoulder."**

"Not heavy to me Bella." Emmett grinned.

"**Carlisle was handing something small to Esme. He turned and handed Alice the same thing - it was a tiny silver cell phone.**

**"Esme and Rosalie will be taking your truck, Bella," he told me as he passed. I nodded, glancing warily at Rosalie. She was glowering at Carlisle with a resentful expression.**

**I was surprised to see that Carlisle intended to go with Edward. I realized suddenly, with a stab of fear, that they made up the hunting party."**

"No need to worry about us Bella. It's you that was the concern." I told her, redoubling my efforts to calm the room. The strain must have shown because Alice got up and came to stand beside me, her arms around my waist.

"**"Alice," Carlisle asked, "will they take the bait?"**

**Everyone watched Alice as she closed her eyes and became incredibly still.**

**Finally her eyes opened. "He'll track you. The woman will follow the truck. We should be able to leave after that." Her voice was certain."**

"I'm always right." Alice said with a grin.

"**"Let's go." Carlisle began to walk toward the kitchen.**

**But Edward was at my side at once. He caught me up in his iron grip, crushing me to him. He seemed unaware of his watching family as he pulled my face to his, lifting my feet off the floor. For the shortest second, his lips were icy and hard against mine. Then it was over. He set me down, still holding my face, his glorious eyes burning into mine.**

**His eyes went blank, curiously dead, as he turned away."**

"You could have at least said goodbye Edward." Alice said.

"**And they were gone.**

**We stood there, the others looking away from me as the tears streaked noiselessly down my face."**

"I'm sorry." Bella whispered.

"Love, it was never your fault. It was mine." Edward said, gently rubbing her back.

"**The silent moment dragged on, and then Esme's phone vibrated in her hand. It flashed to her ear.**

**"Now," she said. Rosalie stalked out the front door without another glance in my direction, but Esme touched my cheek as she passed."**

Esme and Bella smiled at each other.

"**"Be safe." Her whisper lingered behind them as they slipped out the door. I heard my truck start thunderously, and then fade away.**

**Jasper and Alice waited. Alice's phone seemed to be at her ear before it buzzed."**

"Of course." Alice winked. I chuckled.

"Only a tad impatient." I said.

"**"Edward says the woman is on Esme's trail. I'll get the car." She vanished into the shadows the way Edward had gone.**

**Jasper and I looked at each other. He stood across the length of the entryway from me... being careful.**

**"You're wrong, you know," he said quietly.**

**"What?" I gasped.**

**"I can feel what you're feeling now - and you are worth it.""**

"No." Bella said in a hollow voice.

**"I'm not," I mumbled. "If anything happens to them, it will be for nothing.""**

"Definitely not for nothing Bella." I assured her, again.

"You are worth it love." Edward said.

"Bella, we waited so many years for Edward to be happy, we would do anything to keep it that way." Alice told her with a smile.

"**"You're wrong," he repeated, smiling kindly at me.**

**I heard nothing, but then Alice stepped through the front door and came toward me with her arms held out.**

**"May I?" she asked.**

**"You're the first one to ask permission." I smiled wryly.**

**She lifted me in her slender arms as easily as Emmett had, shielding me protectively, and then we flew out the door, leaving the lights bright behind us."**

"End of chapter." Emmett announced. "Alice you're up." He tossed the book and Alice caught it. She moved to sit in the seat vacated by me and opened it to the right chapter. I stayed with one hand on Edward and one hand on Bella, desperately trying to keep them both calm.


	23. Chapter 23

(B. Pov)

"Chapter 20 Impatience." Read Alice

"**When I woke up I was confused. My thoughts were hazy, still twisted up in dreams and nightmares; it took me longer than it should have to realize where I was.**

**This room was too bland to belong anywhere but in a hotel. The bedside lamps, bolted to the tables, were a dead giveaway, as were the long drapes made from the same fabric as the bedspread, and the generic watercolor prints on the walls."**

"Nothing gets passed Bella." Jasper laughed.

"Not even when I'm dazed and sleepy." I agreed.

"**I tried to remember how I got here, but nothing came at first.**

**I did remember the sleek black car, the glass in the windows darker than that on a limousine. The engine was almost silent, though we'd raced across the black freeways at more than twice the legal speed."**

"Only twice? That's slow Alice." Emmett winked.

"Didn't want to scare Bella too much." She grinned back.

"**And I remembered Alice sitting with me on the dark leather backseat. Somehow, during the long night, my head had ended up against her granite neck.**

**I had no memory of this room."**

"You should have slept in the car Bella." Edward said disapprovingly.

"I didn't want nightmares." I confessed. His face turn from disapproving to sad and he hugged me tighter against him.

"**I looked at the digital clock on the nightstand. The red numbers claimed it was three o'clock, but they gave no indication if it was night or day. No edge of light escaped the thick curtains, but the room was bright with the light from the lamps.**

**I rose stiffly and staggered to the window, pulling back the drapes.**

**It was dark outside. Three in the morning, then."**

"You clearly needed more sleep Bella." Carlisle said, looking a little worried. I just shrugged.

"**I looked down at myself. I was still wearing Esme's clothes, and they didn't fit very well at all. I looked around the room, glad when I discovered my duffel bag on top of the low dresser.**

**I was on my way to find new clothes when a light tap on the door made me jump.**

**"Can I come in?" Alice asked.**

**I took a deep breath. "Sure."**

**She walked in, and looked me over cautiously. "You look like you could sleep longer," she said."**

"If I agree with Carlisle then you should definitely have slept more. Edward wouldn't have forgiven me if I didn't look after you properly." Alice smiled.

"**I just shook my head.**

**She drifted silently to the curtains and closed them securely before turning back to me.**

**"We'll need to stay inside," she told me."**

"Don't really want to cause a scene." I joked. Trying to keep things light. It was only going to get worse. I felt calm wash over me and knew Jasper was trying very hard to keep the atmosphere reasonable.

"**"Okay." My voice was hoarse; it cracked.**

**"Thirsty?" she asked.**

**I shrugged. "I'm okay. How about you?""**

"Don't you worry about us Bella. It's you who was in danger." Esme smiled.

"**"Nothing unmanageable." She smiled. "I ordered some food for you, it's in the front room. Edward reminded me that you have to eat a lot more frequently than we do."**

**I was instantly more alert. "He called?""**

"I'm sorry, love. I would have loved to call you but the tracker was just too close." Edward said, rubbing my back gently.

"S'okay." I said, leaning into his chest.

"**"No," she said, and watched as my face fell. "It was before we left."**

**She took my hand carefully and led me through the door into the living room of the hotel suite. I could hear a low buzz of voices coming from the TV. Jasper sat motionlessly at the desk in the corner, his eyes watching the news with no glimmer of interest.**

**I sat on the floor next to the coffee table, where a tray of food waited, and began picking at it without noticing what I was eating."**

"At least you ate something I suppose." Edward sighed.

"You definitely don't eat enough Bella." Carlisle said with a frown.

"**Alice perched on the arm of the sofa and stared blankly at the TV like Jasper.**

**I ate slowly, watching her, turning now and then to glance quickly at Jasper. It began to dawn on me that they were too still. They never looked away from the screen, though commercials were playing now. I pushed the tray away, my stomach abruptly uneasy. Alice looked down at me.**

**"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked.**

**"Nothing's wrong." Her eyes were wide, honest... and I didn't trust them."**

"How could you not trust me Bella?" Alice pouted.

"Because Edward has a habit of keeping things from me, I didn't trust that you would tell me if there was a problem. And because you looked a little too honest." I explained.

"You notice too much." Edward grumbled.

"**"What do we do now?"**

**"We wait for Carlisle to call."**

**"And should he have called by now?" I could see that I was near the mark."**

"We just didn't want to worry you Bella." Jasper said soothingly.

"I would be more worried that you were keeping stuff from me." I said, frustrated. "My imagination is probably far worse than the truth." Emmett chuckled.

"**Alice's eyes flitted from mine to the phone on top of her leather bag and back.**

**"What does that mean?" My voice quavered, and I fought to control it. "That he hasn't called yet?"**

**"It just means that they don't have anything to tell us.""**

"The tracker was too close, love. We couldn't risk him hearing that you weren't still in Forks." Edward said in my ear.

"**But her voice was too even, and the air was harder to breathe.**

**Jasper was suddenly beside Alice, closer to me than usual."**

"My ability works better the closer I am." Jasper said with a smile.

"**"Bella," he said in a suspiciously soothing voice. "You have nothing to worry about. You are completely safe here."**

**"I know that."**

**"Then why are you frightened?" he asked, confused. He might feel the tenor of my emotions, but he couldn't read the reasons behind them."**

"No that's what Edward does. I know what they are feeling, he knows that they are thinking." Jasper grinned. "But it would be cool to do both."

"Great team." Alice said.

"**"You heard what Laurent said." My voice was just a whisper, but I was sure they could hear me. "He said James was lethal. What if something goes wrong, and they get separated? If something happens to any of them, Carlisle, Emmett... Edward..." I gulped. "If that wild female hurts Esme...""**

"Thanks for the concern Bella." Rose said with a slight smile.

"Sorry Rose." I said sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't deserve it anyway." She smiled wider now.

"**My voice had grown higher, a note of hysteria beginning to rise in it. "How could I live with myself when it's my fault? None of you should be risking yourselves for me -"**

**"Bella, Bella, stop," he interrupted me, his words pouring out so quickly they were hard to understand. "You're worrying about all the wrong things, Bella. Trust me on this - none of us are in jeopardy. You are under too much strain as it is; don't add to it with wholly unnecessary worries. Listen to me!" he ordered, for I had looked away. "Our family is strong. Our only fear is losing you.""**

"You should have faith in us Bella." Emmett said, looking put out.

"I do, but I couldn't stand it if any of you got hurt because of me." I said in a whisper.

"There were more than enough of us to make sure nobody got hurt. It was only ever you in danger." Carlisle said, quietly but firmly.

"**"But why should you -"**

**Alice interrupted this time, touching my cheek with her cold fingers. "It's been almost a century that Edward's been alone. Now he's found you. You can't see the changes that we see, we who have been with him for so long. Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?"**

**My guilt slowly subsided as I looked into her dark eyes. But, even as the calm spread over me, I knew I couldn't trust my feelings with Jasper there."**

"Just trying to be helpful." He smirked.

"I know. It did help." I said.

"**It was a very long day.**

**We stayed in the room. Alice called down to the front desk and asked them to ignore our maid service for now. The windows stayed shut, the TV on, though no one watched it. At regular intervals, food was delivered for me."**

"You're definitely good at remembering food for the human." I grinned.

"Why thank you." Alice grinned back. "Better than Edward?"

"Yep." I agreed with a wink.

"Hey! I forgot once." He protested.

"I forgot never." Alice smirked.

"**The silver phone resting on Alice's bag seemed to grow bigger as the hours passed.**

**My babysitters handled the suspense better than I did. As I fidgeted and paced, they simply grew more still, two statues whose eyes followed me imperceptibly as I moved."**

We do Bella. We get stiller not more fidgety. That doesn't mean we handled it any better." Alice said with a sigh.

"**I occupied myself with memorizing the room; the striped pattern of the couches, tan, peach, cream, dull gold, and tan again. **

**As the afternoon wore on, I went back to bed, simply for something to do. I hoped that by myself in the dark, I could give in to the terrible fears that hovered on the edge of my consciousness, unable to break through under Jasper's careful supervision."**

"Thanks." Edward muttered to Jasper, who nodded once.

"**But Alice followed me casually, as if by some coincidence she had grown tired of the front room at the same time. I lay across the bed, and she sat, legs folded, next to me. I ignored her at first, suddenly tired enough to sleep. But after a few minutes, the panic that had held off in Jasper's presence began to make itself known.**

**"Alice?" I asked.**

**"Yes?"**

**"Do you think they're safe, really?""**

"We were absolutely fine Bella." Emmett told me.

**"Bella, how many times do we have to tell you that there's no danger to us?"**

**"Would you tell me the truth, though?"**

**"Yes. I will always tell you the truth." Her voice was earnest.**

**I deliberated for a moment, and decided she meant it."**

"Of course I meant it Bella. I would never lie to you." Alice said.

**"Tell me then... how do you become a vampire?""**

Edward sighed.

"**My question caught her off guard. She was quiet. I rolled over to look at her, and her expression seemed ambivalent.**

**"Edward doesn't want me to tell you that," she said firmly, but I sensed she didn't agree."**

I could see Edward and Alice having a silent conversation. Edward was scowling. He caught my questioning glance and just shook his head. I frowned.

"**"That's not fair. I think I have a right to know."**

**"I know."**

**I looked at her, waiting.**

**She sighed. "He'll be extremely angry.""**

"Alice!" He groaned.

"She was going to find out eventually." Alice said.

"**"It's none of his business. This is between you and me. Alice, as a friend, I'm begging you." And we were friends now, somehow - as she must have known we would be all along."**

"Yes I did." She beamed. Edward's face darkened and I wondered what else Alice had seen.

"**She looked at me with her splendid, wise eyes... choosing.**

**"I'll tell you the mechanics of it," she said finally, "but I don't remember it myself, and I've never done it or seen it done, so keep in mind that I can only tell you the theory."**

I thought over what Alice had told me about how to become a vampire. I wanted to know why Edward was so against me becoming a vampire. I knew that he didn't want me damned to eternity but I wanted to spend that long with him. A human lifespan could not be enough time with Edward.

I knew Rosalie regretted the transformation and hated what she was but I was going into it willingly having seen the problems with it. If there were worse problems then Edward needed to explain them to me not make the choice for me.

Unless he didn't want me for eternity. That made more sense.

"**Then, without any warning, Alice leaped from the bed, landing lightly on her feet. My head jerked up as I stared at her, startled.**

**"Something's changed." Her voice was urgent, and she wasn't talking to me anymore.**

**She reached the door at the same time Jasper did. He had obviously heard our conversation and her sudden exclamation."**

"Hard not to hear from only the next room." Jasper smirked. "Even trying not to listen."

"**He put his hands on her shoulders and guided her back to the bed, sitting her on the edge.**

**"What do you see?" he asked intently, staring into her eyes. Her eyes were focused on something very far away. I sat close to her, leaning in to catch her low, quick voice.**

**"I see a room. It's long, and there are mirrors everywhere. The floor is wooden. He's in the room, and he's waiting. There's gold... a gold stripe across the mirrors.""**

I still wondered why he had chosen my old ballet studio. It seemed an odd place to go. Unless he decided it after watching the home videos.

"**"Where is the room?"**

**"I don't know. Something is missing - another decision hasn't been made yet.""**

I flushed. My decision to meet him.

"**"How much time?"**

**"It's soon. He'll be in the mirror room today, or maybe tomorrow. It all depends. He's waiting for something. And he's in the dark now."**

**Jasper's voice was calm, methodical, as he questioned her in a practiced way."**

"I have dealt with this a fair few times." He smiled.

"**"What is he doing?"**

**"He's watching TV... no, he's running a VCR, in the dark, in another place.""**

Well that vision finally made sense.

"**"Can you see where he is?"**

**"No, it's too dark."**

**"And the mirror room, what else is there?"**

**"Just the mirrors, and the gold. It's a band, around the room. And there's a black table with a big stereo, and a TV. He's touching the VCR there, but he doesn't watch the way he does in the dark room. This is the room where he waits.""**

I gulped involuntarily and Edward clutched me tighter. Jasper's hand tightened on my shoulder and he sent out more waves of calm.

"**Her eyes drifted, then focused on Jasper's face.**

**"There's nothing else?"**

**She shook her head. They looked at each other, motionless.**

**And the phone rang."**

"Good timing." I tried for a smile.

"Only the best for my Bella." Edward smiled back. Emmett pretended to gag and Edward threw a cushion at him.

"**Alice was across the room before I could lift my head to look at it.**

**She pushed a button and held the phone to her ear, but she didn't speak first.**

**"Carlisle," she breathed. She didn't seem surprised or relieved, the way I felt."**

"Don't worry about us Bella." Edward said again. "We were fine."

"Yeah, I was there." Emmett grinned.

"Well that may have been a problem." Jasper winked.

"**"Yes," she said, glancing at me. She listened for a long moment.**

**"I just saw him." She described again the vision she'd seen. "Whatever made him get on that plane... it was leading him to those rooms." She paused. "Yes," Alice said into the phone, and then she spoke to me. "Bella?"**

**She held the phone out toward me. I ran to it.**

**"Hello?" I breathed.**

**"Bella," Edward said.**

**"Oh, Edward! I was so worried."**

**"Bella," he sighed in frustration, "I told you not to worry about anything but yourself.""**

"But since when do I do as you say?" I grinned.

"Never." He sighed.

"**It was so unbelievably good to hear his voice."**

"It was wonderful to hear you too Bella. I missed you like crazy." Edward told me.

"**I felt the hovering cloud of despair lighten and drift back as he spoke.**

**"Where are you?"**

**"We're outside of Vancouver. Bella, I'm sorry - we lost him."**

"It wasn't your fault." I told him.

"**He seems suspicious of us - he's careful to stay just far enough away that I can't hear what he's thinking. But he's gone now - it looks like he got on a plane. We think he's heading back to Forks to start over."**

**"I know. Alice saw that he got away."**

**"You don't have to worry, though. He won't find anything to lead him to you.""**

Edward was scowling again. Probably hating himself for those words that ended up not being true.

""**You just have to stay there and wait till we find him again."**

**"I'll be fine. Is Esme with Charlie?"**

**"Yes - the female has been in town. She went to the house, but while Charlie was at work. She hasn't gone near him, so don't be afraid. He's safe with Esme and Rosalie watching.""**

Esme smiled at me kindly. "We would never let her hurt Charlie, dear."

"I know." I gave her a weak smile back.

"**"What is she doing?"**

**"Probably trying to pick up the trail. She's been all through the town during the night. Rosalie traced her through the airport, all the roads around town, the school... she's digging, Bella, but there's nothing to find."**

**"And you're sure Charlie's safe?""**

"Definitely Bella. I may not have liked you, but I would never let her hurt Charlie." Rose said with a smile.

"**"Yes, Esme won't let him out of her sight. And we'll be there soon. If the tracker gets anywhere near Forks, we'll have him."**

**"I miss you," I whispered.**

**"I know, Bella. Believe me, I know. It's like you've taken half my self away with you."**

**"Come and get it, then," I challenged.**

**"Soon, as soon as I possibly can. I will make you safe first.""**

I felt him wince beside me.

"**His voice was hard.**

**"I love you," I reminded him.**

**"Could you believe that, despite everything I've put you through, I love you, too?""**

I saw Carlisle looking at Edward with a frown.

"Yes it was." Edward's voice was a whisper and I barely heard him.

"**"Yes, I can, actually."**

**"I'll come for you soon.""**

"Not soon enough." Edward muttered to himself.

"**"I'll be waiting."**

**As soon as the phone went dead, the cloud of depression began to creep over me again.**

**I turned to give the phone back to Alice and found her and Jasper bent over the table, where Alice was sketching on a piece of hotel stationery. I leaned on the back of the couch, looking over her shoulder.**

**She drew a room: long, rectangular, with a thinner, square section at the back. The wooden planks that made up the floor stretched lengthwise across the room.**

**"It's a ballet studio," I said, suddenly recognizing the familiar shapes."**

"I really was a terrible dancer." I said with a giggle.

"Given your lack of ability to walk over a flat surface without tripping, I'm not surprised." Edward grinned.

"Who on earth did you attempt it?" Emmett asked.

"Seemed fun at the time." I laughed.

"**They looked at me, surprised.**

**"Do you know this room?" Jasper's voice sounded calm, but there was an undercurrent of something I couldn't identify. **

**"It looks like a place I used to go for dance lessons - when I was eight or nine. It was shaped just the same.""**

"Lessons? You were even worse before?" Emmett chuckled.

"They didn't teach me very much." I admitted.

"**Alice and Jasper were staring at me.**

**"Are you sure it's the same room?" Jasper asked, still calm.**

**"No, not at all - I suppose most dance studios would look the same - the mirrors, the bar." I traced my finger along the ballet bar set against the mirrors. "It's just the shape that looked familiar." I touched the door, set in exactly the same place as the one I remembered.**

**"Would you have any reason to go there now?" Alice asked, breaking my reverie.**

**"No, I haven't been there in almost ten years. I was a terrible dancer - they always put me in the back for recitals," I admitted."**

"No surprises there." Alice giggled.

**"So there's no way it could be connected with you?" Alice asked intently.**

**"No, I don't even think the same person owns it. I'm sure it's just another dance studio, somewhere.""**

Edward was glaring at the book.

"**"Where was the studio you went to?" Jasper asked in a casual voice.**

**"It was just around the corner from my mom's house. I used to walk there after school..." **

**I said, my voice trailing off. I didn't miss the look they exchanged."**

"Of course not." Alice sighed.

"You never do." Jasper said.

"**"Here in Phoenix, then?" His voice was still casual.**

**"Yes," I whispered. "Fifty-eighth Street and Cactus."**

**"Alice, is that phone safe?"**

**"Yes," she reassured me. "The number would just trace back to Washington."**

**"Then I can use it to call my mom.""**

"That's a terrible idea." Edward hissed.

**"I thought she was in Florida."**

**"She is - but she's coming home soon, and she can't come back to that house while..." **

**My voice trembled. I was thinking about something Edward had said, about the red-haired female at Charlie's house, at the school, where my records would be."**

"Of course!" Edward said. "We should have thought of that sooner."

""Apparently Bella is the smart one around here." Esme smiled.

"Definitely glad you are with us, not against us." Jasper smirked.

**"How will you reach her?"**

**"They don't have a permanent number except at the house - she's supposed to check her messages regularly."**

**"Jasper?" Alice asked.**

**He thought about it. "I don't think there's any way it could hurt"**

He tensed slightly, and I could tell he regretted saying that. My stupid phone call had given James a way to reach me and lure me away.

"**- be sure you don't say where you are, of course."**

**I reached eagerly for the phone and dialed the familiar number. It rang four times, and then I heard my mom's breezy voice telling me to leave a message.**

**I closed my eyes and prayed with all my might that no unforeseen change of plans would bring her home before she got my message.**

**Immortality must grant endless patience."**

Everyone chuckled.

"It doesn't Bella. We just weren't worried about everyone else the way you were." Alice said, still laughing.

"**Neither Jasper nor Alice seemed to feel the need to do anything at all. For a while, Alice sketched the vague outline of the dark room from her vision, as much as she could see in the light from the TV. **

**I must have fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for the phone to ring again. The touch of Alice's cold hands woke me briefly as she carried me to the bed, but I was unconscious again before my head hit the pillow."**

"End of that chapter." Announced Alice. "Bella you are reading next." She got up and handed me the book.

"Thanks." I said.


	24. Chapter 24

(Es. Pov)

"Chapter 21 Phone Call" Read Bella.

**I could feel it was too early again when I woke, and I knew I was getting the schedule of my days and nights slowly reversed."**

That's what you get for hanging out with vamps." Emmett laughed.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Bella joked.

**"****I lay in my bed and listened to the quiet voices of Alice and Jasper in the other room. That they were loud enough for me to hear at all was strange."**

"Not really. Noisy little buggers." Rose said. Emmett snorted.

"Rose, language." I said disapprovingly.

"Sorry mom." She muttered.

"Rose you married Emmett. He is about as noisy as they come." Edward said with a smirk. She just shrugged.

**"****I rolled till my feet touched the floor and then staggered to the living room.**

**The clock on the TV said it was just after two in the morning. Alice and Jasper were sitting together on the sofa, Alice sketching again while Jasper looked over her shoulder. They didn't look up when I entered, too engrossed in Alice's work. I crept to Jasper's side to peek."**

**"**Wow, Bella has to be the first human to ever sneak up on a vampire." Emmett chuckled. He could make light of any situation, and we needed that more than ever.

"I'm sure she will be the last. Bella is unique that way." Alice said with a smile.

**"****"Did she see something more?" I asked him quietly.**

**"Yes. Something's brought him back to the room with the VCR, but it's light now."**

**I watched as Alice drew a square room with dark beams across its low ceiling."**

The description sound charming. Reasonably small but cosy. I subconsciously began dreaming up ideas for renovating it.

**"****"The phone goes there," I whispered, pointing.**

**Two pairs of eternal eyes stared at me."**

**"**Eternal eyes?" Alice raised her eyebrows. Bella shrugged but giggled quietly.

**"That's my mother's house."**

**Alice was already off the couch, phone in hand, dialing. I stared at the precise rendering of my mother's family room. Uncharacteristically, Jasper slid closer to me. He lightly touched his hand to my shoulder, and the physical contact seemed to make his calming influence stronger. The panic stayed dull, unfocused."**

Edward was giving Jasper grateful looks. I felt his calming influence wash over the room again, but clearly his main focus was Edward and Bella.

**"****Alice's lips were trembling with the speed of her words, the low buzzing impossible to decipher. I couldn't concentrate.**

**"Bella, Edward is coming to get you. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while."**

**"Edward is coming?" The words were like a life vest, holding my head above the flood."**

I smiled. Really, Edward must have been blind to not see how much she loved him. All of his doubts now seemed completely unnecessary.

**"****"Yes, he's catching the first flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport, and you'll leave with him."**

**"But, my mother... he came here for my mother, Alice!" Despite Jasper, the hysteria bubbled up in my voice."**

It was definitely a good thing Alice and Jasper had gone with her. Bella would have been crazy if Jasper hadn't been there.

**"****"Jasper and I will stay till she's safe."**

**"I can't win, Alice. You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, he'll hurt someone I love... Alice, I can't -"**

**"We'll catch him, Bella," she assured me.**

**"And what if you get hurt, Alice? Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?""**

It was touching to see how quickly Bella had accepted us as family. We had only met the girl properly, a few days ago. Quick remarkable.

**"****Alice looked meaningfully at Jasper. A deep, heavy fog of lethargy washed over me, and my eyes closed without my permission. My mind struggled against the fog, realizing what was happening. I forced my eyes open and stood up, stepping away from Jasper's hand.**

**"I don't want to go back to sleep," I snapped."**

**"**Well, I appreciate you Jazz." Alice grinned.

"I do, but I didn't want to sleep." Bella said. "Sorry I snapped at you." She added to Jasper.

"No worries Bella." He said calmly.

**"****I walked to my room and shut the door, slammed it really, so I could be free to go to pieces privately. I could see only one possible end looming darkly in my future. The only question was how many other people would be hurt before I reached it.**

**The only solace, the only hope I had left, was knowing that I would see Edward soon. Maybe, if I could just see his face again, I would also be able to see the solution that eluded me now."**

**"**I wish you had. I may have been able to persuade you not to go with my dazzling good looks." Edward said, but his smile was clearly forced and did not reach his eyes.

**"****When the phone rang, I returned to the front room, a little ashamed of my behavior. I hoped I hadn't offended either of them,"**

"Definitely not Bella. We knew how hard that situation must have been for you." Alice hurried to assure her. Bella smiled.

**"****that they would know how grateful I was for the sacrifices they were making on my account.**

**Alice was talking as rapidly as ever, but what caught my attention was that, for the first time, Jasper was not in the room. I looked at the clock - it was five-thirty in the morning."**

**"**Sorry Bella, I thought you would have gone to sleep and wouldn't need me, or I would have stayed." Jasper said.

"Don't worry Jasper." Bella said.

**"****"They're just boarding their plane," Alice told me. "They'll land at nine-forty-five." Just a few more hours to keep breathing till he was here.**

**"Where's Jasper?"**

**"He went to check out."**

**"You aren't staying here?"**

**"No, we're relocating closer to your mother's house."**

**My stomach twisted uneasily at her words.**

**But the phone rang again, distracting me. She looked surprised, but I was already walking forward, reaching hopefully for the phone."**

**"**Alice how come you didn't see him make that phone call?" Bella asked.

"That's what I want to know." Growled Edward.

"I don't know. I guess I just saw the final picture, where all the little pieces ended up. Which was the studio. I was watching him so carefully I don't know how that slipped through." She finished, shamefaced.

"Don't beat yourself up Alice." Carlisle said softly.

"Yeah, you can't be infallible." Bella added.

"But I should be with something that important." She mumbled.

"No darlin' you did your best. That's all we can ask." Jasper soothed. Alice nodded weakly.

**"****"Hello?" Alice asked. "No, she's right here." She held the phone out to me. Your mother, she mouthed.**

**"Hello?"**

**"Bella? Bella?" It was my mother's voice, in a familiar tone I had heard a thousand times in my childhood, anytime I'd gotten too close to the edge of the sidewalk or strayed out of her sight in a crowded place. It was the sound of panic."**

**"**Well, Bella, going too close to the edge of the sidewalk is a cause of panic when it's you." Emmett chuckled. "You could fall in the road and die."

"That is not funny." Edward growled.

"Only because it's actually plausible." Jasper laughed.

**"****I sighed. I'd been expecting this, though I'd tried to make my message as unalarming as possible without lessening the urgency of it.**

**"Calm down, Mom," I said in my most soothing voice, walking slowly away from Alice. I wasn't sure if I could lie as convincingly with her eyes on me."**

"Like you could ever lie convincingly Bella." Rose laughed.

"Well I would lie worse than usual." Bella said.

"That's possible?" Emmett asked innocently. Bella stuck her tongue out.

**"****"Everything is fine, okay? Just give me a minute and I'll explain everything, I promise."**

**I paused, surprised that she hadn't interrupted me yet."**

**"**It's sweet that she worries about you so much." I said.

"It is, but I'm so used to taking care of mom that it is kind of irritating how over emotional she gets." Bella sighed.

**"****"Mom?"**

**"Be very careful not to say anything until I tell you to." The voice I heard now was as unfamiliar as it was unexpected. It was a man's tenor voice, a very pleasant, generic voice - the kind of voice that you heard in the background of luxury car commercials."**

They looked at Bella like she had gone crazy.

**"**What? I can't help how he sounded." She said defensively.

**"****He spoke very quickly.**

**"Now, I don't need to hurt your mother, so please do exactly as I say, and she'll be fine." He paused for a minute while I listened in mute horror. "That's very good," he congratulated. "Now repeat after me, and do try to sound natural. Please say, 'No, Mom, stay where you are.'"**

**"No, Mom, stay where you are." My voice was barely more than a whisper.**

**"I can see this is going to be difficult." The voice was amused, still light and friendly.""**

"Clearly he was misinformed about your acting skills." Emmet chuckled, trying desperately to keep the mood light.

"Yeah, nobody could suspect you were that bad." Alice commented. Bella stuck her tongue out. Poor Jasper was trying to help, wave after wave of calm was washing over us.

**"****"Why don't you walk into another room now so your face doesn't ruin everything? There's no reason for your mother to suffer. As you're walking, please say, 'Mom, please listen to me.' Say it now."**

**"Mom, please listen to me," my voice pleaded."**

"At least he is giving you lines." Carlisle laughed.

**""****I walked very slowly to the bedroom, feeling Alice's worried stare on my back. I shut the door behind me, trying to think clearly through the terror that gripped my brain.**

**"There now, are you alone? Just answer yes or no."**

**"Yes."**

**"But they can still hear you, I'm sure."**

**"Yes.""**

"Well duh. Our hearing is awesome." Emmett said.

**"****"All right, then," the agreeable voice continued, "say, 'Mom, trust me.'"**

**"Mom, trust me."**

**"Now I want you to listen very carefully. I'm going to need you to get away from your friends; do you think you can do that? Answer yes or no."**

**"No.""**

"Apparently you can." Alice grumbled.

"Yeah, how exactly did you lose one little human?" Rose asked

"Rose." I said warningly. Alice was glaring.

"I'm cunning." Bella said quickly.

**"****"I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping you would be a little more creative than that. Do you think you could get away from them if your mother's life depended on it? Answer yes or no."**

**Somehow, there had to be a way. I remembered that we were going to the airport. Sky Harbor International Airport: crowded, confusingly laid out…**

**"Yes.""**

Alice hung her head in shame.

"I'm sorry Alice." Bella said.

"It's ok, I understand why you did it." Alice tried for a smile but failed.

**"****"That's better. I'm sure it won't be easy, but if I get the slightest hint that you have any company, well, that would be very bad for your mother," the friendly voice promised. "You must know enough about us by now to realize how quickly I would know if you tried to bring anyone along with you. And how little time I would need to deal with your mother if that was the case. Do you understand? Answer yes or no."**

**"Yes." My voice broke."**

Edward hugged Bella, kissing the top of her head.

"I should have been there, I'm sorry love." His voice was quiet and full of misery.

"No, I'm glad you weren't. Dodging Jasper and Alice was hard enough." She said with a sigh.

**"****"Very good, Bella. Now this is what you have to do. I want you to go to your mother's house. Next to the phone there will be a number. Call it, and I'll tell you where to go from there." I already knew where I would go, and where this would end. But I would follow his instructions exactly. "Can you do that? Answer yes or no."**

**"Yes."**

**"Before noon, please, Bella. I haven't got all day," he said politely.**

**"Where's Phil?" I asked tersely.**

**"Ah, be careful now, Bella. Wait until I ask you to speak, please.""**

"Dodging the question much." Rose snorted.

"Well I see that now." Bella said.

**"****I waited.**

**"It's important, now, that you don't make your friends suspicious when you go back to them. Tell them that your mother called, and that you talked her out of coming home for the time being. Now repeat after me, 'Thank you, Mom.' Say it now."**

**"Thank you, Mom." The tears were coming. I tried to fight them back.**

**"Say, 'I love you, Mom, I'll see you soon.' Say it now."**

**"I love you, Mom." My voice was thick. "I'll see you soon," I promised.**

**"Goodbye, Bella. I look forward to seeing you again." He hung up.**

**I knew I had to think, but my head was filled with the sound of my mother's panic. Seconds ticked by while I fought for control.**

**Slowly, slowly, my thoughts started to break past that brick wall of pain. To plan. For I had no choices now but one: to go to the mirrored room and die. I could only hope that James would be satisfied with winning the game, that beating Edward would be enough. Despair gripped me; there was no way to bargain, nothing I could offer or withhold that could influence him. But I still had no choice. I had to try."**

"Oh Bella." Edward sighed.

"You should have known it wouldn't be and waited for us."

**"****I pushed the terror back as well as I could. My decision was made. It did no good to waste time agonizing over the outcome. I had to think clearly, because Alice and Jasper were waiting for me, and evading them was absolutely essential, and absolutely impossible."**

"Clearly not." Jasper said sadly.

**"****I concentrated on my escape. I had to hope that my familiarity with the airport would turn the odds in my favour. Somehow, I had to keep Alice away…**

**I had to accept that I wouldn't see Edward again, not even one last glimpse of his face to carry with me to the mirror room. I was going to hurt him, and I couldn't say goodbye."**

Bella's face crumbled again and Edward held her as she sobbed. Jasper trying desperately to calm her down.

"Don't leave." She mumbled through the tears.

"I won't love." He said softly.

**"****I let the waves of torture wash over me, have their way for a time. Then I pushed them back, too, and went to face Alice.**

**The only expression I could manage was a dull, dead look. I saw her alarm and I didn't wait for her to ask. I had just one script and I'd never manage improvisation now."**

"You could have before?" Emmett raised an eyebrow. Jasper chuckled, but there was an edge to his laughter.

**"****"My mom was worried, she wanted to come home. But it's okay, I convinced her to stay away." My voice was lifeless.**

**"We'll make sure she's fine, Bella, don't worry.""**

"At least we managed that." Alice said.

**"****I turned away; I couldn't let her see my face.**

**My eye fell on a blank page of the hotel stationary on the desk. I went to it slowly, a plan forming. There was an envelope there, too. That was good.**

**"Alice," I asked slowly, without turning, keeping my voice level. "If I write a letter for my mother, would you give it to her? Leave it at the house, I mean."**

**"Sure, Bella." Her voice was careful. **

**"****_Edward,_****" I wrote. My hand was shaking, the letters were hardly legible.**

**_I love you. I am so sorry. He has my mom, and I have to try. I know it may not work."_**

"May?" Edward asked, his voice dead.

"Bella, he was never going to let you or your mom live. Even if he got you, he would probably have killed your mom anyway." Rose said.

"I had to try. I couldn't do nothing." Bella's voice was quiet and sad.

**_"_****_I am so very, very sorry._**

**_Don't be angry with Alice and Jasper. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. Alice especially, please."_**

"Hey!" Jasper pouted.

**_"_****_And please, please, don't come after him. That's what he wants. I think. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask you now. For me._**

**_I love you. Forgive me."_**

"Oh Bella." I sighed, dashing over to hug her. She hugged me back and I kissed the top of her head. Then I sat back down and Carlisle wrapped his arms around me.

**_"_****_Bella_**

**I folded the letter carefully, and sealed it in the envelope. Eventually he would find it. I only hoped he would understand, and listen to me just this once."**

"How could I not avenge you, love?" Edward's voice was barely a whisper, full of sadness.

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt. It was my choice to save my mom."

**"And then I carefully sealed away my heart."**

My heart broke for Bella. She was so brave to do that, if only she had waited.

"That's the end of the chapter." Bella said quietly. "Who is next?"

"That's me." Carlisle said, getting up to take the book from Bella. I saw him looking intently at Edward, who shook his head slightly.

"What was that about?" I asked him quickly and quietly

"I wanted to see if Edward wanted to skip the next chapter. He said no. However, I don't think he should relive all of it." He looked at me gravely and then opened the book. "I will just be glad when this one is over." He added.

"I hugged him. Me too."


	25. Chapter 25

(E. Pov)

"Chapter 22 Hide and Seek." Carlisle read.

"**I would have thought I was far beyond the ability to be surprised, my thoughts tortured and unstable, but I was surprised when I saw Alice bent over the desk, gripping the edge with two hands.**

**"Alice?"**

**She didn't react when I called her name, but her head was slowly rocking side to side, and I saw her face. Her eyes were blank, dazed... My thoughts flew to my mother. Was I already too late?""**

"No, he wouldn't sacrifice a bargaining chip." Rose scowled. Jasper nodded in agreement.

"**I hurried to her side, reaching out automatically to touch her hand.**

**"Alice!" Jasper's voice whipped, and then he was right behind her, his hands curling over hers, loosening them from their grip on the table. Across the room, the door swung shut with a low click** **.**

**"What is it?" he demanded."**

"Helpful Jazz." Alice laughed.

"Sorry, but I was stressed." He apologised.

"**She turned her face away from me, into his chest. "Bella," she said. **

**"I'm right here," I replied.**

**Her head twisted around, her eyes locking on mine, their expression still strangely blank. I realized at once that she hadn't been speaking to me, she'd been answering Jasper's question.**

**"What did you see?" I said - and there was no question in my flat, uncaring voice."**

"Maybe you should have taken acting lessons instead of dancing ones." Emmett chuckled.

"Like that would have helped." I said, almost automatically.

"**Jasper looked at me sharply. I kept my expression vacant and waited. His eyes were confused as they flickered swiftly between Alice's face and mine, feeling the chaos... for I could guess what Alice had seen now."**

Alice shuddered and I winced. I could recall perfectly Bella broken on the floor, blood everywhere...suddenly I was calm again and I nodded my thanks to Jasper yet again, holding us together. I had always underrated his gift, until now. If it was down to me I would probably have already gone crazy.

**"Nothing, really," she answered finally, her voice remarkably calm and convincing. "Just the same room as before."**

**She finally looked at me, her expression smooth and withdrawn. "Did you want breakfast?"**

**"No, I'll eat at the airport." I was very calm, too. I went to the bathroom to shower. Almost as if I were borrowing Jasper's strange extra sense, I could feel Alice's wild - though well-concealed - desperation to have me out of the room, to be alone with Jasper. So she could tell him that they were doing something wrong, that they were going to fail…"**

A gasp escaped me. I had told Carlisle I was ok to hear this but I was becoming less sure by the second. I reminded myself that Bella needed me. Clutching her close, I tried to just concentrate on her breathing, alive, in my lap.

**I was anxious to get to the airport, and glad when we left by seven. I sat alone this time in the back of the dark car. Alice leaned against the door, her face toward Jasper but, behind her sunglasses, shooting glances in my direction every few seconds.**

**"Alice?" I asked indifferently.**

**She was wary. "Yes?"**

**"How does it work? The things that you see?" I stared out the side window, and my voice sounded bored."**

"Like you would have been bored Bella." Emmett said.

"Yeah, a few minutes ago you were totally freaking out and now you are bored?" Rose said.

"I can't believe we missed it." Jasper's voice was low and sad.

"**"Edward said it wasn't definite... that things change?" It was harder than I would have thought to say his name. That must have been what alerted Jasper, why a fresh wave of serenity filled the car."**

"Thank you Jasper, for everything." Bella said softly. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"**"Yes, things change..." she murmured - hopefully, I thought. "Some things are more certain than others... like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds - make a new decision, no matter how small - the whole future shifts."**

**I nodded thoughtfully. "So you couldn't see James in Phoenix until he decided to come here.""**

"Or you, until you decided to trick us." Alice said in an annoyed voice.

"**"Yes," she agreed, wary again.**

**And she hadn't seen me in the mirror room with James until I'd made the decision to meet him there. I tried not to think about what else she might have seen. I didn't want my panic to make Jasper more suspicious. They would be watching me twice as carefully now, anyway, after Alice's vision. This was going to be impossible."**

"No, I put the change down to something that the tracker was going to do, not you." Alice sighed. "I didn't think you would actually give yourself up." She now sounded frustrated.

"**We got to the airport. Edward's plane was landing in terminal four, the largest terminal, where most flights landed - so it wasn't surprising that his was. But it was the terminal I needed: the biggest, the most confusing. And there was a door on level three that might be the only chance.**

**We took the elevator down to level three, where the passengers unloaded. Alice and Jasper spent a long time looking at the departing flights board. I could hear them discussing the pros and cons of New York, Atlanta, Chicago. Places I'd never seen. And would never see."**

"We will go to all of them." I promised quietly in her ear. Bella smiled at me and tightened her arm around my waist.

**I waited for my opportunity, impatient, unable to stop my toe from tapping. We sat in the long rows of chairs by the metal detectors, Jasper and Alice pretending to people-watch but really watching me. Every inch I shifted in my seat was followed by a quick glance out of the corner of their eyes. It was hopeless. Should I run? Would they dare to stop me physically in this public place? Or would they simply follow?"**

"We would have stopped you Bella." Alice said confidently. "I would have realised what you were doing and stopped you."

"**I pulled the unmarked envelope out of my pocket and set it on top of Alice's black leather bag. She looked at me.**

**"My letter," I said. She nodded, tucking it under the top flap. He would find it soon enough.**

**The minutes passed and Edward's arrival grew closer. It was amazing how every cell in my body seemed to know he was coming, to long for his coming. That made it very hard. I found myself trying to think of excuses to stay, to see him first and then make my escape."**

"Oh love." I moaned quietly. "You should have waited." Her brown eyes were sad.

"**But I knew that was impossible if I was going to have any chance to get away.**

**And then, when I had only thirty minutes to make my escape, the numbers changed. His plane was ten minutes early. I had no more time.**

**"I think I'll eat now," I said quickly.**

**Alice stood. "I'll come with you."**

**"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead?" I asked. "I'm feeling a little..." I didn't finish the sentence. My eyes were wild enough to convey what I didn't say."**

I couldn't blame Alice and Jasper for letting her go. It was clear that Bella was incredibly creative when she wanted something and, apparently, even when she didn't.

"**Jasper stood up. Alice's eyes were confused, but - I saw to my relief- not suspicious. She must be attributing the change in her vision to some maneuver of the tracker's rather than a betrayal by me.**

**Jasper walked silently beside me, his hand on the small of my back, as if he were guiding me."**

"Just trying to keep you calm. And not lose you." He sighed.

"I'm sorry Jasper." Bella apologised again.

"**I pretended a lack of interest in the first few airport cafes, my head scanning for what I really wanted. And there it was, around the corner, out of Alice's sharp sight: the level-three ladies' room.**

**"Do you mind?" I asked Jasper as we passed. "I'll just be a moment."**

**"I'll be right here," he said.**

**As soon as the door shut behind me, I was running. I remembered the time I had gotten lost from this bathroom, because it had two exits."**

I scowled at the book. Stupid bathroom.

"**Outside the far door it was only a short sprint to the elevators, and if Jasper stayed where he said he would, I'd never be in his line of sight. I didn't look behind me as I ran. This was my only chance, and even if he saw me, I had to keep going. People stared, but I ignored them. Around the corner the elevators were waiting, and I dashed forward, throwing my hand between the closing doors of a full elevator headed down. I squeezed in beside the irritated passengers, and checked to make sure that the button for level one had been pushed. It was already lit, and the doors closed.**

**As soon as the door opened I was off again, to the sound of annoyed murmurs behind me. I slowed myself as I passed the security guards by the luggage carousels, only to break into a run again as the exit doors came into view. I had no way of knowing if Jasper was looking for me yet."**

"I had a vision the second you decided to catch the shuttle. Unfortunately I could only reach Jazz at human speed and then we had to go at human speed to catch up." Alice explained to Bella.

"**I would have only seconds if he was following my scent. I jumped out the automatic doors, nearly smacking into the glass when they opened too slowly."**

Emmett chuckled. Jasper even cracked a smile.

"That's Bella, clumsy to the last." Carlisle said.

"**Along the crowded curb there wasn't a cab in sight.**

**A shuttle to the Hyatt was just closing its doors a few feet behind me.**

**"Wait!" I called, running, waving at the driver.**

**He looked askance at my luggage-less state, but then shrugged, not caring enough to ask."**

I growled. Nobody was rude to my Bella. Except me, I thought to myself with a wince.

"**Most of the seats were empty. I sat as far from the other travelers as possible, and watched out the window as first the sidewalk, and then the airport, drifted away. I couldn't help imagining Edward, where he would stand at the edge of the road when he found the end of my trail. I couldn't cry yet, I told myself. I still had a long way to go."**

"The hardest part was done." Alice grumbled.

"Actually, I think meeting James would be harder." I hissed. She thought for half a second and then nodded.

"**My luck held. In front of the Hyatt, a tired-looking couple was getting their last suitcase out of the trunk of a cab. I jumped out of the shuttle and ran to the cab, sliding into the seat behind the driver. The tired couple and the shuttle driver stared at me.**

**I told the surprised cabbie my mother's address. "I need to get there as soon as possible."**

**"That's in Scottsdale," he complained.**

**I threw four twenties over the seat."**

I chuckled darkly. "Apparently you did learn something from us then Bella."

"One useful thing, that's pretty good." Bella smirked.

"**"Will that be enough?"**

**"Sure, kid, no problem."**

**I sat back against the seat, folding my arms across my lap. The familiar city began to rush around me, but I didn't look out the windows.**

**I imagined that I had stayed at the airport to meet Edward. I visualized how I would stand on my toes, the sooner to see his face. How quickly, how gracefully he would move through the crowds of people separating us. And then I would run to close those last few feet between us - reckless as always - and I would be in his marble arms, finally safe."**

I was crying vampire tears now. Shaking with sadness that Bella had been so close to me and yet I had almost lost her through my own carelessness. Bella thought she was safe with me, yet that was so far from the truth. My own selfishness and stupidity would be her undoing and I couldn't allow that.

Between Bella and Jasper I calmed down enough to listen to the book.

"**I could see his face so clearly now... almost hear his voice. And, despite all the horror and hopelessness, I was fleetingly happy. So involved was I in my escapist daydreams, I lost all track of the seconds racing by.**

**"Hey, what was the number?"**

**"Fifty-eight twenty-one." My voice sounded strangled. The cabbie looked at me, nervous that I was having an episode or something."**

"Hey, maybe that's why you are so crazy, you have episodes." Emmett said to Bella.

"Yep, little voices in my head telling me its ok to talk to you Emmett. That is crazy." Bella smiled.

"**"Here we are, then." He was anxious to get me out of his car, probably hoping I wouldn't ask for my change.**

**"Thank you," I whispered. There was no need to be afraid, I reminded myself. The house was empty. I had to hurry; my mom was waiting for me, frightened, depending on me."**

I kissed the top of Bella's head gently.

"**I ran to the door, reaching up automatically to grab the key under the eave. I unlocked the door. It was dark inside, empty, normal. I ran to the phone, turning on the kitchen light on my way. There, on the whiteboard, was a ten-digit number written in a small, neat hand. My fingers stumbled over the keypad, making mistakes. I had to hang up and start again. I concentrated only on the buttons this time, carefully pressing each one in turn. I was successful. I held the phone to my ear with a shaking hand. It rang only once.**

**"Hello, Bella," that easy voice answered. "That was very quick. I'm impressed.""**

I did have to admit so was I. Not many people could escape Alice at all, especially that quickly.

"**"Is my mom all right?"**

**"She's perfectly fine. Don't worry, Bella, I have no quarrel with her. Unless you didn't come alone, of course." Light, amused.**

**"I'm alone." I'd never been more alone in my entire life."**

"Oh Bella." Esme cried softly, coming over to give her a hug.

"**"Very good. Now, do you know the ballet studio just around the corner from your home?""**

"Well that was predictable." Emmett chuckled.

"Not funny Emmett." Alice said darkly.

"**"Yes. I know how to get there."**

**"Well, then, I'll see you very soon."**

**I hung up.**

**I ran from the room, through the door, out into the baking heat.**

**From the corner of my eye, I could almost see my mother standing in the shade of the big eucalyptus tree where I'd played as a child. Or kneeling by the little plot of dirt around the mailbox, the cemetery of all the flowers she'd tried to grow. The memories were better than any reality I would see today."**

"Until I saw Edward." Bella smiled at me. I tried to smile back but I could only see Bella, broken and bleeding, on the floor crying out in pain.

"**But I raced away from them, toward the corner, leaving everything behind me.**

**I felt so slow, like I was running through wet sand - I couldn't seem to get enough purchase from the concrete. I tripped several times, once falling, catching myself with my hands, scraping them on the sidewalk,"**

"Bella!" I admonished.

"I was in a hurry." She scowled at me.

"How were you going to help your mother if you fell and broke your leg on the way." I scowled.

"Limp." She said simply. I didn't argue because I knew she probably would have done.

"**and then lurching up to plunge forward again. But at last I made it to the corner. Just another street now; I ran, sweat pouring down my face, gasping. The sun was hot on my skin, too bright as it bounced off the white concrete and blinded me. I felt dangerously exposed. More fiercely than I would have dreamed I was capable of, I wished for the green, protective forests of Forks... of home."**

Esme smiled, tinged with sadness but a huge smile. "Oh Bella, I'm glad you are happy here." She said.

"Very." Bella said.

"**When I rounded the last corner, onto Cactus, I could see the studio, looking just as I remembered it. **

**As I got closer, I could see the sign inside the door. It was handwritten on hot pink paper; it said the dance studio was closed for spring break. I touched the handle, tugged on it cautiously. It was unlocked. I fought to catch my breath, and opened the door.**

**Terror seized me so strongly that I was literally trapped by it. I couldn't make my feet move forward."**

I was inwardly grateful for all those tiny moments that allowed me that much closer to Bella, and therefore to be able to save her in time.

"**And then my mother's voice called.**

**"Bella? Bella?" That same tone of hysterical panic. I sprinted to the door, to the sound of her voice.**

**"Bella, you scared me! Don't you ever do that to me again!" Her voice continued as I ran into the long, high-ceilinged room."**

"I agree with your mother Bella." I muttered. "Don't ever do that to me again." She smiled slightly but said nothing.

"**I stared around me, trying to find where her voice was coming from. I heard her laugh, and I whirled to the sound.**

**There she was, on the TV screen, tousling my hair in relief. It was Thanksgiving, and I was twelve. We'd gone to see my grandmother in California, the last year before she died. We went to the beach one day, and I'd leaned too far over the edge of the pier. She'd seen my feet flailing, trying to reclaim my balance."**

"Oh Bella." Emmett shook his head. "Only you."

"Nope, I know plenty of people who have almost fallen over there." She said, with a hint of a smirk.

"**"Bella? Bella?" she'd called to me in fear.**

**And then the TV screen was blue.**

**I turned slowly. He was standing very still by the back exit, so still I hadn't noticed him at first. In his hand was a remote control. We stared at each other for a long moment, and then he smiled.**

**"Sorry about that, Bella, but isn't it better that your mother didn't really have to be involved in all this?" His voice was courteous, kind."**

In a way, I was relieved too. I didn't want Bella to have gone through all that and not been able to save her mother. But I was still angry that she had gone and even more angry that he had wanted to torture her just to pick a fight with me.

"**And suddenly it hit me. My mother was safe. She was still in Florida. She'd never gotten my message. She'd never been terrified by the dark red eyes in the abnormally pale face before me. She was safe.**

**"Yes," I answered, my voice saturated with relief.**

**"You don't sound angry that I tricked you."**

**"I'm not.""**

Of course not. Bella wouldn't care as long as her mom was safe.

"**My sudden high made me brave. What did it matter now? It would soon be over. Charlie and Mom would never be harmed, would never have to fear. I felt almost giddy. Some analytical part of my mind warned me that I was dangerously close to snapping from the stress."**

I stroked the back of her hair.

"**"How odd. You really mean it." His dark eyes assessed me with interest. The irises were nearly black, just a hint of ruby around the edges. Thirsty. **

**He was standing a few feet away from me, arms folded, looking at me curiously. Just the white skin, the circled eyes I'd grown so used to. He wore a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans.**

**"I suppose you're going to tell me that your boyfriend will avenge you?" he asked, hopefully it seemed to me.""**

"Yes, he wanted to fight us." Jasper said.

"Sucker lost." Emmett's voice was cold and hard, not at all Emmettlike. Bella gave a hysterical giggle. Everyone looked at her.

"Sucker...vampire." She said through her laughter. Everyone let out a small chuckle. Bella was crazy.

"**"No, I don't think so. At least, I asked him not to."**

**"And what was his reply to that?"**

**"I don't know." It was strangely easy to converse with this genteel hunter. "I left him a letter."**

**"How romantic, a last letter. And do you think he will honor it?""**

"Not a chance." I whispered. Bella shook her head in annoyance.

"**His voice was just a little harder now, a hint of sarcasm marring his polite tone.**

**"I hope so."**

**"Hmmm. Well, our hopes differ then. You see, this was all just a little too easy, too quick. To be quite honest, I'm disappointed. I expected a much greater challenge. And, after all, I only needed a little luck.""**

His explanation made it sound so horribly easy. So many things we overlooked. Such a good plan, gone so awfully wrong. It was sickening.

"**I waited in silence.**

**"Very easy, you know, not really up to my standards. So, you see, I'm hoping you're wrong about your boyfriend. Edward, isn't it?"**

**I didn't answer. The bravado was wearing off. I sensed that he was coming to the end of his gloat. It wasn't meant for me anyway. There was no glory in beating me, a weak human.**

**"Would you mind, very much, if I left a little letter of my own for your Edward?""**

"I'm pretty sure I would mind." Bella tried to joke, but nobody even cracked a smile.

"**He took a step back and touched a palm-sized digital video camera balanced carefully on top of the stereo. A small red light indicated that it was already running. He adjusted it a few times, widened the frame.**

**"I'm sorry, but I just don't think he'll be able to resist hunting me after he watches this. And I wouldn't want him to miss anything. It was all for him, of course."**

**He stepped toward me, smiling. "Before we begin...""**

I struggled to hold myself together.

"**I felt a curl of nausea in the pit of my stomach as he spoke. This was something I had not anticipated.**

**"I would just like to rub it in, just a little bit. The answer was there all along, and I was so afraid Edward would see that and ruin my fun. It happened once, oh, ages ago. The one and only time my prey escaped me."**

Alice's story was possibly the saddest of all of us. I was glad she had no human memories because that would be horrific to remember, yet the reason that she doesn't, is even worse. Jasper had his arms around Alice who was crying unspilled vampire tears.

"**"Alice," I breathed, astonished.**

**"Yes, your little friend. I was surprised to see her in the clearing. So I guess her coven ought to be able to derive some comfort from this experience. I get you, but they get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually.""**

Jasper was now snarling at the book. I could hear him wishing James' death hadn't been so quick. I agreed.

"**"And she did smell so delicious. I still regret that I never got to taste... She smelled even better than you do. Sorry - I don't mean to be offensive. You have a very nice smell. Floral, somehow..."**

**He took another step toward me, till he was just inches away. He lifted a lock of my hair and sniffed at it delicately. Then he gently patted the strand back into place, and I felt his cool fingertips against my throat. He reached up to stroke my cheek once quickly with his thumb, his face curious."**

My hands were balled into fists. I moved Bella off my lap and Esme immediately came to hug Bella.

"Sorry Bella, I can't lose control around you." I muttered. It took all my power to make my voice even. She just nodded.

"**I wanted so badly to run, but I was frozen. I couldn't even flinch away.**

**"No," he murmured to himself as he dropped his hand, "I don't understand." He sighed. "Well, I suppose we should get on with it. And then I can call your friends and tell them where to find you,"**

I growled. He was going to turn Bella anyway, just to spite me.

"**and my little message."**

**I was definitely sick now. There was pain coming, I could see it in his eyes. It wouldn't be enough for him to win, to feed and go. There would be no quick end like I'd been counting on."**

Bella, my Bella, so naive.

"**My knees began to shake, and I was afraid I was going to fall.**

**He stepped back, and began to circle, casually, as if he were trying to get a better view of a statue in a museum. His face was still open and friendly as he decided where to start.**

**Then he slumped forward, into a crouch I recognized, and his pleasant smile slowly widened, grew, till it wasn't a smile at all but a contortion of teeth, exposed and glistening.**

**I couldn't help myself- I tried to run."**

My body was tensed, ready for a fight that would no longer come. I felt calm washing over me but it had almost no effect.

"**As useless as I knew it would be, as weak as my knees already were, panic took over and I bolted for the emergency door.**

**He was in front of me in a flash. I didn't see if he used his hand or his foot, it was too fast. A crushing blow struck my chest"**

I couldn't take anymore. I ran as fast as I could out of the door and into the woods. My poor Bella. Unable to think clearly, I was miles away before I stopped. Angry coursed through my body. A thousand deaths were not enough for what he did to Bella, and his sidekick was still out there. I wanted nothing more than to hunt down Victoria and tear her to pieces but it would not bring the same satisfaction as killing James. Over and over again.

It was some time before I even began to calm down, without Jasper to speed up the process. I hoped that they had carried on without me. I could not face listening to how my Bella ended up so broken on the floor. So brave, so selfless, so foolish. I did not deserve such an incredible creature, but who was there to protect her from herself if not me. Then again, who would put her in danger if not me.

This was not a pain I could do something about. I tried to focus on the fact that Bella was alive, she came out fine and not even a vampire. Bella. My breath caught in my throat. No matter how hard this had been for me, it must be worse for Bella to relive it. And I just left her. Ran off on my own without considering how she must feel. I mentally kicked myself, wondering how many more ways it was possible for me to hurt Bella. I am a selfish monster, she must see that. It was a miracle she had put up with this much. I was only slightly slower on the way home, without the anger to fuel me. When I arrived back, everyone looked up and Bella ran, sobbing, into my arms.


	26. Chapter 26

(C. Pov)

I hurriedly finished the rest of that chapter while Edward was gone. Esme had pulled Bella on to her lap and held her tightly as Bella cried. I could only hope the next books were better. It was Esme to read next but I gave the book to Jasper instead, while Bella sobbed into Esme's shoulder.

"Bella are you sure we should finish this." Jasper asked her softly.

"Yes, there is only a little left anyway." She said through the tears.

**"**Chapter 23: Angel." Jasper read.

**"****As I drifted, I dreamed. **

**Where I floated, under the dark water, I heard the happiest sound my mind could conjure up - as beautiful, as uplifting, as it was ghastly. It was another snarl; a deeper, wilder roar that rang with fury. **

**I was brought back, almost to the surface, by a sharp pain slashing my upraised hand, but I couldn't find my way back far enough to open my eyes."**

Bella winced.

**"****And then I knew I was dead. **

**Because, through the heavy water, I heard the sound of an angel calling my name, calling me to the only heaven I wanted."**

Alice, Rose and Esme all smiled at Bella.

**"****"Oh no, Bella, no!" the angel's voice cried in horror. **

**Behind that longed-for sound was another noise - an awful tumult that my mind shied away from. A vicious bass growling, a shocking snapping sound, and a high keening, suddenly breaking off... **

**I tried to concentrate on the angel's voice instead."**

"We need Edward to hear this really." Jasper said. "Maybe then he will understand."

"I doubt it." Rose snorted. I quietly agreed with her. Edward was determined to see the worst in himself.

**"****"Bella, please! Bella, listen to me, please, please, Bella, please!" he begged. **

**Yes, I wanted to say. Anything. But I couldn't find my lips. **

**"Carlisle!" the angel called, agony in his perfect voice. "Bella, Bella, no, oh please, no, no!" And the angel was sobbing tearless, broken sobs."**

Everyone's face was twisted in sorrow. Even Emmett seemed torn between anger and pain.

**"****The angel shouldn't weep, it was wrong. I tried to find him, to tell him everything was fine, but the water was so deep, it was pressing on me, and I couldn't breathe. **

**There was a point of pressure against my head. It hurt. Then, as that pain broke through the darkness to me, other pains came, stronger pains. I cried out, gasping, breaking through the dark pool."**

"Vampire venom?" Rose asked me.

"Yes, James bit her." I confirmed.

**"Bella!" the angel cried. **

**"She's lost some blood, but the head wound isn't deep," a calm voice informed me. "Watch out for her leg, it's broken.""**

Everybody winced this time.

**"****A howl of rage strangled on the angel's lips. **

**I felt a sharp stab in my side. This couldn't be heaven, could it? There was too much pain for that."**

"Definitely not heaven." Bella whispered.

"With Edward there, clearly not." Emmett's attempt at humour was half-hearted

**"Some ribs, too, I think," the methodical voice continued. **

**But the sharp pains were fading. There was a new pain, a scalding pain in my hand that was overshadowing everything else. **

**Someone was burning me."**

All the vampires in the room winced again. Clearly remembering their own transformations.

**"****"Edward." I tried to tell him, but my voice was so heavy and slow. I couldn't understand myself. **

**"Bella, you're going to be fine. Can you hear me, Bella? I love you." **

**"Edward," I tried again. My voice was a little clearer. **

**"Yes, I'm here." **

**"It hurts," I whimpered."**

Alice was crying vampire tears now, rocking backwards and forwards on her chair, hugging her knees.

**"****"I know, Bella, I know" - and then, away from me, anguished - "can't you do anything?" **

**"My bag, please... Hold your breath, Alice, it will help," Carlisle promised. **

**"Alice?" I groaned. **

**"She's here, she knew where to find you.""**

"After I lost you." She said in a small voice.

**"**It wasn't your fault Alice." I told her firmly.

**"****"My hand hurts," I tried to tell him. **

**"I know, Bella. Carlisle will give you something, it will stop." **

**"My hand is burning!" I screamed, finally breaking through the last of the darkness, my eyes fluttering open. I couldn't see his face, something dark and warm was clouding my eyes. Why couldn't they see the fire and put it out?"**

Emmett gave a weak chuckle. "If only it were visible Bella." 

**"****His voice was frightened. "Bella?" **

**"The fire! Someone stop the fire!" I screamed as it burned me. **

**"Carlisle! Her hand!" **

**"He bit her." Carlisle's voice was no longer calm, it was appalled."**

**"**The…" Emmett started.

"Language Emmett." Esme said. Although she looked like she agreed.

**"****I heard Edward catch his breath in horror. **

**"Edward, you have to do it." It was Alice's voice, close by my head. Cool fingers brushed at the wetness in my eyes. **

**"No!" he bellowed."**

"Oh Edward." Alice whimpered. "Why?"

"Because there was another option. He shouldn't take away her humanity." Rose said. "Especially like that."

**"****"Alice," I moaned. **

**"There may be a chance," Carlisle said. **

**"What?" Edward begged. **

**"See if you can suck the venom back out. The wound is fairly clean." As Carlisle spoke, I could feel more pressure on my head, something poking and pulling at my scalp. The pain of it was lost in the pain of the fire."**

All the vampires were lost in their own memories.

**"****"Will that work?" Alice's voice was strained. **

**"I don't know," Carlisle said. "But we have to hurry." **

**"Carlisle, I..." Edward hesitated. "I don't know if I can do that." There was agony in his beautiful voice again."**

There was a sharp intake of breath around the room. Edward hadn't told them what he had done.

**"****"It's your decision, Edward, either way. I can't help you. I have to get this bleeding stopped here if you're going to be taking blood from her hand." **

**I writhed in the grip of the fiery torture; the movement making the pain in my leg flare sickeningly."**

Esme tightened her grip on Bella who had gone even paler than normal.

**"****"Alice, get me something to brace her leg!" Carlisle was bent over me, working on my head. "Edward, you must do it now, or it will be too late." **

**Edward's face was drawn. I watched his eyes as the doubt was suddenly replaced with a blazing determination. His jaw tightened. I felt his cool, strong fingers on my burning hand, locking it in place. Then his head bent over it, and his cold lips pressed against my skin."**

All the vampires except Alice wore expressions of surprised awe.

"He actually tried to suck the venom out." Emmett whispered.

"Yes, he succeeded as well." I said, gesturing at Bella.

**"****At first the pain was worse. I screamed and thrashed against the cool hands that held me back. I heard Alice's voice, trying to calm me. Something heavy held my leg to the floor, and Carlisle had my head locked in the vise of his stone arms. **

**Then, slowly, my writhing calmed as my hand grew more and more numb. The fire was dulling, focusing into an ever-smaller point. **

**"Stay, Edward, stay with me..." **

**"I will." His voice was strained, but somehow triumphant."**

I was so proud of Edward in that moment. Tasting human blood, and stopping, was almost impossible for most vampires; let alone the blood of one who smelt especially good. That inner strength, that he did not see, was incredible.

"I can't believe he stopped in time." Rose said in shock.

"He is stronger than he looks." Alice smiled.

**"****I sighed contentedly. The fire was gone, the other pains dulled by a sleepiness seeping through my body. **

**"Is it all out?" Carlisle asked from somewhere far away. **

**"Her blood tastes clean," Edward said quietly. "I can taste the morphine.""**

"Yuck." Grinned Emmett.

"I agree." I said. 

**"****"Bella?" Carlisle called to me. **

**I tried to answer. "Mmmmm?" **

**"Is the fire gone?" **

**"Yes," I sighed. "Thank you, Edward.""**

Everyone gave a weak chuckle of relief even though they already knew Bella stayed human.

**"****"I love you," he answered. **

**"I know," I breathed, so tired."**

We all laughed. Jasper looked relieved, finally getting some positive emotion.

**"****I heard my favourite sound in the world: Edward's quiet laugh, weak with relief. **

**"Bella?" Carlisle asked again. **

**I frowned; I wanted to sleep. "What?""**

"Sorry Bella." I smiled

"S'okay." She said.

**"****"Where is your mother?" **

**"In Florida," I sighed. "He tricked me, Edward. He watched our videos." The outrage in my voice was pitifully frail. **

**But that reminded me. **

**"Alice." I tried to open my eyes. "Alice, the video - he knew you, Alice, he knew where you came from." I meant to speak urgently, but my voice was feeble. "I smell gasoline," I added, surprised through the haze in my brain."**

Alice's face turned sour. That story had been incredibly horrifying to hear from my point of view, let alone how Alice must feel.

**"It's time to move her," Carlisle said. **

**"No, I want to sleep," I complained. **

**"You can sleep, sweetheart, I'll carry you," Edward soothed me. **

**And I was in his arms, cradled against his chest - floating, all the pain gone. **

**"Sleep now, Bella" were the last words I heard."**

"That's the end of the Chapter." Jasper said and as he did so, we all heard footsteps speeding through the forest. All the vampires looked up just as Edward walked into the front room. Bella, still sobbing, jumped up and ran into his arms.


	27. Chapter 27

(A. Pov)

Edward stood in the doorway, clutching the sobbing Bella. He rubbed her back and whispered soothingly in her ear.

"We finished reading that part son." Carlisle said. Edward nodded.

"I'm sorry everyone." His voice was broken.

"It's ok Edward. We understand that was hard for you." Rose said. "We finished the next chapter as well, we figured you didn't want to listen to that part either."

"You can read it on your own afterwards if you like." Esme said softly. Edward nodded.

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm here now." He said soothingly. He picked Bella up and walked over to the couch, sitting down with her in his lap. "OK, lets get this over with." Everyone looked over at Rose.

"Chapter 24: An Impasse." Rose read.

"**My eyes opened to a bright, white light. I was in an unfamiliar room, a white room. The wall beside me was covered in long vertical blinds; over my head, the glaring lights blinded me. I was propped up on a hard, uneven bed - a bed with rails. The pillows were flat and lumpy.. I hoped that meant I was still alive. Death shouldn't be this uncomfortable."**

Everyone laughed. "I'm so glad you lived Bella. This is gonna be so much fun." Emmett said.

"**My hands were all twisted up with clear tubes, and something was taped across my face, under my nose. I lifted my hand to rip it off."**

Carlisle looked half amused and half disapproving.

**"No, you don't." And cool fingers caught my hand."**

"Thank you Edward." Carlisle said with a smile.

"**"Edward?" I turned my head slightly, and his exquisite face was just inches from mine, his chin resting on the edge of my pillow. I realized again that I was alive, this time with gratitude and elation. "Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry!""**

"You have nothing to apologise for Bella." I said.

"**"Shhh," he shushed me. "Everything's all right now."**

**"What happened?" I couldn't remember clearly, and my mind rebelled against me as I tried to recall."**

"You tried to kill yourself." Edward growled.

"I tried to save my mom." Bella corrected.

"**"I was almost too late. I could have been too late," he whispered, his voice tormented.**

**"I was so stupid, Edward. I thought he had my mom.""**

"He made all of us think that, not just you Bella. It is not your fault." Carlisle said firmly.

"**"He tricked us all."**

**"I need to call Charlie and my mom," I realized through the haze."**

"Beat ya to it." I said, smiling.

"Thanks Alice." Bella said, returning my smile.

"**"Alice called them. Renée is here - well, here in the hospital. She's getting something to eat right now."**

**"She's here?" I tried to sit up, but the spinning in my head accelerated, and his hand pushed me gently down onto the pillows."**

"Bella, you really need to take care of yourself." Carlisle chuckled.

"**"She'll be back soon," he promised. "And you need to stay still."**

**"But what did you tell her?" I panicked. My mom was here and I was recovering from a vampire attack. "Why did you tell her I'm here?"**

**"You fell down two flights of stairs and through a window." He paused. "You have to admit, it could happen.""**

Emmett and Jazz chuckled.

**I sighed, and it hurt. I stared down at my body under the sheet, the huge lump that was my leg.**

**"How bad am I?" I asked.**

**"You have a broken leg, four broken ribs, some cracks in your skull, bruises covering every inch of your skin, and you've lost a lot of blood."**

"That good huh?" Bella laughed darkly.

""**They gave you a few transfusions. I didn't like it - it made you smell all wrong for a while."**

**"That must have been a nice change for you."**

**"No, I like how you smell.""**

"A little too much." Emmett grinned. Edward scowled at him but said nothing.

"**"How did you do it?" I asked quietly. He knew what I meant at once.**

**"I'm not sure." He looked away from my wondering eyes, lifting my gauze-wrapped hand from the bed and holding it gently in his, careful not to disrupt the wire connecting me to one of the monitors."**

"Because you are stronger than you give yourself credit for, son." Carlisle said.

"And now you can't deny it." Bella smiled.

"**I waited patiently for the rest.**

**He sighed without returning my gaze. "It was impossible... to stop," he whispered. "Impossible. But I did." He looked up finally, with half a smile. "I must love you.""**

"Truly, I do." Edward said.

"As I love you." Bella smiled back.

"**"Don't I taste as good as I smell?" I smiled in response. That hurt my face.**

**"Even better - better than I'd imagined."**

**"I'm sorry," I apologized."**

"Nothing to apologise for Bella." Edward smiled.

"**He raised his eyes to the ceiling. "Of all the things to apologize for."**

**"What should I apologize for?"**

**"For very nearly taking yourself away from me forever.""**

"But you plan on doing a similar thing. Taking yourself away from her forever." I hissed at Edward.

"**"I'm sorry," I apologized again.**

**"I know why you did it." His voice was comforting. "It was still irrational, of course. You should have waited for me, you should have told me.""**

"I did tell you. In a letter." Bella muttered.

"I mean before you did anything Bella." He sighed.

"**"You wouldn't have let me go."**

**"No," he agreed in a grim tone, "I wouldn't.""**

"We would have gone instead." He said

"But he would have known and killed my mom." Bella retorted

"She wasn't there."

"I didn't know that."

"**Some very unpleasant memories were beginning to come back to me. I shuddered, and then winced.**

**He was instantly anxious. "Bella, what's wrong?""**

"She has you for a boyfriend." Emmett said.

"What's wrong with that?" Bella asked.

"Apart from everything...he is controlling, bad tempered, freaky and just plain annoying." Rose laughed,

"I am not." Edward huffed.

"**"What happened to James?"**

**"After I pulled him off you, Emmett and Jasper took care of him." There was a fierce note of regret in his voice."**

"It would have felt much better if I had ripped him apart myself." Edward sighed.

"But it was more important to save Bella." I said. Edward nodded.

"**This confused me. "I didn't see Emmett and Jasper there.""**

"Awww, we save the day and she doesn't even know we were there." Emmett pouted.

"Oh well bro, at least Edward gave us credit." Jazz laughed.

"**"They had to leave the room... there was a lot of blood."**

**"But you stayed."**

**"Yes, I stayed."**

**"And Alice, and Carlisle..." I said in wonder**

**.**

**"They love you, too, you know.""**

"Hey! Just because we had to leave doesn't mean we don't love Bella." Emmett exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's not fair Edward." Jazz said sadly.

"Sorry." Edward muttered.

"**A flash of painful images from the last time I'd seen Alice reminded me of something. "Did Alice see the tape?" I asked anxiously.**

**"Yes." A new sound darkened his voice, a tone of sheer hatred.**

**"She was always in the dark, that's why she didn't remember.""**

A deep sadness filled me again. I had always wanted to know how I became a vampire, but that was nothing like what I had expected. Jazz took my hand and I felt happiness filling me up. I reached up to kiss him and snuggled against his chest.

"**"I know. She understands now." His voice was even, but his face was black with fury.**

**I tried to reach his face with my free hand, but something stopped me. I glanced down to see the IV pulling at my hand.**

**"Ugh." I winced.**

**"What is it?" he asked anxiously - distracted, but not enough. The bleakness did not entirely leave his eyes.**

**"Needles," I explained, looking away from the one in my hand."**

Emmett cracked up laughing. His booming laughter echoing around the house. "Of all the things you have seen and done, you're afraid of needles." Emmett choked.

"Maybe." Bella blushed.

"**I concentrated on a warped ceiling tile and tried to breathe deeply despite the ache in my ribs.**

**"Afraid of a needle," he muttered to himself under his breath, shaking his head. "Oh, a sadistic vampire, intent on torturing her to death, sure, no problem, she runs off to meet him. An IV, on the other hand...""**

"That is pretty messed up Bella." Rose said with a chuckle.

"**I rolled my eyes. I was pleased to discover that this reaction, at least, was pain-free. I decided to change the subject.**

**"Why are you here?" I asked.**

**He stared at me, first confusion and then hurt touching his eyes. His brows pulled together as he frowned. "Do you want me to leave?""**

"Who wouldn't." I said.

"Me." Said Bella and Edward smirked.

"**"No!" I protested, horrified by the thought. "No, I meant, why does my mother think you're here? I need to have my story straight before she gets back."**

**"Oh," he said, and his forehead smoothed back into marble. "I came to Phoenix to talk some sense into you, to convince you to come back to Forks." His wide eyes were so earnest and sincere, I almost believed him myself. "You agreed to see me, and you drove out to the hotel where I was staying with Carlisle and Alice - of course I was here with parental supervision," he inserted virtuously, "but you tripped on the stairs on the way to my room and... well, you know the rest. You don't need to remember any details, though; you have a good excuse to be a little muddled about the finer points.""**

"Only with Bella could we get away with that story. Nobody else could be THAT clumsy." Emmett guffawed.

"Yes, let's all laugh at Bella the world's clumsiest human." Bella said sarcastically.

"We have been doing that for weeks." Jazz grinned.

**I thought about it for a moment. "There are a few flaws with that story. Like no broken windows."**

**"Not really," he said. "Alice had a little bit too much fun fabricating evidence. It's all been taken care of very convincingly - you could probably sue the hotel if you wanted to. You have nothing to worry about," he promised, stroking my cheek with the lightest of touches. "Your only job now is to heal.""**

I sighed. "That was a lot of fun."

"Yeah, thanks for that." Emmett huffed. Everybody except Bella smirked.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I shoved Emmett down the stairs and through the window to create the mess." I grinned wickedly. Bella looked from me to Emmett and burst out laughing. Everybody except Emmett was snickering.

"**I wasn't so lost to the soreness or the fog of medication that I didn't respond to his touch. The beeping of the monitor jumped around erratically - now he wasn't the only one who could hear my heart misbehave.**

**"That's going to be embarrassing," I muttered to myself.**

**He chuckled, and a speculative look came into his eye. "Hmm, I wonder...""**

"Edward!" Esme said but she was smiling.

"**He leaned in slowly; the beeping noise accelerated wildly before his lips even touched me. But when they did, though with the most gentle of pressure, the beeping stopped altogether."**

"Bella!" Carlisle gasped, looking worried.

"**He pulled back abruptly, his anxious expression turning to relief as the monitor reported the restarting of my heart.**

**"It seems that I'm going to have to be even more careful with you than usual." He frowned.**

**"I was not finished kissing you," I complained. "Don't make me come over there.""**

Everyone chuckled.

"**He grinned, and bent to press his lips lightly to mine. The monitor went wild.**

**But then his lips were taut. He pulled away.**

**"I think I hear your mother," he said, grinning again.**

**"Don't leave me," I cried, an irrational surge of panic flooding through me. I couldn't let him go - he might disappear from me again."**

"He is mythical." I quoted.

"Yes, exactly." Bella grinned.

"**He read the terror in my eyes for a short second. "I won't," he promised solemnly, and then he smiled. "I'll take a nap.""**

"Did you hit your head and forget...you can't sleep." Jazz asked with a grin.

"No, but the humans don't know that I can't. Except Bella. Everything is except Bella." Edward said with a smile.

**He moved from the hard plastic chair by my side to the turquoise faux-leather recliner at the foot of my bed, leaning it all the way back, and closing his eyes. He was perfectly still.**

**"Don't forget to breathe," I whispered sarcastically. He took a deep breath, his eyes still closed."**

Edward laughed. "We don't forget anything, Bella." He said.

"**I could hear my mother now. She was talking to someone, maybe a nurse, and she sounded tired and upset.**

**The door opened a crack, and she peeked through.**

**"Mom!" I whispered, my voice full of love and relief."**

"You mother really is interesting." Edward said, smiling slightly.

"**She took in Edward's still form on the recliner, and tiptoed to my bedside."**

Everyone laughed again.

**"He never leaves, does he?" she mumbled to herself."**

_He'd better not. _I thought to myself.

"**"Mom, I'm so glad to see you!"**

**She bent down to hug me gently, and I felt warm tears falling on my cheeks.**

**"Bella, I was so upset!""**

"So was everyone." I muttered.

"**"I'm sorry, Mom. But everything's fine now, it's okay," I comforted her.**

**"I'm just glad to finally see your eyes open." She sat on the edge of my bed.**

**I suddenly realized I didn't have any idea when it was. "How long have they been closed?"**

**"It's Friday, hon, you've been out for a while.""**

"Naa, a few days is nothing." Emmett said.

"It is when you're human." Bella said sadly.

"**"Friday?" I was shocked. I tried to remember what day it had been when... but I didn't want to think about that.**

**"They had to keep you sedated for a while, honey - you've got a lot of injuries."**

**"I know." I could feel them."**

You should have taken your meds earlier." Edward grumbled.

"But you wouldn't promise to stay. I was scared you would leave me." Bella said simply.

"**"You're lucky Dr. Cullen was there. He's such a nice man... very young, though. And he looks more like a model than a doctor...""**

Carlisle chuckled.

"**"You met Carlisle?"**

**"And Edward's sister Alice. She's a lovely girl.""**

"Yes I am." I grinned.

"**"She is," I agreed wholeheartedly.**

**She glanced over her shoulder at Edward, lying with his eyes closed in the chair. "You didn't tell me you had such good friends in Forks.""**

"You keep us secret?" Emmett said, pouting.

"Well unless you want the world knowing you're vampires, it's probably for the best." Bella grinned.

"**I cringed, and then moaned.**

**"What hurts?" she demanded anxiously, turning back to me. Edward's eyes flashed to my face.**

**"It's fine," I assured them. "I just have to remember not to move." He lapsed back into his phony slumber."**

"So easily assured." I smirked at Edward.

"I was not but I couldn't do anything with Renee there." He scowled.

"**I took advantage of my mother's momentary distraction to keep the subject from returning to my less-than-candid behavior. "Where's Phil?" I asked quickly.**

**"Florida - oh, Bella! You'll never guess! Just when we were about to leave, the best news!"**

**"Phil got signed?" I guessed."**

"How on Earth did you guess?" Edward asked in mock surprise.

"Luck." Bella said sarcastically.

"**"Yes! How did you guess! The Suns, can you believe it?"**

**"That's great, Mom," I said as enthusiastically as I could manage, though I had little idea what that meant."**

Emmett and Jazz snickered.

"**"And you'll like Jacksonville so much," she gushed while I stared at her vacantly. "We found the cutest house, yellow, with white trim, and a porch just like in an old movie, and this huge oak tree, and it's just a few minutes from the ocean, and you'll have your own bathroom -"**

**"Wait, Mom!" I interrupted. Edward still had his eyes closed, but he looked too tense to pass as asleep."**

"Hey Edward can take acting lessons with Bella." Emmett laughed.

"Yes! That's such a good idea." I grinned, already planning where to enroll them.

"No Alice." Edward said, finality in his tone.

"Fine." I grumbled.

"**"What are you talking about? I'm not going to Florida. I live in Forks."**

**"But you don't have to anymore, silly," she laughed. **

**"Mom." I hesitated, wondering how best to be diplomatic about this. "I want to live in Forks. I'm already settled in at school, and I have a couple of girlfriends" - she glanced toward Edward again"**

Emmett was rolling on the floor at this. "Looks at Edward while talking about Bella's girlfriends. Edward is Bella's latest girlfriend." When he put it like that everyone burst out laughing, except Edward.

"**when I reminded her of friends, so I tried another direction - "and Charlie needs me. He's just all alone up there, and he can't cook at all."**

**"You want to stay in Forks?" she asked, bewildered. The idea was inconceivable to her."**

"As it is to most people." I said.

"**And then her eyes flickered back toward Edward. "Why?"**

**"I told you - school, Charlie - ouch!" I'd shrugged. Not a good idea."**

"Just remember not to move." I smirked.

"**Her hands fluttered helplessly over me, trying to find a safe place to pat. She made do with my forehead; it was unbandaged.**

**"Bella, honey, you hate Forks," she reminded me."**

"Hated." Bella corrected. "Past tense."

"**"It's not so bad."**

**She frowned and looked back and forth between Edward and me, this time very deliberately.**

**"Is it this boy?" she whispered."**

"Nope." Bella grinned. Edward pouted.

"**I opened my mouth to lie, but her eyes were scrutinizing my face, and I knew she would see through that.**

**"He's part of it," I admitted. No need to confess how big a part. "So, have you had a chance to talk with Edward?" I asked.**

**"Yes." She hesitated, looking at his perfectly still form. "I think that boy is in love with you," she accused, keeping her voice low."**

"Definitely." Edward confirmed.

**"I think so, too," I confided."**

"I'm glad you know." He said smiling.

"**"And how do you feel about him?" She only poorly concealed the raging curiosity in her voice.**

**I sighed, looking away. As much as I loved my mom, this was not a conversation I wanted to have with her. "I'm pretty crazy about him." There - that sounded like something a teenager with her first boyfriend might say."**

You're just crazy." Emmett put in. Bella stuck her tongue out.

"I hang around with you so I must be." She said.

"**"Well, he seems very nice, and, my goodness, he's incredibly good-looking, but you're so young, Bella..." Her voice was unsure; as far as I could remember, this was the first time since I was eight that she'd come close to trying to sound like a parental authority. I recognized the reasonable-but-firm tone of voice from talks I'd had with her about men."**

"You were the parent from around 8?" Carlisle asked, shocked.

"Pretty much." Bella sighed.

"**"I know that, Mom. Don't worry about it. It's just a crush," I soothed her."**

Emmett and Jazz snorted with laughter.

**"That's right," she agreed, easily pleased.**

**Then she sighed and glanced guiltily over her shoulder at the big, round clock on the wall."**

"Not making it blatant or anything." Rose said sarcastically.

"**"Do you need to go?"**

**She bit her lip. "Phil's supposed to call in a little while... I didn't know you were going to wake up..."**

**"No problem, Mom." I tried to tone down the relief so she wouldn't get her feelings hurt. "I won't be alone.""**

"Relief?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, my mom is too perceptive sometimes. Around Edward it just felt awkward, especially talking about boys. Besides, I needed to talk to Edward." Bella sighed. Esme looked placated.

"**"I'll be back soon. I've been sleeping here, you know," she announced, proud of herself.**

**"Oh, Mom, you don't have to do that! You can sleep at home - I'll never notice." The swirl of painkillers in my brain was making it hard to concentrate even now, though, apparently, I'd been sleeping for days.""**

"But Bella, you notice everything." Emmett said seriously.

"Not when I'm asleep." She said.

"Darn, and I thought you had some superpower." He grinned.

"**"I was too nervous," she admitted sheepishly. "There's been some crime in the neighborhood, and I don't like being there alone."**

**"Crime?" I asked in alarm.**

**"Someone broke into that dance studio around the corner from the house and burned it to the ground - there's nothing left at all! And they left a stolen car right out front. Do you remember when you used to dance there, honey?""**

"I've been trying not to." Bella muttered to herself.

"**"I remember." I shivered, and winced.**

**"I can stay, baby, if you need me."**

**"No, Mom, I'll be fine. Edward will be with me.""**

"Always." He whispered.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He whispered back. Esme and I beamed at him.

"**She looked like that might be why she wanted to stay. "I'll be back tonight." It sounded as much like a warning as it sounded like a promise, and she glanced at Edward again as she said it."**

""Seriously, I was wrapped from head to foot in bandages and IV's, what exactly were we going to be doing?" Bella asked the book.

"**"I love you, Mom."**

**"I love you, too, Bella. Try to be more careful when you walk, honey, I don't want to lose you."**

**Edward's eyes stayed closed, but a wide grin flashed across his face."**

"It's not funny." Bella scowled.

"It is a little bit." Jazz grinned.

"**A nurse came bustling in then to check all my tubes and wires. My mother kissed my forehead, patted my gauze-wrapped hand, and left.**

**The nurse was checking the paper readout on my heart monitor.**

**"Are you feeling anxious, honey? Your heart rate got a little high there.""**

"Stupid vampire." Bella scowled at Edward.

"**"I'm fine," I assured her.**

**"I'll tell your RN that you're awake. She'll be in to see you in a minute."**

**As soon as she closed the door, Edward was at my side.**

**"You stole a car?" I raised my eyebrows."**

"Correction, I stole a car." I grinned.

"**He smiled, unrepentant. "It was a good car, very fast."**

**"How was your nap?" I asked.**

**"Interesting." His eyes narrowed.**

**"What?"**

**He looked down while he answered. "I'm surprised. I thought Florida... and your mother... well, I thought that's what you would want.""**

"No Edward, I want you." She said quietly.

"**I stared at him uncomprehendingly. "But you'd be stuck inside all day in Florida. You'd only be able to come out at night, just like a real vampire.""**

"Real? What does that make us?" Emmett asked.

"Wannabes." Bella winked. Rose frowned but everyone else laughed.

"**He almost smiled, but not quite. And then his face was grave. "I would stay in Forks, Bella. Or somewhere like it," he explained. "Someplace where I couldn't hurt you anymore.""**

"You would hurt me more by leaving." Bella said with certainty.

"**It didn't sink in at first. I continued to stare at him blankly as the words one by one clicked into place in my head like a ghastly puzzle.**

**He didn't say anything; he watched my face warily as the pain that had nothing to do with broken bones, pain that was infinitely worse, threatened to crush me."**

"Oh Bella." He sighed, holding her tightly against him.

"**And then another nurse walked purposefully into the room. Edward sat still as stone as she took in my expression with a practiced eye before turning to the monitors.**

**"Time for more pain meds, sweetheart?" she asked kindly, tapping the IV feed.**

**"No, no," I mumbled, trying to keep the agony out of my voice. "I don't need anything." I couldn't afford to close my eyes now."**

"Bella you should have some so you heal quicker." Carlisle said.

"Edward might have left." Bella said with a sigh.

"No I wouldn't."

"Well I didn't know that."

"**"No need to be brave, honey. It's better if you don't get too stressed out; you need to rest." She waited, but I just shook my head.**

**"Okay," she sighed. "Hit the call button when you're ready."**

**She gave Edward a stern look, and threw one more anxious glance at the machinery, before leaving."**

"Yeah Edward, don't stress me out and quit arguing." Bella smirked.

"No chance." He said.

"**His cool hands were on my face; I stared at him with wild eyes.**

**"Shhh, Bella, calm down."**

**"Don't leave me," I begged in a broken voice."**

_Edward, how can you not see how much she needs you? I swear if you leave her I will follow through with what I said. _I thought at him. He sighed.

"**"I won't," he promised. "Now relax before I call the nurse back to sedate you."**

**But my heart couldn't slow.**

**"Bella." He stroked my face anxiously. "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here as long as you need me.""**

"Then you would have to stay forever." Bella said.

"**"Do you swear you won't leave me?" I whispered. I tried to control the gasping, at least. My ribs were throbbing.**

**He put his hands on either side of my face and brought his face close to mine. His eyes were wide and serious. "I swear.""**

"Now he just has to remember that he swore not to leave." I scowled at him.

"**The smell of his breath was soothing. It seemed to ease the ache of my breathing."**

"Made you hungry?" Emmett asked innocently. Bella giggled.

"**He continued to hold my gaze while my body slowly relaxed and the beeping returned to a normal pace. His eyes were dark, closer to black than gold today.**

**"Better?" he asked.**

**"Yes," I said cautiously.**

**He shook his head and muttered something unintelligible. I thought I picked out the word "overreaction.""**

"Hardly." Bella said.

"**"Why did you say that?" I whispered, trying to keep my voice from shaking. "Are you tired of having to save me all the time? Do you want me to go away?""**

"How could you think that?" Edward asked.

"Because you don't seem to want to stay." I answered for her.

"**"No, I don't want to be without you, Bella, of course not. Be rational. And I have no problem with saving you, either - if it weren't for the fact that I was the one putting you in danger... that I'm the reason that you're here."**

**"Yes, you are the reason." I frowned. "The reason I'm here - alive."**

**"Barely." His voice was just a whisper. "Covered in gauze and plaster and hardly able to move.""**

"But still the reason she isn't dead." I said.

"**"I wasn't referring to my most recent near-death experience," I said, growing irritated.**

**"I was thinking of the others - you can take your pick. If it weren't for you, I would be rotting away in the Forks cemetery."**

**"That's not the worst part, though," he continued to whisper. He acted as if I hadn't spoken. "Not seeing you there on the floor... crumpled and broken." His voice was choked. "Not thinking I was too late. Not even hearing you scream in pain - all those unbearable memories that I'll carry with me for the rest of eternity. No, the very worst was feeling... knowing that I couldn't stop. Believing that I was going to kill you myself.""**

Everyone winced.

"But you did Edward. You saved her from becoming a vampire and saved her life." Emmett told him, uncharacteristically serious.

"**"But you didn't."**

**"I could have. So easily.""**

"That doesn't matter. You did, son." Carlisle said.

"**I knew I needed to stay calm... but he was trying to talk himself into leaving me, and the panic fluttered in my lungs, trying to get out.**

**"Promise me," I whispered.**

**"What?"**

**"You know what." I was starting to get angry now. He was so stubbornly determined to dwell on the negative."**

"That's our Eddie." Emmett sighed.

"**He heard the change in my tone. His eyes tightened. "I don't seem to be strong enough to stay away from you, so I suppose that you'll get your way... whether it kills you or not," he added roughly."**

"That isn't a promise Edward." Esme said.

"**"Good." He hadn't promised, though - a fact that I had not missed."**

"Of course not." Edward groaned.

"**The panic was only barely contained; I had no strength left to control the anger. "You told me how you stopped... now I want to know why," I demanded.**

**"Why?" he repeated warily.**

**"Why you did it. Why didn't you just let the venom spread? By now I would be just like you.""**

"Because all of us didn't have a choice. There was a way to save you Bella. Let you live a human life." Rose said. "Even if you do become like us in the future, you should live first."

"**He wasn't going to answer, that much was clear.**

**"I'll be the first to admit that I have no experience with relationships," I said. "But it just seems logical... a man and woman have to be somewhat equal... as in, one of them can't always be swooping in and saving the other one. They have to save each other equally.""**

"Not necessarily." Edward said. "I'm perfectly happy to keep saving you, if I wasn't the one putting you in danger."

"**He folded his arms on the side of my bed and rested his chin on his arms. His expression was smooth, the anger reined in. Evidently he'd decided he wasn't angry with me. I hoped I'd get a chance to warn Alice before he caught up with her."**

"Don't worry about me Bella. I can handle Mr Grumpy." I grinned.

"**"You have saved me," he said quietly.**

**"I can't always be Lois Lane," I insisted. "I want to be Superman, too."**

**"You don't know what you're asking." His voice was soft; he stared intently at the edge of the pillowcase."**

"That's because you don't explain anything to her." Jasper said calmly.

"**"I think I do."**

**"Bella, you don't know. I've had almost ninety years to think about this, and I'm still not sure."**

**"Do you wish that Carlisle hadn't saved you?""**

Carlisle looked anxiously at Edward.

"**"No, I don't wish that.""**

Carlisle sighed with relief.

"**He paused before continuing. "But my life was over. I wasn't giving anything up."**

**"You are my life. You're the only thing it would hurt me to lose." I was getting better at this. It was easy to admit how much I needed him."**

"You shouldn't need me that much Bella. I'm bad for you." Edward's voice was a plea. But beneath that I could sense elation.

"**He was very calm, though. Decided.**

**"I can't do it, Bella. I won't do that to you."**

**"Why not?" My throat rasped and the words weren't as loud as I'd meant them to be. "Don't tell me it's too hard! After today, or I guess it was a few days ago... anyway, after that, it should be nothing.""**

"That was never the issue." Edward said.

**He glared at me.**

**"And the pain?" he asked.**

**I blanched. I couldn't help it. But I tried to keep my expression from showing how clearly I remembered the feeling... the fire in my veins.**

**"That's my problem," I said. "I can handle it.""**

"It's only a couple of days. And I would get you forever. That is worth anything." Bella said. Esme smiled.

"**"It's possible to take bravery to the point where it becomes insanity."**

**"It's not an issue. Three days. Big deal."**

**Edward grimaced again as my words reminded him that I was more informed than he had ever intended me to be."**

"Sorry Edward, but she had a right to know.

"**I watched him repress the anger, watched as his eyes grew speculative.**

**"Charlie?" he asked curtly. "Renée?""**

"They can't control my life forever." Bella said.

""But you could never see them again." Edward said.

"**Minutes passed in silence as I struggled to answer his question. I opened my mouth, but no sound came out. I closed it again. He waited, and his expression became triumphant because he knew I had no true answer.**

**"Look, that's not an issue either," I finally muttered; my voice was as unconvincing as it always was when I lied. "Renée has always made the choices that work for her - she'd want me to do the same. And Charlie's resilient, he's used to being on his own. I can't take care of them forever. I have my own life to live."**

**"Exactly," he snapped. "And I won't end it for you.""**

Rose smiled over at Edward.

"I'm not saying it would be easy. But I love you Edward. I want us to be equals and together forever. Is that such a bad thing?" Bella said.

"It is when the price is damning you to this life." He replied. "Lets discuss this after the book." He added.

"**"If you're waiting for me to be on my deathbed, I've got news for you! I was just there!"**

**"You're going to recover," he reminded me.**

**I took a deep breath to calm myself, ignoring the spasm of pain it triggered. I stared at him, and he stared back. There was no compromise in his face.**

**"No," I said slowly. "I'm not.""**

"Ok, you may die someday Bella but you are still going to recover from that." Carlisle said with a slight smile.

"**His forehead creased. "Of course you are. You may have a scar or two..."**

**"You're wrong," I insisted. "I'm going to die."**

**"Really, Bella." He was anxious now. "You'll be out of here in a few days. Two week at most.""**

"It felt like ages." Bella grumbled.

"**I glared at him. "I may not die now... but I'm going to die sometime. Every minute of the day, I get closer. And I'm going to get old.""**

"How it should be." Rose said.

"**He frowned as what I was saying sunk in, pressing his long fingers to his temples and closing his eyes. "That's how it's supposed to happen. How it should happen. How it would have happened if I didn't exist - and I shouldn't exist.""**

"Well if you didn't then I would be rotting in Forks cemetery by now when Tyler's van crushed me." Bella said. Edward winced at the memory.

"She has a point." I said.

"**I snorted. He opened his eyes in surprise. "That's stupid. That's like going to someone who's just won the lottery, taking their money, and saying, 'Look, let's just go back to how things should be. It's better that way.' And I'm not buying it.""**

"Lottery money isn't dangerous for you." Edward scowled.

"**He rolled his eyes and set his lips. "Bella, we're not having this discussion anymore. I refuse to damn you to an eternity of night and that's the end of it.""**

"He is right Bella. You have so much left to live." Rose said softly.

"**"If you think that's the end, then you don't know me very well," I warned him. "You're not the only vampire I know."**

**His eyes went black again. "Alice wouldn't dare.""**

"Alice isn't the only vampire in the family." Bella said with a smile.

"**And for a moment he looked so frightening that I couldn't help but believe it - I couldn't imagine someone brave enough to cross him."**

"Hurrah. Eddie is finally able to be scary to Bella. Only took him all book." Emmett laughed.

"**"Alice already saw it, didn't she?" I guessed. "That's why the things she says upset you. She knows I'm going to be like you... someday.""**

"Yes I did." I confirmed.

"**"She's wrong. She also saw you dead, but that didn't happen, either.""**

"Yet." Bella muttered.

"Bella!" Edward said.

"What? I am going to die someday Edward, even if it's not a vampire's fault." Bella said bitterly.

"**"You'll never catch me betting against Alice."**

**We stared at each other for a very long time. It was quiet except for the whirring of the machines, the beeping, the dripping, the ticking of the big clock on the wall. Finally, his expression softened.**

**"So where does that leave us?" I wondered.**

**He chuckled humorlessly. "I believe it's called an impasse.""**

"Well you can't stay there forever." Jazz said. "You will have to talk about it more."

"I know." Edward sighed.

"**I sighed. "Ouch," I muttered.**

**"How are you feeling?" he asked, eyeing the button for the nurse.**

**"I'm fine," I lied.**

**"I don't believe you," he said gently."**

"Bella you really are too bad a liar to try that." I laughed.

"**"I'm not going back to sleep."**

**"You need rest. All this arguing isn't good for you."**

**"So give in," I hinted."**

"Like that would happen." Rose snorted. "He is as hard-headed as you Bella."

"Worth a try." She sighed.

"**"Nice try." He reached for the button.**

**"No!"**

**"Yes?" the speaker on the wall squawked.**

**"I think we're ready for more pain medication," he said calmly, ignoring my furious expression. **

**"I'll send in the nurse." The voice sounded very bored."**

"Edward!" I yelled. "You have no right to force her to take medication just so you can win an argument."

"Alice, she did need the medicine." Carlisle said reasonably.

"But he wasn't thinking about that, he just didn't want her to argue with him." Rose backed me up.

"**"I won't take it," I promised.**

**He looked toward the sack of fluids hanging beside my bed. "I don't think they're going to ask you to swallow anything. Bella, you're in pain. You need to relax so you can heal. Why are you being so difficult? They're not going to put any more needles in you now."**

**"I'm not afraid of the needles," I mumbled. "I'm afraid to close my eyes.""**

"I would never leave you while you were hurt Bella." He said.

"I would be hurt worse when you left." She countered. He looked at her sadly.

"**Then he smiled his crooked smile, and took my face between his hands. "I told you I'm not going anywhere. Don't be afraid. As long as it makes you happy, I'll be here.""**

"But you keep changing your mind on how long you will stay." I whispered. Bella's eyes went wide.

"She means in the book. I keep telling you different times." Edward hurried to reassure her. She glared from me to him suspiciously and then nodded.

"**I smiled back, ignoring the ache in my cheeks. "You're talking about forever, you know."**

**"Oh, you'll get over it - it's just a crush.""**

Emmett laughed. Even Bella gave a smile.

"**I shook my head in disbelief- it made me dizzy. "I was shocked when Renée swallowed that one. I know you know better."**

**"That's the beautiful thing about being human," he told me. "Things change.""**

"Not that much." Bella said.

"**My eyes narrowed. "Don't hold your breath."**

**He was laughing when the nurse came in, brandishing a syringe.**

**"Excuse me," she said brusquely to Edward.**

**"Here you go, honey." The nurse smiled as she injected the medicine into my tube. "You'll feel better now.""**

"Being asleep is not better. Just less physically painful." Bella muttered.

"**"Thanks," I mumbled, unenthusiastic. It didn't take long. I could feel the drowsiness trickling through my bloodstream almost immediately.**

**"That ought to do it," she muttered as my eyelids drooped.**

**She must have left the room, because something cold and smooth touched my face.**

**"Stay." The word was slurred."**

"I will." He whispered.

"**"I will," he promised. His voice was beautiful, like a lullaby. "Like I said, as long as it makes you happy... as long as it's what's best for you.""**

"Edward that is clearly not the same thing." I said.

"But they are probably going to be the same length of time." Esme pointed out. "It is best to have Edward around to save her and make her happy."

"But I don't keep her safe." Edward hung his head.

"You saved my life countless times." Bella said.

"**I tried to shake my head, but it was too heavy. "'S not the same thing," I mumbled.**

**He laughed. "Don't worry about that now, Bella. You can argue with me when you wake up."**

**I wasn't really there at all anymore. But I fought against the stupor weakly. There was just one more thing I wanted to tell him."**

"You would have had plenty of time when you next woke up." Edward sighed.

"You might have been gone." Bella said.

"**"Edward?" I struggled to pronounce his name clearly.**

**"Yes?"**

**"I'm betting on Alice," I mumbled."**

"Doesn't give up does she?" Emmett laughed.

"You would bet against me?" I asked him eyebrows raised.

"Definitely not." He said quickly. Jazz laughed.

"**And then the night closed over me."**

"That's the end of the chapter." Rose said. "Carlisle it's you next isn't it?"

'Yes." He said. She threw him the book and he opened it to the right page.


	28. Chapter 28

(Em. Pov)

"This is the epilogue: an occasion." Carlisle read.

"**Edward helped me into his car, being very careful of the wisps of silk and chiffon, the flowers he'd just pinned into my elaborately styled curls, and my bulky walking cast. He ignored the angry set of my mouth.**

**"At what point exactly are you going to tell me what's going on?" I asked grumpily. I really hated surprises. And he knew that."**

"I saw you would make much more fuss if he told you before you left." Alice put in.

"Stupid pixie." Bella scowled.

"**"I'm shocked that you haven't figured it out yet." He threw a mocking smile in my direction, and my breath caught in my throat. Would I ever get used to his perfection?"**

"Probably not, there isn't any to get used to with Edward." I smirked. Bella giggled and Edward rolled his eyes at me.

**"I did mention that you looked very nice, didn't I?" I verified.**

"**"Yes." He grinned again. I'd never seen him dress in black before, and, with the contrast against his pale skin, his beauty was absolutely surreal. That much I couldn't deny, even if the fact that he was wearing a tuxedo made me very nervous."**

"You run off to see an evil vampire alone, but a tuxedo makes you nervous? Edward asked incredulously.

"Well you don't dress like that for any old occasion." Bella countered. "And knowing where you took me my nervousness was warranted." She added.

"It was not that bad." I said.

"You aren't a klutz." Rose reminded me.

"Oh yeah, that would suck." I grinned at Bella.

"**Not quite as nervous as the dress. Or the shoe. Only one shoe, as my other foot was still securely encased in plaster. But the stiletto heel, held on only by satin ribbons, certainly wasn't going to help me as I tried to hobble around.**

**"I'm not coming over anymore if Alice is going to treat me like Guinea Pig Barbie when I do," I griped."**

"Nooo!" I cried. "Alice leave her alone."

"Thanks Emmett." Bella smiled.

"I never laugh as hard as when Bella falls over." I grinned.

"Not quite so grateful now." She muttered, but winked at me all the same.

"**I'd spent the better part of the day in Alice's staggeringly vast bathroom, a helpless victim as she played hairdresser and cosmetician. Whenever I fidgeted or complained, she reminded me that she didn't have any memories of being human, and asked me not to ruin her vicarious fun."**

"Alice you shouldn't guilt trip Bella like that." Esme scolded.

"Should I do it Edward's way?" She asked with a grin.

"No, you shouldn't force her at all." Carlisle said firmly.

"**I was distracted then by the sound of a phone ringing. Edward pulled his cell phone from a pocket inside his jacket, looking briefly at the caller ID before answering.**

**"Hello, Charlie," he said warily.**

**"Charlie?" I frowned.**

**Charlie had been... difficult since my return to Forks. These days I had rules that hadn't existed before: curfews... visiting hours."**

"I deserve it." Edward scowled.

**Something Charlie was saying made Edward's eyes widen in disbelief, and then a grin spread across his face.**

**"You're kidding!" He laughed.**

**"What is it?" I demanded.**

**He ignored me. "Why don't you let me talk to him?" Edward suggested with evident pleasure. He waited for a few seconds."**

"Like that's a good idea. Let king of jealousy talk to the guy who wants a date." Jasper laughed.

"**"Hello, Tyler, this is Edward Cullen." His voice was very friendly, on the surface. I knew it well enough to catch the soft edge of menace. What was Tyler doing at my house? The awful truth began to dawn on me. I looked again at the inappropriate dress Alice had forced me into."**

"How slow can you be Bella?" Rose laughed.

"Too slow to kick up enough fuss." She complained.

"**"I'm sorry if there's been some kind of miscommunication, but Bella is unavailable tonight." Edward's tone changed, and the threat in his voice was suddenly much more evident as he continued. "To be perfectly honest, she'll be unavailable every night, as far as anyone besides myself is concerned. No offense. And I'm sorry about your evening." He didn't sound sorry at all. And then he snapped the phone shut, a huge smirk on his face."**

"Edward, there was no need to say that." Esme said, but it was half hearted.

"**My face and neck flushed crimson with anger. I could feel the rage-induced tears starting to fill my eyes. "You're taking me to the prom!" I yelled.**

**It was embarrassingly obvious now. If I'd been paying any attention at all, I'm sure I would have noticed the date on the posters that decorated the school buildings."**

"I can't believe you didn't know though Bella. It was the gossip of the school for ages." Rose laughed.

"I was preoccupied." Bella admitted.

"**But I'd never dreamed he was thinking of subjecting me to this. Didn't he know me at all?**

**He wasn't expecting the force of my reaction, that was clear. He pressed his lips together and his eyes narrowed. "Don't be difficult, Bella.""**

"Difficult? Bella? Never." I laughed.

"You should have asked her if she wanted to go. Not force her. You can't complain when she is upset." Carlisle said.

"**My eyes flashed to the window; we were halfway to the school already.**

**"Why are you doing this to me?" I demanded in horror."**

"If I had known exactly how much Bella didn't want to go I would never have let you take her." Esme sighed. "I apologise for my children Bella."

"**He gestured to his tuxedo. "Honestly, Bella, what did you think we were doing?"**

**I was mortified. First, because I'd missed the obvious. And also because the vague suspicions - expectations, really - that I'd been forming all day, as Alice tried to transform me into a beauty queen, were so far wide of the mark. My half-fearful hopes seemed very silly now."**

"You thought he would wear a tux to change you?" I laughed.

"It is a morbid occasion I suppose." Muttered Edward.

"**I'd guessed there was some kind of occasion brewing. But prom! That was the furthest thing from my mind.**

**The angry tears rolled over my cheeks. I remembered with dismay that I was very uncharacteristically wearing mascara. I wiped quickly under my eyes to prevent any smudges. My hand was unblackened when I pulled it away; maybe Alice had known I would need waterproof makeup."**

"Of course I did Bella." Alice said.

"**"This is completely ridiculous. Why are you crying?" he demanded in frustration.**

**"Because I'm mad!"**

**"Bella." He turned the full force of his scorching golden eyes on me."**

"Cheater." Bella grumbled.

"He cheats all the time Bella." I said.

"**"What?" I muttered, distracted.**

**"Humor me," he insisted.**

**His eyes were melting all my fury. It was impossible to fight with him when he cheated like that. I gave in with poor grace."**

"You won't do that again Edward." Esme said, sternly.

"Yes mom." He agreed.

"**"Fine," I pouted, unable to glare as effectively as I would have liked. "I'll go quietly. But you'll see. I'm way overdue for more bad luck. I'll probably break my other leg. Look at this shoe! It's a death trap!" I held out my good leg as evidence.**

**"Hmmm." He stared at my leg longer than was necessary. "Remind me to thank Alice for that tonight.""**

"Not enough I feel." Alice winked.

"**"Alice is going to be there?" That comforted me slightly."**

Alice beamed.

"**"With Jasper, and Emmett... and Rosalie," he admitted.**

**The feeling of comfort disappeared. There had been no progress with Rosalie,"**

"I am sorry Bella." She apologised again.

"It's ok. I'm glad there has been some progress now." Bella smiled.

"**though I was on quite good terms with her sometimes-husband. Emmett enjoyed having me around - he thought my bizarre human reactions were hilarious... or maybe it was just the fact that I fell down a lot that he found so funny."**

"Definitely both, Bella." I grinned.

"**Rosalie acted as if I didn't exist. While I shook my head to dispel the direction my thoughts had taken, I thought of something else.**

**"Is Charlie in on this?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.**

**"Of course." He grinned, and then chuckled. "Apparently Tyler wasn't, though."**

**I gritted my teeth. How Tyler could be so delusional, I couldn't imagine."**

"Well you never said 'no' to him." I grinned.

"I never said 'yes' to Edward." Bella grumbled.

"**At school, where Charlie couldn't interfere, Edward and I were inseparable - except for those rare sunny days.**

**We were at the school now; Rosalie's red convertible was conspicuous in the parking lot."**

Rose looked smug. I grinned at her.

"**The clouds were thin today, a few streaks of sunlight escaping through far away in the west.**

**He got out and walked around the car to open my door. He held out his hand.**

**I sat stubbornly in my seat, arms folded, feeling a secret twinge of smugness. The lot was crowded with people in formal dress: witnesses. He couldn't remove me forcibly from the car as he might have if we'd been alone."**

"Edward Cullen would do no such thing." Esme said, glaring at him. Edward looked away guiltily.

"Yeah right." I scoffed.

"**He sighed. "When someone wants to kill you, you're brave as a lion - and then when someone mentions dancing..." He shook his head."**

"Yes Edward but you have seen me in gym. I'm clumsy and I don't like demonstrating that more than I have to. Therefore, I don't like dancing." Bella glared at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't consider your feelings." He said.

"**I gulped. Dancing.**

**"Bella, I won't let anything hurt you - not even yourself. I won't let go of you once, I promise."**

**I thought about that and suddenly felt much better. He could see that in my face."**

"You shouldn't give in to him Bella. It would have been hilarious watching him trying to get you inside." I laughed.

"**"There, now," he said gently, "it won't be so bad." He leaned down and wrapped one arm around my waist. I took his other hand and let him lift me from the car.**

**He kept his arm tightly around me, supporting me as I limped toward the school."**

"Can't believe you made me do it." Bella said.

"You will appreciate it later." Edward told her.

"If you had died in 1918 there is no way I would ever have gone to prom." Bella promised. Alice sighed.

"**In Phoenix, they held proms in hotel ballrooms. This dance was in the gym, of course. It was probably the only room in town big enough for a dance. When we got inside, I giggled. There were actual balloon arches and twisted garlands of pastel crepe paper festooning the walls."**

I laughed remembering the awful decorations.

"**"This looks like a horror movie waiting to happen," I snickered.**

**"Well," he muttered as we slowly approached the ticket table - he was carrying most of my weight, but I still had to shuffle and wobble my feet forward - "there are more than enough vampires present.""**

Everybody laughed.

"**Emmett and Jasper were intimidating and flawless in classic tuxedos. Alice was striking in a black satin dress with geometric cutouts that bared large triangles of her snowy white skin. And Rosalie was... well, Rosalie. She was beyond belief. Her vivid scarlet dress was backless, tight to her calves where it flared into a wide ruffled train, with a neckline that plunged to her waist. I pitied every girl in the room, myself included."**

Rose smirked.

"You were jaw-dropping babe." I told her. She kissed me, still looking smug.

"**"Do you want me to bolt the doors so you can massacre the unsuspecting townsfolk?" I whispered conspiratorially.**

**"And where do you fit into that scheme?" He glared.**

**"Oh, I'm with the vampires, of course.""**

"None of you would massacre me." Bella said confidently.

"Of course not, Bella." Alice said with a grin.

"**He smiled reluctantly. "Anything to get out of dancing."**

**"Anything.""**

"I'm sorry Bella. I shouldn't have made you go." Edward said.

"**He bought our tickets, then turned me toward the dance floor. I cringed against his arm and dragged my feet.**

**"I've got all night," he warned."**

Bella sighed.

"**Eventually he towed me out to where his family was twirling elegantly - if in a style totally unsuitable to the present time and music. I watched in horror.**

**"Edward." My throat was so dry I could only manage a whisper. "I honestly can't dance!" I could feel the panic bubbling up inside my chest."**

"Even you said it wasn't that bad." Edward said.

"Because you were dancing and I was standing on your feet." Bella scowled.

"**"Don't worry, silly," he whispered back. "I can." He put my arms around his neck and lifted me to slide his feet under mine.**

**And then we were whirling, too.**

**"I feel like I'm five years old," I laughed after a few minutes of effortless waltzing."**

"Of course not! I chose her outfit." Said Alice.

"**"You don't look five," he murmured, pulling me closer for a second, so that my feet were briefly a foot from the ground.**

**"Okay, this isn't half bad," I admitted."**

"See." Said Edward with a smirk.

"**But Edward was staring toward the doors, and his face was angry.**

**"What is it?" I wondered aloud. I followed his gaze, disoriented by the spinning, but finally I could see what was bothering him. Jacob Black, not in a tux, but in a long-sleeved white shirt and tie, his hair smoothed back into his usual ponytail, was crossing the floor toward us."**

"What did the mongrel want?" Rose growled.

"Rose, behave." Esme scolded.

"**After the first shock of recognition, I couldn't help but feel bad for Jacob. He was clearly uncomfortable - excruciatingly so. His face was apologetic as his eyes met mine.**

**Edward snarled very quietly."**

"Edward!" Said Esme. "The poor boy hasn't done anything."

"He wanted to talk to Bella alone. Therefore he was making me break my promise." Edward scowled.

"He didn't know that."Carlisle reasoned.

"**"Behave!" I hissed.**

**Edward's voice was scathing. "He wants to chat with you."**

**Jacob reached us then, the embarrassment and apology even more evident on his face."**

Edward growled again, probably remembering what Jacob had wanted.

"**"Hey, Bella, I was hoping you would be here." Jacob sounded like he'd been hoping the exact opposite. But his smile was just as warm as ever.**

**"Hi, Jacob." I smiled back. "What's up?"**

**"Can I cut in?" he asked tentatively, glancing at Edward for the first time."**

"At least he was nice about it." Alice said. Edward said nothing, glaring at the book.

"**I was shocked to notice that Jacob didn't have to look up. He must have grown half a foot since the first time I'd seen him."**

"It wasn't that long ago that you saw him was it?"Carlisle asked.

"A few weeks I think." Bella said, frowning.

"That's unusual. Humans have growth spurts but that is excessive." Carlisle mused. "I wonder if that is due to his werewolf genes."

"The line died out with Ephraim." I pointed out.

"But the genetics may still carry on certain traits, if that is what it is." Carlisle said.

"**Edward's face was composed, his expression blank. His only answer was to set me carefully on my feet, and take a step back.**

**"Thanks," Jacob said amiably.**

**Edward just nodded, looking at me intently before he turned to walk away.**

**We weren't really dancing - my leg made that impossible. Instead we swayed awkwardly from side to side without moving our feet. It was just as well; the recent growth spurt had left him looking gangly and uncoordinated, he was probably no better a dancer than I was."**

"Well he couldn't be worse." I grinned.

"Shut up Emmy." Bella retorted.

"**"So, how did you end up here tonight?" I asked without true curiosity. Considering Edward's reaction, I could guess.**

**"Can you believe my dad paid me twenty bucks to come to your prom?" he admitted, slightly ashamed."**

"That's it? To crash Bella's prom and warn her?"Rose snorted.

"**"Yes, I can," I muttered. "Well, I hope you're enjoying yourself, at least. Seen anything you like?" I teased, nodding toward a group of girls lined up against the wall like pastel confections.**

**"Yeah," he sighed. "But she's taken.""**

"You bet she is." Edward said smugly.

"**He glanced down to meet my curious gaze for just a second - then we both looked away, embarrassed. "You look really pretty, by the way," he added shyly."**

"So much more than pretty." Edward told Bella with a smile.

"**"Um, thanks. So why did Billy pay you to come here?" I asked quickly, though I knew the answer.**

**Jacob didn't seem grateful for the subject change; he looked away, uncomfortable again. "He said it was a 'safe' place to talk to you. I swear the old man is losing his mind."**

**"Anyway, he said that if I told you something, he would get me that master cylinder I need," he confessed with a sheepish grin."**

"Like you needed an excuse to see Bella." Edward growled.

"**"Tell me, then. I want you to get your car finished." I grinned back. At least Jacob didn't believe any of this. It made the situation a bit easier. Against the wall, Edward was watching my face, his own face expressionless. I saw a sophomore in a pink dress eyeing him with timid speculation, but he didn't seem to be aware of her."**

"Someone was eyeing me?" Edward asked innocently.

"You didn't even notice did you?" Bella grinned.

"I has something much more beautiful on my mind." He said with a smirk.

"**Jacob looked away again, ashamed. "Don't get mad, okay?"**

**"There's no way I'll be mad at you, Jacob," I assured him. "I won't even be mad at Billy. Just say what you have to."**

**"Well- this is so stupid, I'm sorry, Bella - he wants you to break up with your boyfriend. He asked me to tell you 'please.'" He shook his head in disgust."**

"Don't blame him. I wouldn't want my friend dating Edward either, vampire or not." I laughed. Everyone grinned except Edward.

"**"He's still superstitious, eh?"**

**"Yeah. He was... kind of over the top when you got hurt down in Phoenix. He didn't believe..."Jacob trailed off self-consciously."**

"Well it was my fault." Edward sighed.

"You didn't do anything Edward. I chose to go to James and you saved my life." Bella said firmly.

"**My eyes narrowed. "I fell."**

**"I know that," Jacob said quickly."**

"At least with you it's a believable story, Bella."Jasper chuckled.

"**"He thinks Edward had something to do with me getting hurt." It wasn't a question, and despite my promise, I was angry."**

"Taking habits off Edward I see." I winked at Bella.

"Apparently." She faked a sigh. Edward scowled.

"**Jacob wouldn't meet my eyes. We weren't even bothering to sway to the music, though his hands were still on my waist, and mine around his neck.**

**"Look, Jacob, I know Billy probably won't believe this, but just so you know" -he looked at me now, responding to the new earnestness in my voice -"Edward really did save my life. If it weren't for Edward and his father, I'd be dead.""**

"And me, and me." I pretended to jump up and down with my hand in the air.

"I didn't see you helping, Emmett." Bella grinned.

"But I was there, saving you." I said.

"I didn't notice." She smirked. I pouted.

"**"I know," he claimed, but he sounded like my sincere words had affected him some. Maybe he'd be able to convince Billy of this much, at least.**

**"Hey, I'm sorry you had to come do this, Jacob," I apologized. "At any rate, you get your parts, right?"**

**"Yeah," he muttered. He was still looking awkward... upset.**

**"There's more?" I asked in disbelief."**

Billy Black's warning that they would be watching was just laughable. Like they could do anything anyway. There were no protectors left even if it came to war.

"**The song ended, and I dropped my arms.**

**His hands hesitated at my waist, and he glanced at my bum leg. "Do you want to dance again? Or can I help you get somewhere?""**

"You call that a dance?" I chuckled.

"**Edward answered for me. "That's all right, Jacob. I'll take it from here."**

**Jacob flinched, and stared wide-eyed at Edward, who stood just beside us."**

"Creepy vampire." Bella giggled.

"**"Hey, I didn't see you there," he mumbled. "I guess I'll see you around, Bella." He stepped back, waving half-heartedly.**

**I smiled. "Yeah, I'll see you later."**

**Edward's arms wound around me as the next song started. I leaned my head against his chest, content. We were twirling again, my feet on his as he held me close.**

**"So are you going to explain the reason for all of this?" I wondered.**

**"**I didn't want you to miss any human experiences." Edward sighed.

"I would have done if you weren't around." Bella glared.

**"He looked down at me, confused, and I glared meaningfully at the crepe paper.**

**He considered for a moment, and then changed direction, spinning me through the crowd to the back door of the gym.**

**As soon as we were alone, he swung me up into his arms, and carried me across the dark grounds till he reached the bench beneath the shadow of the madrone trees. He sat there, keeping me cradled against his chest."**

"If it were any other couple I would think something interesting was about to happen." I grinned. Jasper snorted with laughter and tried to disguise it as a cough when he caught Edward's glare.

**""The point?" I prompted softly.**

**He ignored me, staring up at the moon."**

"Edward, you shouldn't ignore Bella." Esme sighed.

**""Twilight, again," he murmured. "Another ending. No matter how perfect the day is, it always has to end."**

**"Some things don't have to end," I muttered through my teeth, instantly tense."**

"No, but I wish your stubbornness would." Edward chuckled blackly.

"We wish your's would too." Alice told him.

**"He sighed.**

**"I brought you to the prom," he said slowly, finally answering my question, "because I don't want you to miss anything. I don't want my presence to take anything away from you, if I can help it. I want you to be human. I want your life to continue as it would have if I'd died in nineteen-eighteen like I should have.""**

"Like I would ever have gone to prom if you weren't there." Bella exclaimed.

"**I shuddered at his words, and then shook my head angrily. "In what strange parallel dimension would I ever have gone to prom of my own free will? If you weren't a thousand times stronger than me, I would never have let you get away with this.""**

"Edward you shouldn't have made Bella go, if she was this against it. She should never agree because she is weaker and thinks you would force her." Esme scolded.

"Actually I think Alice has too much influence over him." Bella scowled. Alice just smirked.

"**He smiled briefly, but it didn't touch his eyes. "It wasn't so bad, you said so yourself."**

**"That's because I was with you."**

**We were quiet for a minute; he stared at the moon and I stared at him. I wished there was some way to explain how very uninterested I was in a normal human life."**

Edward grimaced.

**""Will you tell me something?" he asked, glancing down at me with a slight smile.**

**"Don't I always?"**

**"Just promise you'll tell me," he insisted, grinning.**

**I knew I was going to regret this almost instantly. "Fine.""**

"Never a good idea Bella." I chuckled.

"**"You seemed honestly surprised when you figured out that I was taking you here," he began.**

**"I was," I interjected.**

**"Exactly," he agreed. "But you must have had some other theory... I'm curious - what did you think I was dressing you up for?""**

"To annoy me." Bella grumbled.

**Yes, instant regret. I pursed my lips, hesitating. "I don't want to tell you."**

**"You promised," he objected."**

"You promised plenty of things." Alice reminded him sharply.

"I know, I know." Replied Edward.

**""I know."**

**"What's the problem?"**

**I knew he thought it was mere embarrassment holding me back. "I think it will make you mad - or sad.""**

"With Edward, probably both." I said.

**"His brows pulled together over his eyes as he thought that through. "I still want to know. Please?"**

**I sighed. He waited."**

"I can't believe you didn't guess what she thought." Jasper laughed.

"I did. I just hoped I was wrong." Edward said, sighing again.

"But oh great and mighty know it all, you're never wrong." I said. Alice and Bella giggled.

**""Well... I assumed it was some kind of... occasion. But I didn't think it would be some trite human thing... prom!" I scoffed.**

**"Human?" he asked flatly. He'd picked up on the key word.**

**I looked down at my dress, fidgeting with a stray piece of chiffon. He waited in silence.**

**"Okay," I confessed in a rush. "So I was hoping that you might have changed your mind... that you were going to change me, after all.""**

"In a tux?" Alice raised her eyebrows. Bella blushed.

**"A dozen emotions played across his face. Some I recognized: anger... pain... and then he seemed to collect himself and his expression became amused.**

**"You thought that would be a black tie occasion, did you?" he teased, touching the lapel of his tuxedo jacket.**

**I scowled to hide my embarrassment. "I don't know how these things work."**

Everybody chuckled. "You thought we all got specially dressed up in funeral attire." I grinned.

"Sounds better than prom." Reasoned Bella. Edward scowled.

"**To me, at least, it seems more rational than prom does." He was still grinning. "It's not funny," I said.**

**"No, you're right, it's not," he agreed, his smile fading. "I'd rather treat it like a joke, though, than believe you're serious.""**

"Edward? Joke? Naa." I said with a grin.

"I have been known to make a joke." Edward said stiffly.

"That was pretty funny I suppose." Alice laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"You saying you make jokes. That's a great joke." Alice explained. We all laughed. Edward frowned.

**""But I am serious."**

**He sighed deeply. "I know. And you're really that willing?""**

"I have chosen my life with you. I want to start living it properly." Bella said.

"That's not living!" Edward hissed.

"Edward! Stop speaking to Bella like that." Carlisle interrupted this time.

**"The pain was back in his eyes. I bit my lip and nodded.**

**"So ready for this to be the end," he murmured, almost to himself, "for this to be the twilight of your life, though your life has barely started. You're ready to give up everything."**

**"It's not the end, it's the beginning," I disagreed under my breath.**

**"I'm not worth it," he said sadly."**

"Yes you are Edward!" Bella said. He shook his head.

"You are, son." Carlisle told him, softly.

"**"Do you remember when you told me that I didn't see myself very clearly?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "You obviously have the same blindness.""**

"Definitely."Esme said, smiling.

"**"I know what I am."**

**But his mercurial mood shifted on me. He pursed his lips, and his eyes were probing. He examined my face for a long moment.**

**"You're ready now, then?" he asked."**

"Definitely." Bella said.

"**"Um." I gulped. "Yes?""**

"You don't sound sure." Alice told her.

"I was ready." Bella stated.

"**He smiled, and inclined his head slowly until his cold lips brushed against the skin just under the corner of my jaw.**

**"Right now?" he whispered, his breath blowing cool on my neck. I shivered involuntarily.**

**"Yes," I whispered, so my voice wouldn't have a chance to break. If he thought I was bluffing, he was going to be disappointed. I'd already made this decision, and I was sure. It didn't matter that my body was rigid as a plank, my hands balled into fists, my breathing erratic…"**

"Sure it doesn't matter Bella." Rose said darkly. "You have not had long enough to think about this."

"I know I want Edward forever." Bella said confidently.

"**He chuckled darkly, and leaned away. His face did look disappointed.**

**"You can't really believe that I would give in so easily," he said with a sour edge to his mocking tone."**

"You don't know him well enough if you thought he would." Alice laughed.

"I didn't. Just hoped." Bella sighed.

"**"A girl can dream.""**

Rose frowned. Her dream was the opposite of everything Bella wanted.

"**His eyebrows rose. "Is that what you dream about? Being a monster?"**

**"Not exactly," I said, frowning at his word choice. Monster, indeed. "Mostly I dream about being with you forever.""**

"You can have me the rest of your life." Edward said.

"**His expression changed, softened and saddened by the subtle ache in my voice.**

**"Bella." His fingers lightly traced the shape of my lips. "I will stay with you -isn't that enough?""**

"Well you do keep changing your mind." Alice reminded him

"**I smiled under his fingertips. "Enough for now."**

**He frowned at my tenacity. No one was going to surrender tonight. He exhaled, and the sound was practically a growl.**

**I touched his face. "Look," I said. "I love you more than everything else in the world combined."**

"Awww."Said Esme and Alice together.

"**Isn't that enough?"**

**"Yes, it is enough," he answered, smiling. "Enough for forever."**

**And he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my throat."**

"Well, that's the end of the book." Carlisle said.

"Wow." I said. "Bella, you really are crazy." Everybody chuckled, even Edward. "Well that was a cheerful book. At least we know it has already happened. The note said the rest of the books were our future." I commented.

"So anything in here, we can hopefully change." Carlisle said eyeing New Moon tentatively.

"Edward I had better hear of you treating Bella better in the future." Alice threatened.

"I hope so." Edward whispered. "Bella, love, I have so much to apologise for that it would take an entire book to do so. For what it is worth I am incredibly sorry for all the pain I have caused you."

"Aww." I pretended to wipe a tear from my eye. There was a resounding crack as Rose hit me. "Ow Rosie." I said. She just grinned.

(Author note: So that's the end of Twilight. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I will be doing the rest of the series. Whose Pov do you guys want for when Edward leaves Bella? Comment in the reviews and most votes wins.)


	29. Chapter 29

Hey guys, I am going to do all the books as separate stories. The first chapter of New Moon is now up. I think it will be less likely to draw attention to the stories if it is separate. Hopefully, if you guys like it then I will also do a story after the reading of how they change things. Thanks guys, you have all been really supportive and awesome. Hope you carry on enjoying and reviewing. I do read all my reviews so please keep them coming, it's a real boost to me to read all the amazing comments.

BTW: the vote is coming along nicely, I may do more than one Pov for that chapter.


End file.
